


A Prince in Lion's Clothing

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Manipulative/evil Dumbledore, Past Sexual Abuse, Possible graphic rape (I will warn), Pre-Slash For Now, Sane Tom Riddle, Secrets everywhere, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus is Lord Prince, Smut will be explicit when it comes, cross-dressing, eventual slash, may be slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 118,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry discovers he isn't the Potter everyone thought he was. His life takes an unexpected turn as he searches out the truth of who he really is and what his legacy is supposed to be.





	1. The Unexpected Prince

Harry trudged to the abandoned classroom the weighing of the wands and the top-secret “tests" all champions had to complete would be conducted in.

 

He walked in and Bagman waylaid him, dragging him forward and explaining that his wand would be tested for defects and damage, then he simply had to donate a drop of blood to test him for any special abilities that could give him an edge in the competition. “Of course, the simple test will only tell us what families you are descended from and not if you have any latent creature lines. They would find _active_ ones, but you are only _fourteen_ , you can’t have had an inheritance come into play _yet_.” He said jovially.

 

Harry just stood there, numbly, waiting while a woman with a crocodile-skinned handbag and rigid blonde curls watched him—he felt rather like a delicious fish caught in the gaze of a hungry shark.

 

“Since we are all here, we might as well get on with the part we _don’t_ need Dumbledore or our wand expert for.” Bagman said. He laid out four pieces of parchment. “All four champions, prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. It will display your families' crests.” He told them.

 

Harry conjured a pin using the same spell he heard Cedric utter, and pricked his finger.

 

The woman leaned over his shoulder and gasped when two crests appeared. “Jarod, come get a picture of this!” She said urgently. “Potter has the _Selwyn_ crest! And one other that _isn't_ _Potter_!” She said in shock.

 

The man holding a camera hurried over and snapped a picture of the parchment just as the door opened.

 

Dumbledore walked in, along with Mr. Crouch and the wand maker, Ollivander.

 

There was a bit of shock over Harry’s parchment, and Bagman confirmed that the Selwyn crest was present on the Maternal side, which was strange, as that family was dead, had been for quite some time.

 

The stranger part was that the Paternal side showed what Dumbledore and Ollivander recognized as the _Prince_ crest. And the Prince’s had died off, too, but _recently_.

 

“Odd.” Dumbledore murmured. “But that does not mean the boy should have any unfair advantages.” He said.

 

“Not at all, not at all.” Bagman agreed. “On to the weighing of the wands, and then a quick picture before you can all be on your ways!” He said.

 

The woman, who Harry assumed was a journalist, was writing furiously as she snuck hungry glances at Harry.

 

She made him _very_ uneasy.

 

*****

 

Harry groaned the next morning when his Daily Prophet was dropped beside his plate. He paid the owl, then began to read with a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

_Harry Potter not a Potter at all!_

_My lovely readers, do I have a story for you today! As you know, the Triwizard Tournament is being hosted at Hogwarts this year. The champions were tested for genetic advantages just yesterday, and something surprising was revealed about our boy hero in the course of the testing. When he applied a drop of blood to the genealogy parchment, his result was shocking!_

_Instead of the Potter crest, which should have been the Paternal crest, the only crest to appear (as his Muggleborn mother was not from a crested family), he got two crests, and neither one was the Potter crest!_

_The Maternal crest showed up as Selwyn (a dead family, meaning his mother was really a descendant of squibs from that line, most likely), and the Paternal crest was Prince! The Prince line died out when the last Prince married a Muggle and was subsequently disowned._

_This result means that there is still a Prince in our midst, one that was not disowned, and that Harry Potter is truly Harry Prince!_

_Descended from a Selwyn and a Prince, however it happened, means that our young saviour is going to grow into a force to be reckoned with._

_I know that I will be watching to see what he accomplishes in the future. I can only hope that you will watch with me._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

Harry sighed and threw down the paper. “Just what I need.” He muttered. “ _More_ publicity.”

 

“Like you don’t like it.” Ron muttered sullenly from two people down.

 

Harry shot him a glare. “Shut up, Ron. You obviously don’t know me at _all_.” He spat at the redhead.

 

Neville, sitting next to Harry, patted his hand soothingly. “Just don’t worry about him. He’ll come around in time.”

 

Harry gritted his teeth. “It had better happen _soon_ , or I might just decide I’m better off without him.” He growled under his breath.

 

“Don’t make any rash decisions.” Neville advised him.

 

Harry fumed. “It would be a long time coming.” He muttered, stabbing at his eggs.

 

*****

 

Harry was partnered with Neville for Potions, so he wasn’t surprised when his potion bubbled over and he and Neville had to work fast cleaning it up together.

 

Snape had been giving him strange looks all throughout the class period and when time came to begin cleaning up, he finally spoke, confirming Harry’s fears.

 

“Potter, you will stay after class.” Snape announced as they all put their things away.

 

“What did you do?” Neville asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Existed, I assume. Same as always.” He answered.

 

Neville grimaced. “Well, better you than me.” He said.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Harry returned dryly.

 

The rest of the class filed out, and Snape stepped forward, nearly into Harry’s personal space. “You are a Prince.” He spoke quietly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Seems that way. Don’t know why everyone seems so excited about it. Doesn’t change who I really am, at the core.” He answered.

 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, but it _does_.” He spoke in nearly a whisper. The sound sent a chill of unease down Harry’s back before the man continued, “It means that you are _my son_.”

 

Harry gaped at him. “Sir?” He asked dumbly.

 

“You see, Harry, my grandfather, Septimius Prince, willed the name and the ancestral home to me after I joined the Death Eaters. It pleased him that I was willing to follow a noble cause, and as a result I am the last of the Prince line left. Everyone will assume you are the son of a cousin of mine, as no one but me, and now you, knows that I have taken the name, home and monies.”

 

Harry shook his head. “But why tell me? We _hate_ each other!” He said, too loudly.

 

“Shh!” Snape shushed him. “Not so loud. Perhaps _hate_ is too strong a word, especially considering recent events. I am willing to take you under my wing, teach you some things our family generally excels in, show you _how_ to be a proper young Lord of the house of Prince. You just have to keep it secret. Not even Dumbledore can know. For that reason, I will not tell you any more right now.”

 

Harry bit his lip. All he had _ever_ wanted was a family. He was being offered one now, though it was a Darker one than he had expected and came with certain caveats. “I… I’d like to get to know my father, now that that’s an option.” He said hesitantly. “Just don’t try to hurt me or turn me Dark.” He requested.

 

Snape smiled. “Oh, if you are truly a Prince, you are fairly Dark already. We will see where your education leads. I make no promises past this: you will not have to do anything you don’t _want_ to do.”

 

“That’s good enough for me, Sir.” Harry said. “When do we start?”

 

“I will set up extra lessons with the Headmaster. We will say you are receiving remedial potions lessons and will have to improve your skill as a result, but we will work on that around other things.” Snape told him. “Now get to your next class. Remember, all this is our secret.”

 

Harry nodded and hurried off, wondering just how this new knowledge would change his life.

 

One thing was for certain, though. If he had a living parent, he would do whatever he needed to do in order to foster a relationship with him. Even if it had to be Snape.

 

Even Snape as a father _had_ to be better than _no_ father at all.

 

Right?

 

*****

 

“Our family,” Snape began, “Has an affinity for the mental arts. Specifically, Occlumency and its counterpart, Legilimency. Once you know Occlumency well enough, you will be able to keep Dumbledore out of your head, and then, we may become closer. It will take time, but I am sure you can learn it easily, if you are truly my son.”

 

Harry nodded. “What do I do, Sir?” He sked eagerly.

 

“Clear your mind.” Snape said. “I will try to get in and pluck memories from you. Evade me, and keep me from grabbing hold of them.”

 

Then, he was in Harry’s mind.

 

Harry was five, crying in his cupboard, hungry and scared, wondering why he had been left in the dark. He had only wanted to _try_ Dudley’s birthday cake, which he had worked so hard to make. It looked so _good_ , and he was _so hungry_.

 

But no. He was the Freak. He wasn’t allowed food.

 

Harry was eight, tripping over his own feet as he ran from Dudley and his gang. They had caught him once earlier, and he already had a painful black eye and split lip from that encounter. He couldn’t be caught again. Suddenly, he was on the roof of the school. How in the _world_ had _that_ happened?

 

Vernon beat him black and blue that night.

 

He was eleven, going to Hogwarts in two days. He was so _excited_ , and he _finally_ had his own _bedroom_! Vernon walked into the room, a savage smile on his face. “Petunia and Dudley are going out tonight. I have you all to myself, Freak.”

 

Harry screamed, both internally and outwardly, shoving Snape out of his mind. He _couldn’t_ let the man see _that_!

 

Snape eyed him warily. “No Prince lets someone in _that_ easily. Something in your psyche has you unsettled. Until you come to terms with it, you will not be able to keep _anyone_ out. Do you feel like talking about whatever trauma still haunts you? Or do you think you can fix the issue on your own?”

 

Harry paled. “I… I’d like to fix it myself, Sir.”

 

Snape sighed. “You may call me Severus during these lessons. We do not need to be so very formal here, just us two.” He said.

 

He could come to like the boy, as he had seen enough of his past to see that Harry was much like him.

 

He just had to allow the boy in. And let himself trust in the strength of blood over years of pent-up mutual dislike.

 

Hopefully, they could come to some accord.

 

Harry gave him a wan smile. “Are we done for today? Severus?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Yes.” He waved at the door. “Go.”

 

Harry ran out of the room, intending to go take the hottest shower he could find after what he had almost relived.

 

He felt so _dirty_ , all over again.


	2. Matters of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags that have changed. Evil Dumbledore is here. We WILL be getting a look inside his mind from time to time, this time around. I've made my peace with that. 
> 
> Also: Trigger warning--Mentions of and discussions of rape of a child. Nothing graphic is said, but it is heavily alluded to. It's all in the last scene, and can't really be skipped or avoided, so if you NEED to avoid it, just give the whole Veritaserum discussion a miss. And afterward, where it continues through the end of the chapter. Sorry. it's not essential to understand the story, it just brings Severus and Harry closer together.

Dumbledore sat in his office, wondering how he could fix this. He’d killed the last of the Selwyns long ago and made it so no one could pin it on him. He’d also taken the embryo the Selwyn woman was carrying and held on to it until the stasis charm he had on it had started to fade. He’d planted the baby into a Muggle woman and watched, not surprised when the baby was found to have magical ability.

 

Lily had been an _exceptional_ child, even _before_ she had been removed from her true mother’s womb. The only reason Dumbledore had had to kill the Selwyns was because the Imperius curse he’d had Adora Selwyn under had started to weaken. He’d made sure the woman had left all her wealth to him before her death, and when the Imperius started to wear off, he’d seen all that money and artefacts the family owned draining from his hands in his mind’s eye. The woman would change her will as soon as she came out from under the curse. She had stopped trusting Dumbledore years before.

 

Lily had been the reason the charm had started wearing off. She was resisting the curse from where she was, her magic and her mother’s starting to mingle. The baby was immune to the curse and was making her mother immune as well, at least while she was still inside the woman.

 

So Dumbledore had had to step up his plan and get rid of the rest of the family _before_ Adora surfaced fully.

 

It was a miracle, really, that the embryo had survived the long stasis, but it was all _ruined_ now! Harry knew who he was descended from, and all the wealth Dumbledore had acquired from the will of Adora Selwyn would now go to _Harry_ , a true descendent.

 

 _Perhaps_ , Dumbledore mused, _all is_ not _lost_. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. Harry trusted him. Maybe he’d leave the contents of the vault in Dumbledore’s control, after all. If Dumbledore asked.

 

*****

 

Harry frowned at the letter from Dumbledore. The man wanted to talk to him.

 

He put the short letter in his pocket and ate, heading to Dumbledore’s office once he finished.

 

He got in and found Dumbledore behind his desk, waiting patiently for him. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Yes, my boy. How are you doing?” He asked.

 

Harry returned the smile, determinedly not meeting the man’s eyes. “Fairly well, Sir. I got a letter from Gringotts yesterday. Apparently, the Selwyn vaults have been moved from the control of someone else to _my_ name. I’m really glad, maybe there’s something in there that will give me a clue as to how my mother came to live in the Muggle world. I asked Hermione about it, and she said it was really strange. That the Selwyns died out about seventy years ago, and they had _never_ , at least on record, _had_ any squibs come from the family. Apparently, as soon as they started having fertility issues the next child born was instructed to marry a Muggleborn to refresh the line. Their magic was always very strong as a result.”

 

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. _Damn that smart chit and her research_!

 

“It _is_ strange, my boy, but that is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. That money was willed to _me_ , to help with the war effort against Voldemort—”

 

“Oh. Well, if you need money, I can help. Just let me know exactly what you need it for, and I can authorize a loan.” Harry offered. “I need to keep as much as I can, though. I plan to have a big family someday.” He said with a smile.

 

Dumbledore saw red.

 

A _loan_!

 

The very _thought_ was galling!

 

“Thank you, my boy, for the offer, but I am sure the Order can get by. You must have research to get back to, the First Task being only weeks away. Don’t let me keep you. Run along, now.” He shooed the boy out of his office.

 

Harry, for his part, was wondering how _stupid_ Dumbledore really thought he was as he left the office.

 

For the _war effort_?

 

Against a Dark Wizard that had risen to power fifteen years _after_ the last Selwyns had died?

 

Right.

 

Pull the other one.

 

It _did_ beg the question, though, _why_ exactly _Dumbledore_ had been the Selwyns’ beneficiary.

 

Surely if there had been even the slightest _chance_ of a “Muggleborn” descendent, the vault would have been held in trust for them?

 

Something was fishy.

 

*****

 

A week (and a second Occlumency failure) had passed, and Severus was enraged at the failure and his perceived failures as a Father. He couldn’t get the boy to open up to him _at all_. All he had discovered so far was that, whatever his block was, it had something to do with his obese uncle.

 

And that was _never_ a good sign, Severus knew from his experience with abused Slytherins.

 

So, when Harry came down for his next lesson, on Tuesday, he was met with a strange sight in the Potions classroom. He looked to Severus questioningly.

 

“You have a block, and I am getting seriously frustrated by it. We are going to take care of this once and for all.” Severus waved to the table set with tea for two and sat in one chair, pulling out a potions vial. “This is Veritaserum.” He said. “It will cause us to speak only the truth.” He tipped the vial and poured a few drops into the tea, then poured two cups, sliding one over to Harry.

 

Harry took the cup. “Why dose _both_ of us?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Because, Harry, trust is a two-way street. If you cannot trust _me_ , this will be an exercise in futility, all of it. And I need to learn to trust _you_ if we are to have any kind of relationship at all.” He answered.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“This dose will make us truthfully answer one question per sip. One of us will take a sip, and the other will ask one question, _anything_ at all. And the other _will_ answer.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry sighed, knowing that his secret was going to come out tonight. Perhaps it was better this way. If the potions master knew what he was sending Harry home to for the summer, maybe Harry could spend the summer somewhere else, _anywhere_ else.

 

“I will start.” Severus said, surprising Harry. He took a sip, then stared at Harry expectantly.

 

Harry frowned. “Um. Who do you hate most in the world?” He asked.

 

Severus’ lip curled. “James Potter.” He answered.

 

Harry inwardly sighed. No surprise there. Why did he waste his question by asking _that_? He already _knew_ the answer.

 

“Sip, Harry.” Severus instructed.

 

Harry took a sip, wanting to just get it over with.

 

“Why were you treated so badly at your relatives’ home?” Severus asked.

 

Harry blinked in surprise, expecting Severus to just jump in the deep end right off. Apparently, they were starting small.

 

“They hated magic, me, and everything to do with it. I was their scapegoat.” Harry answered truthfully.

 

Severus simply hummed and took another sip.

 

Harry wracked his brain for another question, a _better_ one. “Have you ever been in love?” He asked.

 

Severus closed his eyes, as if the thought was painful, and answered in a tight voice, “Once.”

 

Harry nodded, took a sip and waited.

 

Severus opened his eyes, sighed, and asked, “What were your chores at home, and when did you start them?”

 

Harry shot him a dirty look for the double question. “Everything I could possibly do as soon as I could do it. I cooked, cleaned, gardened, served them meals, all of it. From the age of three for most things, four for cooking.” He said bitterly.

 

Severus hummed, taking another sip.

 

“Who were you in love with? Was it my Mum?” Harry asked, hitting Severus with a double question in retaliation.

 

“Yes, it was Lily. I had loved her since fourth year.” Severus said, sounding pained.

 

Harry took pity on him and took another sip instead of pushing for more.

 

“What did your relatives do to you in return for your service?” Severus asked.

 

Ah, there it was.

 

Harry winced. “What _didn’t_ they do is the shorter list.” He told the man flatly. “They did everything.” He added, unable to meet the man’s eyes.

 

Severus drew in a sharp breath. “ _Everything_?” He repeated.

 

Harry nodded, still staring into his tea. Beatings, starvation, humiliation, names… _More_.

 

“Harry, do you understand what you are accusing them of?”

 

Harry stood up, furiously meeting the man’s eyes. “Not _them_! _Vernon_! And yes, I know full well what I am saying, because that’s _exactly_ what he did! And I’m not going to go back there for him to do it _again_! I’d rather _die_!” He shouted.

 

Severus was pale, shaking. “Merlin. He… And I wasn’t…” He covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry. I should have known sooner, should have _been there_. I was meant to _protect_ you. To make sure that didn’t happen to you.”

 

“Well, it _did_.” Harry said.

 

“Not anymore.” Severus said, raising his head to look straight into Harry’s eyes. “I don’t care if I have to steal you away in the dead of night, you will _not_ be staying with _them_ this year. Or ever again.” He vowed.

 

Harry let hope fill his heart, buoy him. “You mean it?”

 

Severus nodded. “With all my heart. You will be staying with me.”

 

Harry got up, rounded the table, and hugged the dour man tightly. “ _Thank you_!” He said, choking on the ball of emotion in his throat.

 

“Don’t thank me.” Severus whispered, hugging him back. “Don’t thank me for failing you.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m not.” He said, tears in his eyes. “I’m thanking you for _saving_ me.”

 

“It’s too little, too late.” Severus told him.

 

“It’s _enough_.” Harry corrected him. “You’re here with me _now_. Let’s just move forward.”

 

Severus held him tighter before letting him go and pulling away enough to see his face. “When did… How old…” Severus couldn’t finish the question. He didn’t want to bring up bad memories.

 

Harry knew what he was trying to ask and smiled sadly. “I was eleven. The first time.” He answered.

 

Severus let out a pained breath, closing his eyes again. “How often did it happen?” He whispered.

 

“Just once, that first year. After that, it was every time Dudley and Petunia left the house at the same time. He made sure it happened often enough.” Harry said bitterly.

 

“Why didn’t you _tell_ anyone?” Severus asked.

 

Harry scowled. “I _did_! Dumbledore told me to stop making things up! So I stopped trying.” He finished in a mutter.

 

Severus’ eyes flashed. “Think of that conversation. Hold it in your head.” He said, drawing his wand and pointing it at Harry. “Legilimens.” He went into Harry’s mind, and was immediately drawn into the memory.

 

“Sir, is there any way I can stay here for the summer? Only, my Uncle _does things_ to me. Things he shouldn’t do. I don’t want to go back.” Harry said, sounding so very unlike the Harry Severus knew.

 

He sounded timid, scared. But also, very _brave_ , to be telling an adult something so deeply personal and shameful for a boy of only eleven.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “I’m sorry, my boy, but that house is the safest place for you. And your uncle may not be your favourite person, but you should not accuse him of things you don’t even understand yet. Lying is very bad, my boy. It will come back to haunt you if you continue to do so. Run along, now. Go play with your friends.”

 

Harry left the office, all his faith in the world seemingly draining out of him. The _one adult_ he’d felt he could _trust_ , and the man had accused him of _lying_!

 

Maybe wizards weren’t so much better than Muggles, after all.

 

Severus drew out of the memory, shaking. He’d _kill_ Dumbledore, with his own _bare hands_!

 

Harry saw his face and tensed, and Severus forced himself to calm.

 

“I am not angry with _you_ , Harry. All of that is reserved for Dumbledore right now. You were brave, to tell him. And he should have listened. Instead, he made you cut yourself off from all adults around you. We will discuss this more, and I will help you put it behind you. For now, you should get to your dormitory. Curfew is in fifteen minutes.” He smirked. “I suggest you _run_.” He said.

 

Harry snorted and left, taking off down the halls at a brisk pace.

 

Severus considered things as he cleaned up the tea service and table.

 

Dumbledore had sent an _eleven-year-old_ back to a home where he was being _raped_.

 

The fact that he was Severus’ own _son_ didn’t even _enter_ the equation! Sending _any child_ back to that was not only unconscionable, it was downright _evil_!

 

What other things was Dumbledore capable of?

 

 _Guilty_ of?

 

Severus knew he wouldn’t rest until he had found out all of it.


	3. Healing Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Last scene (long one right after the Harry/Neville scene) is more talk of past non-con. There is more detail (still nothing graphic) and Severus is helping Harry work through his emotions concerning it. 
> 
> This should be the last time a warning is needed for a while, so hopefully that part is done with, at least for now. 
> 
> That being said, there is a lot more closeness gained in this chapter. Next time Harry meets with Severus, we learn Occlumency.

Severus frowned. He was _sure_ he’d had more boomslang skin that that…

 

Oh, well. He’d just have to buy some more.

 

On a whim, he checked his stock of lacewing flies.

 

Odd. They were low, too.

 

 _Someone_ was brewing Polyjuice. The only question was: who was it?

 

His mind immediately went to Harry, but there was no reason to suspect him. For one thing, he wasn’t skilled enough to make the potion. Perhaps _Granger_ was, but he wasn’t speaking to her much these days.

 

He’d keep an eye out. He knew he’d figure it out eventually.

 

*****

 

Harry groaned, laying his head down on the book. “Dragons.” He told Neville.

 

Neville paled. “Oh.”

 

“Nesting mothers, even.” Harry elaborated.

 

“Oh, dear.” Was Neville’s amended response.

 

“Yeah. So you see my problem, then.”

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, I do. What can you bring with you?” He asked.

 

Harry held up his wand. “Just this.”

 

“Not your broom? Cause you’re _amazing_ in the air.” Neville offered.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. Moody told me to use my wand to get what I need, though. I could use a summoning charm, but we haven’t covered those yet, and…” He pointed at a book on the other side of the table and tried to summon it.

 

Nothing.

 

“See?”

 

Neville nodded. “You can keep trying, though. You’re _bound_ to get it sometime, you’re really talented.”

 

“In _Defence_.” Harry corrected him. “I’m only mediocre at _Charms_.”

 

“Well, honestly, how hard can it _be_?” Neville said, sounding really irritated. Well, as irritated as the mild-mannered boy _got_ , at least. “You’ll get it, you just have to try. Really hard. It will be worth it when you win all that prize money.” He said with a grin. “You could buy out Honeydukes with _that_ kind of money.”

 

Harry chuckled. “With the Potter vault and the Selwyn vaults—I found out there’s _two_ —I don’t _need_ the money.” He said. “I’m pretty loaded already.”

 

There was also the Prince vault to take into account, but he wouldn’t get that until _Severus_ died, and, Merlin willing, that wouldn’t happen for a good, long time.

 

“Well, it would still be cool if Gryffindor got that kind of prestige.” Neville commented.

 

Harry nodded. “I suppose. Want to go to the Room of Requirement with me and work on summoning charms for a while?” He asked.

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, we can.” He said.

 

They got up and left the library together.

 

When they got into the room, there were pillows piled all over.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, this will be safe enough to practice summoning. Less bruises this way.” He said, amused.

 

“Less incentive to learn properly, you mean.” Neville corrected him. “The bruises make you learn to _catch_ what you summoned, rather than just letting it hit you in the face.”

 

Harry laughed. “There is that.” He agreed. “Come on, practice with me.”

 

They both began trying to summon pillows, having little success. Occasionally, one would twitch, but the best they had managed was Harry getting one to roll toward him a few feet, and Neville had managed a half-hearted fluffing of the pillow he’d tried to summon.

 

“Harder than it looks.” Neville commented after forty-five minutes.

 

“Yeah. And we’re not doing too well for as long as we’ve been trying.” Harry said wearily.

 

Neville shrugged. “ _I_ usually don’t, so I’m kind of used to it.”

 

“Well, we’re supposed to learn it this year, it can’t be _impossible_. Let’s try harder. We can stop if neither of us get it after an hour. I’m supposed to visit with Snape tonight for remedial Potions, anyway. It’s an extra class, since we had a breakthrough last time and he wants to follow-up on it quickly, lest I backslide.” Harry explained.

 

Neville nodded. “How are you doing in those lessons? _Accio_!” Nothing. “He’s not being too hard on you, is he? _Accio_!” A twitch.

 

Harry smiled, casting his own summoning charm. “Not really.” He answered, casting again and making the pillow roll all the way to his feet. He smiled widely. Progress! “He’s actually not that bad, when he doesn’t have to deal with stupid students all over the place. He can actually be kind of calm. It’s different, and surprisingly bearable.” He said lightly, then summoned a pillow, which _did_ hit him in the face, and chucked it at Neville.

 

Neville laughed. “Oh, just you wait until _I_ manage that!” He mock-snapped, a smile on his face.

 

Thirty minutes later, a pillow-fight ensued, after both had managed several successful charms.

 

Neville won when one of his pillows caught Harry’s glasses and tore open, sending feathers flying everywhere—including into Harry’s mouth—and causing the black-haired teen to beg mercy through raucous laughter.

 

They both left the room in high spirits.

 

*****

 

Harry practically _bounced_ into Severus’ classroom, looking around only to find that the man _wasn’t there_. He frowned and scanned the room again, then noticed a folded paper sitting on the man’s desk, with Harry’s name written on it. He walked over and picked it up. He turned it over and read the short missive.

 

“Harry,

 

I believe we will be more comfortable conducting tonight’s discussion in my sitting room, over _regular_ tea this time. The password to my rooms is Basil, and the entrance is just past my office.

 

S. Snape”

 

Harry put the letter in his pocket and walked down the hallway, finding the right door and whispering the password.

 

Severus was sitting in a chair, sipping from a cup of tea already.

 

He waved to the couch, and Harry perched in the middle, pouring himself a cup from the teapot and fixing it the way he liked. “Why here?” he finally asked, looking around curiously.

 

“I feel it is better to discuss certain matters in a neutral environment, one that does not hold negative connotations for either of us.” Severus said calmly.

 

Harry nodded, meeting the man’s eyes again. “That’s probably for the best.” He agreed.

 

“Quite. We need to discuss things that will likely be uncomfortable for you, but if you are ever to move past it, it needs to be analysed and dealt with. I’m sorry.” Severus said nervously.

 

Harry sighed. “I understand, Sir.”

 

Severus was silent for long moments, collecting his thoughts before he spoke. “When he… Did what he did, what were your feelings, at the time? Do you remember?”

 

Harry bit his lips, his eyes taking on a far-away look. “Fear, at first. Anger, confusion… _Pain_. Always pain.” He said softly.

 

“The fear is natural. The anger, too. It is right that you were confused, you were too young to deal with an act like that, even if you had _wanted_ it, you would have been too young for it. We will deal with the pain later, we need to address other issues first. Was there any guilt, either during the act or afterward?” Severus gently pressed.

 

Harry grunted, nodding, unable to speak or raise his eyes.

 

“Why?” Severus asked. “Did you climax ever? Did you try to fight him off? Surely you know that he was too strong for you to overcome at the time.”

 

Harry sighed, but nodded again. “I tried to fight him off, and no, it was… It was never _good_. But still, I felt like… It was _my fault_. He never did it to Dudley, only me, so what was I doing _wrong_?” He asked, his voice breaking.

 

Severus put down his tea and folded his hands in his lap. “Harry, you did absolutely _nothing_ wrong. It was all his fault, none of the blame rests on you. He probably never did it to Dudley because the boy was his own son, and you were not related to him by blood, only marriage. Some people with those kinds of sick desires will abstain with blood family out of love, but not with others who are vulnerable to them. You did nothing but be there. And there was nothing you could have done about _that_.” He said firmly. “Let’s move on to another common emotion that will keep the block up for now. Shame. You _are_ ashamed of what happened, are you not?”

 

Harry nodded. “I know I shouldn’t be, but—”

 

“It _is_ shameful, though.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _What_?” He whispered, hoping he’d heard wrong. Was Severus now going to blame _him_ for it?!

 

“It is shameful, and it is _wrong_. There is nothing wrong about feeling that at all. He forced an act on you that is meant to be tender, loving and all about trust and closeness between two _consenting adults_. Feeling shame for going through a forced violation is natural. What is _not_ acceptable is letting it control you. You need to accept that it happened, assure yourself that it _will not happen again_ , and move on. You have my word that I will be there for you to protect you from going through that again, and I keep my word, Harry. _Feel_ the shame, yes, but _let it go_. It should not rule you.” Severus told him.

 

Harry blew out a breath. Feel it, but then let it go? “How, Sir?”

 

Severus smiled thinly. “Acknowledge it, and let it pass from your head after accepting that it exists. At first, you will need to _push_ it aside, but in time, it will move aside on its own. You merely have to force it to until it becomes natural for it to pass through on its own.” He picked up his tea again. “It will take time, and we can work on it for as long as it takes.”

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. It sounded hard, and likely _would_ be hard, but he knew Severus wouldn’t set him an _impossible_ task. Not in something so important to him, to them both.

 

“The guilt can cause depression in teens. Very easily. Do you feel any lack of motivation, any loss of pleasure in things you once enjoyed?” Severus asked.

 

Harry frowned. How would he know? He had never had the chance to _enjoy_ anything before coming to Hogwarts, and the… Things had started before then. “I’m not sure. I like flying, and Quidditch. But before… I never really had anything I liked.” He answered honestly.

 

Severus shut his eyes. _This_ , this was too painful to bear. He knew that feeling, intimately, and it brought up so many unhappy memories to hear that sentiment echoed by his own son. He had sworn to himself that if he had a child, they would never be made to feel that way.

 

Again, he was faced with his failure as a father.

 

He decided to try a different tactic.

 

“Do you feel any lethargy, or any fatigue, that starts in the mornings and lingers through the day? Or sadness that you cannot shake off? Perhaps disruptions in your daily hygiene?” He asked. All common symptoms of depression.

 

Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head. “No, everything there is normal for me.” He answered.

 

Severus nodded. “Good. Then you seem fine on that score.” _Thank Merlin_.

 

“Why are you asking me all this?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“If you have an underlying mental illness, such as depression, it can interfere with your ability to learn Occlumency. Occlumency requires a healthy mind, a _strong_ mind. You must be able to feel things and let them slip away, and keep calm under duress.” Severus answered. “Depression saps your motivation, and makes you dwell on things that are past, things that hurt you. It will make thoughts linger and spiral downward. It helps someone gain access to your mind. We are attempting to teach you the exact _opposite_ of that.”

 

Harry sighed. “ _Why_ is it so important that I learn this?” He asked.

 

Severus’ brow rose. “Do you trust the Headmaster implicitly?” He shot back.

 

Harry stiffened. “Not in the least.” He answered.

 

“Until you learn Occlumency properly, he can get into your head with just a glance into your eyes and pluck any memory he desires from there. Would you _like_ him to do just that?”

 

“No.” Harry answered wearily.

 

Severus smiled thinly. “No, I thought not. Before we move onto that, though, there was one more thing we need to discuss, and then we can put this whole unpleasant business _mostly_ behind us.” He said. “The _pain_ you felt at your violation. Understand, that is _not_ what making love is about. When done properly, there is no pain, excepting the small bit that cannot be entirely avoided the first time. Even between two men,”

 

Harry blanched, but Severus continued in a firmer voice.

 

“ _Listen_. Even between two _men_ , there is pleasure. That is why people do it. Even the bottom will feel pleasure in the act, and orientation has nothing to do with rape. If you feel yourself attracted to other males, there is nothing wrong with that, and your uncle had nothing to do with it. If you are attracted to females only, it is not because your uncle made it so. What attracts you is a personal matter, and nothing anyone does or says can influence that. So don’t fight what you _will_ one day desire. Either way, it is natural.” Severus told him. “And someday, though you might not think it now, you will _want_ to make love with someone. And that someone will wait for you to be ready, patiently. I will be there when that happens, an open ear and a willing confidant for you. You may come to me and speak about it as much or as little as you want. I will listen, offer advice if you want it, and I will _keep your secrets_.” He promised.

 

Harry nodded. “It really feels good?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “It is _indescribably_ good, Harry. You will experience it someday. Wait for the right person, though. Someone who pressures you into it is not right for you. Do it only when _you_ truly want it.” He advised.

 

“Alright, I can wait. That won’t be a problem.”

 

Severus nodded. “No, it won’t be. If there is a problem later because of this, remember that I am here for you. I have helped my Slytherins through things like this before, so I know what to do to help you. You are by no means alone.”

 

Harry gave him a smile. “Thank you, Sir. I _do_ feel _a bit_ better.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “Of course, it will take time for you to be fully healed from this. We will work on it as it comes up, but I think the greatest of the damage has, at least, started to resolve. Talking about it gets much of the pain and poison out. Time is all you need now. Go get a hot bath. You’ll likely need it. Don’t scrub yourself raw because of what we talked about, but soak for a while and relax.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will, Sir. Thank you.”

 

Severus smiled at him. “No thanks is necessary. You are my son. If _anyone_ deserves my help, it is blood. I will see you Tuesday evening.”

 

“You’ll see me Monday morning, first.” Harry replied impishly.

 

Severus laughed. “Get out of my rooms, you smart alec!”


	4. Plans Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time: slight trigger warning. Mentions, a short reference, brief memory of being pinned and such. Nothing graphic, again. And very brief. Then there is an explanation of how to stop those memories from intruding. 
> 
> Oh, and a kiss on the head. :) It's very sweet.

Dumbledore sighed.

 

The main reason he had kept the Selwyn baby alive was because he’d known, if he cultivated things carefully enough, he could have a talented young witch that would obey him in everything.

 

He had taken an especial interest in Lily’s schooling and friendships, and while he had not liked her connection to Severus, he had not tried to influence it, knowing that it would peter out on its own, since she had sorted Gryffindor.

 

She had listened to him in everything, and had shared things with him that she told few people. Once she had joined the Order, she took an active part in everything she was able to help in.

 

And she _had_ been _most_ helpful.

 

She had listened, given pep talks, kept positive, and helped greatly in keeping morale up, in addition to her other duties. Losing her was hard, but it had been a necessity. Dumbledore had tried to keep them safe, but to be honest, he was almost _happy_ when they had died, and Harry was left alone.

 

It made him _mouldable_ , especially after placing him in a home he knew would be abusive.

 

The boy trusted him, though he was starting to show signs of distrust toward everyone lately. Dumbledore was sure the boy would come back around, in time. Lily had pulled away her fifth year, after all, and had come back the next. He could give Harry time for his teenage angst. All teens needed some space while they grew up.

 

The connection to _Severus_ , though, was a problem.

 

Dumbledore trusted Severus, of _course_ he did, the man had been _distraught_ when Lily had died, and had vowed to Dumbledore to be his man henceforth.

 

But there was always that doubt, in the back of his mind.

 

That _what if_.

 

 _What if_ the man found out that Voldemort had only _thought_ the Potters had betrayed him thrice?

 

 _What if_ he found out that the prophecy was a fake?

 

 _What if_ Severus found out who Harry’s father really was, and told the _boy_ , but not _him_?

 

So many things could go so wrong.

 

Dumbledore would have to be _careful_ in the future, to cultivate an even closer relationship with the ex-Death Eater.

 

Even though the man disgusted him, some sacrifices had to be made.

 

And Severus was nothing if not useful.

 

*****

 

Harry packed up his things, freezing when Severus' voice called out for him to stay after.

 

He sighed. What _now_?

 

After everyone left, Severus walked over to his desk and propped one hip against it. “Rough night?” He asked.

 

Harry groaned. “Nightmares. Is it _that_ obvious?”

 

Severus smiled. “Only to me, I’m sure.” He held out a potions vial he’d plucked from his pocket. “Dreamless sleep, two doses. Drink half the bottle before bed for a full eight hours of sound, uninterrupted sleep. You can take them back-to-back, but then you will need to go a week in between doses to let the after-effects wear off. It can be addictive, and addiction to _this one_ is a very dangerous thing. The nightmares that it induces when used for too long are _worse_ than horrible.” The man warned.

 

Harry took it, smiling. “Do you carry an apothecary around in your pockets, or something?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Very nearly.” He revealed. “Actually, this one was stored on a shelf behind my desk. It is a variant of regular dreamless sleep, altered for _my_ use. I am allergic to valerian, and I suspect you may be, as well. It is highly genetic in the Prince line. Almost all of us are. I grabbed it while I was back there. Use it and get some rest. If you ever need more, come to me, but try to get by without it if you can.”

 

Harry nodded, slipping the potion into his pocket. “Thank you, Severus.”

 

Severus smiled and nodded. “Now get to class.” He said fondly.

 

Harry grinned and left the classroom.

 

Severus went to sit at his desk and began grading with a slight smile on his face. He had a son, and now that he knew, he could look after the boy properly. Merlin knew, the boy needed it.

 

*****

 

Severus was watching Alastor Moody in between bites of his dinner, suspiciously. If it _was_ a teacher brewing Polyjuice, Severus was almost _certain_ it was _that_ one. None of the others would have a use for it, and if it was him using it... That would mean _Moody_ was not Moody, after all.

 

And Severus was sure the imposter would be the reason Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. He just had to wait and catch him in a slip-up—there! That flick of tongue over lips was familiar...

 

He gritted his teeth when he realized.

 

Barty Crouch Jr.

 

A low-ranking Death Eater from the first war who was _supposedly_ dead, but what had brought him to Hogwarts?

 

Was his Lord ready to make his comeback?

 

Severus would have to find out.

 

If the Dark Lord was coming back so soon, Severus had to step up the Occlumency lessons so he could begin grooming his son for a place in the Death Eaters.

 

Because no _Prince_ was going to be the Saviour of the Light.

 

It was not to be borne.

 

Severus waited until ‘Moody’ finished his meal and made his excuses, following the man out of the Great Hall.

 

He followed the man to his office and waited while he went in. He knocked, waited for a response, then opened the door. “I was wondering, Alastor, if you had time for a drink with a colleague. I have some concerns about Potter, I wanted to make sure you were aware of them.” He said, closing the door behind him.

 

The Auror turned and began rifling through his trunk. “Sure. I believe I’ve got some scotch here somewhere.” He said.

 

“So. Barty.”

 

‘Moody’ tensed and slowly turned around. “What did you call me?” He asked.

 

Severus Prince crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, leaning against the closed office door. “How did you get out of Azkaban?” He asked.

 

Barty Crouch Jr. scowled at him. “None of your business!”

 

“Fine. I suppose that’s fair, I wouldn’t have told _you_ , either. Let’s try something else. What does Our Lord want with Harry?” He asked.

 

Barty smiled. “He just wants a little bit of _blood_. Just a _trickle_ will do.”

 

Severus curled his lip. “And if I can procure him an entire _vial_? Will he cease interest in the Triwizard Tournament and not try to tamper with it further?”

 

Barty stared at Severus. “Why would you do _that_?” He asked.

 

“Oh, that’s _easy_ , Barty. The boy is my son. He’s also the underdog here. I’d like to relieve some of the onus from him by making this Tournament just as dangerous as it was _intended_ to be, rather than far _more_.” Severus said.

 

Barty smiled. “Oh, but Our Lord also wants to… _Talk_ to the boy.”

 

Severus’ glare sharpened. “And he will get the chance to. At another time, once I have had time to talk some sense into the misguided young man. For now, I will get you the blood. You will deliver it to Our Lord. And I will make Harry’s excuses _for_ him until such a time as he is ready to speak for himself. Oh, and as insurance that you won’t tell Our Lord who the boy’s father really is…” Severus cast a tongue-tying spell on the man. “Get rid of your nervous tick, Barty. It’s what gave you away.” He advised as he left the room.

 

Barty scowled as his tongue poked out to quickly trace his lips again.

 

*****

 

Severus sat down and began working on a potion he knew his Lord would require. He wouldn’t want to look as horrible as the ritual he was no doubt thinking to use would make him look, so Severus would brew and store the potion to restore his attractive form, so that he could once again charm people into joining him.

 

As well as be more anonymous. Aside from the red eyes, which a glamor could cover, he would be able to blend in, since he would look _decades_ younger than he really was.

 

Severus would make the man appear twenty-five, and since he had worked so hard to become immortal, and had apparently _achieved_ his aim, he would only need to take the potion periodically to retain his youthful form.

 

Harry could brew it for him, in the future, and pass the recipe down when he aged too far to properly brew the tricky potion.

 

It would make the Prince line invaluable to the man, after all. And that would keep _them_ alive as long as _he_ was.

 

*****

 

Harry came into the room and smiled at Severus. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself. You look well-rested today.” Severus remarked approvingly.

 

“I took the first half of that bottle last night. Figured I’d need it.” Harry explained.

 

Severus smirked. “You figured right.” He confirmed. “Now, we will see how well you can resist my intrusions _now_ , with some of that poison purged from your mind. Are you ready?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Legilimens.” Severus slid in, and found mist. There were shapes _in_ the mist, yes, but for a first try, it was not bad. He attempted to grab onto something, and found himself immersed in a memory of Harry clinging to a tree as a large dog barked below him, lunging up in attempts to bite him every few minutes.

 

Harry managed to throw him out eventually, but Severus had seen most of the memory play out by then. He shook his head. “Not bad, but you can do better, I _know_ you can.” Severus said.

 

Harry groaned. “Is this supposed to be so _hard_?” He asked.

 

“For one like you, who wears their heart on their sleeve, yes, it can be. I did not raise you, so you were not taught to control and manage your emotions properly. We _will_ be rectifying that this year. Again.” He said.

 

Harry shored up his defences, and nodded.

 

“Legilimens.” Severus slid in, and it looked a bit better. The shapes were vaguer, less identifiable. He latched onto one, and was drawn into a memory he’d much rather have not seen.

 

A large, overweight man was pinning a thirteen-year-old, crying Harry to a bed, attempting to remove his pants.

 

Harry pushed him out quickly this time, and Severus came back to himself to find Harry down on the ground on all fours, tears leaking from his eyes as his thin arms shook.

 

In fact, his whole body was trembling.

 

“Sorry.” The boy said through tears. “Sorry, I... That one got away.”

 

Severus rushed over to the boy and wrapped arms around him.

 

Harry tensed at first, then relaxed into the hold, burying his face in Severus’ robes as a sob escaped his throat.

 

Severus held the boy while he cried, softly shushing him and telling him, over and over, “You're safe here. I've got you. You'll never go back. You're safe.”

 

Harry sobbed for long minutes, until his tears had spent themselves and his shuddering breaths evened out. He pulled back to look at Severus, and had to look away at the furious light in his eyes. “Sorry.” He mumbled again, trying to wriggle out of the hold of the incensed man.

 

“Not as sorry as _he_ is going to be.” Severus said lowly, tightening his arms. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Harry's head and released him.

 

Harry scrambled up, flushing. “What was _that_ for?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled and shrugged. “I never got to when you were younger, and it seemed like you could use some platonic affection. Besides, the look on your face right now makes it _completely_ worth it.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Are we going to try again?” He asked.

 

Severus groaned. “Not until we fix _that_ issue. Seeing that happen _once_ was enough for me. I can’t _kill_ the man, so we have to do something to ensure that I _don't_.” He said. “What I want you to do, _tonight_ , is to envision a strong, metal box with a lock on it.”

 

“Like a safe?” Harry asked.

 

“Precisely.” Severus agreed. “You are going to take every memory of his violations of you, and every nightmare that seems to be more of the same, and you are going to put them in that box. Then lock it up tight. You will still be able to remember them, if the memories get called up by something, but they will be harder to recall overall, and only a skilled Legilimens such as myself would be able to find and get into the box. Furthermore, you are then to _hide_ the box, as deeply in your subconscious as you can go, so I don’t find it and get reminded of why it is there.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded. “Did _you_ ever have to do that, Sir?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. My father was an abusive drunkard and liked to beat my mother when he drank. He sometimes turned his fists on me while I was young. When Septimius Prince taught me to hide my most troubling memories, this was the method he gave me to do so. It is secure, and only _you_ will be able to open that box. Because to open it, you need to know _exactly_ what it contains. _You_ will be the only one that has the ‘combination,’ so to speak, so there is no worry of myself or anyone looking to harm you _tearing_ it open and spilling the contents out. It will not stop you from having nightmares entirely, but it will lessen the severity of the new damage they do, at least. And after them, you can simply shove them in the box and lock it back up.” Severus said. His voice gentled and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. “It _will_ help.” He assured the boy.

 

Harry nodded. “I believe you, Sir. Am I excused?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “Wait a moment.” He went to the shelves at the back of the classroom and plucked a pearly, bluish potion, handing it to Harry. “ _All_ of it. Tonight, please.” He said firmly, pressing it into Harry's hand.

 

Harry frowned at it. “What is it?” He asked. It was _pretty_.

 

“The Sweet Dreams potion. For someone your age with no history like yours, it would likely induce a very realistic wet dream.” Severus explained, and Harry’s face flamed as shocked eyes met Severus’.

 

He was grinning.

 

“For someone with an _aversion_ to sex, or someone too young to know about it, it causes the drinker to dream of sweets and other treats. It will keep you nightmare-free tonight, and ensure that your night is _pleasant_ , besides. You'll _like_ it, I promise.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry snorted. “If you say so.” He pocketed the vial. “Thank you, Sir.” He turned to leave.

 

“Sweet dreams.” The dour man told him.

 

“They _should_ be.” Harry shot back as he walked out of the room.


	5. Of Light and Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about Severus' loyalties, and some explanation of the light vs. the dark. Clearing up a few misconceptions, raising some questions, that kind of thing.

Severus sighed. He was going to be back to walking his usual tightrope again, serving the Dark Lord and trying to stay in Dumbledore’s good graces at the same time.

 

The truth of the matter was that he had never _stopped_ serving the Dark Lord, and when he came across Lily’s dead body, he had cast a spell—using the Prince family magic—that he should never have had the strength to cast.

 

But his grandfather, Septimius, as well as Harry, unbeknownst to Severus, had felt the call, and the three sources pooled together allowed him to cast the spell to detect what had happened in the room.

 

He watched as Lily faced the Dark Lord, watched as the Dark Lord bade her step aside—three times—before killing her, resigned to the apology he’d have no doubt made to Severus when he got back.

 

He _had_ tried to spare her. It had been her own foolish choice to sacrifice her own life to save her son’s, and Severus wept again, the tears bitter that time.

 

He’d been _so close_ to being able to have her, or at least continue to love her from afar, if she chose to reject him again. He could have contented himself with that, if he had needed to.

 

But no. She had chosen to die for her baby, and Severus had lost his first true friend and dearest love.

 

But _now_ … He had _so much more_ to live for, to cherish.

 

How could she have kept his own son from him? She had to know there was a chance it could be his, they had been having their affair up until she had conceived.

 

Perhaps it was James.

 

Perhaps _he_ had found out, and made her stop seeing him, and he had claimed the child as his own, despite the fact that any paternity test would dispute that fact.

 

They obviously never intended to let him undergo one.

 

But here they were, Harry and Severus, brought together by a happy accident, and Severus would do his part now to make sure wrongs were righted.

 

 _Like Harry’s blind allegiance to Dumbledore._ Severus thought. _That has got to end._

 

The Dark Lord would welcome another Prince, and if Harry looked so much like James with no blood relation, there was only one possibility: There was a glamor on him. It could be removed, and he would no doubt end up looking very much like Severus.

 

They would tell the Dark Lord who he was, but perhaps only after he had agreed to give the boy a chance, to stop trying to kill him.

 

After all, weren’t you supposed to keep your enemies even closer than friends? Surely the Dark Lord would see the sense in turning the situation around and taking a possible foe and turning him into an ally.

 

At least, Severus could _hope_.

 

*****

 

“I think I may vomit.” Harry said by way of greeting as he sat beside Neville for dinner.

 

Neville looked at him in mild surprise. “Well, do it that way, then.” He said, indicating Harry’s other side.

 

Harry laughed wryly. “Really, though, the first task is _tomorrow_!” He mourned.

 

“Yes, but you're ready.” Neville said encouragingly. “You've got a plan and you know what to do. You'll be fine.” He said.

 

Harry got himself some food and began to eat. “I suppose you're right. Got another lesson with Snape tonight.” He added.

 

Neville made a face. “Good luck with that. How are things going there?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Pretty good, actually.” He lowered his voice and leaned closer. “Don’t tell anyone, but the ‘remedial potions’ thing is just a cover. He's actually teaching me _Occlumency_.”

 

Neville looked impressed. “Wow. Is it going well? That's powerful stuff, but it takes a strong mind.”

 

“That's what _he_ said. It's actually not going too bad. He's easier to learn from when you're willing to put forth the effort and when you're not actively blowing up a cauldron.” Harry said in amusement.

 

Neville laughed. “I'll bet.”

 

“He...” Harry glanced around first to make sure he wasn’t being listened to, then, satisfied, he continued, “He actually helped me out with some pretty heavy stuff, before we really got down to it. He’s a good man, really.”

 

Neville eyed Harry for a long moment, then nodded. “I’ll take your word for it. Doesn’t make me like him any more, though.”

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, nor he you. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be the first to admit he’s a right bastard in class.”

 

“But if there’s good there, I suppose that’s all that matters.” Neville said lightly.

 

Harry nodded and their conversation moved on to other things.

 

“Well,” Harry said once dinner had died down, “Got to be off. Lesson time.” He said lightly.

 

Neville hummed his agreement. “Don’t be too late coming back. You’ll need your full eight hours tonight, at least.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” He assured the other teen.

 

He hurried down to Severus’ classroom and walked in. Severus was sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing _sweats_.

 

Harry saw his robes thrown over a chair, but he couldn’t have been wearing those under them all day long!

 

“I wasn’t. I changed before dinner.” Severus answered his unvoiced question. “Come. Sit with me.” He patted the floor in front of him.

 

Harry frowned. “How did—”

 

“I know what you were thinking?” Severus cut him off, amused.

 

“Well, _yeah_.”

 

“Your every thought is evident on your face. I will teach you better, but that will be later. For now, I’m going to teach you a skill that will help you guard your mind. I believe you have never felt a moment of _true_ peace, have you?” Severus asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, Sir. Not really.” He confirmed, taking a seat in front of Severus, facing him.

 

Severus nodded. “We will be meditating. Close your eyes, and focus on your breathing. Let mundane thoughts and cares slip away, and just _be_ for a while.” He said calmly.

 

Harry closed his eyes and began breathing deeply and evenly, like Severus was.

 

Thoughts of the Triwizard Tournament and classes tried to intrude, and he wondered idly what purpose this served, exactly.

 

“Focus, Harry.” The man repeated, as if sensing his thoughts.

 

Harry felt himself flush. “Sorry.” He whispered.

 

“Don’t apologize. Just _breathe_.” Severus told him firmly.

 

Harry tried again to clear his mind. He focused intently on his breathing.

 

In, hold, out. In, hold, out. Steady and sure. One breath after another.

 

After several long moments, Severus spoke in a whisper. “Do you feel that?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “What?”

 

“That serenity inside.”

 

Harry paused, then, “Yeah.” He said in realization.

 

It wasn’t until that moment that he realized he’d been tense, for one reason or another, as long as he could remember.

 

And it had taken meditating with _Severus_ to finally teach him what calm felt like.

 

“I want you to meditate every time things seem to be getting to be too much for you. If you feel you _absolutely must_ , you may come see me, but do not get caught. It will help you. Now that you know what true calm feels like, I want you to let that feeling fill you up.” He stood. “And prepare yourself.”

 

Harry gulped and called up the feeling of peace and contentment and held it in his mind, not letting anything else ruin it.

 

He felt Severus slip in and go searching, and focused on that calm feeling, holding onto it for dear life.

 

Severus was twisting around inside him, searching for something, but he wasn’t pulling up any memories this time! Was Harry really doing it?!

 

Then, he was watching his first Occlumency lesson again, and he groaned.

 

Severus pulled out of the memory and chuckled. “Just couldn’t hold it anymore, huh?” He teased.

 

“I did much better this time!” Harry said excitedly.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, you did. I am proud of you. Though, if you ever _tell anyone_ I said those words to _you_ , I will deny it until my dying day.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry laughed.

 

“We have thirty minutes, and you know enough to keep most people out, though it will take you some time to attain my level of skill. We will keep trying to better you, of course, but first, there is a conversation I wanted to have with you.” Severus said, sitting in a chair in front of a desk.

 

Harry took the chair behind it. “What kind of conversation, Sir?”

 

“A serious, important one. About _loyalty_.” Severus said solemnly.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

“You know that in this world, there is both a _light_ faction, and a _dark_ one, right?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Dumbledore leads the light one and Voldemort, the dark.” He said.

 

“Please do not use his name in front of me. You may call him the Dark Lord, but do not call him that in front of anyone else.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded again. “Sorry.” He said.

 

Severus merely nodded his acceptance of Harry’s apology. “Now, what _values_ would you say the light espouses?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, they don’t like dark magic. They like loyalty.”

 

“ _Both sides_ like loyalty, though only the light will ask for it blindly.” Severus corrected.

 

“Oh.” Harry thought again. “Well, the light likes love.”

 

“Again, both sides value it. Though the dark can sometimes hide it rather well, and they share theirs only with those they trust, while the light side will give theirs more readily.” Severus told him.

 

“The light doesn’t _kill_.” Harry said sharply.

 

Severus smiled slowly. “Ah. But they _do_. When it suits their purpose. Did you know, that during the first war, the _Aurors_ were given licence to shoot to kill, if the target was a Death Eater? Your father killed a good deal of men.” He revealed.

 

“They were bad men!” Harry told him. “And he’s not my father, remember?!”

 

Severus nodded. “Sorry. James Potter, then. But, Harry, they were still _men_. A lot of them had families they loved, people that would miss them. And their lives were taken with hardly a thought to that.”

 

“They were killing people, too!” Harry said sharply.

 

“They were.” Severus agreed. “They were killing _Muggles_ , though. Not wizards and witches.”

 

Harry frowned. “Well, that may be true, but Muggles are people, too.”

 

“Do you know what _kinds_ of Muggles the Dark Lord had people go after? Did you ever ask Dumbledore?” Severus asked him.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“I will tell you, then. The Dark Lord only sent his Death Eaters after Muggles that had harmed a witch or wizard. Other magical people were _not_ to be harmed, unless they got in the way. Even then, the Death Eaters were instructed, whenever possible, to shoot non-lethally, only.” Severus told him.

 

“Were _you_ a Death Eater?” Harry asked.

 

Severus smiled thinly. “Perhaps. My point is, Harry, that _both_ sides of the war we are currently on hold from had their dark underbelly. _Both_ sides were in the wrong at times. You need to think long and hard about which side you plan to help. The light will ask for blind allegiance, and they will keep things from you, for your own good. The dark will answer any questions you have to the best of their ability so you can make an informed choice, and they ask only that you _ask them_ before you betray the dark.”

 

Harry swallowed nervously, then whispered, “Do you want _me_ to go dark?”

 

Severus shook his head. “I don’t care which you pick, except that I want you to make an informed choice. I walk both sides, Harry. I am a man of two leaders. When you make your decision, I will reveal which side has my true loyalty, and if you choose to fight me in the end, so be it. We will fight, and one of us will emerge victorious. Don’t tell anyone else about this, though. Think on it. Next week, we will practice Occlumency a bit more, and then have another discussion. By then, you will have had time to come up with questions, questions that I will do my best to answer. Do not choose a side until you have all the pertinent information, or at least enough to stand firm in your choice. I will still care for you either way. You will _always_ be my son, no matter your choice. I just don’t want you going into _either side_ blindly. Only _fools_ do that, and Princes are _not_ a family of _fools_.” He said, standing. “Now, it’s time for you to get to bed. Do you need dreamless sleep?” He offered.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, thank you, Sir. I saved the other half of the bottle for tonight.”

 

Severus smiled. “A wise choice. Get some sleep, and think on our discussion tomorrow. _After_ you face whatever danger they’re putting you in.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “It’s dragons.” He muttered.

 

Severus hummed. “I’m not even going to ask how you know that. Good night, Harry.”

 

Harry turned to leave, mind whirling with information. “Good night, Severus.” He said, heading back toward Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Reconciliations

Harry was confused, to say the least, when he woke up the next day, but he showered and dressed, chatting with Neville like always as his thoughts whirled within him.

 

Severus had told him several things that didn’t quite mesh with what he had heard so far.

 

But what he had heard so far had come only from _light_ witches and wizards, and he was old enough to understand that _any_ side would paint their views in the best possible light, covering up any secrets that made them look… Questionable.

 

So what was he _supposed_ to believe?

 

The same old thing he'd been led to believe, or the new information Severus was giving him?

 

Severus said he'd get a chance to ask questions at their next lesson, which would be in two days' time.

 

And boy did he have _questions_!

 

Harry tried to eat, really, he did, but all he managed was some toast and tea before McGonagall was collecting him for the task.

 

He walked into the tent and picked his dragon from the bag.

 

The horntail.

 

Bagman tried to offer him help, but Harry turned him down and the man left in a rush, having heard the announcement of the judges.

 

Harry sat, and waited, listening to the crowd gasping and chattering and roaring with approval or excitement. He wished, again, that he was allowed to watch and sit this whole thing out as a normal student, but when it was his turn, he squared his shoulders and marched to his doom, clutching his wand tightly.

 

The dragon was at the opposite end of the enclosure and Harry walked about halfway to her before he realized something—he could _understand_ about half of the words—which were really _roars_ —coming out of her mouth.

 

He ignored her angry tirade and summoned his broom, deciding he'd talk it over with Severus later. It was strange, yes, but when had his life ever been anything _but_?

 

His broom appeared and he mounted it, kicking off and flying over to the angry dragon, circling overhead.

 

She roared in rage, eyes tracking him as he tried to lure her off the eggs.

 

He stayed just out of range of her blasts of fire, and he could tell she wanted to chase him—and probably crunch the annoying human between her jaws.

 

He circled higher and higher and eventually, she rose off the eggs, following him. He lured her up further, far enough that he could leave himself enough time to dive and grab the egg.

 

After he got her high enough, he went into a steep dive and the mother dragon _shrieked_ as he dove for her eggs.

 

He dodged a fire blast, got grazed by her sharp tail, and grabbed the egg before darting out of the way as she covered her eggs and shot another blast of fire his way.

 

 _Got it_. He thought in exhausted triumph, heading into the tent he was being herded toward, clutching the egg.

 

Poppy Pomfrey was livid—and understandably so—as she bustled from student to student, healing burns and scrapes and who knew what else.

 

“What about you, dear? Oh, a _tiny_ burn, and looks like a horn caught you. I'll fix you _right_ up.” She said fondly to Harry.

 

Harry gave her a thankful smile. “Thanks, Madam Pomfrey. Say, do you ever get _tired_ of seeing me?” He asked.

 

Poppy chuckled. “ _Tired_ of you? Of _course_ not! You're a wonderful boy, I just wish you weren’t under my care quite so _much_ , is all. Sit tight, you can go get your scores in a minute, once that gouge heals up.” She told him.

 

Harry stayed put while his skin quickly knitted together and headed out of the medical tent just as two people were coming in—Ron and Hermione.

 

“Oh, Harry, thank _goodness_ you’re all right! I’ve been so _worried_!” Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

 

Harry stiffened a bit at the unexpected contact, but hugged her back after a moment. _She_ at least hadn’t been throwing him the venomous _glares_ Ron had been.

 

Ron looked sheepish. “Harry, whoever put your name in that Goblet… I think they mean for you to die.” He said nervously.

 

Harry glared at him. “Oh, so you've finally _realized_ that, have you? Took you long enough.”

 

Ron stared at the ground. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

 

Harry had the urge to answer with “You're right, you _are_ sorry.” But quashed it before the angry, spiteful words could make it out of his mouth.

 

“It’s fine, forget it. We’re good. But if you do that again, you’re not getting another chance.” He aimed a hard glare at Hermione, too. “That goes for _both of you_.” He said.

 

Hermione nodded. “I _tried_ , Harry, but he wouldn’t budge, and I didn’t want to be stuck between you two during a fight. I’ve had to do it before, and it was _awful_!” She said.

 

Harry sighed. “Next time you pick a side, stick to it. Pick the side you want to _stay_ on, because it'll be the choice you’re _stuck with_. But for now, we’re good.” He finished lightly.

 

Hermione nodded, slowly. “Alright.” She said heavily.

 

Ron clapped Harry on the back. “That was _brilliant_ flying, though!” He said, impressed.

 

Hermione laughed shakily. “Ron, _every_ time he gets on a broom, he’s brilliant.” She pointed out.

 

“True.” Ron agreed. “But that was _something else_!” He said in awe.

 

Harry smiled. He had his friends back.

 

Life was good.

 

*****

 

There was a party in the common room when they made it back and Harry spent half the time catching up with Hermione and Ron, then made his excuses and went to hunt down Neville.

 

“Nev!” Harry said when he found the teen at the punch bowl. “Hey. Been hiding from me?”

 

Neville offered him a small smile. “You've got Ron and Hermione back now.” He said sadly. “You don’t need me anymore.”

 

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. “Neville, you know that's not true! You're my friend as much as they are; _more so_ , even, because you _stuck beside me_ when they didn’t! I’m not going to just drop you like that! You _know_ that’s not the kind of person I am!”

 

Neville’s smile lost the sadness around the edges, looking more hopeful. “Really?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Come on, let’s get back to the twins. They wanted to talk to me, but I escaped to find you.” He explained.

 

Neville laughed softly. “You’re a great friend, Harry.” He said.

 

Harry gave him a smile. “I try to be.” He said humbly.

 

*****

 

“Can I tell Neville, Ron and Hermione that you’re my father? I want them to know.” Harry said upon entering the classroom Friday for his next Occlumency lesson.

 

Severus gave him a sharp look. “Do you think they can handle that knowledge _responsibly_?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Hermione and Neville can. Hermione doesn’t gossip, and Neville’s steadfast and can keep secrets. _Ron_ … Has a _temper_.” He said hesitantly.

 

Severus sighed. “I can teach you a spell in case he doesn’t take it well. It's a grey spell, but not illegal. Merely frowned upon, in the _lightest_ of circles. It shouldn’t get you in trouble.” He offered.

 

Harry frowned, but nodded, accepting the offer. “That might be best.” He said.

 

Severus smiled grimly, “I believe it will be. He is volatile, and hates me fiercely.”

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Harry said quietly.

 

Severus nodded. “As do I. Now, it is called the tongue-tying charm, and it will keep that _one secret_ safe, but let him say anything _related_ to it that he wants. The other like spell is the lip-locker, which will make his silence on the topic _absolute_ , but it is… Darker.” He explained.

 

Harry gripped his wand, nodding. “The tongue-tying charm, then.” He said.

 

Severus smirked. “The other one was an _explanation_ , not an _offer_.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry snorted. “I’m not surprised.” He shot back.

 

“The wand movement is a sweeping motion, over the mouth, and can be cast before you tell the secret, if there is question about him spilling it afterward. Keep the secret you want protected in your mind as you cast.” Severus instructed, and Harry nodded. “The incantation is ‘secretum tutum.’”

 

Harry mumbled it.

 

Severus nodded. “Be sure you pronounce it correctly.” He said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Now, would you like to practice your Occlumency, or get straight to your questions?” Severus asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Let’s see if I can keep you out first. Dumbledore’s been trying to catch my eye in the Great Hall lately.” He said in resignation.

 

Severus' lips thinned. “A good choice, then. Legilimens.” He dove in.

 

Harry quickly called up the feeling of calm and felt the memory Severus had been grasping at slide out of his reach. He mentally cheered and continued holding to that feeling, feeling Severus’ mental probing get stronger.

 

He felt the man grasp onto a memory tightly, and before he could get it free, he fell into it.

 

Draco was standing across from him, wand drawn and pointed at him, while he tried to talk down a snake that was inching closer to his classmate by degrees.

 

Severus’ interest sharpened as he heard the snake talk in English, and Harry respond. He watched the memory play out fully, then retreated. “Interesting.” He murmured. “It always sounds like English to you?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Always has, always will.” He answered.

 

Severus hummed. “Either way, you are good enough to keep the Headmaster out.” He assured Harry, who sighed in relief.

 

“Good.”

 

“Now,” Severus pulled a chair over and sat behind the same desk they'd used last time. “I'm sure you have questions for me.”

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, do I ever.” He confirmed.


	7. Decisions and Secrets

Harry drew a deep breath, then, “You said Vo-the _Dark Lord_ doesn’t kill.” He said, before adding, “He killed James and my Mum, didn’t he?”

 

Severus sighed. _Of course that would be the first question._ “He doesn’t kill _normally_.” He corrected himself. “But this time, it concerned a _prophecy_. He _will_ kill if the alternative is ending up dead himself. There are _always_ exceptions to the rule. If you will, the exceptions that _prove_ the rule.”

 

Harry frowned. “So he killed them to prove he _didn’t_ kill magical folk? That makes no _sense_.” He said.

 

“He killed them because he felt he needed to make a clean job of it. They  could have always conceived another child that would have fulfilled the prophecy. He _did_ try to let your Mother live, because I requested he do so. He asked her to step aside three separate times before he killed her.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I hear him killing them when dementors are near.”

 

Severus’ interest sharpened at those words.

 

“He never asks her to step aside, just kills her.” Harry told the man.

 

“Hold that memory in your mind. I’m going to take a look, because I _saw_ what happened that night, and that is _not_ how it went.” Severus said, drawing his wand.

 

Harry held onto the memory of her begging and the subsequent cry of _Avada Kedavra_.

 

Severus growled as he listened. “Do you ever wonder why you only get sound, and not visual on this?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I just assumed because I was a _baby_ —”

 

“You should _still see_ her back and the Dark Lord around it. This memory has been tampered with. I will fix it.” Severus said, his voice coming from in front of Harry as well as within his mind. There was a rummaging, a sharp pain, and a feeling like a cork popping out of a bottle, then he heard, “Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I’ll do anything —”

 

“Stand aside. _Stand aside_ , girl!”

 

He could _see_ Lily Potter, wand outstretched before her, trembling in fear as she faced down a handsome, but aging, man. With red eyes.

 

Tom Riddle.

 

Harry watched as he asked her one last time to stand down, and she shook her head frantically.

 

Then, he sighed in defeat, and killed her, looking pained.

 

Why would he look so _upset_ over it? Unless Severus was _telling the truth_ , and he tried to let magical people live whenever possible.

 

He’d tried to let Lily _live_.

 

Harry’s face crumpled and he cried.

 

Severus cursed and got up, rounding the table to take the teen into his arms. “Shh, it’s all right. I know, it’s a shock. Let it out.”

 

Harry cried for a few minutes, then pulled himself together. “I’m fine. It’s just—She could have _lived_.”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. I understand, it’s hard. But that is life, sometimes. You have to take the bitter pain with the great triumphs.” He said wisely.

 

Harry took a shuddering breath. “Alright, so he tries not to kill. What about Muggleborns?” He asked.

 

Severus frowned. “What _about_ them?” He asked.

 

“Dumbledore told me he _hates_ them. Wants to cull them all.” Harry said.

 

“No.” Severus said slowly. “He wants to teach them our ways, and make sure they follow them, but he doesn’t want them _dead_. Are _those_ the lies Dumbledore’s feeding people? No _wonder_ people are afraid to join the Dark Lord, he makes him sound like a _madman_!” Severus said.

 

Harry laughed. “I thought so, too. It’s why I sided with Dumbledore.”

 

Severus sighed, burying his face in his hands. “How about you just forget _everything_ you’ve heard and make your own decisions with what you know?” He asked.

 

Harry laughed again. “You’ll answer questions as they come up?”

 

“Of _course_.” Severus said.

 

“Sounds good to me. So far, I’m liking the Dark more. _They_ don’t have a history of _lying to me_.” Harry said firmly.

 

Severus nodded. “And they won’t, they want you informed. It serves no purpose to lie but to make others angry later. And an angry wizard can be a dangerous thing.”

 

“I’m siding with the _Dark_ , for now. I may change my mind later.” Harry said.

 

“That’s fine, I won’t hold you to your choice if you can give me the reason you’re changing your mind. I will listen. However, now that you have decided… I support the _Dark_ faction.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded. “I thought so.”

 

“And there is something I wanted to ask of you. It may help you get through this tournament unharmed.” Severus said.

 

Harry frowned. “What?”

 

“I need a vial of your blood.” Severus said, pulling out a vial.

 

Harry stared at it. “Blood.” He said flatly. “For _what_?”

 

Severus pressed his lips together, then told him, “The Dark Lord needs it. To return.”

 

“Oh.” Harry eyed the vial. “And we _want_ that, do we?”

 

Severus smiled a little. “We _do_.” He said in amusement.

 

“Oh, _fine_. I’ll even agree to meet him, to talk, but I’m not _joining_ him just yet.” Harry said, holding his arm out to Severus.

 

Severus carefully made a cut and started filling the vial. “The Dark Lord does not induct anyone underage. So don’t worry, you have a few years yet before he would even _consider_ Marking you. But he will be interested in _talking_ , I’m sure.”

 

Harry watched the blood filling the vial. “How do you know he needs the blood?”

 

Severus grunted. “There’s a Death Eater in Hogwarts this year.” He answered. “I can’t tell you who.” He said shortly.

 

“I figure I already _know_.” Harry said. “Moody?” He guessed.

 

“Sort of. That's all I'll say. For now.” Severus said.

 

“I guess that’s fine. Why does he want _my_ blood?” Harry asked.

 

“Blood of the enemy. He probably wants to use it _forcibly taken,_ but there is another ritual he can use. It requires blood of the ally, willingly given, and I will tell our Death Eater to use that one, instead. It will, after all, get better results than the one he was planning to use.” Severus said.

 

“Oh! Another thing!” Harry said, remembering the task.

 

Severus looked at him curiously. “Yes?” He asked, capping the vial and slipping it into his pocket before healing the cut.

 

“I could _understand_ the dragon, partially. Is dragon-speak like parseltongue?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “No. But the Prince line has a rare creature in our line. You may end up becoming a dracken, when you are older.” He said, sounding slightly awed. “It’s rare, and requires great reserves of magic to activate the latent gene.” He smiled widely. “The Dark Lord will be _overjoyed_ to have the chance at a _dracken_ for an ally.”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, wonderful.” He drawled. “When will that happen, then?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed and shook his head. “It’s hard to say. Most creature inheritances activate at seventeen, and this one is no different, but drackens _do_ sometimes inherit early, if they need the power boost. So, really, it could be any time.”

 

“Great.” Harry groaned, laying his head on the desk. “So basically it could happen at any time between now and three years from now—”

 

“It will hit on your birthday. You will be with _me_ , so don’t worry.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright, then. I guess I’ll be fine.” He said happily, thinking of a Dursley-free summer. And rest of his life.

 

“Yes, you will be. You should probably get to your common room. Curfew is in half an hour.” Severus informed him.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he stood. “Okay, see you Monday!” He said.

 

Severus smiled. “I will see you then. If you need more dreamless sleep, you may come to see me.” He offered.

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks! I’ll be by if I have trouble!” He said, then left in a hurry. He jogged all the way back to Gryffindor Tower and rushed in, gathering Ron, Hermione and Neville. “I just got permission to tell you all something, but Ron, you need a secrecy charm on you or I can’t tell you.” He said, once they were alone in the boy’s dorm.

 

Ron scowled. “Why only _me_?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Because it’s a secret, and I don’t know that you’re going to react well. You probably won’t, and I can’t have it getting out. You’re the type to run off at the mouth if you don’t like something. Please, I _want_ you to know, but it can only be this way. Either I use the spell, or I can’t tell you. It’s not only my secret to tell.” He added.

 

Ron huffed. “Fine.” He crossed his arms and glared as Harry cast the spell on him. “There. Happy?”

 

Harry smiled. “Mostly. Alright, it’s about the article that came out when I got the different crests on my genealogy test. I know who my father is. My _real_ father.” He added.

 

All three teens smiled back at him.

 

“Harry, that’s great!” Hermione said excitedly. “So is he still alive?”

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, very much so.” He said. “In fact, you all know him.”

 

Neville hummed. “Snape.” He said softly.

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “How did you know?”

 

Ron’s face darkened. “ _What_?! No, you can’t be _his_ son!” He shouted.

 

“And why not?” Harry asked.

 

“Because! He’s _vile_! Harry, you _hate_ him!” Ron shouted some more.

 

Harry sighed. “And this is why the secrecy spell. At least you can’t tell everyone.” He said in resignation.

 

“I can’t even _look_ at you right now.” Ron spat, and left the room.

 

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. “Going with him?” He asked.

 

Hermione pressed her lips together and shook her head. “No, Harry, I’m _not_. He’s being unreasonable.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad, because I had more to tell you, and I’m probably not going to take him back as my friend after this. I don’t need fair-weather friends.” He added. “Now, he’s been giving me Occlumency lessons, and he helped me deal with some things... I don’t want to talk about. But the main point is, he’s not letting me go back to the Dursleys!” He cheered.

 

Hermione lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck. “Oh, Harry, that’s _wonderful_ news! You’re finally free!” She said happily.

 

Neville smiled. “That really _is_ great. Will you be happy with him instead?” He asked as Hermione drew back.

 

Harry nodded. “You know, I really think I will.” He said.

 

“Well, _I’m_ happy for you! Are you going to go to his house for Christmas?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t know. He hasn’t asked yet, and I don’t think I’m going to bring it up. But it _is_ nice getting to know him. And having a dad to go to finally.” He said.

 

Neville smiled sadly. “Wish I had that.” He said softly.

 

“You can borrow mine!” Harry offered. “We’ll _share_!”

 

Neville shook his head frantically. “No, you know what, I’m fine with Gran. Really.” He said.

 

The three teens laughed.

 

“Anyway, don’t tell anyone, because Dumbledore still doesn’t know he’s my father. And we don’t _want_ him to know. Not just yet.” Harry said solemnly.

 

“Well, he won’t hear it from _me_!” Hermione said.

 

Neville shook his head. “Me neither.” He confirmed.

 

“Great!” Harry said. “Now let’s get down there and see the damage.” He said sombrely.

 

They went down to find Ron sitting alone, fuming.

 

Dean and Seamus came over. “What’s with Ron? He tried to tell us what was the matter, but he couldn’t quite get the words out. Started babbling instead.” Seamus said.

 

Harry snorted. “That’s because it’s not his secret to spill.” He gave Hermione and Neville a look that clearly meant, ‘See? I knew this would happen.’

 

Dean shrugged. “Whatever your secret is, Harry, we know you’ll tell us when it’s time. And we can wait.” He said, patting Harry on the back before they walked away.

 

“Anyway, I have potions work to get done. He’ll kill me if I don’t get it in on time.” Harry said, getting his work out.

 

“Well, it’s good to see he’s not favouring you.” Hermione said.

 

“Of _course_ not.” Harry muttered. “I’m not a _Slytherin_.”

 

Neville chuckled quietly.

 

“Should get re-sorted.” Harry added.

 

Hermione frowned. “Oh, don’t do that!” She said. “We’d miss you!”

 

Harry looked at Neville, who nodded his agreement. He smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll stick with you guys.” He said. “Besides, I’m comfortable here. The Slytherin dorms are _cold_.”

 

 


	8. Of Plans and Secrets

Severus walked into Barty Crouch's office and offered him the vial of blood. “Here.”

 

Barty took it. “Forcibly taken?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “Blood of an _ally_ , freely given. Harry knows what it is for, and consents to its use. He also wants to support us.”

 

Barty’s eyes met Severus' in shock. “How did you manage that?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “I answered his questions and told him the truth. Plus, he already doesn’t trust Dumbledore. The boy is smarter than he lets on.” He revealed.

 

Barty nodded slowly. “The ritual will require some reworking.” He murmured.

 

Severus held out a scroll. “This one will work. It will require two things of his imbued with his magical signature be placed in the cauldron _with_ him. I would _not_ suggest his wand, as the items will be consumed.” He warned.

 

Barty frowned. “I’m sure he knows of something we can use.” He said.

 

“You will have it done by Christmas?” Severus checked.

 

Barty shrugged. “ _Maybe_.” He said. “By New Years, at least. Thanks to your help.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Severus told him, then left.

 

*****

 

Barty knelt in front of his Lord and showed him the vial. “Severus was able to procure you Potter's blood, My Lord, but there is an alteration. He supplied us with a different ritual, because this is actually ‘blood of an _ally_ , _freely given_.’ We will need two items with your magical signature on them. They will be consumed.”

 

Voldemort nodded slowly. “I will send Wormtail to retrieve one tomorrow. I have another right here.” He said softly, glancing over at the cup he'd been siphoning magic out of slowly. He'd have to stop that and the ritual would need to be moved up a bit, but he was ready now. He didn’t want to stay in this wretched body any longer. “We will do this thing next week. And then I will be ready to begin our work again.” He said. “Talking to Potter will be a first move. The boy is continuing to surprise me. I _must_ find out how Severus changed his mind about us.” He said, pleased as well as confused.

 

*****

 

Dumbledore frowned, watching the Gryffindor table.

 

Something had happened.

 

Harry was sitting with Neville and Hermione, which was fine, he supposed, but Ronald Weasley was sitting at the end of the table with the first years, not talking to anyone.

 

What had happened between the two boys to make Harry shun Ron so? He had never done this before.

 

And Ron looked _furious_.

 

Dumbledore decided it was high time he have another chat with Harry. If that didn’t work out, he would have to try and get Ron’s side of things.

 

One way or another, he intended to make sure Harry stayed friends with the boy. He _needed_ Harry to be under the influence of the Weasleys. They were some of his staunchest supporters, and would keep Harry firmly planted in the light. He didn’t need the boy straying, and he was so like the young Tom Riddle. He could easily slip if he wasn’t firmly led.  

 

He finished his meal and went into his office, writing a quick note and sending it with Fawkes to Harry, waiting for the boy.

 

He smiled when Harry walked in and took his usual seat. “Harry, my boy! How are you?” He asked genially.

 

Harry smiled, though it looked somewhat forced. “I’m fine, Sir.”

 

“You seem to be having another row with Mr. Weasley. Would you like to tell me about it? I might be able to help out.” Dumbledore offered.

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think you can, Sir.” He said, meeting Dumbledore’s eyes for just long enough for Dumbledore to discover the boy knew some Occlumency. Enough to keep _him_ out, at least.

 

Dumbledore’s teeth clenched. _Damn Severus_! “Are you sure, Harry? What happened? You were always the best of friends.”

 

Harry sighed, looking down at the hands folded in his lap. “Well, I told him a secret, Sir. And he took it badly. I don’t think there’s anything I can do to fix things, and I’m not so sure I _want_ to. I’m better off without friends that are so willing to drop someone over something so stupid.” He said.

 

“I see.” Dumbledore murmured, thoughtfully. “Would you mind telling me what this secret _was_?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t, Sir. It’s not only my secret to tell.” He explained.

 

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance, even though the boy shouldn’t have any secrets from _him_. He was only trying to help. “Very well. You may go. I will see you later, my boy.” He said kindly.

 

Harry gave him another small, not-quite-sincere smile. “See you, Sir.”

 

Dumbledore would have to get the rest of the story from Ronald Weasley, it seemed.

 

*****

 

Harry walked into ‘Moody's office and got the man's attention.

 

“Yes, boy? What do you want?” He asked.

 

Harry sat in front of the desk. “I know a bit about you from Severus, but I'd like to know more. I have a free block right now that I know coincides with one of yours. We can talk, or I can tell Dumbledore you're _not_ Moody, and you can go. Your choice.” He said lightly, with a courage he was _not_ feeling. His bravado paid off, though, when the man sighed.

 

“What do you want to know, Potter?” He asked.

 

Harry tilted his head and considered the man, then shook his head. “Not who you really are, that's not important right now. How is… The Dark Lord doing?” He asked. “When will he be returning? Do I need to be involved in any other way?”

 

Barty stared at the boy, incredulous. Was he really _worried_ about the Dark Lord? What had changed? “He is… Well. He will be doing the ritual to return on Saturday next. You have served your purpose. Unless… Do you want to attend his resurrection? You can do it under a disillusionment charm if you aren’t quite ready to talk with him yet, but it might be beneficial to see what your blood does for him.”

 

Harry fidgeted. “I will go, but I have something I trust more than your charm. I will need you to Apparate me there and back, though.” He said.

 

Barty smiled. “I can do that for you. He won't even know you're there. I won’t tell. You can just observe.” He promised.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m going to trust you this once. If you let me down or lie to me, you will have to deal with Severus as well as me. _I_ may not be very scary, but if you're a smart man, you know to fear _him_.” He warned.

 

Barty paled. “Yes, I know Severus well enough to be wary of him. I'll make sure you get there and back safely.”

 

“Good. This will be our secret. Don’t tell Severus.” Harry said with a smile before leaving the room.

 

He knew this was risky, but he was prepared to deal with any situations that arose. Not involving Severus made it doubly dangerous, but he knew his father wouldn’t let him go. And Harry was nothing if not an irrepressible rule-breaker. If Severus wasn’t already expecting something like this, he would learn better soon enough.

 

Harry's _situation_ may have changed, but his _personality_ was still the same.

 

He headed back to the common room and took a seat next to Neville. “What are you working on?”

 

Neville hummed. “Charms. Did you finish yours?” He asked.

 

Harry pulled it out and handed it over. “Paraphrase anything you don’t already have. Got Herbology finished?”

 

Neville snorted, rummaging around in his bag and handing his over. “Same.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and began looking for new information. He found several points he hadn’t added and both he and Neville were able to finish their essays.

 

“Where’s Ron?” Harry asked, noticing a certain lack of redhead anywhere in the tower.

 

“Meeting with Dumbledore.” Neville answered.

 

Harry cursed. “He knows Legilimency! Does Ron know Occlumency?”

 

Neville shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

 

Harry groaned. “Great. Dumbledore is going to find out Severus is my father. What’s he going to do about it?” He asked.

 

Neville shrugged. “Dunno, but is it really so bad? He trusts Snape, otherwise he wouldn’t have the man working here, right? He can’t honestly think he’s going to be a bad influence on you or anything.” He said pragmatically.

 

“I guess you're right.” Harry agreed, thought the tone was reluctant. “We'll just have to hope for the best, I suppose.”

 

*****

 

Dumbledore indicated for Ron to take the seat in front of him.

 

Ron sat, looking uneasy.

 

“How are you, Mr. Weasley?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“Er, I’m fine, Sir.” He answered.

 

“Good, good. I’ve noticed you seem to have had a falling-out with young Harry. I asked him about it, but he was most tight-lipped about the whole situation. Would you kind giving me your version of events? I admit that the animosity between you is rather startling when you two were as close as you were.” Dumbledore gazed at him expectantly.

 

“His Dad! It's—” Ron started babbling nonsense words, and Dumbledore frowned.

 

“A tongue-tying charm, of _course_.” Dumbledore sighed. “I can pluck the information from your mind if you concentrate on it. With your permission?” He asked, drawing his wand.

 

Ron nodded eagerly.

 

Dumbledore delved into his mind and immediately found the source of the contention. So _Severus_ was the boy's true father. _Interesting_ , Dumbledore thought as he pulled back out.

 

“I see.” He said mildly. “While you may dislike Professor Snape, surely you can put your personal feelings on the matter aside for the sake of your friendship? Harry _needs_ friends like you, to keep him connected to the ideals that are right and just. Your family are the perfect people to do that, but you have to keep close to him to be able to help him. Could you _try_ , for me?” Dumbledore asked. “I am not asking you to like or trust Professor Snape, just keep Harry close to you. He needs support, as Voldemort grows ever stronger.” He said, ignoring the boy's flinch at the name.

 

“I… I guess I can _try_. I don’t want Harry going Dark, or anything. I need to do what I can to prevent that, I guess.” Ron said mulishly.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Weasley. That means a lot to me. You may go now.”

 

Ron quickly left the room, heading back to Gryffindor Tower.


	9. New Rules

Harry and Neville were deep in hushed conversation with Hermione, discussing how Harry should broach the topic of leaving the school with Severus for Christmas when Ron came back. He strode up to the group and cleared his throat.

 

“Harry, can I talk to you? In private?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Ron flushed. “I wanted to… Apologize. For flying off the handle like I did. And see if we can still be friends.” He muttered, staring at his feet.

 

“Oh.” Harry said lightly, then added, “No, thanks. I know, now, who my _real_ friends are.” He told the boy. “But I accept your apology. Thank you for being big enough to own up to doing something wrong. That takes character.” He said, then turned back to Hermione, dismissing Ron wordlessly.

 

Ron's face reached an impressive shade of red, Neville being the only one to notice, and he spun on his heel and stormed away.

 

Harry noticed Neville watching Ron a few minutes later. “Nev? What’s up?”

 

Neville cleared his throat. “Ron is angrier than I’ve ever seen him before at you. I’d watch your back if I were you.” He suggested.

 

Harry winced. “Warning noted. Thanks.”

 

Hermione nibbled her lip nervously. “You don’t think he'd actually _try_ anything, do you?” She asked worriedly.

 

Harry snorted. “Even if he did, his offense is no match for my defence skills. I'll be fine. Unless someone else steps in and helps him out.” He added.

 

“I hope there’s no reason to worry, but you know how he is. He can try to make your life miserable. It’s possible he might succeed.” Neville told Harry. “Just be careful around him. And try not to provoke him any further than you already have. That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Harry nodded. “Will do.” He lowered his voice again. “Do you suppose he has a Manor? Or did the Prince family not have one?”

 

Neville snorted. “Oh, no, Harry. They _had_ one. It should have passed to him, you just have to ask. They weren’t part of the sacred twenty-eight, but they were still _very_ well-to-do.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I'll ask, then. Next time I see him. Alone.” He amended.

 

*****

 

Severus walked up to the gargoyle guarding the office and snapped the password, wondering, not for the first time, why he was being summoned.

 

He entered the office and Albus smiled at him. “My boy!”

 

Severus visibly bristled at the term and gritted his teeth. “Albus.” He returned tightly. “What is the problem?”

 

Albus’ smile didn’t slip for a second. “There’s no _problem_ , Severus, quite the opposite, I got some _wonderful_ news just yesterday!”

 

Severus fought back a sigh at the pussyfooting around the subject. Albus was _always_ like this. “What news would that be?”

 

Albus’ mood grew solemn, and he asked, quietly and curiously, “Why didn’t you _tell_ me _you_ were Harry’s father?”

 

Severus’ blood ran cold. “Where did you hear that?” He asked sharply.

 

Albus smiled again. “ _Hear_? Nowhere. I actually plucked the knowledge from young Mr. Weasley’s mind, with his permission, of course.”

 

Severus nearly rolled his eyes at his own oversight, but instead simply muttered, “Of course,” in reluctant agreement.

 

“So why did you keep that fact, and that of your reinstatement as Lord Prince, from me? For _so long_?” Albus added reprovingly.

 

Severus sighed. “The reinstatement I kept from you because I was _ashamed_ of the reason for it by the time I came to you.” He told the man.

 

Albus nodded slowly. “Septimius reinstated you for joining the Death Eaters, I take it?”

 

“Yes.” Severus answered.

 

“And Harry’s parentage? Surely you know that I approve of the boy finding a parental figure, and one such as you, nothing makes me _happier_ for you both! There was no _need_ to keep _that_ from me.” Albus told him.

 

Severus shook his head. “I was going to tell you soon. Before the Christmas break. I just wanted him and I to have some time to forge something of a relationship as father and son _without_ eyes on us. No matter whose they happened to be.”

 

“I see. I suppose that is commendable. Now that I know I can ease things somewhat for you both. You are permitted to take him off the grounds on days when he has no classes to attend, if you wish. I will ask that you keep me apprised of where you intend to go, but I can trust you with the safety of your own flesh and blood.” Albus said cheerfully.

 

Severus looked surprised, but recovered quickly. “Thank you, Albus. I will take the opportunity to get to know him better away from school. In a less formal setting. Perhaps we can grow closer through normal outings, like a parent usually shares with their child.”

 

Albus smiled widely. “Quite, quite! That was all I wished to speak with you about. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?” He asked.

 

“Not at this time.” Severus said.

 

“Then you may go. Give Harry my regards next time you see him.” Albus said as Severus turned to leave.

 

“I will.” Severus assured him, then left the room.

 

He was pleased that things had gone so well, but also suspicious.

 

What game was Albus playing now? The rules had changed, and Severus had no idea what the new ones were, exactly.

 

He would need to figure them out quickly.

 

*****

 

“Harry, please stay after for a moment.” Severus called out as the class put their things away.

 

This was nothing new, but Harry couldn’t think of a single thing they had to discuss right now, so he put his things away and waited patiently while the rest of the class filed out.

 

After everyone had gone, Severus leaned his hip against Harry’s desk, crossed his arms over his chest, and spoke. “Dumbledore knows about my reinstatement as Lord Prince. _And_ of our relation.” He said.

 

Harry’s stomach dropped. “Yeah. Ron doesn’t know Occlumency.” He answered glumly.

 

“I will be teaching you the darker secrecy spell, the lip-locker, at a later date. It prevents the secret from coming out even against Legilimency, but _use it as a last resort, only_. It _is_ a Dark spell.” He warned. “Furthermore, I have been granted the privilege of taking you off school grounds when you have no classes to attend. Would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley on Saturday? I need to go by Gringotts to get something out of my vault, now that there is no need to hide it, and then we could go for ice cream after.”

 

Harry grinned widely. “Yeah, that’d be _great_!” He said excitedly.

 

“Good, then that’s settled. We will be able to speak more freely away from the castle. My classroom, office and private rooms are safe from prying—at least, once I disable any eavesdropping spells my Slytherins try to get past me for the day—but still, there are things I prefer not to tell anyone where we might be overheard. I have some such details about our family traits to discuss with you.” Severus gifted Harry with a rare smile. “Go, get to your next class. I will see you tonight for Occlumency.”

 

Harry smiled back. “See you then!” He said, then rushed toward his next class.

 

Severus sat down and got to grading. He’d be able to teach Harry to work with memories tonight. He was skilled enough to make small alterations to them, and that ability would grow with practice. He’d be fabricating false memories in a year or so. Severus was glad the boy had inherited his skill with the mental arts. It marked him as a true Prince.

 

*****

 

“Tonight, you will be learning to make alterations to memories. You will still be able to remember them correctly, but it is useful for pretending to open your mind to someone whilst keeping the truth hidden. You can show someone the altered memory, and unless they know what to look for, they will believe it is true. I am skilled enough to fabricate untrue memories out of nothing, and in time, _you_ will reach that level.” Severus told him.

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “You can _do_ that?” He asked.

 

“If you know what you are doing, and are adept in mental magic, yes.” Severus answered, amused.

 

“How?” Harry demanded.

 

Severus chuckled. “Learn to successfully modify a memory first. We will move on when I cannot spot a fake.” He said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Pick a memory, any one will do.” Severus began. “Then, instead of the real words spoken, pick a phrase that you’ve heard uttered from the other person in the memory at another time, and interpose them saying _that_ over what they really said in the memory. Remember exactly how their mouth moved, but envision that with the clothes they originally had on in the memory you picked, and with the same body language. Make the modification as detailed as you can, because the easiest way to spot a fake is that things are vague and foggy in the modified area.”

 

Harry frowned, thinking of a memory. He thought of the night his name had come out of the Goblet. He replayed the memory and changed it by having Ron finish with the words he had said when learning about Harry's true parentage: “I can’t even _look_ at you.”

 

He spent ten minutes making it as detailed as he could, and held it in his mind as he looked at Severus. “Got it.”

 

Severus deftly entered his mind and watched the memory, then withdrew and nodded. “Very good, for a first try. But still, the change was obvious. When did he say he couldn’t even look at you?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “When he found out you were my real father.”

 

“Ah.” Severus said softly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry replied. “But I’m better off without him. He has a history of turning on me, and I don’t need that.” He finished lightly.

 

Severus nodded. “A wise decision.” He said. “Let's try again.”

 

******

 

Harry tried very hard to get his hair to lay flat, with very little success. He scowled into the mirror, then sighed heavily and wrapped his heavy winter cloak around him. He needed a new one, as this one was a few inches too short now, but it was what he had.

 

He headed down to the dungeons and knocked on Severus' door.

 

Severus opened it and smiled fondly. “I _gave_ you the password, Harry. _Use_ it.” He said, letting the boy in.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want to seem presumptuous. You gave it to me to use _once_ , I assumed it wasn’t an open invitation to come and go as I please.” He explained.

 

Severus chuckled. “Idiot boy. I _want_ you to come and go as you please. You are family. I want you to feel welcome here. My door is always open to you, even when I am not here, let these rooms be your sanctuary.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “I'll remember that.”

 

“Good.” Severus said, putting on his own winter cloak. He looked at Harry's. “And we're stopping by Madame Malkin's shop, it would seem.”

 

Harry flushed. “I can pay for—” 

 

“You are _my son_.” Severus cut him off. “ _I_ will pay for your clothing. And you need something much finer than _that_.” He smirked wickedly. “We'll get you something that will have Weasley eating his heart out with envy.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “That’s awful. I like it.” He said.


	10. Goblins and Resurrections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this chapter doesn't satisfy me. It's exactly what I meant to convey. Just... I don't know. Something's not coming across right. But I have no clue what.

Severus led Harry into Gringotts and up to the counter. “I need to speak to…” He paused and looked at Harry. “Ragnok?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ve always talked to Griphook.” He said.

 

Severus’ lip curled. “Of course you’d go through the Potter goblin.” He muttered, then turned to the goblin again. “Griphook, please.”

 

The goblin hurried off and Severus sighed. “You will be changing that today. Prince affairs go through Ragnok, and you will be going through him from here on out. He will protect your assets better.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded agreeably. He didn’t care what goblin he dealt with, but if Severus _did_ , there was a good chance there was a good reason for that.

 

Griphook showed up. “What can I do for you?”

 

Severus turned to the goblin. “We are here to transfer magical guardianship of Harry to myself.”

 

Griphook looked down at Harry. “Magical guardianship cannot be transferred at this time, I’m afraid.” He said.

 

Severus stiffened. “Why not?”

 

Griphook smiled. “He is taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. He is legally emancipated as a result. He is his _own_ magical guardian now.”

 

Harry smiled. “Wicked! Can I drink Firewhiskey now?”

 

Severus snorted. “No. You can live on your own and access your full fortune, though.”

 

“You may also unseal and have read your parents’ wills.” Griphook told him.

 

“Who sealed them?” Severus asked sharply.

 

“Albus Dumbledore.” Griphook answered calmly.

 

Severus sighed. “Of _course_ he did.” He said wearily.

 

Harry frowned. “What do I need to do to unseal them?”

 

“Simply tell us.” Griphook answered. “We will set a date for the reading, notify the beneficiaries, and you will all gather here to hear the wills and receive what you are owed.”

 

Harry nodded. “Then yes, let’s unseal them.” He decided.

 

Griphook nodded. “Very good. You will be notified by owl when a date is determined.”

 

“Also, we want Harry to go through Ragnok from now on.” Severus said.

 

Griphook nodded. “Yes, we can do that. I will go get him.”

 

Harry looked at Severus. “Why is that so important?” He asked.

 

“Ragnok is the head of this branch. He deals with the oldest and richest accounts, which you are part of, after inheriting the Selwyn vaults and now being the Prince Heir. You, Harry, are _extremely_ well-to-do, now.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded, thinking. “So he works with the richest people. Like the Malfoys?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “And the Blacks, the Lestranges, and the Abbotts.” He revealed.

 

“Huh. Okay.” Harry said, losing interest in that. “Was there anything else we needed to do here?” He asked, as Ragnok came up to the counter.

 

“Yes.” Severus told him, then turned to Ragnok. “I need to open a trust account for Harry, as he is my son. I wish to deposit two thousand galleons into it now, and fifty each month. He is only allowed to access the account once he becomes seventeen.” He added, shooting a smirk at Harry.

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t _need_ your money.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Nevertheless, it is yours now.” He said.

 

Ragnok filled out some paperwork and pulled out a key. “We will send your key on your majority, young Heir Prince.” He said.

 

“I also need to make a trip down to the Prince vault.” Severus told him.

 

Ragnok nodded. “Come with me.” He led them to a cart, and they made the dizzying trip down to one of the lowest vaults.

 

Severus got out and went into the vault, retrieving a signet ring, which he slid onto his right pinkie. “This will be yours one day, but only once I am gone.” He told Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright.”

 

They made the trip back up, and Severus smiled. “ _Now_ we are done here.” He said. “Thank you, Ragnok. It is always a pleasure dealing with you.”

 

Ragnok inclined his head.

 

They left, and Harry followed Severus into Madame Malkin’s. “What do I need to do at the will reading?” He asked.

 

“Nothing of import. Just be there.” Severus answered as Madame Malkin rushed to the front of the store.

 

“Severus! And Mr. Potter! Nice to see you. What can I do for you?” She asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Harry needs a new winter cloak. I was thinking a nice bottle green—”

 

“Red.” Harry corrected. “I’m not going to walk around in Slytherin colours just because I’m your son now.” He told Severus.

 

Severus hummed. “A nice _burgundy_ , perhaps.” He turned to Harry. “I won’t be buying you _Gryffindor_ colours, so you’ll make do with what I _will_ get you.” He shot back.

 

Harry grinned. “Fine.”

 

“Velvet. Sumptuous and soft, but not too heavy for his petite frame. We need _quality_ , Madame.” Severus said.

 

Madame Malkin smiled. “Then you’ve come to the right place.” She declared and moved Harry to a stool for measuring.

 

Harry stood and let himself be measured, then waited while she retrieved a sample of the fabric for Severus’ approval.

 

Severus seemed pleased with it, and they left, after being told it would be delivered to Hogwarts in three days.

 

“Ice cream?” Harry asked hopefully as they left.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes. Now we’ll go get ice cream.” He agreed.

 

They each got an ice cream and sat to eat it inside, where it was warmer.

 

“I wanted to talk to you today about some Prince traditions. I'm going to assume you don’t want to enter into a marriage contract with any of the older, more respected families?” Severus asked, just to be sure.

 

Harry made a face and shook his head.

 

Severus smiled. “I thought not. That’s fine, I didn’t either, I’m not going to force you. However, your _education_ is seriously lacking. At your age, in our family, you should be learning some Darker spells while we are away from Hogwarts. I plan to start teaching you some this coming break. We have to stay at Hogwarts long enough to attend the Yule Ball, but after that we may leave and go to Prince Manor for the remaining fortnight, if you would like.” He offered.

 

Harry grinned broadly. “I'd love that!” He said eagerly.

 

“We will only have two weeks, but it will be enough to start, at least.” Severus cautioned.

 

“That’s fine by me. I just want to see where you live.”

 

Severus smiled. “You will have a large bedroom. The Heir's bedroom is a very good size.” He told Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “Not that that matters to me. I'd be happy with anything.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Oh, just wait until you see it.”

 

*****

 

Later that night, Harry stood watching the cauldron simmer, after the ring, cup and Voldemort’s grotesque body had been dropped into it.

 

His blood and a finger from Wormtail were the next things added, and some dust from one of the graves, which was apparently bone from Voldemort's father.

 

Harry shivered, watching the cauldron expectantly, but with apprehension at the same time.

 

It frothed and bubbled, shimmering softly as he, Wormtail and the man behind the mask of Moody watched, with bated breath.

 

A figure emerged. Skeletal and white, humanoid, but certainly not _human_ in the strictest sense of the word. His face was mostly human, but for the missing lips and the sunken-in eyes, which were a strange, glowing red.

 

Sinister.

 

Harry shuddered.

 

He was _hideous,_ and frightening to look upon.

 

He waited patiently while the man called his followers, monologued for a bit, berated them a while, then dismissed them after a few seemingly random bouts of torture.

 

After the man spoke quietly to Voldemort, he and ‘Moody’ left, Apparating back to Hogwarts together.

 

“Well?” Fake Moody asked after he could see Harry again, taking a drink from the flask at his side and replacing the wooden leg and the eye as his body shifted back to Moody's body.

 

“I refuse to follow _that_.” Harry said firmly, face twisted in disgust. “He's horrid-looking and frightening, and I want no alliance with a madman that tortures his followers for _fun_.”

 

“Severus has some work to do, I agree. But he will look better soon. Don’t make a snap judgement just yet.” Fake Moody said. “As for the torture, it was mostly done to people who denounced him. Who said they had followed him under Imperius. Those people knew what would happen if he returned, and they took that chance. Willingly.” He shrugged. “Do you still want to help him?”

 

Harry sighed. “We’ll see. I’m open to following him post-makeover, so I may change my mind once he looks better. So long as he doesn’t torture Severus for not coming tonight.”

 

‘Moody’ laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. And don't worry, I made Severus' excuses. He should be fine, but even having said that, we all know that the Dark Lord is mercurial. It’s late. Get to bed.”

 

Harry nodded and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

 


	11. Gifts Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Got all distracted! Been writing some scenes ahead, though, and they're looking good! So be excited! I know I am!

Harry stumbled over his own words, asking Lavender Brown out to the Yule Ball, hastily adding, “As _friends_.”

 

Lavender smiled widely. “I'd _love_ to go with you, Harry. As friends. See, I have an arrangement with a boy from a branch of the Abbott family to marry, and there needs to be fidelity from us both beforehand, so I couldn’t go with any of the boys who asked me to go as _their date_. But friends should be fine. At least that way I know you aren’t going to read too much into it. We go, we dance, we have a good time. Then we go our separate ways after.”

 

Harry grinned widely. “ _Exactly_! Thank you.” He said in relief.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Lavender said happily.  

 

Harry rushed back to Neville and collapsed onto the couch next to him with a relieved sigh. “So that’s done.” He said.

 

Neville laughed. “I asked Ginny to go with me.”

 

“That was nice of you.” Harry said.

 

“She wouldn’t get to go otherwise. Besides, we can feel her out that way, and see if she’s going to reject you the same way Ron did. So we know if it’s worth it to tell her or not.” Neville added.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice. I don’t want to lose the only family that accepted me when I had no one.” He said.

 

Neville smiled. “I’m sure some of them will still be willing to put up with you.” He joked.

 

“Hey!” Harry elbowed him, the smile on his face giving away his amusement.

 

Neville laughed. “Only kidding! But you really _do_ need to know.” He said seriously.

 

“I do.” Harry agreed. “Also, this might convince her I’m not boyfriend material. If she’s going to go for someone, I’d rather it be someone like _you_ , who doesn’t have a target on their back.”

 

“You always seem to get out of tough scrapes, though, you have to admit that.” Neville pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. “I do, but getting too close to me is still dangerous.” He told the boy. “More so now. Neither side is going to trust me easily, once the truth about who my father is comes out.”

 

“How long are you going to keep it a secret?” Neville asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m going with him after the Ball, so I assume by the end of break it will be an open secret. You know how things go.”

 

“Yeah. So there’s not long to go.” Neville said. “It _could_ be a good thing, having it come out sooner. It will seem less suspicious than if you tried to hush things all up.”

 

“My thoughts exactly. Less hiding, less secrets, less chance to screw up my life any further. It’s all become confusing enough as it is. I’m still working through getting to know him and learning how to be a son. I’ve only ever been a _burden_ for so long.” Harry said.

 

Hermione showed up and took a seat next to Harry. “Have you two finished your homework, or are you just waxing philosophical over here?” She asked.

 

Neville blushed and dug through his bag.

 

Harry sighed and smiled. “Just chatting about family and dates. Who are you going to the Ball with?”

 

Hermione blushed and stammered out: “Viktor.”

 

Harry gaped at her. “ _Krum_?!” He asked in a whisper.

 

Hermione reddened further and nodded.

 

“Wow. Good going.” Neville said.

 

“He didn’t want hero worship, and I just see him as a person. He’s got Quidditch talent, but there’s a lot more to him than that. He’s smart, too.” She said.

 

“So are you two an item, then?” Harry teased.

 

“I…” Hermione bit her lip. “We’re seeing how it goes right now. He likes me, I like him, we’re still getting to know each other. We’ll see where it leads when it leads us there.” She said.

 

“Alright. Make sure he knows if he breaks your heart, I’ll kill him.” Harry said lightly.

 

Hermione laughed. “I’ll tell him.” She said.

 

“Now, homework.” Harry said, getting out the essay he still needed to finish.

 

*****

 

“The kiss was fake.” Severus told him, highly amused.

 

Harry frowned. “How did you know?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “Oh, _please_. You've never had more than a passing appreciation for the Weasley girl, I would have noticed that. And besides that, you were wrong on _so many levels_ about what a kiss feels like. It's clear you’ve never had one.” He said smugly.

 

Harry scowled. “Hey! I might've! How would _you_ know, anyway? It's not like you _stalk_ me!”

 

“Oh, but I _do_ keep tabs on you. Know thy enemy. And now, I keep watch over my _son_ , which is a good deal more important. If you have a big moment such as that, I expect to hear about it as soon as the haze of hormones has cleared enough for you to be willing to share the moment. I want to know who has given you your first kiss and how you felt about it. I need to make sure at least some things in your life will be unsullied and pure.” Severus said fondly.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, yeah? You think I’m going to share? Fine. Tell me about _your_ first kiss.” He shot back.

 

Severus' eyes took on a wistful look and he smiled softly. “It was with your mother.” He said quietly.

 

Harry's interest sharpened and he hung on every word, eager to hear about the Lily Severus had known. And the relationship that had created him. Was he even born of love?

 

“It was summer of fourth year—early June—and we had been enjoying the sun and the end of exams. We were talking about nothing, just enjoying being together, and _she_ was the one to initiate it. I was talking about Potions we were slated to begin fifth year, and she just leaned over and sealed her mouth over mine. I gasped into it, surprised, and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I got over my shock very quickly and kissed her back, and by the time she pulled away she was breathless, smiling widely and flushed. I asked her why she had done it, and she told me, _and I quote_ : ‘so you would stop getting all hot and bothered about next year’s curriculum.’” Severus and Harry laughed. Severus took a deep breath, sobered, and added, “I've never told anyone else about that. Keep it to yourself.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will. Thank you. I promise I'll let you know when it happens for me. I hope it will be just as good a memory as yours was.”

 

“It will be, Harry. It will be. Now, try again, and go for something you’ve experienced before, so you know how to recreate the experience.” He said, all business again.

 

Harry sighed and searched for another memory to alter. He was getting  better, but until Severus couldn't spot the fake part, they wouldn’t be moving on.

 

And Harry was getting impatient.

 

*****

 

Harry took his seat, looking at the goblin behind the desk expectantly. Another goblin closed the doors as everyone else sat down, and then the goblin behind the desk cleared his throat.

 

“We are here to listen to the last wills and testaments of Lily and James Potter. James’ will shall be read first, followed by Lily’s. Once they animate and begin to read themselves, there are to be no words spoken. If you cannot hold back a gasp or sob, please do so quietly, as the wills cannot be stopped or slowed once begun. Is everyone prepared?” He asked.

 

Everyone answered in the affirmative, and he nodded. “We will now begin.” He broke the seal on a length of parchment, and it opened like a howler, but spoke in a reasonable voice, at a normal volume. Harry listened as he heard James Potter’s voice.

 

“I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do leave this last will and testament in order to disperse my worldly goods as I see fit. Firstly, to Sirius Orion Black, I leave custody of my son _only if_ the primary guardian listed in Lily’s will is not able to take him, a letter in my vault labelled with his name, the sum of 2,000 galleons, and the duty of executor of my estate until such time as my son Harry is able to control his own finances. To Remus John Lupin, I leave a small cottage owned by the Potter family near London, called the Den, the sum of 2,000 galleons, and the duty as secondary executor if Sirius is unable to carry out that duty. Lastly, to Harry James Potter, my son in all but blood, I leave the rest of my worldly goods and wealth. You may not share my blood, but you are still a Potter, and always will be. I changed the Potter signet so that you can wear it, and so can your children. You have been keyed to it. Use it well.”

 

Harry swallowed thickly. James had known he was not a true Potter, but had left everything to him anyway.

 

“Why do I only get _secondary_ custody of Harry?!” Sirius shouted. “I’m his Godfather, not anyone else! And what does he mean, ‘my son in all but blood?’”

 

The goblin shot him a quelling look. “The second will shall explain that. Shall we begin?” He asked.

 

Everyone nodded, and he broke the seal on the second one. Lily’s voice spoke, and Harry had to clear his throat to fight back the lump that had taken up residence there. His mother’s voice was clear and firm, and he could hear her sprit shining through in the words.

 

“I, Lily Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, do leave this last will and testament in order to disperse my worldly goods as I see fit. Firstly, to Minerva McGonagall, I leave you the tartan teapot you loved so much, which is in my vault, along with the sum of 2,000 galleons. Use it well. To Severus Snape, I leave primary custody of our son, Harry, a letter in my vault labelled with his name, and the duty as holder of my and James’ keys for Harry until he can use them himself. Harry truly is yours, Severus. A cleansing potion will remove the glamor that makes him look like James, and you may rename him if you wish, but please keep the diminutive Harry, for me. If both Severus and Sirius are unable to take Harry, he is to go to Remus Lupin. Under no circumstances is he to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They will abuse him, and Dumbledore has been made aware of this.” McGonagall gasped, and Harry’s lips thinned in displeasure at the news. “I leave all my remaining worldly goods to my son, and hope that his life is long and fulfilling. I love you, Harry. Be safe.”

 

The letters folded themselves up neatly and were handed to Harry.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“I want to see the letter from James! It had better explain what’s going on, here!” Sirius shouted.

 

The goblin nodded. “All monies left to you will be transferred directly into your account. Everyone that received something listed as being in a vault, come with me.” He led them out of the room and to where they took the carts down to the vaults.

 

“Everyone in the cart, please.” There was some jostling, especially between Sirius and Severus, as Severus stood beside Harry and Sirius obviously wanted that spot, and the goblin sighed. “We will need two carts.”

 

He had a second goblin bring another cart and instructed Sirius and Minerva to ride that one.

 

Harry, Severus and Remus were in the first, peaceably standing together.

 

The carts began their descent, and they waited while the cart travelled, eventually coming to  a stop outside a vault.

 

“Vault 693, James Potter’s personal vault. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, please step out and Harry will collect the things owed to you.”

 

Harry got out and entered the vault when it was opened, finding the letter to Sirius and the deed to the Den sitting together on the desk in the vault. He grabbed them both and took them to their owners, handing them over. “Don’t hate me when you’ve read that, Siri. Please.” He said quietly.

 

Sirius snorted. “I won’t, Kiddo. I’m mainly interested to know what the joke here is.” He said.

 

Harry’s heart fell and he turned to Remus, handing over the deed. “Can I come visit sometime?” He asked.

 

Remus smiled. “Anytime you like. Bring Severus along, I won’t mind.” He said mildly.

 

Harry smiled and gave him a hug. “Thanks.”

 

They got back into the carts and rode to a vault higher up.

 

“Vault 429, Lily Evans Potter’s personal vault.” The goblin announced.

 

Again, Harry got out and waited while the vault was opened. He saw the teapot mentioned sitting out on a desk, along with a letter to Severus and a journal. There was an additional letter sitting atop it, addressed to Harry. Harry frowned as he pocketed the small journal and letter for him, confused, but willing to find out why she had left them where he would easily find them. He carefully brought the teapot to McGonagall and handed it over before going back to retrieve Severus' letter.

 

McGonagall was sniffling softly as she clutched the teapot. “She always knew I coveted this thing.” She was telling Sirius softly. “It's just so _Lily_ to make sure I got it when she couldn’t use it anymore. I’m going to think of her every time I make tea now. I’m just glad the memories have had time to heal. They're all bittersweet now. The pain is dulled.”

 

Sirius nodded. “It’s best this way. Perhaps that’s why he sealed the wills. To give us time to properly grieve without reminders around.”

 

McGonagall’s eyes flashed. “No. He did it because after hearing that, I would have moved heaven and Earth to get Harry _out_ of that house!” She snapped. “If he knew that would happen, it’s just as bad as having abused that boy himself.” She finished hotly.

 

“He couldn’t have _known for sure_.” Sirius said.

 

“He at least had a good idea. I intend to speak to him myself and see what his excuses are.” McGonagall said as they headed back up.

 

Harry ignored her words, more focussed on the letter and journal in his pocket. Even from beyond the grave, his mother had found a way to talk to him. It wasn’t a real conversation, but maybe it would be enough. He’d have to wait a while to find out, though.

 


	12. Lily's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to bring tissues, this one is bittersweet. Didn't make me cry while writing it, so it may be safe without them. But it does tug at the heartstrings.

Harry had told Neville and Hermione about the will reading, giving them the highly abbreviated version, and also about the letter and journal Lily had left for him to find. They understood when he quickly made his excuses and retreated to his bed to read it alone.

 

Harry opened the letter first.

 

“My sweet boy,

 

If you are reading this, James and I are dead. I hope you were able to go to your father, but if not, I’m sure either Sirius or Remus will still raise you to be a wonderful young man someday. (Harry snorted bitterly. If only she knew…)

 

Severus Snape _is_ your true father, and I will explain that, since Sirius or Remus will not be able to tell you the whole story.

 

Sometime after I married your father, Severus and I became lovers. I _did_ love James, but it was a whirlwind love, and it burned out after two short years of marriage.

 

I went to Severus then, and we easily rekindled the love I'd had for him while we were at school. We had a deep, mutual and abiding love, that burned ever brighter the longer we stayed in each other's company.

 

We had fallen apart after a particularly cruel remark he had made to me, and while I grieved for the love I had felt for him and the hurt his words caused, James was there to pick up the pieces, and made himself readily available when I needed a shoulder to cry on. And so I fell in love with a man that I knew, deep down, was not quite right for me, handsome and kind as he was.

 

The journal I left with this letter is my personal journal from during our affair, started only three months before I found out about you. You will learn, in its pages, how I went to Severus often, how I felt when with him, as well as the guilt afterward and my resolve to stop going, which never lasted long. You will learn of my fear when I could tell I was pregnant, my explanation to James that the child may not be his, and our agreement when you were discovered to be Severus' child that we would pass you off as a Potter anyway to avoid scandal, and I would stop the affair, telling Severus that you were James' baby. Most of all, you will learn how I felt when you were born, looking exactly like a miniature Severus and breaking my heart when I knew I could never tell him the truth, unless I did it from beyond the grave.

 

I loved him, perhaps more than I ever loved James, and in the letter I wrote to him, I spilled all those feelings and more onto the parchment.

 

When you have read this, if he is still around, go to him. Get to know him. After reading my letter, he will need you, and you will need him. He is a good man, and will be a wonderful father, however late it happens.

 

He will love you as I have loved you, and will treasure you for the gift you are. You are the best of us both.

 

Be well, and do not spend too long mourning me. I will see you when your time comes. Spend whatever you have left with your father, and be happy for me.

 

All my love,

 

Mummy"

 

Harry wiped away tears, swallowing past the lump of emotion in his throat, and set the letter aside to open the journal. A picture was taped to the inside cover: Lily and Severus, looking somewhere around fourteen or fifteen, holding hands and smiling, occasionally turning to each other and pressing a quick kiss to each other’s lips, then turning back to smile happily at the camera.

 

He traced her name, written on the first page, and turned it to begin knowing a small piece of his mother.

 

The first page was dated August 25th, 1979.

 

He began to read, the diary detailing not intimate details of their couplings, but intimate details of the feelings each meeting invoked, raw and uncensored.

 

Lily told of the heat and passion she found with Severus, but also of the guilt afterward, of the pain she felt when she kissed her husband after returning from the arms of her lover.

 

He didn’t know, _couldn’t_ know.

 

She poured out her self-recriminations, swore that that time was the last, and over the next few days her longing for Severus would grow again, until she finally broke and went to him again, “one last time.”

 

A few months into the journal, she began to be sick in the mornings, and she was terrified that the baby, for she knew she was pregnant, was not James’. She finally broke down to him, poured out her shame and worries, and James listened.

 

He assured her that it was alright, he would accept the baby even if it wasn’t his, as long as she told Severus that it was James', and the affair stopped.

 

Lily agreed to the stipulation, and met with Severus, the lie slipping easily from her, as she put an end to their meetings.

 

A few weeks later, she and James tested the paternity of the unborn baby, and it was found to be Severus’. James told her they could put a glamour on the baby as soon as it was born, and he would raise it as his own, give the baby his name, and love it just as she would, his blood or no. The baby was hers and his, no matter who she had lain with to make it.

 

She wrote of Severus often, voicing her worries that the baby would have something wrong with it, or some inheritance that would hit someday, and ruin the lie they had carefully agreed upon and were cultivating further every day, every time they told someone about the baby.

 

James and Sirius had discussed the affair, and while Sirius was angry on James' behalf, he still supported Lily, and was overjoyed when they agreed on him being the baby's Godfather.

 

He had been told the baby was James', without a doubt.

 

Over the months while Lily was pregnant, James spent much of his free time creating a glamour to use on Harry. It was something called a “need glamour,” which would only take if the person casting it truly _needed_ it to work.

 

James _needed_ the baby to pass for his, if only to avoid unwanted questions, scrutiny, and scandal.

 

Lily wrote down the incantation and wand movements once James had finalized the spell, in case it needed to be used after they were both gone. Harry was thankful for the foresight. He might need the information in the future.

 

As the pregnancy progressed, Lily wrote down all the milestones. She thought of Severus often, but even though she wanted nothing more than to go to him and share her news with him, all the little things about her pregnancy and the changes she was experiencing, she knew James was watching her more closely now, so she didn’t chance it.

 

Instead, she shared them with James, and he was nothing short of thrilled to hear each little thing. He took an interest in the baby from the first, and seemed more than willing to forget that it was Severus', rather than his.

 

They went to every check-up together, and when they discovered it was going to be a boy, they talked of names.

 

Lily wrote down some of them, and Harry was horrified to learn he might have been named _Humphrey._

 

Just… no.

 

But Lily and James had finally decided on Harry, though Lily had wanted Harrison, but James had stated that there had never been a Harrison in the Potter family, and they weren’t going to add one now. There had been two Harrys, though. So Harry was fine.

 

Lily began writing more _to_ Harry than _about_ him, at that point, and each entry was filled with her hopes for him to grow up strong and healthy.

 

Then the prophecy.

 

Harry read the entire thing with dread, as Lily had written it after hearing it from Dumbledore.

 

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Harry paused, re-read it, and thought for a moment. ‘Neither can live while the other survives?’ He thought, then snorted. ‘We'll just have to _see_ about _that_. It says I have the _power_ to vanquish him, not that I'll _want to_ , so it's not like I _have to_.’ He decided, and read on.

 

As they went into hiding and Severus joined the Order of the Phoenix, the entries got shorter. Not much was happening in their lives, hidden as they were.

 

Finally, Harry was born, and the entries lengthened, Lily happily writing down exactly how Harry had looked when born (“Just like Severus! It was a shame to watch as James covered up your beautiful face, but you’re still absolutely _darling_ , little Harry!”), every little thing he did, including what foods seemed to set off his colic, and delighting in her new motherhood.

 

James, she wrote, was happy, too. He bonded with the baby easily and Sirius and Remus were likewise besotted. Peter didn’t like the baby, as Harry started howling like mad every time he was handed to the man, so he stopped coming over quite so often.

 

Harry scowled at the fact that he had come over _at all_ , and continued on.

 

He read of his immediate bond with Sirius, his terrorizing of the family kneazle, his first broom and the worry that he might fall off she had always felt, and all the other little things he had never been told about.

 

The last entry was September third, 1980, and Harry read that she was leaving the journal in her vault, since Voldemort was becoming bolder and she and James worried about their safety. Just in case something happened to her and her journals, she wanted this one, the _most important one_ , safe.

 

In case the unthinkable should happen.

 

Harry closed the journal and changed into his pyjamas. He laid down in the room, hearing his dormmates coming in and getting ready for bed, and fell asleep, journal tucked safely under his pillow.

 

The Yule Ball was tomorrow.

 

Then he would go to Prince Manor with Severus. And they would talk.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down, pulling Lavender down beside him, laughing.

 

“My _feet_!” She giggled, tucking them underneath her. “Did you _have_ to trample them so _badly_?”

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, please, I _warned you_ I couldn’t dance! If it was so bad, _you_ can lead the next one!”

 

Lavender giggled again. “I might. You weren’t kidding, you really have two left feet!” She told him.

 

“Guess I'll just have to marry a man, and save myself the misery of leading a girl in a wedding dance that'll be the mockery of high society for _decades_.” He joked.

 

Lavender smiled at him. “Is _that_ why you wanted to go as friends? Do your tastes run the other way?” She asked curiously.

 

Harry’s smile faded and he looked pensive. “I really don’t know. I haven't given it much thought yet, honestly. I've been busy, with the whole Dark-Lord-trying-to-kill-me thing, and there hasn’t been time to think of much else. Besides, I don’t have to know just yet. There's still time for that.” He said.

 

Lavender smiled and patted his hand. “It’s fine to not be sure yet. It just means you haven't met The One. When you do, then you'll know. It hits you like a punch to the gut. For most people, at least. My parents said they _slipped_ into love more than anything else. One day, they were friends, the next, they looked up, and realized they were so in love with each other there was simply no one else for them. I always thought when I was little that I'd be the same way, then I met Jerry, and _wham_!” She smacked her fist into her palm. “I was in love. Love at first sight. And he's been _so_ kind with me, so patient and charming. My parents are happy with the match, and Jerry is apprenticing under a wandmaker right now. He says he’s going to make me a special wand once he gets his training done. For free. He’s such a sweetheart.”

 

“Hey. What are you two lovebirds discussing?” Ginny asked, sitting next to Harry while Neville went to get them both some punch.

 

Harry tensed. “Lavender's fiancé.” He answered shortly.

 

Ginny’s eyes widened. “Who?” She asked.

 

Lavender shook her head. “You wouldn't know him.”

 

“Bet you wouldn’t mind replacing him with _Harry_ , though.” Ginny muttered.

 

Harry stiffened. “And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?!” He snapped.

 

Ginny looked at him with a brow cocked. “ _Look_ at you! Talented, gorgeous, athletic, modest, and worth _several_ bloody fortunes! You're the best catch in Wizarding Britain! _Any_ girl would be _mad_ to turn _you_ down! You have your pick of every eligible lady in the country!” She said, then smiled. “But we all know you've picked already, haven’t you?”

 

Harry tensed at the suggestive, hungry look in her eyes. “Not for a good long while. Come on, Lavender.” He said, standing and pulling her onto the dance floor. “ _You_ lead this time.”

 

Lavender laughed and took the reins.

 


	13. Prince Manor

Harry smiled as Severus put his cloak on him, nodding once. “It looks good on you.” He said in approval.

 

“Good. Can we go now?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, we can. Come on, let's head to the gates. We will Apparate and walk a short ways to the edge of the Wards, where I will key you in. You will be given a family ring, which will turn invisible once on you, and acts as a Portkey to my room, the most heavily-Warded room in the house. Use it as a last resort only.” He said. “But it is a small measure of security for someone as high-profile and well-known as you. If you ever need to escape an unfavourable situation, I expect you to use it.” He added firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He agreed.

 

They walked in companionable silence to the gates. Once they had crossed the Wards, Harry spoke up. “So I got a journal out of Mum's vault that she left for me.” He told Severus.

 

“Yes, I saw you slip something into your pocket. What about it?” Severus asked.

 

“I think you should read it. It’s from when she found out about me. I brought it with me.” Harry explained.

 

Severus hummed. “It talks of our affair, I take it?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry told him. “She compares you to James several times.” He added.

 

Severus' lips thinned, and Harry hastily tacked on, “ _Favourably_.”

 

Severus looked surprised at that. “Really?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “She _really_ loved you.”

 

Severus looked a bit happier at that. “Perhaps I _will_ read it.” He murmured, then held out an arm. “Take my arm.”

 

Harry took the proffered arm and Severus Apparated them to a Manor. The grounds were expansive, and Severus led him toward a wrought-iron gate, then had Harry lay a hand on it. He spoke a stream of Latin and Harry felt a tingle work its way up his arm, then his whole body warmed as he was accepted by the Wards.

 

“There, you’re keyed in.” Severus said. He pushed the gate open and they walked in.

 

The Manor was large, and Harry stared in awe as they approached it. “ _Wow_. How much are you _worth_?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus smiled smugly, looking up at the house, as he answered, “Enough.”

 

Harry had to agree.

 

They went in and were greeted by three house-elves.

 

“These are Pippa, Tissy and Tipple. Pippa is the Head elf, and my personal elf. You may pick one of the others as your elf. They will be the one to come when you call, unless they are busy, in which case, whoever is free will come.” Severus told him.

 

Harry hummed. “Alright, I'll pick Tissy.” He said.

 

Tissy beamed at him. “Tissy will be happy to have a new master! What should we call young master?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “My name is Harry.” He told them.

 

“Okay, Master Harry! Wes are all pleased to meet you!”

 

Harry smiled at them. “I’m pleased to meet you, too!” He said.

 

“Alright, back to work. Pippa, Tissy, we will need fires started in our bedrooms. Harry is the Prince Heir, so he will be using that room.” Severus said.

 

All the elves bowed and popped away.

 

“Come, you need to get your ring and then I will show you to your room.” Severus said, leading Harry up the large, marble staircase.

 

The whole of the downstairs screamed opulent wealth, marble flooring everywhere and tapestries hanging on every wall, depicting various magical and mundane animals.

 

Severus led him down a carpeted hallway to a door marked with a plaque that read: “family room.” He opened the door and turned to Harry.

 

“Only those of Prince blood can come into this room. Do not attempt to bring in anyone who is not of our bloodline, as the Wards on this room will cast an irreversible blood-boiling curse on them, which will kill them slowly and painfully.” Severus warned.

 

Harry gulped. “Got it. Um, since the Dark Lord used my blood for his resurrection, can _he_ come into this room?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus frowned, thinking about it. “Probably.” He answered slowly. “But I am in no hurry to test it.”

 

“Right.”

 

Severus moved aside, and Harry walked in. The family tree was all over the walls, swirls and whorls leading from one person to the next. Harry looked it over, finding the blanked-out spot that led to Severus' name, and the line from it that led to a blank spot. He frowned and pointed it out.

 

“Shouldn’t my name be there?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed and nodded. “Yes, but you have not been added formally yet. First, we need to decide if we are changing your name, and what to. Then, we will add you with your new name. You _will_ be taking the surname Prince, no matter what else we decide.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I'd like that.”

 

Severus walked over to a small door in the wall and opened it, taking out a box. “These are the rings. There are five in all. The Head ring is the signet, which I am wearing, and the rest are merely Portkeys.” He opened the box and held it out. “Put one on.”

 

Harry took out a ring, which was simple gold with a Prince crest on it, and slid it onto his finger. It resized to fit him, then became invisible.

 

Severus smiled. “Good. You use it by touching it with a finger and saying, ‘take me home,’ and it will deliver you to my bedroom, which has the same Blood Wards as this room.”

 

Harry frowned. “What if you marry? Shouldn’t you share the room with your wife?”

 

Severus’ smile turned wistful. “One: I will _not_ marry. I lost the love of my life thirteen years ago. I will never give my heart again unless I am assured of their safety. And that is rarely promised. Two: any Prince that marries must enter into a soul-bond, which will allow the other person to safely bypass the Blood Wards, as a soul-bond shares something much more sacred and binding than blood.”

 

Harry blinked. “Oh.” He said in surprise.

 

Severus smiled and put the box back. “Now, I will show you to my room and your room past it. Follow me.” He left the room and walked down the hallway, passing several doors, pointing them out and telling Harry, “Guest room, parlour, guest room, library, family dining room—Blood Wards again, another guest room, another parlour, my study—Blood Wards, _your_ study—Blood Wards, and my bedroom. Also Blood Wards on this and your bedroom. These Wards will let someone through if you key them in, but only these. Bedrooms are able to allow access, so if you need security from someone, use your study. There is a passage to both from my bedroom, in case I have keyed in the person who is threatening you. I _will not_ allow anyone access to my room, but on the off-chance, there _is_ an escape route.” He led Harry into the room and pressed a panel low on the wall. The floor slid open, and Harry saw a short flight of stairs leading down to a walkway before thirty seconds had passed and the floor slid back into place. “The first door is to _your_ study, the one a few feet further is _mine_.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded. “Why is it on the floor?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “So the person trying to find you will not hear you walking as you escape. You will be below them, muffled by the floor they will be walking on. It is the smartest choice.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it is.” He looked around at the furniture. All of it, including the bed, was in some kind of dark wood, and the bed was large enough to fit two—or even three—people comfortably. “Big bed.” He said.

 

Severus smirked. “Yours is almost as big. Are you ready to see your room?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Sure.”

 

They left the room and came to a door at the end of the hall, which Severus opened and ushered him in. The furniture in here was much lighter, but, again, the bed was larger than one person would need.

 

“Why are the beds so _big_?” Harry asked. The comforter was grey and had the Prince crest on it, but he supposed he could live with that.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, usually the Head of the family does not step down until they die, so the Heir's room needs to accommodate both the Heir and their eventual spouse.” He explained.

 

Harry eyed the bed. “Will I be able to have my eventual boyfriend or girlfriend over _before_ we marry?” He asked.

 

“Certainly.” Severus answered.

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “ _Really_?” He asked.

 

“When you are _engaged_.” Severus added.

 

Harry sighed in defeat. “So much for that idea.”

 

Severus chuckled. “You will find ways around my rules. Children always do.” He told Harry fondly.

 

“You're right, the bedroom is _huge_.” He said, sitting on the bed. It was wonderfully soft.

 

“Do you like it?” Severus checked.

 

Harry smiled. “It'll do.” He said lightly.

 

Severus smiled. “Good. I have to deliver a potion to the Dark Lord, which I will be doing after we eat. You will _stay put_ while I am gone, and do not leave the house, or I will be cross. Can you do that?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I’ll explore the library.”

 

“Do not go down the aisle farthest from the doors. Those are the Dark Arts books you will be learning from, and you are not to use them without me here.”

 

Harry frowned. “I can’t even _read_ them?”

 

“Some of them are cursed, and you do not know which. _Do. Not._ Touch. Them.” He repeated.

 

Harry scowled. “Fine.” He muttered.

 

“The rest you may look through. There are journals for some of our ancestors on several shelves. Some of them were _very interesting_ characters.” He told Harry.

 

“Sounds great.”

 

Severus nodded. “Let’s get lunch, and then I will leave. I should only be an hour or so. Then we will discuss your name.” He said.

 

Harry nodded, and they headed into the family dining room. It was a smallish room that sat six people, and the table was also dark. “The Prince family seemed to favour dark woods.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, they did. Stains show up easier on lighter woods. Particularly _blood_ stains.”

 

Harry’s face drained of colour.

 

Severus laughed out loud. “I was joking! Well, about the _blood_ part, at least.”

 

Harry sighed in relief. “That was mean.” He muttered.

 

“Don’t worry so much. Aside from the fact that we learn Dark Arts and have dungeons in our Manors, this family is very unlike the other Dark families. The Princes are more forgiving.”

 

They sat down and Severus called for lunch. They both ate quietly, one planning how to tackle the library shelves he was _allowed_ to peruse, the other considering how likely he was to get away from the Dark Lord in a timely manner. _Without_ telling him about Harry any sooner than he had to.


	14. Harrison Prince

Severus waited until the Dark Lord had finished changing after his potion before bringing up what else he had come to discuss. “I also have a gift to present to you tomorrow.”

 

Voldemort looked intrigued. “What manner of gift?” Even _he_ looked surprised at his new voice. It was back to the baritone he’d had years ago, before his last two horcruxes, which were back to being a part of him thanks to the modified ritual he’d used.

 

“One you will like. I can present it tomorrow any time after noon. When would you like it, My Lord?” Severus asked.

 

Voldemort hummed. “How about at eight PM? Just after dinner. Will that work?”

 

Severus nodded. “I will be here. I need to address something with Lucius in private before I leave.” He added.

 

“Very well. Thank you for the potion, Severus.” Voldemort added.

 

Severus smiled. “Returning you to your former glory was my pleasure, My Lord.” He returned.

 

He left the parlour and Lucius followed him. “What did you need to discuss?”

 

Severus’ smile widened. “The gift for Our Lord needs to be allowed through your Wards tomorrow.”

 

Lucius smirked. “Ah. A muggle?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “My _son_ , who wishes to pledge his service. He will ally with Our Lord until he is old enough to formally join us.”

 

“ _Ally_? Why would Our Lord wish a _child_ as an _ally_?” Lucius asked snidely.

 

“Because,” Severus smiled secretively, “He is a very _high-profile_ child.”

 

“Who?” Lucius asked. Then, his face cleared. “Prince.” He breathed. “You’re _Harry Potter’s_ father!”

 

“Precisely.” Severus said smugly. “He has had a change of heart. You understand that until tomorrow I have to place you under a lip-locker, right? Your Occlumency skills are abysmal.”

 

“I understand.” Lucius said evenly.

 

Severus cast the spell and nodded. “We will see you tomorrow.”

 

“I will make Our Lord wait in another room while you get your son situated for optimal presentation.” Lucius told him.

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

Lucius smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“I will see you then.” Severus returned, then left.

 

He came home to find Harry in the library before a fire, reading a journal while sipping at a mug of cocoa.

 

“I see you managed to occupy yourself without death or dismemberment. I admit to no small measure of surprise.” Severus drawled upon finding him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I _can_ look after myself without getting into danger if I am _told_ where the danger can be _found_. I don’t actively go looking for trouble. It usually finds me and drags me in kicking and screaming the whole way.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “I will keep that in mind.” He said.

 

“So how did your meeting go?” Harry asked, setting the book aside.

 

Severus took the chair beside his. They were angled to the occupants could easily talk while still halfway facing the fire. “Well, the Dark Lord looks _worlds_ better, he was _monstrous_ after his resurrection. I am glad you didn’t have to see him like that.”

 

Harry bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from telling his father that he _had_ , in fact, seen him like that.

 

Severus didn’t need to know. He had come home safe, and no one was the wiser.

 

“You will meet with him tomorrow, at eight PM. _If_ you still wish to ally with him.”

 

Harry nodded. “I do.”

 

“Then you may do so then. Now, we need to discuss your name. Your mother asked that I keep the diminutive _Harry_ , and I am loathe to deny her her dying wish. So we will. You have a choice, however. Your previous name was Harry, simple and unembellished, and we will keep that as a _nickname_. Your choices are Harold or Harrison. Do you have a _preference_?” Severus asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath, then answered, softly, “My _Mum_ did.”

 

Severus' interest sharpened. “Oh?”

 

“She wanted to name me _Harrison_. James said there'd never been a _Harrison Potter_ , and they weren’t going to start with me.” He told the man.

 

Severus’ eyes misted over. He cleared his throat and asked, voice rough, “Would that be acceptable for you? Harrison Prince?”

 

Harry smiled wistfully. “Yeah.” He answered quietly. “Yeah, I think it would. I want your name as my middle name, though.”

 

“That is fine. Then we are decided. Let's go upstairs and add you to the family tree.” Severus suggested.

 

“Do I need to do or say anything?” Harry asked as they headed up the stairs.

 

“No.” Severus told him. “You must simply be there, and silent. This is usually done when babies are but days old. There is no speaking part for the member being added.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Before they entered the room, Severus stopped him. “Understand that the words I am going to speak are _ritual_. I cannot change them, and they in no way reflect upon _you_ , or have any bearing on how _I_ see you. But I must refer to you as bastard-born, because, in truth, you _are_. Your mother and I were not wedded when you were conceived or born, but that is _all_ it means. I could not care for you any more than I already do, the circumstances of your birth do not change that you are the greatest gift I have ever been given. I _cherish_ you, Harrison. Tell me you know that.”

 

Harry smiled. “I know. Since we found out, you've proven that you care about me and can be a warm and even _loving_ man. I never would have thought it before, but you _do_ have a heart. A big one. I care for you, too. Whatever you have to say for the magic to take, I know it's only words.”

 

Severus nodded once and they stepped inside.

 

Severus held a finger to his lips and Harry nodded. The man raised his wand and spoke a stream of Latin, his voice wavering slightly, then sounding surer of itself as magic built in the room.

 

When the magic had built to a fever pitch and the very _air_ in the room seemed to be vibrating with energy, Severus lowered his wand.

 

“The family gathers today to welcome a new member into the fold. Bastard-born, of Severus Tobias Prince and Lily Evans Potter, conceived in love and born out of wedlock, Harrison Severus Prince, Heir to the Prince line and lands. May he live a long and fruitful life, and bring great honour to our name.” Severus finished, and flicked his wand at the blank spot where Harry's name should be.

 

Harry watched as glowing script wrote out, “Harrison Severus Prince,” in the spot, and smiled at Severus, who smiled back. The magic in the room pulsed once, and then dissipated.

 

“It is done. You may speak now.”

 

“Wow. That's it?” Harry asked.

 

Severus nodded. “You are officially a Prince now.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “That’s _great_!” He said happily. Then his face fell. “But I still _look_ like a _Potter_.” He added glumly.

 

Severus smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. “We will take care of that before you meet the Dark Lord tomorrow. I will brew you a potion tonight, which will cleanse the blood-based glamour from you, and you can take it tomorrow after lunch. This will give your body time to change, and will ensure that you do not need to miss a meal to accommodate it.”

 

“Alright, sounds good. Dinner now? I asked the elves to make Shepherd’s Pie.” Harry said eagerly.

 

Severus sighed. “Of _course_ you did. And of course they’d agree, they seem to like you.” He added.

 

“I like them, too.” Harry said brightly. “Family dining room?” He suggested.

 

Severus shook his head. “Formal dining room, downstairs. You need to be used to it in case we ever have guests over.” He told Harry, then led the way.

 

Harry followed.

 

They entered the room and Severus sat. Harry went to sit beside him, and Severus shook his head. “Other side.” He instructed. “The Heir’s place is at the Lord’s right hand. It’s a place of honour.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said, and rounded the table to sit at the other side.

 

“Are you excited about tomorrow? Or are you nervous?” Severus asked as he sat.

 

Harry laughed a bit. “Um, yes?” He asked more than answered. “A bit of both. Kind of a nervous excitement. I know I _want_ to switch, I’m just... Not sure how he will react.”

 

“I will be there.” Severus assured him. “If he threatens you in any way, I will step in. I will _not_ lose you.” He said.

 

Harry smiled as the place settings appeared before them. “I trust you. It’s why I’m only a _little_ nervous.”

 

The elves came in with dinner, and Severus resigned himself to Shepherd’s Pie.

 

It could have been worse.

 

*****

 

“And this will change me?” Harry asked, looking at the vial he held. “I’ll look like you?”

 

“A good deal, if your mother is to be believed.” Severus confirmed.

 

Harry nodded. “Well, here goes nothing!” He said, and drank down the potion.

 

Severus grabbed the vial as his fingers slackened and his body hit the bed he had been sitting on.

 

Severus watched as he writhed in pain for about a minute, features shifting, body growing, changing before his astonished eyes. The glamour was extensive, and Severus was in awe as the morphing stopped and he looked at his son—who truly looked like his _at last_.

 

Harry sat up, then stood and moved to the mirror. He had to take off the glasses before he could look at himself properly. “Wow. That’s quite a change.” His jaw, nose, cheeks, forehead, brows, everything except his eyes and lips had changed. “My eyes are still the same.” He said happily.

 

Severus smiled. “Yes. Lily’s eyes. _Precisely_.” He said in satisfaction. He’d hoped they’d stay the same. It was nice to see her eyes in _his face_. Proof that _he_ had given her something _James_ had _not_. “You seem to have grown three, maybe four inches. And you might not be pleased to know this, but your bum has also grown a bit.” He added, eyeing the new roundness with trepidation. The boy would have no shortage of male admirers.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Harry cleared his throat and quickly looked down his own pants, then flushed. “ _Everything’s_ changed. For the better.” He confirmed.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, at least _that_ is a plus. Sorry about the nose, though. No one would _choose_ to have my beak.”

 

“I don’t mind being part falcon.” Harry said, running a finger along the length of it. “It’s not horrible. I can live with it.”

 

“Falcon? One would think you’d have picked _raven_ , considering my penchant for black.” Severus said in amusement.

 

Harry shook his head, smiling as he turned to face the man. “No, you’re bigger than that. Falcon or eagle. A powerful hunter.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Very well. I’ll leave you to decide what you want to wear to your first meeting with the Dark Lord. Alter your clothes to fit properly. I’ll see you in the family dining room at seven-thirty.”

 

Harry nodded, turning to his wardrobe. He had _some_ good clothes, though Severus had bought him three new outfits for Christmas. He should probably wear one of those.

 

As Severus left, closing the door behind him, Harry took out a dark blue silk shirt and black slacks Severus had bought. He undressed and stood naked in front of his mirror, looking over the new changes critically.

 

He was taller, but thinner, he’d need to put on some weight. His cock had grown about two inches, which was nice, he had been average and now he could be proud of what he had.

 

Not that anyone at Hogwarts would see it.

 

He was going to reapply the glamour before heading back. He wanted this face, his _real face_ , to be anonymous.

 

He was pleased, though. When he decided to go public as Severus’ son, he knew he’d be proud of how he looked.

 

He looked like a Pureblood, now. Not some scruffy, speccy little boy.

 

He could be proud of this body.

 

He could meet Voldemort like this with his head held high.

 

He smiled and began to change into his clothes, altering them to fit the way they should.

 

*****

 

“We will be going to Malfoy Manor.” Severus told him as they put their cloaks on. “You are to kneel where I tell you and keep your head down until the Dark Lord tells you to meet his eyes. He will, of that I have no doubt. Let _me_ talk until you are addressed directly. Do you understand?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He said.

 

Severus sighed. “You may still call me by name, Harrison. I am merely trying to make sure you do not offend him. He can be easily angered by disrespect, and you are _already_ a sore spot with him. We must be cautious.” He warned.

 

“I get that. I won’t goad him, I’m not stupid.” Harry said.

 

“See that you aren't.” Severus said, taking his arm in a firm grip. “Here we go. I told Lucius to key you in, so he should be expecting a new person. If the Wards don’t let you in, just try to follow me and you will end up just outside them. I will aim for the front door. If we get separated, wait where you are, and I will come and get you.” He said, then Apparated.

 

They landed just outside the front doors. “Good. Come, Lucius said he would have the Dark Lord wait in another room while we arrived.”

 

He knocked on the door and Lucius answered. He took in Harry’s new look and hummed. “He is far more good-looking now, Severus. Come. You will be in the white parlour.” He said, then led the way.

 

Severus and Harry followed.


	15. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of crack from Severus near the end. 
> 
> My apology for the earlier cliffie. 
> 
> Never let it be said that I leave you guys hanging for too long. 
> 
> At least, not this time.

They entered the white parlour and Harry noted that it was, indeed, very white.

 

Severus led him a few feet away from the door and pointed to a spot on the floor while Lucius looked on. “Kneel. You may address him as My Lord when you see him come near enough, but do not look up, and do not say anything more until you are addressed.” Severus reminded him.

 

Harry knelt, nodding silently.

 

“We are ready.” Severus told Lucius.

 

“I will let him know you are waiting. You will have privacy.” Lucius said, then left the room.

 

Harry waited for several— _very tense_ —minutes before he heard the door open, and footsteps approached him, slowly and cautiously.

 

“My Lord.” He spoke when the booted feet moved into his field of vision.

 

“What’s _this_?” A deep baritone, though not as deep as his father’s, met his ears. “Severus, who is this?”

 

“He is my son, My Lord. He wishes to pledge himself to your service.” Severus answered.

 

Fingers grasped his chin and raised his face, and he met the startling red eyes of the man unflinchingly. This was not Voldemort, Harry realized. He was looking at the face of Tom Riddle, though he was in his mid-twenties, which Harry knew was not his real age. Still, the new visage suited him better.

 

 _This_ was not the monster that had risen from the cauldron and repulsed Harry. This was just a _man_. An _attractive_ man, though, Harry noted, pleased at the change.

 

Tom’s eyes widened, and he turned his face first to the left, then to the right, examining it from all angles. “Those eyes, those lips. I _know_ them.” He murmured. He dropped his hand, then spat, “Potter. Why don’t you look like yourself anymore?”

 

“My Lord, we discovered that he is _not_ , in fact, a Potter at all.” Severus denied. “He took a genealogy test at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, and the truth came out: He is truly a Prince. _My_ son. With Lily. She was a lost descendent of the Selwyn line, as it turns out. This is how he truly looks, without the glamour up to make him look like James Potter. Please, give him a chance.”

 

Tom hummed, looking down at the boy. “I _could_ , I suppose. Did he inherit your skill with Occlumency?” He asked.

 

Severus blew out a breath. “There were a few missteps, but we managed to unearth a goodly amount of talent for the mental arts, yes. He is not as advanced as me, yet, but he will get there with time.”

 

“I can work with that.” The man murmured. “And he _is_ quite stunning, now. I _could_ take a _consort_.” He said, considering Harry closely.

 

Severus stiffened and moved slightly in front of the teen, who was trembling slightly at the insinuation. “Not him. You will need to pick someone else. He is… Unsuited for that.”

 

The Dark Lord snorted. “Your Paternal protectiveness is admirable, but let the boy decide for himself. Have you renamed him?”

 

Severus sighed in defeat. “We have _altered_ his name slightly. Harrison. And he has agreed to take my surname.” He said, moving aside reluctantly.

 

“A fine, strong name. So, Harrison Prince.” Tom tilted his face upward once more and spoke to the boy. “Would you like to become my consort?” He asked.

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was trembling in remembered pain and shame, or from an all-too-new feeling of excitement. Perhaps it was a mixture of the two? One thing he knew for sure, though. “No, Sir, please. I’m not ready.” He whispered.

 

Tom dropped his hand, bringing it up to tap his lips with a finger as he thought it over. “And when you _are_? Might you reconsider then? I could wait as long as it takes. _You_ would be worth investing the time, I feel.”

 

Harry stared at the man. In this form, this new body, he was… Attractive. Intriguingly so. And if Harry was going to join him, the safest option was to do so as his consort and earn his love in time. That would protect him. If it all fell apart later, he would likely be killed, but in the meantime, he would be safe from almost any form of danger from the man in front of him. His followers, as well.

 

“I don’t know, Sir. We can get to know each other better, though. And when I _am_ ready for a relationship of that sort, I can answer your question then. Can you wait for _that_? I’m not sure yet if I could be with you that way. I need time to think on it. But I can promise to remain open to the _idea_.” Harry offered, hoping it would not make the man angry.

 

Tom smiled. “Yes, I will wait, and we will talk, spend time together, become more familiar to each other. You deserve to make an informed decision, after all.” He ran a finger down Harry’s cheek. “Your new face is much more appealing than the old one. Regal and refined. It suits you, Harrison Prince.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you, My Lord.”

 

“Would you be willing to give me a _kiss_? Can you do that much?” The Dark Lord asked.

 

Harry met the man’s eyes and stared into the red orbs, thoughtfully. He licked his lips, and the man’s eyes tracked the movement. Harry shivered in reaction. “I think I can do that. Just one. No tongue.” He added as an afterthought.

 

Tom smiled indulgently. “Very well. Rise, and give me my prize, my Harry.”

 

Harry stood and moved forward the few steps separating him from the man. He was tall, a full head and shoulders taller than Harry. Harry looked up at him.

 

Tom smiled and bent, warm lips pressing against Harry’s, a hand coming up to trace his cheek tenderly as lips parted and eyes met. “Thank you. I can wait for more. It will be worth it, in the end.” He murmured. “Severus, take the boy home. I will be by tomorrow to speak with you both further. I have questions that you will answer, but it can be a private matter.” He allowed.

 

Severus inclined his head in a small bow. “Yes, My Lord. Come, Harry.” He said, heading toward the front doors.

 

Harry followed silently, thinking over what had just happened. He was a little regretful that he’d told the man not to use tongue, with the way his lips were now tingling. How would a _true_ kiss have felt?

 

He couldn’t wait to find out.

 

In his own time.

 

*****

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I had no idea he'd react that way, that he'd ask _that_ of you. He’s never expressed an interest in that before. If I had _known_ , I never would have brought you to him.” Severus said as he and Harry stepped past the Wards onto the property.

 

Harry hummed. “Is it bad that I'm considering it?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Severus looked at him sharply. “Why? To stay safe? Because you feel pressured? There are ways out of that position, Harry. He will be _upset_ , perhaps, but he _understands_ a refusal.”

 

Harry flushed. “Er, _no_ , actually. Because he's... Kind of _hot_ , now, I don’t know. Is it terribly wrong of me?” He asked nervously. The man _was_ about seventy years older than Harry. Would Severus be disgusted by his attraction to the man?

 

Severus, to his credit, only blinked in surprise a few times before rallying. “Oh. Well, if you really _do_ like him, that is fine, too. Just make sure he goes at _your_ pace. He can afford to be patient when there is such an age disparity.” Severus said firmly, and that was the end of that.

 

Harry smiled. “I'll make sure he knows.”

 

“He should not have pressured you into a kiss, either. I’m displeased with that. I will bring it up when he comes to see us.” Severus said as they walked into the house.

 

Harry looked at him, confused. “He didn’t _pressure_ me. He _asked_. Politely. I _granted_ his request, yes, but if you care to remember, I did it on _my terms_. And he seemed okay with that. I don’t trust him _completely_ , but I have a feeling I can trust him to let me set the pace. At any rate, We’ll need to talk before anything more than kissing happens.” He murmured to himself. “In case...” He trailed off.

 

Severus sighed. “A wise decision. But it can wait a while. Until you know him better. Do not let him rush things, and be firm with your limits. He will take you if you are willing, he _is_ a hot-blooded male, but he is no rapist. Let him know if you feel he is pushing you into anything.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I will. Thank you for caring so much. I promise, if the time comes when I am actually ready and I decide to accept his offer, I will come to you first. Before anything physical happens, you will know. Kissing is fine. Anything more... It can wait.” He said, then turned a smile on Severus. “And thank you. For being there for me.”

 

Severus returned the smile. “I will always be here for you. Even when you no longer want me to be.”

 

Harry hummed. “I doubt that day will ever come.” He said, before heading up to his room to go to bed.

 

Severus smiled wistfully, and said, mostly to himself, “It will come. And I will still be here.”

 

*****

 

Harry woke and stretched, then turned over and snuggled into his pillow. There was a knock at the door.

 

“Mm, yes?” Harry called out.

 

“I just got word from Malfoy Manor. We will have _company_ for breakfast. You have an hour and a half. Get up, shower, get dressed, teeth brushed and for the _love of all things holy_ , brush your hair! It should lay flat now, you are not in James’ cursed body anymore.” Severus called through the door.

 

Harry rolled over to muffle his laughter at Severus' harassed tone in the pillow before he recovered enough to reply, “Alright, getting up!”

 

Severus cursed a blue streak as he walked away from the door, and Harry chuckled again, rolling out of bed.

 

He got up and walked to his wardrobe, grabbing his Slytherin-green silk shirt (which no one at school would _ever_ see him in) and his grey trousers.

 

Best to pander to the Dark Lord when he came calling, after all.

 

He headed into the bathroom and began his morning ablutions.

 

*****

 

Harry came down the stairs and headed for the formal dining room, hearing soft voices from inside.

 

He entered, and Tom smiled at him from his spot at Severus' left hand.

 

“Harrison. My, don’t you look _lovely_ today.” The Dark Lord said approvingly.

 

Harry smiled as he took his seat opposite the man. “Thank you, My Lord.” He said.

 

Tom shook his head. “You don’t need to be so very formal with me right now. You may call me Marvolo.”

 

Harry cocked a brow at him. “If I’m going to call you _anything_ other than ‘My Lord,’ it's going to be _Tom_. That _is_ your name.” He shot back.

 

“ _Harrison_!” Severus hissed sharply.

 

Tom was staring at Harry, eyes narrowed and burning red. Then, his face cleared, and he sighed. “Only in private. Around the other Death Eaters, it is _Marvolo_.” He told Harry firmly.

 

Harry smiled at his small victory. “Deal.”

 

Severus groaned and laid his head on the table. “Harry, _try_ not to get yourself killed _just yet_.” He moaned.

 

Tom chuckled. “Don’t worry, Severus. That fire and sass is what I liked best about the boy; it's good to see it's still in evidence. Besides, he is right. That _is_ my name. It will be nice to hear it falling from his lips, provided he addresses me properly around the others.”

 

Severus lifted his head and glared at his son. “You are going to give me grey hairs!” He spat. “You are _so_ grounded!”

 

Harry snorted. “ _Please_. Where was I going to _go_?” He asked.

 

“Out with me for lunch.” Tom answered. “But, since you are now confined to the Manor, we will find a room here we can use, I suppose.” He added.

 

Harry deflated. “Oh.” His first date. And he'd lost it.

 

“Well, we might as well eat.” Tom said.

 

Severus nodded and snapped, and the elves began setting breakfast before them.

 

Harry met Tom's amused gaze and sighed. “Sorry.” He mouthed.

 

Tom simply smiled and shook his head. “Teenagers.” He muttered in amusement.


	16. Limits and Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamt about this. That's what I get for thinking about it as I fell asleep. But I had the chapter planned out in my head when I woke, so it's all good. 
> 
> I'm proud of this one. 
> 
> Severus is fierce at the end. Papa bear, LOL.

Tom sat down and patted the seat next to him, on the blue couch in the parlour they were using.

 

Harry sat, nervous. He _wanted_ to get to know the man, but his first discussion with him alone was going to prove daunting, he just knew it.

 

“We need to talk.” Tom said. “We will get nowhere if we do not know each other.”

 

Harry nodded. “What did you want to talk about first?”

 

Tom smiled. “I’d _like_ to know _everything_ about you, but it's a little soon for that yet. So we'll start small. School. What is your best subject? And is it your favourite?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, I’m _best_ at Defence, which is good, because for so long I’ve had that pesky Dark-Lord-trying-to-kill-me thing going on.” He said playfully.

 

Tom chuckled. “Ah. Well, at least I have been good for _something_. Even _if_ you have an annoying habit of _not dying_.” He teased.

 

“Honestly, I’m not so sure it was _you_. It _could_ just be inborn talent.” Harry grinned, then added, “I’m just that good.”

 

“You're just that _lucky_.” Tom corrected. “Speaking of our past history, I feel the need to ask: you aren’t planning to, er, _vanquish_ me at any time, are you?”

 

Harry shrugged. “See, that depends on _you_. I’m not _now_. Play your cards right, and that could become not _ever_.” He said lightly.

 

Tom smiled. “Good. For all that I've pretty much achieved immortality, I’m not too keen to keep _testing_ the theory.” He said. “Dying has proven to be unpleasant.”

 

“I think it's _supposed_ to be. If it was _fun_ , _everybody_ would be doing it.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Which would make my job a _lot_ easier.” Tom muttered. “Either way, I will stop trying to kill you if you agree to live and let live.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can definitely do that.” He agreed.

 

“Back to our discussion, now. Is Defence your _favourite_ subject?” Tom asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Subject, yes. But my favourite _activity_ is _flying_. I’m on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I play Seeker.” He told the man.

 

Tom hummed. “I can see the appeal. But wouldn’t you rather fly under your _own_ power?” He asked. “I taught your father how, and I can teach you.” He revealed.

 

Harry's eyes widened. “You can _do_ that?”

 

Tom smiled. “ _You_ can. It takes a good deal of power, but you surely have what it takes. The Prince line is remarkably magically gifted.”

 

“Yes, that would be _awesome_! I'd like to learn!” Harry said exuberantly.

 

Tom chuckled. “Next summer I will teach you. Severus has told me he has plans for the rest of your Christmas holiday.”

 

Harry scowled. “You're a bloody _tease_!” He accused.

 

Tom's eyes flashed. “No, _you_ are.” He scooted closer, into Harry’s personal space and leaned over the boy. “Coming down here in _those clothes_ , looking utterly _delectable_ after telling me _I can’t have you yet_.” He traced Harry's lips with a finger. “You sorely test my control, Harrison.” He whispered.

 

Harry gulped, and realised he was trembling. Mostly in fear. “Sir,” he whispered, “My Lord, you’re scaring me.”

 

Tom sighed and dropped his hand, backing away. “I apologise. Such was _not_ my intention. We need to discuss what I can and cannot do to you before we proceed, because I am going to _need to know_.”

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, we are. Okay, you need to not get into my personal space without warning, and don’t loom over me. Don’t grab me, don’t force or manhandle me _at all_ , and don’t paw at me without asking. I’m very particular about being touched. I need warning and _you_ need _permission_. Kissing is okay, if I know to expect it. Anything else is off-limits right now. And for a while, I expect.” He explained.

 

Tom frowned. “Even hand-holding?” He asked.

 

“ _That_ should be okay. Just don’t pull me around by the hand.” He told the man.

 

Tom nodded, then asked, “You’ve been mistreated by someone, haven’t you?”

 

Harry paled, but nodded. He didn’t say more.

 

Tom nodded as well. “I see. We will go slowly, and _you_ will decide _how_ slowly. I can give you that.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered.

 

Tom shook his head. “There is no need for _that_. This is simple courtesy. Any decent person knows to treat a victim of certain things with care. In time, you will feel secure enough to tell me exactly _what_ happened to you, and we will not go further than kisses until you have. I need to know what to look for in your responses to me. It is important to me that I not drive you away. I very much desire you, Harrison. The last thing I want to do is ruin my chances with you by my own foolishness and impatience. I can be a very patient man when necessary. This makes it necessary.” He finished.

 

“Still, I appreciate it. Waiting for something you want isn’t easy, and I’m glad you have the control to wait for me.” Harry said.

 

Tom sighed. “There will be much wanking in my future, I’m afraid.” He mourned.

 

Harry flushed brightly, but laughed.

 

Tom smiled at him. “You're free to imagine it, if you want. If it helps my chances any.” He offered.

 

Harry cleared his throat, still blushing. “I'll keep that in mind.”

 

There was a knock on the door, then it was opened. Severus peeked in. “Hand check.” He said.

 

Both Tom and Harry raised their hands, smiling.

 

Severus' eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry. “Why are you flushed?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Harry chuckled. “We were talking about wanking.” He explained.

 

Severus looked _distinctly_ unamused. “Elaborate.” He demanded shortly.

 

Tom put his hands down and replied, “I was just lamenting that it’s going to be a rather frequent occurrence in my life for the foreseeable future, that’s all.”

 

“That had better be _all you do_ for the foreseeable future, Lord or not. I will _kill you_ if you touch my son without his say-so.” Severus snapped.

 

“He will set the pace. I have already assured him of that.” Tom answered.

 

Severus nodded. “Good.” He left and shut the door behind him.

 

Harry sighed loudly. “He _means_ well.”

 

“He _threatened me_!” Tom said, in disbelief. “He's never done that _before_.” He murmured. He looked at Harry. “You're a bad influence on him.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m a bad influence on _most people_. You'd better be careful, I'll corrupt _you_ , too.”

 

Tom snorted. “Oh, yes, I wish you luck on _that_. I could teach you things that would curl your hair.” He said.

 

"You'd better not, Severus likes me looking like him.”

 

Tom reached out and fingered a strand his hair. “It wouldn’t take _much_.” He mused. “You _already_ have a slight wave to it.”

 

Harry smiled. “From my Mum.” He told the man.

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, I remember.” He agreed. “Beautiful, red curls. Shame she chose to die. Severus wanted her badly.”

 

Harry hummed as Tom dropped his hand. “She wanted me safe. She had no guarantee of what would happen if she stood aside.” He told the man.

 

“Still, such a waste. Such a shame.” Tom mourned.

 

Harry sighed and stood. “You still need to talk to Severus, and I want to go get some reading done. We've discussed enough for today. You can always write me, if you have no time to visit. I would treasure letters from you.”

 

Tom smiled, getting up as well. “I could. Would you mind giving me another kiss?”

 

Harry smiled back. “I suppose I could. A proper one this time. With tongue.”

 

Tom's smile turned predatory. “Oh, my _pleasure_.” He purred, then bent to claim Harry's mouth.

 

Harry gasped into the kiss, clutching at the man's shoulders for stability as his knees nearly buckled.

 

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Harry against him and holding him up.

 

Harry could _feel_ Tom, winding through his head, and with his Occlumency shields, that simply _shouldn’t be possible_. But Harry pushed it aside and focused on the kiss, his first.

 

It was warm, and wet, and he was feeling things that he’d never felt before, such _wonderful_ feelings! He felt himself grow hard, and flushed, breaking the kiss and pulling away.

 

Tom looked at him, confused, until Harry’s bright flush and the hard cock pressing against his leg registered. Then he smiled.

 

“Ah, yes. That can sometimes happen, just ignore it until we are ready to do something about it. It will go away.” Tom assured him.

 

Harry nodded. “Er, yeah. Bye!” He stammered, then fled.

 

Tom chuckled. The boy was a delight. Shy, but there was passion there, and Tom would help coax it out, slowly and gently. The effort would pay off someday.

 

He left the room in search of Severus.

 

*****

 

“He went to his room, I believe.” Tom said evenly.

 

Severus sighed and took one of the armchairs in the room. “Why?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “It’s rather private. Ask him.”

 

Severus hummed, and folded his hands, resting his chin on them. “What exactly do you want with him?” He asked.

 

Tom shrugged. “A bed mate, a companion. Someone to love.”

 

Severus' brow rose. “A _husband_?” He pressed.

 

Tom's eyes widened. “Now, don’t put words into my mouth—" 

 

“Then I suggest you don't put _your tongue_ into _my son's_ mouth!” Severus snapped.

 

Tom recoiled. “You're really _serious_.” He said in shock. “Severus, the boy is really far too young to be considering—”

 

“ _Any of this_!” Severus interrupted. “And you are asking it of him _anyway_.” He got up and walked up to the man, placing his hands on the arms of his chair and leaning into his personal space. “If you worm your way into his heart and _break it_ , a very _real concern_ with someone who loves as deeply and easily as him, I _will_ turn on you, without a thought. And you _will not_ survive the experience. Keep in mind everything I know about you, all the _secrets_ I could easily spill to the other side, were I so inclined. My loyalty lies with you, but it lies _first and foremost_ with _my family_. _Harry_ is the most important thing in my life right now. Make sure he is the most important thing in _yours_ , or cease your pursuit of him.”

 

Tom sat, very still, staring at Severus warily. He gathered his thoughts and finally spoke. “Severus, you are one of my trusted few, second only to Lucius. I value you, and know how formidable a foe you would be. I _will not_ break the boy's heart. I have no _plans_ to leave him, and if that were to ever happen, it would be done carefully, I would make sure he was ready to end things first. But I don't know that I will _ever marry_.”

 

Severus sighed, and added one more thing. “If you ever make my son cry, your life is forfeit. Just know that.” He went back and sat in his seat.

 

Tom hummed. “He said he’s been hurt. Who hurt him?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “He will tell you when he is ready.”

 

“What did they _do_?” Tom asked.

 

Again, a shake of the head. “Ask him.”

 

Tom's fists clenched and he asked tightly. “Will I need to kill for him?”

 

Severus smiled. “Yes.” 


	17. Dark Arts, Darker Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning! This one DID make me cry. 
> 
> There is a little bit of humor and some sap, too.

“So what did you and the Dark Lord discuss?” Severus asked as they sat down for dinner. “Aside from his apparently ravenous sexual appetite?” He added, disapproval colouring every syllable.

 

“Oh, calm down, _you've_ had sex, too, or I wouldn’t be here.” Harry said in amusement. “We talked about school.” He answered.

 

Severus gave him a look. “ _And_?” He pressed.

 

Harry looked down at his food, pushing a pea around his plate with his fork. “And other things.” He said softly. Evasively.

 

“Such as?”

 

Harry realised he wasn’t going to drop the issue until Harry eased his mind.

 

“We discussed what he is and is not allowed to do with me. Things that bother me. _Scare_ me.” He added the last in a whisper.

 

“Harrison, please look at me. This is important.” Severus said.

 

Harry looked up and met his eyes.

 

“Someday, those things will not scare you anymore. You will heal, and the memories will become distant. All it takes is time. When those wounds _do_ heal, and you are ready to remove a limitation from your list, _tell him_. He will not be able to get inside your mind to know, with your shields. He _will_ willingly walk on eggshells for you, but not forever. He expects open communication from you, and so you must be willing to tell him how you feel, the good and the bad. You need not be as open as you are with _me_ , but a certain level of trust is essential in any relationship. Do you understand?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I get it. Something odd happened earlier, when we kissed. Well, _two_ things, really.”

 

“Oh?” Severus said, interested.

 

“Well, I…” Harry flushed. “I got hard.” He admitted.

 

Severus smiled. “A good sign.” He said. “You are apparently attracted to him. I bet he liked that.”

 

Harry flushed further. “I’m pretty sure he did. Also, he got into my head.”

 

Severus went very still. “How?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. My shields were still up, but while we were kissing, as soon as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I could feel him in there. He didn’t go for any memories, or anything, just drifted around. Exploring. It was strange. But it felt… Right. Like my mind was welcoming him home, or something.” He finished.

 

Severus' brow furrowed. “That _is_ strange. I have never heard of such a thing except from creatures that share a bond, and it doesn’t ever _happen_ until the inheritance hits. I will do some research as to why it might have happened. I expect the Dark Lord is probably doing the same right now.”

 

“Probably.” Harry said. “When do we start my Dark Arts lessons?” He asked, to change the subject.

 

“We could do that after dinner, if you like. _Eat_ , Harrison. You are too skinny in this new body. I don’t like it.” Severus added.

 

Harry grinned and continued eating.

 

*****

 

“Firstly, you need to learn how to shield your aura from being read. It can be manipulated to look a certain way, but only the Selwyn line has a talent for that, and while I know it can be _done_ , I know not _how_ to do it. So I will teach you what I do know. To hide your aura, you pull it inside yourself.” Severus told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “I what?”

 

Severus sighed. “You can feel your magic hovering around your body if you concentrate. It's like a leak, only all over. It's slightly tingly.”

 

Harry concentrated, and found that, yes, there was a slight tingling all over. It extended a few inches out from his body in all directions, and he tried to draw it in.

 

Severus cast a charm and watched him. “You're getting it. Keep it up.”

 

Harry pulled harder and imagined a magnet inside him that pulled on magic rather than metal, that would suck all the stray magic in, and the tingling seemed to condense inside him.

 

“Good. Hold it in as often as you can, until it becomes reflexive. You will need to do that whenever you are somewhere that Dumbledore might see you. He can read auras. The more Dark Magic you use, the darker your aura will become.” Severus said, cancelling the spell to see Harry’s aura.

 

“What colour is Tom's aura?” Harry asked.

 

Severus scowled. “I don’t _know_. Black, I would assume. He has used Avada Kedavra a good deal, and that will turn an aura black if used too often.” He said.

 

Harry looked intrigued. “How many times _can_ you use it before your aura turns black?”

 

“Is that really _important_?” Severus asked.

 

“It might be.”

 

Severus sighed, then asked, “How many people are you thinking of killing, then?”

 

Harry thought for a moment, then answered, “Three.”

 

Severus knew exactly who he meant. “Get in line.” He muttered.

 

Harry frowned. “You can't have Vernon. He's mine.” He said firmly.

 

“I daresay the Dark Lord will get to him _well before_ you can cast that curse. Your uncle will not survive the meeting.” Severus told him.

 

Harry frowned, then sighed. “Dudley?”

 

“Might make it.” Severus told him.

 

“Then I want him. And Petunia. And _Ron._ ”

 

“We will give you the boy. And your former friend. _I_ want Petunia.” Severus growled.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine. Just don’t lose track of Dudley. He'll go into foster care.”

 

Severus looked offended. “He will do no such thing! The Dark Lord and I will bring him here. He will stay in our dungeon until you are ready to cast your first Avada Kedavra. The Dark Lord will want to witness it. He will be _so proud_.” He said.

 

Harry snorted. “Of course he will. So, what first?”

 

Severus nodded decisively. “The lip-locker. The wand movement is a swiping motion over the lips in question, simple enough, and the incantation is ‘notitia abierunt.’ Be careful with the pronunciation on the last word, it can be tricky.”

 

Harry tried, but Severus stopped him.

 

“Ah-bi- _eh_ -roont.” He corrected, flipping the ‘r.’ “Again. It is already clear you _need_ to know this one.”

 

Harry tried again, slower, and Severus nodded. “Faster.”

 

Harry said it again, faster.

 

“Once more. As quickly as you can accurately do it.” Severus instructed.

 

Harry said the incantation one more time, accurately and as quickly as Severus had the first time.

 

Severus smiled proudly. “Perfect. Now, as with the previous one, you must hold the information you wish to hide within your mind as you cast. This spell will keep them from speaking entirely when they wish to tell your secret, and will cloud the information from Legilimency by layering _your_ Occlumency shields over it. It will last past your death, so be sure it is acceptable for that information to disappear once you do.”

 

Harry nodded. “How do I modify it so that they can speak about the secret to me?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “It already is keyed to your presence. You can key it to other parties by including their names in the spell when cast. Once they approach the other persons that know and speak of the secret, the spells on the other parties will alter by including them in turn. That is the only way they may speak of it without you in the same room. Be careful with that modification, it can be risky.” He warned.

 

“Sounds like. But bloody useful!” Harry said enthusiastically.

 

“Language.” Severus chastised.

 

Harry shot him a glare, though it was weak.

 

Severus returned with a smirk. “No son of mine is going to have a potty mouth.” He hummed, then added, “At least not before he is sixteen.”

 

“Bet you weren’t sixteen the first time _you_ swore.” Harry muttered.

 

Severus laughed. “I wasn’t.” He admitted. “But I never did it in my parents' presence!”

 

“Not even after you were seventeen?” Harry asked curiously, and the mirth in Severus' eyes abruptly died.

 

“They died when I was sixteen.” He admitted softly. “I never got the _chance_ to be an adult around them.” He sighed. “I was not sad to lose my _father_ , he was a drunkard that liked to get violent. Losing my _mother_ , though… _That_ hurt.”

 

Harry was silent for long moments, then he asked, timidly. “What happened to them? If you can talk about it.”

 

“Sit.” Severus said, walking over to the couch and patting the spot next to him as he took a seat.

 

Harry sat, turned toward the man.

 

“They were at a Christmas party. I was staying at school that holiday, as I did most years, to escape my father. According to the police reports, Tobias, my father, got roaring drunk at the party. He began to get disruptive, and was asked to leave. As they left, my mother tried to get the keys from him and convince him to call a cab, but he wouldn’t listen to her, or the other three people that tried to stop him from driving. He forced her to get into the car and began driving home. They wrecked just two blocks from our home at Spinner's End. Father died instantly. Mother… She held on just long enough for me to see her in the hospital a day after the crash. I held her hand as the light left her eyes.” He finished sadly, and Harry's heart broke. He wrapped his arms around the man as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

“It was not your fault, it was years before you were even born. But you know, now, why I will not forsake you. I know what it is to be alone in the world. I would _never_ wish that on my son.” Severus said solemnly. “You will have me for as many years as I can give you. Hopefully it will be more than my mother was able to give to me.”

 

Harry nodded. “I hope so.”

 

Severus smiled. “I intend to live to see you marry your Dark Lord. So I can give you away into his keeping.” He quipped.

 

Harry laughed. “I don’t really think _Tom_ is marriage material!” He said.

 

“Funny, _he_ said the same thing. Nevertheless, I will see it done.” Severus said firmly, standing. “Now, get to bed.”

 

Harry dug something out of his pocket and handed it to Severus as he stood. “My mother’s journal. You said you'd read it.” He said.

 

Severus took it reverently. “And so I shall.” He murmured.

 

“I want it back when you are done with it.” Harry said. “The picture inside, too.”

 

Severus frowned and opened it, looking at the picture. He traced it, smiling. “I still have my copy. In my room. I will return it as it is.”

 

Harry smiled. “Maybe this will make you happy. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

 

Severus nodded. “It is only natural to be curious. You may ask me anything. Most things I will answer. Those that I will not, you will at least get a reason from me.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good night, Severus.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Harrison.” He said, sitting back down and turning to the first page of the journal.

 

Harry smiled and headed to bed.


	18. The Hopefuls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom creates a new group of mini-DEs. And introduces his consort.

Harry was practically _giddy_ with excitement as Severus pulled his hood on. “Stop _vibrating_ , Harrison. Temper your excitement.”

 

“I can’t! He wanted me there, too! I want to know _why_!” He said exuberantly.

 

Severus merely sighed and led the way out the door. “For the love of _Merlin_!” He reached out and pulled the cowled hood of his grandfather’s cloak over Harry’s face. “Cowl yourself until he makes it _clear_ he wants your identity known, you bloody _idiot_!”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus. Luckily, the cowled hood hid the motion from his father.

 

“Come.” Severus held out an arm.

 

Harry took hold and they Apparated.

 

They arrived in Malfoy Manor's ballroom.

 

Tom was standing at the front of the room, Lucius slightly behind his right shoulder.

 

Severus went to him and kissed the hem of his robe, murmuring, “My Lord.”

 

Harry bent to echo him, and Tom grabbed his arm.

 

“Not you. You stand here, beside me.” Harry met Severus' eyes, shocked, but his father merely nodded once, in satisfaction it seemed, before stepping down and standing right in front.

 

//Why// Harry asked in parseltongue.

 

Tom smirked. //You are to be my _consort_. It is a position of _honour_. You are not a servant, as your father is.// He said simply.

 

//I don’t like that _he_ has to kiss your robe like the others.// Harry said.

 

Tom met his eyes, an eyebrow raised, as a few more followers came forward to kiss his robe. //Nevertheless, Harrison, he _chose_ that position. He is _comfortable_ there, by now. _You_ have been chosen for a _different_ path, and it comes with certain perks. You'll learn to like them.// He said surely, then turned to the room and switched to English. “My faithful, you are here today for two reasons. Firstly, I would like you to meet my second, my _consort_.” He turned to Harry. “Remove the cowl.” He said softly.

 

Harry pushed the cowled hood down to pool around his neck, revealing his face.

 

“Harrison Prince, formerly known as Harry Potter.” Tom told them all, and eyes widened as muttering broke out. “Harm him in _any way_ , and you will answer to _me_. Your punishment will be _most unpleasant_.” He told them firmly.

 

“My Lord,” One of the hooded Death Eaters spoke up, “Why have you chosen this _boy_ as your consort when any one of us would be more than happy to fill the role?”

 

“None of you pleased my eye as much as _he_ did. He may be young, yes, but youth _does_ have certain _advantages_. Also, Mulciber, Crucio!”

 

Harry stuck out his hand as the screaming started and pushed Tom's wand down, cutting off the spell.

 

//What are you doing?!// Tom snapped in parseltongue.

 

//He only asked a question. You don’t need to torture him for _that_.// Harry told him in the same language.

 

//I don’t _like_ being questioned.// Tom replied.

 

“My Lord, he is obviously too soft-hearted, too _weak_ to be by your side.” Another Death Eater spoke up.

 

Harry looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, turned to Tom and said, in English, “Okay, you can torture _that one_.”

 

Tom smirked and cast the pain curse again.

 

Harry watched as the man screamed and writhed in pain. After three minutes, he turned back to Tom. “That should be enough. He might still be useful. Who is that, anyway?”

 

Tom shrugged. “Marcus Goyle.” He said flippantly.

 

Harry smirked, and looked at the man as he shakily got to his feet. “Careful, Mr. Goyle. My father is teaching me some Darker spells, now, and if I get into a fight with your son at school, Dumbledore will back _me_. Until he learns of my switch, I am a dangerous foe for the Dark children to have.” He warned.

 

The man bowed his head at the threat from his Lord's consort.

 

“Bring in the hopefuls.” Tom spoke, and the man still standing near the door opened it, and six figures came in, cowled as Harry had been. They lined up before Tom and the man spoke. “Remove your cowls.”

 

They pushed them back, and Harry was left looking at Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

 

“You all will answer to my consort, Harrison. Begin now by showing him proper respect.” Tom told them.

 

Draco's eyes flashed angrily, but he was the first to sink into a bow at his feet. “My Lord.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“No.” Harry said flatly, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back to his feet. He turned to Tom. “They're mine?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Until their initiation, yes. Use them well, and I might let you _keep_ them.” He told Harry.

 

“They won't call me ‘My Lord.’ I don’t like it.” Harry said flatly.

 

Tom looked surprised. “Then what would you have them call you?”

 

Harry thought for a moment, then smiled. “Their _Prince_.” He said.

 

“Simple, elegant, and also accurate. I like it.” Tom said.

 

“And they won’t bow to me. I will accept camaraderie, and give it in return, but I don’t want _grovelling_. Can we put the past aside, everyone? _Malfoy_?” He asked pointedly.

 

Draco glared at him, but answered, “Yes, My Prince.”

 

“Look, I’m going to need you guys on my side. If I’m turning on Dumbledore, it puts me in danger. You may not like me right now, but I'm hoping we can become friends. Can I trust you to have my back?” He asked, looking around at them all.

 

“Can we have your _front_ , too?” Pansy asked flirtatiously.

 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Afraid not, Our Lord has claimed most of me. It's my back, or nothing.”

 

Pansy pouted. “Shame. But I'll help you out if need be.”

 

Draco nodded reluctantly, and the others followed suit. “We can play nice. Until you prove yourself a traitor to our cause. I don’t trust easily.” Draco told him.

 

Harry just smiled. “You'll come to trust me.”

 

Tom got their attention. “For now, you are to keep covert watch over him. If you come across information he needs, you will relay it to him in a discreet manner. You will protect him from Dumbledore. If he gives you an instruction, assume it comes from me. I will be in contact with him frequently. He _is_ my second, my _consort_ , and you will treat him as such.”

 

All the Slytherin’s eyes widened dramatically at that news.

 

Harry flushed as they all looked at him in shock.

 

“In time,” Tom spoke again, drawing their attention, “I will have a signifier for you made, that will let Harry induct new hopefuls and alert you when he needs you. Only those who wear one will be able to see the others. For now, simply keep the lines of communication open. Harrison will read any letters you send him. Feel free to talk of whatever you please with him, it would please me to see him count you among his friends by the end of the school year.” He finished. “You are all dismissed.” He spoke to the room at large.

 

People began leaving and Tom grabbed Harry's arm as he made to go to Severus.

 

Harry tensed, and Tom released him, cursing. “Sorry. May I have your hand?”

 

Harry frowned, but held out his hand, palm-down.

 

Tom took it gently and turned it over, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I think I have discovered what allowed me into your mind last time we kissed.” He said softly. He turned it over and kissed the back of it. “But I need a little more testing.” He murmured, sliding a hand into Harry’s hair. “May I?” He asked.

 

Harry's eyes fluttered closed, aware that there were witnesses. Plenty of people had stopped at the spectacle of their Lord having a tender moment with his consort. “Yes.” He whispered, and Tom claimed his lips.

 

The kiss was deep, and Harry felt Tom slip into his mind again just as tongues met. Tom drifted, feeling at home and at peace, here in the sanctuary of his consort’s mind. He broke the kiss after long moments and frowned. “Hm. Yes, I know what this is. I will need time to decide how I feel about it, and then I will let you know what it is and what our options are. Can you wait a few days?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “I can wait as long as you want. I expect I'll have plenty of letters to respond to over the next few days, anyway.”

 

Tom chuckled. “Get to know them. They will be your personal guard until your seventh year.” He told Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “But some of them turn seventeen _sixth_ year.” He said in confusion.

 

“And they will likely leave you sooner, but Draco will be assisting you for most of your sixth year before he is given into my service. Make use of him as you will.” Tom told him.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He turned, and caught Draco staring. The blond quickly averted his eyes and made to leave. “Malfoy!” Harry called out, and he stopped and turned back around.

 

“My Prince?”

 

“It's okay to look, I wouldn’t have given permission if I didn’t want people to _see_ us kissing. I know it must be strange to see.” Harry said, walking up to him.

 

“ _Very_ strange.” Draco admitted. “And you can call me Draco, I don’t mind.” He told Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright. Does it bother you? I can be sensitive to your presence if seeing that makes you uncomfortable.” He offered.

 

“It doesn’t.” Draco said. Then he added. “Just a little surprised. He's never wanted a consort before you, according to Father. It makes me wonder what’s so different about you?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t know. But if I’m going to make the switch to the Dark side, why not go all in, right?”

 

“Spoken like a true Gryffindor.” Draco muttered.

 

“Oh, there's a good deal of Slytherin in me, too. You'll see it, I’m sure.” Harry assured him. “Give it time.”

 

“Harrison, are you ready to go?” Severus asked, coming up behind him.

 

“Just a second.” He said before focusing back on Draco. “Write me. I’m going to need a second among the hopefuls. Who knows, you may earn that place. It won’t earn you the, er, _physical_ perks that come with being the Dark Lord's second, but it will still be important.”

 

Draco smiled. “I'll keep that in mind. Expect my owl, Harrison Prince.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I eagerly await it, Draco Malfoy.” He returned before joining Severus. “Let's go home.” He said happily.


	19. Tom's Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of Vernon, nothing graphic. 
> 
> Still, avoid the last little bit after the first attempt with the rat near the end if you might be triggered by mention of Harry's past.

Harry woke to a tapping at his window. He got out of bed _very reluctantly_ and let the owl in. He took the note and smiled as the owl nuzzled his hand, then hooted. “Want a treat?” He walked over to his nightstand and dug out an owl treat, tossing it to the bird. The owl caught it, ate it, and hooted one more time before taking off.

 

Harry opened the letter.

 

“My Pretty Prince,” Harry winced. ‘Well, Tom can _never_ see this letter.’ He checked the bottom. ‘Or Pansy will die a horrible death.’

 

He continued reading.

 

“My Father was right when he suggested that Professor Snape was your father, I see. I must say, I am surprised that he was reinstated as a Prince, but my father tells me he got back in for following Our Lord, so it makes sense.

 

You look much better now! Your hair, especially. You _really_ needed some help before. I _do_ hope you keep this face when we go back to school, and henceforth.

 

I don’t have any solid information for you yet, but I have a firm grasp of Hogwarts' gossip mill, so I will keep my ears open for you.

 

On that note, there are _whispers_ that Ronald Weasley is going to do something to you, probably sometime soon. I don’t know _what_ or _when_ , but if I hear anything, you’ll be the first to know. That being said, watch your back.

 

Most gossip reaches my ears fairly fast, so if there’s ever anything you want to know, simply ask. I know now that lying to you is a bad idea, so you will get my total honesty.

 

Lucky you!

 

Hoping this letter finds you well, and doesn’t wake you up,

 

Pansy Parkinson"

 

Harry sighed. “But it _did_ wake me.” He muttered. There was a knock at the door. “Apparently not very early, though. I'm up!” He shouted.

 

“Get dressed and downstairs. Lucius is coming for breakfast. Our Lord has news, but he is busy getting a new endeavour started today. Lucius is here to tell us what it is. He wants you to know.” Severus said.

 

Harry sighed. “Alright.” He called out, then went to get some clothes.

 

He dressed after a quick shower and headed down for breakfast.

 

Lucius was there, and so was Draco, to Harry's surprise.

 

“Hi. Why are _you_ here?” Harry asked Draco.

 

“I heard Father was visiting Uncle Sev, so I asked to come along.” Draco answered.

 

Harry frowned. “ _Uncle Sev_?” He asked, looking at Severus.

 

Severus nodded. “Draco is my Godson. Lucius and I are practically brothers. He has always called me that. Just never in public.”

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. So what's the big news?” He asked.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Our Lord has taken a loan from me, in order to purchase his Muggle Father's Manor. He has several Death Eaters working to rebuild it, and it should be habitable in two months' time. He will be moving in, as well as preparing a room for _you_.” He said to Harry. Harry could _hear_ that the man was unsure as to how to address him.

 

“Oh. You can use my name, it’s fine. That’s great, he can move out of your home and you’ll have your space again. Why a room for _me_ , though?” Harry asked.

 

Severus sneered. “ _Obviously_ he thinks you may stay with him sometime. As if I'll _allow_ that.” He said.

 

Harry looked at him. “I’m a legal adult, remember. You can’t exactly _stop_ me.”

 

Severus shot him a glare. “I _can_ and I _will_!” He snapped.

 

“And in doing so, ostracize yourself from your only son.” Harry said flatly.

 

Severus quieted and turned thoughtful. “You'd go that far?” He asked softly.

 

“Not yet.” Harry answered calmly. “But once I come to care for him more, yes, you'd be surprised what I'd do for those that earn my love. Not to say I won’t love you _more_ , but I can’t abide those that force their wills on me. You know why.”

 

“I do.” Severus said. “But I don’t trust him alone with you overnight.”

 

Harry smiled. “You won't ever get over that unless you let him have me overnight. Once I trust him enough to go, you should trust us _both_ well enough to know we will _behave_.” He pointed out.

 

Draco scoffed. “Who would trust _you_ to _behave_?” He asked.

 

Harry gave him a flat look. “In that respect? Anyone who knows me well enough.”

 

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

“You don’t need to know. Suffice to say, Severus should trust me alone with him.” Harry told him.

 

Severus sighed loudly. “I do trust _you_ , Harrison. I _don’t_ trust _him_. He could set you back _so_ far. You saw just last night how easily he forgets—”

 

“And _I’m_ willing to _forgive_ that slip! You don’t get to pick what I allow and what I don't! That’s _my_ responsibility, and I can handle it!” Harry snapped.

 

In an undertone, Draco said to Lucius, “If I talked to _you_ like that, you'd slap me silly!”

 

Lucius hummed. “Severus and Harry are obviously discussing a tender subject. You'll notice they are being intentionally vague. Stay out of it, Draco.” He added softly.

 

Draco hummed in consideration, but nodded in acceptance, focusing on his food as his father was while Harry and Severus simmered.

 

Finally, Severus broke the silence. “You're right, Harrison. I'm—”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry cut him off. “You're family, I already forgave you. Just let me make those choices for myself, yeah? I can be trusted, and so can he.” He smiled wryly. “Besides, if he _can’t_ be, maybe it’s just one of those lessons I'll have to learn the hard way.”

 

Severus’ whole body tensed. “Don’t say that. Fate would not be _that_ cruel a mistress to you.”

 

Harry met his eyes. “She hasn’t exactly been _kind_ to me thus far, though, has she?” He asked.

 

Severus didn’t answer, eyes dropping to his plate. After a few moments, he glanced up to find Harry staring at him. “Eat.” He prompted.

 

Harry sighed and began eating again. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Harry said softly between bites, adding, “It's just that… Bad things happen to me. You learn to expect it after a while.”

 

Severus growled and stabbed at his sausage. “ _I_ intend to _change that_!” He snarled.

 

Harry smiled at him. “If anyone can, it'll be you.” He said surely.

 

The rest of the meal was strained, and Draco and Lucius left shortly after, sensing Harry and Severus' need for a frank, open conversation.

 

As soon as they left, Severus turned to Harry. “I’m just worried he'll forget to be careful with you and push you into something you’re not ready for. He could _easily_ set back your recovery, Harrison. You _cannot_ rush these things.” He said, almost pleadingly.

 

Harry nodded. “I get that. And you’re right, he forgot and grabbed me to restrain me when I had told him not to. But he’s _new_ to this, Severus, he needs time to learn me better. And as soon as he realised what he did, he apologised and asked permission to touch me. He'll get better, but he needs allowances for the occasional mistake. If _I_ can forgive him, _you_ can, too.”

 

“I just don’t want him to have the opportunity to force you. Leaving you alone with him at night gives him that chance.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled. “Wasn’t it _you_ that said he was no rapist?”

 

Severus scowled. “He hasn’t been _yet_.” He corrected.

 

“I don’t think he _will_ be. I’m sure he knows that if he wants into my pants badly enough, all he has to do is wait and it will be easy for him to charm his way into them once I'm ready.” Harry said, amused.

 

“That's partially what I’m worried about.” Severus muttered.

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m going to have sex _eventually_ , Severus. You can’t stop that. No matter what you do, I’m going to get better, I’m going to grow up, and I’m going to develop urges. There's no stopping it.” He said firmly. “You have to let me.”

 

Severus nodded and headed out of the room. “Come, Harrison. I've a new spell to teach you.”

 

Harry frowned, but followed him. “What _kind_ of spell?” He asked curiously.

 

“One you can use to defend yourself from anyone that tries anything with you. And just so you know, being a legal adult _also_ means you can use magic outside of school. Adults are trusted to use their better judgement in that regard, but if you need it, you are allowed now. Just not in front of Muggles.” Severus told him.

 

Harry grinned. “Great!” He said enthusiastically.

 

“Don’t go wild with it, though. I’m sure there _is_ a brain in there somewhere, stunted though it may be. _Use_ it.” Severus told him, entering the library and going to one of the back shelves. He carefully chose a book and pulled it down, then opened it to a page and flipped through until he found what he was looking for. He set it on a table.

 

Harry looked at the page. “The crushing curse?” He winced. “That sounds _painful_. Is it _lethal_?”

 

“That depends on the caster. It draws on negative emotions, so if you are frightened enough, yes, it _can_ be.” Severus told him.

 

Harry shuddered. “Alright.” He drew his wand. “But if I'm only a _little_ nervous?” He asked.

 

“It will force him into the foetal position, but no further. It will not _harm_ him unless you _need it to_.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded. “How do we test this one?” He asked.

 

Severus drew out a handkerchief and transfigured it into a rat. “Any negative emotions will work, so you can use _anger_ for this one, too. The incantation is ‘contundito.’ The motion is just to point and cast. I'd suggest thinking of—”

 

“Vernon.” Harry finished for him, voice toneless.

 

Severus nodded. “Or your former friend. Either one will work.”

 

Harry squared his shoulders, concentrated on Ron, and felt himself fill with a self-righteous fury. How could he be expected to control who his parents were? Where did Ron get off deciding Harry was somehow _different_ just because his father was a biased Slytherin? Harry had no control over the circumstances of his birth, and it didn’t change him even a _bit_ unless he chose to _let_ it!

 

He aimed at the rat and let fly. The spell connected and the rat squealed, compressing in on itself. Harry let up the pressure and the rat relaxed.

 

He then dug into the box, pulling out the memory of the first time Vernon had thrown him down, pinned him to the bed, and made him bleed.

 

He felt the terror suffuse him, clogging his throat, and cast again.

 

The rat folded in on itself, squeaking madly as bones snapped, sounding painful. Then there was a loud _crack_ , and it fell silent, unmistakably dead.

 

Harry swallowed and looked up at his father, eyes shadowed with pain and fear. “Thank you.” He said softly. “But I need to be alone for a while now.” He told the man.

 

Severus nodded, understanding the need to compose himself again after that trying experience.

 

But Harry knew how to lock those memories back up.

 

He’d be fine after an hour or so.


	20. The Visit

Harry had met more owls that break than at any other time in his life. He had received letters from each of the hopefuls and was shocked to learn that Crabbe and Goyle were actually _quite_ literate, and hid their true smarts behind masks of stupidity to disarm their opponents. It was good to know he hadn’t been handed two bumbling brutes as part of Tom's gift to him. It was the last day of break, and he was waiting eagerly for the visit Tom had promised to make. He was due any second.

 

Harry jumped as the fireplace flared and Tom stepped out.

 

“Tom!” Harry threw himself at the man and Tom caught him around the waist, hugging him before he released him. “I missed you.” Harry added.

 

Tom laughed. “Yes, I can tell. So hugs are okay?” He checked.

 

Harry grinned. “If I initiate them or you don’t come in too fast, hugs are fine. I have to be expecting them, or I sometimes lash out. Neither of us want that.” He explained.

 

“No, we do not.” Tom agreed. “Where is your father?”

 

Harry grinned. “Brewing. Our rules are as follows:” Harry listed them off on his fingers, “No going into my room, no going into _his_ room, no testing whether you can get past the blood Wards on certain rooms, and doors stay open. We can talk about anything, though, because us and him are the only people here, so anyone overhearing us isn’t a concern.” Harry said.

 

Tom nodded. “I see. Well, lead the way.”

 

Harry led him to the blue parlour and pushed him onto the couch, sitting next to him and leaning into his side. “I've decided.” He said abruptly.

 

“Decided what?” Tom asked, holding his hand out in offer.

 

Harry took it, linking their fingers together. “I'm going to accept the offer of being your consort. Only once I’m ready for that step, of course.”

 

Tom smiled. “Well, that’s good, since I’ve already introduced you as such.”

 

Harry grinned back. “Yeah, that _was_ a bit presumptuous of you, but I forgive easily, so you're safe from my wrath. Be careful not to put words in my mouth again, though. I might make you a liar just to spite you.” He warned.

 

Tom looked affronted. “Well you had let me kiss you twice and were _obviously_ enjoying it. I assumed it was a safe bet you'd accept. _Seemed_ like you already _had_.”

 

“Well, I _hadn’t,_ so next time, make sure, yeah?” Harry said, then leaned into the man, unlinking their fingers to draw idle patterns on his palm.

 

Tom watched with a small smile on his face. “What are you doing?” He asked indulgently.

 

“Learning you.” Harry answered, turning his hand over and tracing each finger. “You've big hands.” He commented. “Are you correspondingly big in _other_ places?” He asked impishly, peeking up at the man through his lashes.

 

Tom smirked. “Well, I certainly like to _think_ so. I’m plenty big _enough_.” He added.

 

Harry nodded, then told him, softly, “You'll have to be _extra_ careful with me, when we get there.”

 

Tom lifted his face with a finger under his chin and told him, “I will be the most tender and patient man to _ever_ touch your body, when we reach that point. You will have no complaints, I will see to it.” He smiled. “But it will be a while yet before we get there.”

 

Harry nodded his agreement and added, “At least a year.”

 

Tom hummed. “Perhaps two. You are _so_ young.”

 

Harry frowned. “Well don’t make me wait _too long_!” He said vehemently. “I'll die of frustration!”

 

Tom chuckled. “No, you won't. There are plenty of things we can do that do not include actual penetration, Harrison. You will have a lively sex life when you are ready, but we can _wait_ for some things.”

 

Harry dropped his hand to cross his arms. “ _Wait_ , he says. What if I tell you I’m ready over the summer?” He asked.

 

Tom shook his head. “I’m fairly certain your father would kill me.”

 

“I wouldn’t _tell him_!” Harry shouted.

 

“I would _know_ , Harrison.” Severus said from the doorway.

 

Harry whipped around and saw him wiping his hands on a dish towel. “How long have you been listening in?” He asked.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow and answered, “Long enough.”

 

Harry flushed, and Tom laughed. “See, that’s why we would need to wait. Parents have ways of showing up at the most _inopportune_ times!”

 

Harry huffed.

 

“I take it by your conversation you have accepted his offer?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I was going to tell you after he left. We still need to talk about it, but later.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “I will be ready to discuss things with you once he leaves.” He said, then left the doorway.

 

“Well, _that_ was embarrassing.” Harry said.

 

Tom chuckled. “I’m sure it was, for _you_. I didn’t mind so much, we weren’t actually _doing_ anything to be ashamed about.” He told Harry. “Talking is not the same as doing.”

 

Harry huffed. “I know. I can actually _do_ one of those.” He muttered.

 

Tom hummed and traced his cheek. “In time, Harrison, in time. May I kiss you?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, sure. You don’t always have to _ask_ , you know. Just come in slow so I can be ready.”

 

Tom returned the smile. “I'll keep that in mind.” He said right before lips met.

 

Harry sighed into the kiss, feeling hands threading their way into his hair. He shifted a bit, and the hands tugged.

 

He froze, and the kiss was immediately broken.

 

Tom worked his hands free carefully. “Don’t pull your hair?” He asked.

 

Harry let out a shaky breath. “Apparently not.” ‘I repressed _that_ one.’ He thought.

 

Tom nodded. “Sorry.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t know, either.”

 

“So, the reason I can get into your mind when we kiss is because,” He took a deep breath, “You’re a horcrux.”

 

Harry frowned. “What’s that?” He asked.

 

Tom hummed. “Nasty bit of magic, but it’s what’s kept me alive when I shouldn’t be. You do a ritual that involves some unpleasantness, followed by a murder, and then place a piece of your soul inside an object. I found out you can use a living thing, and used my snake, Nagini. She was once human, but she lost the ability to transform back, and asked that I use her in any way I desired. So I made her a horcrux. She feels useful that way. _You_ were unintended, but that is why I can get past your shields when we touch intimately enough. You house a piece of my soul. So long as you are living, I cannot die.”

 

Harry swallowed. “What does that mean for us?”

 

Tom sighed heavily. “Because I have _other_ Horcruxes, I will not die even when _you_ pass. I do not want to live without you.”

 

Harry frowned. “You can always get rid of your horcruxes.” He told the man.

 

“I do not want to. I _told_ you, dying is unpleasant. I do not want to go through it again.” Tom said sharply. He met Harry’s eyes. “I want _you_ to make a horcrux. And rule by my side, forever.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to live _forever_!”

 

“Is there no way to convince you?” Tom asked. “I already heard from Severus that you intend to kill. It isn’t that hard to do the ritual first.” He tilted his head. “ _I_ could be your vessel.” He offered.

 

Harry frowned. “ _No_!” He said firmly.

 

Tom recoiled. “You would deny me _this_?” He asked, obviously hurt.

 

“Um, _yeah_.” Harry told him. “Besides, how long do drackens usually live?”

 

Tom frowned. “An odd change of subject, but about five hundred years. Why is that important?”

 

“You’ll have to be happy with that long, because Severus and I are _pretty sure_ I have an inheritance coming.” Harry told him.

 

Tom’s eyes widened comically. “Oh, I’m dizzy.” He breathed, leaning back against the couch. “Dracken? Really?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. They run in his family.”

 

“But it takes a _lot_ of power to become one.” Tom said.

 

“I _have_ a _lot_ of power.” Harry told Tom.

 

“I suppose, if you are set on leaving me,” Tom’s mouth twisted into a grimace, “That I can do away with my horcruxes. Nagini will have to die.” He said reluctantly.

 

Harry sighed. “She can be last. When I get all old and withered, we can kill her. She doesn’t need to know until closer to the end.”

 

Tom nodded, deep in thought. Then he smiled. “If you’re going to be a dracken, I’m going to have a _mate_. Won’t Nagini be pleased?”

 

Harry gulped. “You may not _be_ my mate.” He said quietly.

 

Tom’s eyes flashed blood-red fire as he sat upright. “I will be. If we grow close enough before the time comes for your inheritance. Magic makes allowances for close associations. Otherwise, it would likely be your closest friend. Or enemy.”

 

Harry grimaced. “So Neville or Ron. No, thank you.” He said in distaste.

 

Tom laughed. “So we have some work ahead of us. By the time your birthday rolls around, we need to be close enough for the magic to consider me as a match.”

 

“What if I don’t inherit that soon?” He asked.

 

Tom shrugged. “Then we wait an extra year, no big deal.” He said blithely.

 

Harry grinned. “Should we have sex?”

 

“ _No_!” Came from the room across the hall.

 

“Bloody hell, it was a _joke_!” Harry called back to Severus. “And stop listening to us!”

 

Tom just laughed.


	21. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry works some more on his recovery, taking a very important step. 
> 
> Insinuations, but nothing really to worry about. It's nice and vague.

Harry frowned. “I don’t _want_ to go back on the Express.” He told Severus.

 

Severus chuckled. “It’s a time-honoured tradition.”

 

“Everyone I know stayed at Hogwarts this break. Except for the Slytherins, and I can’t exactly _openly_ spend time with them yet. I need to work up to it.” He complained. “Who would I _sit with_?”

 

Severus sighed. “Fine, you can side-along with me. You're still packing after we talk, though.”

 

Harry nodded. “Okay, I can do that.” He sat next to Severus on the couch. “So, consort.” He began.

 

“It _is_ a sexual relationship. There will be no escaping it, though he says you will wait before entering it. Are you _certain_ you will be able to go through with it?” Severus asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath, then bobbed his head once. “Yeah. If he waits, I can do it. I _am_ attracted to him.”

 

Severus eyed him sternly. “Understand that if you do this, there will be _no others_ , no teenage experimentation. My Lord does _not_ share. And as his consort, you will be _his_.”  

 

Harry nodded. “I get that. I was _hurt_ , Severus. Badly. I'm only going to want _one lover_. It's going to take me _time_ to open up, to become comfortable with him. To tell him what happened to me. I’m only going to want to do that _once_.”

 

Severus hummed. “He is… Volatile. Passionate, in everything he does. Can you _handle_ the intensity of all that passion directed at _you_?” He lowered his voice and added, “Will the force of it be too much for you?”

 

Harry swallowed, considering that question carefully. “I think… If he goes slowly, gets me used to seeing him in states of intense emotion… If he teaches me _slowly_ that I can trust him like that, I _should_ be able to handle it. _You_ should be the one to tell him I need to see him in various moods to get used to it. He might take it better coming from you.”

 

Severus nodded. “I will let him know. About your teasing earlier, don’t push him too far. He is a _powerful_ man, but still flesh and blood. He has limits. You can tease to a _point_ , but if pushed too far, he can still snap.”

 

“I know that. If I push too far, he pushes back. I found that out the first time he visited. But I told him he was scaring me, and he _immediately_ backed off. That’s part of why I am agreeing to be with him. He may be the feared Dark Lord, but he doesn’t _want_ to scare me, or hurt me.” Harry smiled. “He wants me to feel safe with him. And, to a point, I _do_.”

 

Severus nodded. “I want you to try something tonight. We need never speak of it again if you don’t wish to. But I want you to try pleasuring yourself.”

 

Harry's face flamed. “Oh, God! Why?! _Why_ would you say that?!” He buried his face in his hands. “This is _absolutely mortifying_.” He muttered.

 

Severus chuckled. “Imagine how _I_ feel. But you probably never _have_ , have you? Have you ever touched yourself, made yourself come? Have you _ever_ found _pleasure_ in your own body?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed into his hands, but shook his head.

 

“So try it. Tonight. You don’t need to bring yourself to orgasm if you can't, just get used to the feeling of your own hand. That’s enough to start.” Severus suggested.

 

Harry raised his head and whispered, “What if it doesn’t work? What if… I can’t make it feel good?”

 

Severus pressed his lips together tightly. “Then you are not healed enough to be teasing the Dark Lord like you were earlier today.” He said.

 

“Broken.” Harry whispered sadly, hanging his head.

 

“No!” Severus grabbed his shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “You are _not_ broken, never think that! You _will_ heal, but you need to give it time, and take some steps that might be hard, but they are _necessary_. This is one of those. If you cannot feel pleasure, by yourself, from your own hand, and come to terms with your sexuality like everyone else does, we will wait and try again later. But this is the first step towards recovery, and if you cannot bring yourself off, you will be too overcome when you lie with the Dark Lord. It might be too much for you, causing you to panic. We want to avoid that.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, I'll try. I’m doing this for you.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “That will not work. Do it for _yourself_. And do not force it.” He said.

 

Harry sighed, but nodded again. “Okay. Can I go now?”

 

“Yes. I love you, Harrison. I would not be asking you to do this yet if the Dark Lord had not asked you to be his. But I want you ready when _he_ is ready. We are on a time limit. Hopefully two years will be long enough, because I have my doubts that the Dark Lord will wait once you are legally old enough. He has his limits.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled. “I know. I love you, too, Severus. See you tomorrow morning.”

 

“I will let you have a lie-in. We leave at noon.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded and headed to his room. He slowly packed his trunk, drawing out the process as long as he could. Eventually, there was nothing left to pack, and he sat on his bed.

 

He swallowed nervously and shucked his clothes, pushing them off the side of the bed. He ran his fingers over his cock, and it _did_ feel good, but odd at the same time.

 

He wrapped a hand around his cock, holding onto it gently, not moving, just feeling it there. It wasn’t bad. Harry added a bit more pressure, and gave it a hesitant stroke. It hardened a bit, and he closed his eyes, imagining Tom doing the same thing in his bed.

 

 _That_ got the message across to his cock, which hardened almost alarmingly quickly.

 

Harry swallowed again, though his mouth had gone dry.

 

It felt _good_ , but at the same time, it was nerve-wracking. He closed off the part of his brain that was overanalysing the experience and focussed only on the sensations he was feeling.

 

He felt something building, something amazing just out of reach, and sped up, chasing whatever it was eagerly.

 

It was like seeing the snitch ahead of him, reaching out to grasp it, only to have it slip out of his hand.

 

He reached out again closed his hand around it, and his whole body seemed to burst apart.

 

Harry gasped in air, eyes snapping open. He looked down and blushed. “I guess that’s a success.” He muttered before casting a cleaning charm and getting under the covers.

 

Apparently, the experience had been more tiring than he’d even realized, because he was asleep before he even felt his head hit the pillow.

 

*****

 

Harry shuffled into the family dining room the next morning at ten, finding his father still there, reading a Potions journal while nursing a cup of tea.

 

“Did you have a good night?” He asked, peering at Harry over the journal.

 

Harry flushed brightly. “Yeah. Everything was… Great.” He muttered.

 

The tightness around Severus' eyes eased. “Good. Eat a big breakfast, then we will leave. We are stopping by Madame Malkin's shop for a few new outfits for you before heading to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry nodded. “I need to put the glamour back on before we leave.”

 

Severus closed the journal and set it on the table. “ _Why_?” He asked in obvious disapproval.

 

Harry smiled a bit. “I just want to wear it for the rest of the year. That way, when I take it off for good at the end of the year, I can be anonymous, at least for _one_ summer.”

 

Severus hummed. “Very well. You understand that altering clothes too many times _damages_ their integrity?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “That’s why the other ones you got me are staying here. I'll wear these ones, but the other two are staying here, and the new ones will only need to be altered _once_. They will last at least a year after that.”

 

“Probably not even _that_ long.” Severus muttered, then added, “ _My_ final growth spurt happened at fifteen.”

 

Harry grinned. “So I might grow more? That’s _great_!” He said excitedly.

 

Severus snorted. “Probably not by _much_.” He warned. “Lily was ridiculously short. I'd guess you have another three inches.”

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Well, I can hope. Maybe I take after you.”

 

“Considering your face, I’d say that’s a safe bet. But don’t get too excited.” Severus advised as Harry began to eat.

 

*****

 

“You look _ridiculous_. Congratulations.” Severus drawled.

 

Harry grinned, looking up—and up—at him. “Yes, well, put up with it for the rest of the year, and we'll call it even, yeah?” He asked.

 

Severus' brow rose, but he gave no other response. Instead, he told Harry, “Even your _voice_ has changed. That glamour is actually quite ingenious. James was not as stupid as I thought.”

 

Harry snorted. “Let’s just go, and you can stop insulting the man who left me his entire fortune _and_ his Lordship. He _cared_ , all right? He was willing to look past blood for me. And Mum. That's a hard thing to do.”

 

Severus hummed. “You're right, Harrison. Let's go.” He held out his arm and Harry took it.

 

They Apparated into an Alley near Madame Malkin's shop and made a beeline for the store.

 

Harry prepared for his measurements to be taken again while Severus let the woman know what he wanted.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

*****

 

“Can I tell Hermione and Neville about… Things?” Harry asked as they appeared at the gates to Hogwarts.

 

Severus eyed him for a moment, then nodded. “Lip-locker.” He demanded. “Keyed to you. No modifications. And not _everything_. Keep the hopefuls a secret for now. Until you can induct more.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I will. I just want to let them know I'm switching. And exactly how deep I am.”

 

“Obliviate them if they can’t handle it. You could use two loyal friends in Gryffindor, so keep them close, no matter what.” Severus told him as they made for the doors.

 

Harry nodded. “I will. But I think they'll surprise you. Hermione, especially.”

 

Severus snorted. “If she can see past the lies Dumbledore has told her, she _will_ surprise me.” He said.

 

Harry hugged him as they entered the castle. “I'll see you at dinner!”

 

“Be careful!” Severus chided as Harry took off for Gryffindor Tower at a jog.

 

Harry merely waved over his shoulder.

 

Severus sighed in resignation.


	22. Revelations and Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the three comments I was waiting for, so here: mostly a copy and paste job, since it's been waiting for a week.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Harry's closest friends' reactions to his switch.

Harry decided on the way back to Gryffindor Tower that a small lie was in order. He didn’t want his friends to think he was rushing things, so he was going to make it _abundantly clear_ that he hadn’t chosen to be Tom’s consort just yet.

 

Even though he _had_.

 

It was in his best interests to let them get used to the idea slowly, and if he told a small lie, he could pretend to accept over the summer without raising suspicion.

 

Because telling the _whole truth_ would be a sure-fire way to make Hermione disapprove wholeheartedly.

 

It was best to start small.

 

He walked into the common room and Fred and George jumped up.

 

“Our intrepid leader returns!” George said, sinking into a kneel.

 

“My Liege Lord!” Fred added, doing the same.

 

Harry smiled, walked up to their kneeling forms and placed a hand on each head, saying, “Rise, my knights of flame-hair. You have waited, and I am home.”

 

Snorts were heard all over the common room.

 

Fred and George rose to their feet, grinning. “So, how was your trip?” Fred asked.

 

“And why didn’t you tell us Snape was your dad?” George asked more quietly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Didn’t know how you'd take it.” He answered honestly.

 

Fred shrugged. “Doesn’t change you. You're still our youngest brother.”

 

“ _Favourite_ , even.” George whispered.

 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, guys. It’s nice to know I still have _some_ support here.”

 

“Ginny’s upset, thinks it will change how you feel about her.” George told him.

 

Harry grimaced.

 

“We told her she'll _always_ be your little sister.” Fred added.

 

Then, together, they chorused, “That didn’t seem to help things any.”

 

Harry laughed. “No, I don’t imagine so. She is, though. I don’t think I can ever see her differently at this point.”

 

“Such a shame.” George said.

 

“Her Knight in shining Armor—” Fred added.

 

Harry cut in, “Plays for the other team.”

 

Fred and George turned shocked, and somewhat interested, looks on him.

 

“Oh?” Fred asked.

 

George grinned widely. “Tell us _more_. Hell, tell us _all_!” He added.

 

Harry laughed. “Not much to tell. I met a man, and I’m saving myself for him.”

 

“ _Man_? Not _boy_?” Fred asked.

 

Harry laughed. “No, definitely _not_ a _boy_.”

 

George looked him up and down. “Off the market, then? Shame. Damn shame.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Even if I _wasn’t taken_ , I know better than to get involved with you two. You'd eat me alive!” He told them.

 

“And you'd enjoy _every second_ of it.” Fred told him.

 

“Maybe so, but I’d never be the same.”

 

“Ah, give us a chance!” George said.

 

“No way in hell, guys. I'm going to go have a word with Hermione and Neville now.” He said, shaking them off as he headed over.

 

He sat in the armchair. “You two free for a little chat? It's kind of important.” He said.

 

Hermione and Neville nodded, gathering their things and following him as he led the way up the stairs to the dormitory.

 

He sat down on his bed and they joined him.

 

“I need to put you two under a lip-locker, keyed to my presence before I tell you this. You’ll be able to talk about it, but only with me present. It’s _extremely_ sensitive information.” Harry told them.

 

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded.

 

Neville frowned. “What if we want to discuss it _without_ you, between ourselves?”

 

Harry hummed. “I can lock myself in my bed so I can’t see you and cast a deafness charm while you two talk. The spell is keyed to my _presence_ , not my ability to hear. It should let you talk about it if we’re still in the same room.”

 

Neville nodded. “Alright, then.”

 

Harry cast the charm on them both, then took a deep breath. “I’m switching sides.” He said abruptly.

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and she paled.

 

Neville’s breath hitched and he looked terrified.

 

“But _why_?” Hermione asked. “Harry, he murdered your _parents_! He wants people like _me dead_!”

 

Harry shook his head. “Severus explained some things. He only killed _one_ of my parents that night, and he told her to step aside _three times_. He tried to let her _live_. She _decided_ to martyr herself. For me. And he also doesn’t want to _kill_ Muggleborns. He wants to make them assimilate into the magical world, yes, but not with deadly force. He wants to do it by changing the laws, making them _stricter_ , but not unreasonable. Besides that, Dumbledore has questionable methods and doesn’t much care for helping people if they truly need help. He _knew_ about the Dursley’s abuse.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “How _could_ he have?” She asked.

 

Harry’s look turned dark. “He _knew_ because I _told him_. I _begged him_ to take me out of that house! I told him about the beatings, the starvation, the names, the—Some other things I _didn’t_ tell you guys.” He said, staring unflinchingly into her eyes.

 

His eyes were _haunted_ , Hermione realised with a sinking feeling. More haunted than beatings and starvation would account for. She drew in a deep breath as she realised what he had kept from them.

 

“Harry, the abuse… Was it ever… Did they…” She gulped, unable to continue. Just _thinking_ about it turned her stomach.

 

Harry sighed, but nodded reluctantly. “Vernon. Every summer. Starting before first year. I _told_ Dumbledore, and he told me not to lie about things I didn’t understand. How could I have _known_ things like that at _that age_ unless it was the _truth_?!” He choked out, a few stray tears escaping.

 

Hermione began to cry, too. “Oh, Harry.” She made an aborted move toward him, then stopped, realising he may have problems being touched. Survivors of that kind of thing sometimes did.

 

Harry saw the move and sniffed. “You can hug me. It’s okay.” He told her.

 

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and Neville laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“ _We_ believe you, Harry.” He said supportively. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“It’s done with now.” Harry said, tears stopping as he took a deep breath. “I’m not going back there. Severus knows, and he’d rather die than see me go back. I know he’ll move heaven and Earth to keep me with him if he has to.”

 

“You should have _said something_!” Hermione said, still shaken.

 

Harry laughed derisively. “What would it have changed? Dumbledore had all the control over where I went, it would have served no purpose at all.”

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “So you’re switching.” She said, sounding interested now, rather than horrified by his choice. “Do you have the _Mark_?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “He doesn’t Mark underage Wizards and Witches. And actually, he wants me in… A _different_ capacity.” He added softly.

 

“Different _how_?” Neville asked.

 

Harry flushed, then whispered, “Consort.”

 

Hermione’s dander was _immediately_ up. “Then _he’s_ no better than _Vernon_! Asking that of someone _our age_!” She spat.

 

“He’s _asking_ , not _demanding_! I have a _choice_ this time! And _if_ I decide to accept, because I _haven’t yet_ , he will go at _my pace_! He promised, and I trust him!” Harry shouted, temper flaring at the misunderstanding. He calmed, and added, “Being given the _choice_ to say no makes _all the difference_. If I tell him I don’t want that, he will back off. He won’t _like it_ , but he won’t _punish me_ for it. It’s truly my choice.”

 

Hermione looked concerned. “Do you think… Do you think you’re considering being with an older man because it’s what you _know_? It’s _familiar_?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m not even sure if I like guys only yet, but I will admit when I saw him after the potion Severus gave him to bring back his good looks, I was… Intrigued. Attracted. He looks about mid-twenties now, and he’s a _very_ good-looking man. I like the look of him, but we’re taking things _exceptionally_ slowly. We’ve kissed. That’s all.”

 

Hermione frowned and muttered, “That’s _enough_.”

 

Harry grinned at her. “For now.” He agreed, amused.

 

Neville cracked a grin. “Do you _want him_? You sound like you’ve already _decided_.”

 

Harry cleared his throat, flushing. “Well, I… He _is_ hot. And I suppose if I can see him that way it means my tastes _do_ run that way. And I’d be pretty _safe_ as his consort, you have to admit. There _is_ a certain appeal to the idea.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Little Harry is growing up.” She teased.

 

“Yes, finally.” Harry agreed, chuckling himself.

 

Neville smiled. “So you like guys? Or both?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t know yet. Not for sure. Haven’t found a girl _yet_ that tempts me that way, but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen.”

 

“So what do you even _call_ him?” Hermione asked. “ _Voldy_?”

 

“Depends on the situation.” Harry answered. “When discussing him, the Dark Lord. When around him and his Death Eaters, he’s insisted on Marvolo. When it’s just us two, or just us and Severus, I’m allowed to call him Tom. He’s letting me under _duress_ , though, as he’s made clear.” He said with a laugh.

 

Hermione grew serious. “So what does that mean for _us_?” She asked. “Do you want _us_ to switch _with_ you?”

 

Harry sighed. “I want you to do what _you_ feel is best, within limits. Stay away from Dumbledore, if at all possible. Join the Dark side, or stay neutral. He will probably target you if you go Light, but he won’t outright _kill_ unless provoked or threatened. He _will_ fight back if you go after him. And his followers are sometimes unpredictable. I will ask him to spare you if you stay out of it, and I _think_ he will do that for me. Again, if you stay _out_ of the conflicts.” Harry repeated firmly.

 

Hermione took a deep breath. “I… I need time. To think. And research.” She muttered to herself.

 

Harry smiled. “We have plenty of that. He won’t be asking for your allegiance until you’re of age, but by then, you have to have made up your mind.”

 

Hermione nodded. “It will take me a matter of weeks, maybe months. But I will decide by summer, and give you my answer by the time we leave Hogwarts.”

 

Neville hummed. “Gran won’t like this _at all_. I’m not going to tell her about you, _couldn’t_ even if I _wanted to_ , but I’ll have to tell her I’m staying neutral. Even if I join you and switch, I’ll need to lie to her.” He added.

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t want to make you _lie_ to your family. Stay neutral if you have to.”

 

Neville’s eyes flashed. “Neville Longbottom doesn’t do _anything_ by halves.” He said firmly. “And I’m _no coward_!” He added hotly.

 

“Never said you _were_.” Harry said mildly.

 

“I’ll let you know. Give me two months.” Neville said.

 

Harry smiled. “No rush. You’ve got six.” He told his friend.

 

Neville nodded.

 

Hermione got up. “I’m going to go to the library. I promise to keep quiet about this, but I’m going to start my research now.” She told them, then rushed out of the room.

 

“I trust you.” Neville said. “That’s the only reason I’m not freaking out about all this. Don’t make me regret it.”

 

Harry smiled. “I don’t intend to. But if you’re going to, let me know. We can discuss options if we need to.” He offered.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Neville accepted. “For now, let’s get ready for bed. The others will be up in an hour or so.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good idea. Showers?”

 

“If I hear you moaning out ‘Tom,’ I may be sick.” Neville teased.

 

“Mm, that’s because you haven’t _seen_ him lately.” Harry shot back. “But I’ll bite my lip for you.” He added.

 

Neville snorted. “Good.”

 

 


	23. Robes and Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The charm bracelets are borrowed (heavily) from Batsutousai's fic series "abandon." 
> 
> I will be incorporating the store used there in future, as well as one of own creation, and many (if not all) of the charms used are in that one, too. 
> 
> It's a good series, I highly recommend!

Harry smiled as Meridian, Pansy’s very friendly owl, landed in front of him with a note. He took it and fed the owl a bit of bacon.

 

The owl hooted, nuzzled his hand, and flew off again.

 

Harry opened the note, and a small bracelet fell out, two charms dangling from it. He frowned, looking at the note as he held the bracelet.

 

“My Prince,

 

This is a charm bracelet, as you can probably tell. You're obviously going to need it, because I got word that Weasley is planning on using a poison on you. There are two charms right now, one that lets you see through Polyjuice and one to protect against _most_ poisons.

 

If you are about to eat or drink something that the charm protects against, it glows green, and you can ingest it without worry. If it glows _red_ , avoid whatever you were about to put in your mouth.

 

Likewise, if you _hold_ a poisoned object, it will glow the same signifiers.

 

The bracelet is charmed to become and stay invisible to everyone but you once on, so wear it and don’t worry that it's such a girly thing. No one will see it. I have one, and so do the rest of the hopefuls. I didn’t know if you would need one, but I bought it just in case.

 

There are plenty of other charms, you can buy whichever you think you will need. There is a charm shop in Diagon Alley and a smaller one in Hogsmeade, though the selection there is limited.

 

Hope this helps keep you safe. You may look a mess right now, but I know your _true face_ is just too _pretty_ for you to die.

 

Yours in service,

 

Pansy Parkinson"

 

Harry hummed and put the bracelet on.

 

“Who's that from?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry smiled at her. “Can’t tell you yet. I will as soon as I can, or as soon as you pick. Whichever happens second. I need to have things prepared before I tell you. You'll know, just not yet.” He explained.

 

Hermione pursed her lips, but nodded. “It’s not bad?”

 

Harry chuckled. “It's a security measure for me. From Tom. That’s all I can tell you now.”

 

Hermione nodded in acceptance.

 

Harry was about to continue eating when a large black Eagle owl swooped in and dropped a package into his lap. His eyes widened as the massive bird alighted on his shoulder without a care and began grooming itself.

 

He looked at Severus questioningly, but the man shook his head. He'd told Harry he _had_ a black Eagle owl, but apparently this one was _not_ the ill-tempered Vinculum.

 

Harry checked the package for any jinxes or hexes, as well as _any_ indication of who it was from, and found nothing. He tentatively opened it. The box inside contained a short note atop a fine duelling robe made of dragonhide.

 

Harry's eyes widened as he opened the note.

 

“Harrison,

 

Went to Gringotts. Got into my ancestral vault. You could use this more than me. You're not immortal.”

 

There was no signature, but Harry smiled, drawing out the robe. Tom was still trying to protect him more. It was kind of cute.

 

“That is _nice_.” Neville said, taking in the fine black scales.

 

“Put it on!” Fred called from down the table.

 

“Who is _that_ from?” George added as Harry stood and put the robe on.

 

“My secret admirer.” Harry said smugly.

 

Ginny turned bright red and looked _livid_ , while Ron was staring in envy, jaw clenched tight as he gritted his teeth.

 

Hermione pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear, “Tom?”

 

Harry straightened and nodded, smiling down at her. He made a show of smoothing his hands down the front of the robe, then sat, still wearing it.

 

“Going to wear that all day?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Got any reason why I shouldn't?”

 

“Ron looks set to have an aneurysm.” She said mildly.

 

Harry glanced at him, then back to her. “I said reasons I _shouldn't_ , not more reasons I _should_.”

 

Hermione smothered a chuckle. “You're terrible.”

 

“Actually, the term you’re looking for right now is ‘ _petty_ ,’ and I think Harry's earned a few petty displays for all that he’s put up with over the years.” Neville chimed in.

 

Harry flashed him a grateful smile. “Thanks, Nev. I think so, too.”

 

The owl nuzzled his neck, hooted its goodbye, and took off, satisfied that Harry had accepted its delivery.

 

Harry watched it go in appreciation. “I need to learn his name.” He said softly.

 

Hermione smiled. “I’m sure you will eventually.” She assured him.

 

Harry smiled and went back to his breakfast.

 

*****

 

Harry was heading out of Charms when he heard a muttered, “Stupefy" in a familiar voice.

 

The spell hit him between the shoulder blades, fizzling out against his robe, and he whipped around, wand out.

 

Ron narrowed his eyes and smirked. “Just testing it.” He said lightly.

 

Harry advanced a few steps, letting Ron see his own murder in Harry's eyes before he spoke. “Friendly word of advice? _Don't_.” He hissed.

 

Draco came up behind Ron and trailed his fingers up the back of Ron's neck. “It’s not a good idea to attack someone wearing such magnificent protection, Weasel. Potter _obviously_ has friends in some high places, unlike _you_.” The blond drawled before nodding to Harry as he passed. “Potter.” His mouth said, while his eyes whispered, ‘My Prince.’

 

Harry returned the nod. “Malfoy. See you around.” He turned back to Ron, and said, quietly, “If you keep attacking me because of something I can’t help, I'm sure I could come up with ways to make your life a living hell. And I'd _do it_ , too. I deserve a _little bit_ of peace, and I'll find it over your dead body if I must.”

 

Ron turned red. “Are you _threatening_ me?!”

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. Simply cautioning you.” He said lightly before patting Ron's cheek and walking past him. He'd seen Crabbe and Goyle turn the corner and knew they hadn’t gone far. Draco had told him he’d have Crabbe and Goyle keep closer tabs on him, because their supposed stupidity made them easily overlooked. No one would guess they were actually doing a task of any importance or difficulty.

 

Harry rounded the corner and let out a sigh of relief as Crabbe looked him over. “You alright? Did you put the bracelet on?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Yeah, why?”

 

Crabbe pulled out a charm, handing it over. “Protection from minor curses and jinxes. I bought it when we got our charm bracelets, just didn’t know why Pansy told me to buy an extra of anything I bought for it. Now I get it. Back two days, and you’re _already_ getting into trouble. You're going to be a handful.”

 

Harry chuckled as he added the charm. “Thanks. And yeah, I cause difficulty wherever I go. You'll get used to it.”

 

Goyle leaned against the wall. “Not so sure we _want_ to, but we can be ready for anything if we _have_ to be.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Thanks, guys. I owe you one. Tell Draco I said that, he'll make sure you get a favour from me at some point. I owe _him_ one, too.” He added.

 

Goyle smiled. “Our duty and pleasure, My Prince.” He said with an incline of his head.

 

Harry nodded back and turned to head to lunch.

 

*****

 

Harry gave the password and walked into Severus' private rooms, but frowned when the man wasn’t there.

 

“He told me to come by after dinner… Where _is_ he?” Harry muttered. He spotted a note sitting on the table and sighed. “Today is a day for notes, I guess.” He added, picking it up and reading it.

 

“Harrison,

 

Called. Be back as soon as I can. If I am not back by curfew, go to your dormitory and meet me for lunch tomorrow in my office.

 

Severus"

 

“Oh.” Harry said, sitting on the couch. “Guess I'll wait.” He waited for forty-five minutes and was on the verge of dozing off when the Floo flared and Severus stepped out.

 

Harry snapped to alertness. “Hi.” He said. “Do you need to report to Dumbles?”

 

Severus shook his head. “This was a private meeting. Just us two. His home is coming along nicely, you’ll be happy to know. He gave me _these._ ” He held out a box to Harry. “And this one is yours, the Master.” He added, handing Harry a beautiful ring of gold with an emerald in it. “It is the only _expensive_ one, the rest are glass.”

 

Harry put the ring on and opened the box. The rest of the rings were silver, with a black stone—well, black _glass_ , Harry amended—and there were twenty of them.

 

“Give the extras to any people _you_ induct. Make sure they know that the term ‘hopefuls’ stands for ‘hopeful future Death Eaters.’ He will possibly let you keep _some_ , but those _he_ wants will be offered a place. I know for a fact that he is going to take Draco eventually.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Thank you. I'll hand them out tomorrow, and then give Neville and Hermione theirs if— _when—_ they decide to switch for sure. And I'll keep the others in my trunk.”

 

“Use that locking spell I showed you.” Severus said.

 

Harry grinned. “That Dark one? Already am.”

 

“Good.”

 

“So, why did you want to see me?” He asked.

 

“The robe.” Severus said softly.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Yeah?”

 

“Don’t wear it around the school again.” He told him.

 

Harry frowned. “Why?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Did My Lord tell you _where_ it came from?”

 

“Slytherin’s vau— Oh.”

 

“Indeed. Dumbledore thought that it looked _familiar_. _I_ recognised it, too. He will find out where it came from, but as all the founders _had_ black dragonhide robes, I will spin him a pretty tale of you falling for _Gryffindor's_ heir when we ventured out during your break. I told the Dark Lord to cultivate a new persona to fit the lie, and he has decided on a name. Thomas Harding. He is working with Lucius to become a school governor, and so he may visit in his new persona. Be ready to demonstrate your affection in front of Dumbledore, if necessary.” Severus said.

 

Harry grinned. “I'd like that. It'll be fun.”

 

“Spread the lie. Tell only your most trusted the truth.” Severus told him. “Now, get to bed. I love you.”

 

Harry hesitated. “Could I have a vial of something? Either dreamless sleep or sweet dreams? Only… I had a nightmare last night.” He admitted.

 

Severus' eyes softened and he nodded. “Yes. Wait here.” He went into his bathroom and came out with a dark blue potion. “Two doses. Half tonight, save the other half until you need it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks. Love you. See you in class tomorrow.” He said before leaving.


	24. Research Results

Harry was walking down a hallway, mostly alone, when he was grabbed. A spell shot by his head, Cedric ducking the curse, and both of them turned toward the end of the hall.

 

Millicent Bulstrode was marching toward them, wand out.

 

Cedric glared at her. “The _hell_ was _that_ for?” He asked, still holding onto Harry's arm.

 

“Might want to let go of him before I send something _worse_ at you.” She said.

 

Cedric sighed. “Look, I’m just trying to repay a favour.” He said, letting go of Harry.

 

“Oh?” Millicent lowered her wand. “Go on, then. I won’t stop you.”

 

Cedric shook his head, then told Harry, “Listen, take the egg with you and take a bath. It'll help, just trust me. You can use the Prefect’s bath. It’s the fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor.” He leaned in and whispered, “Password’s Pine Fresh.”

 

Harry frowned. “Really? A _bath_?” He asked.

 

Cedric smiled. “It'll help, I promise. Just mull things over in the hot water.”

 

Harry sighed. “Sure, okay. I'll give it a try.” ‘I told _him_ what the task _was._ ’ He thought. ‘And he only gives back a _hint_!’

 

“Good. Got to go! Good luck!” Cedric turned and walked away.

 

Millicent eyed Harry. “You nearly jumped out of your skin when he grabbed you.” She said.

 

Harry flushed. “I don’t like being grabbed.” He said shortly.

 

Millicent nodded, understanding filling her eyes. “I see. Well, my good deed for the day is done. Think you’ll be okay on your own for about ten minutes?” She asked.

 

“Should be.” Harry answered. “Take this before you go.” He pulled out one of the rings and handed it over. “If I touch mine and think your name, yours will warm. It'll be _hot_ if it’s urgent, but it shouldn’t burn you.”

 

“Got it. I'll leave you and let Theo know it’s his turn to tail you for a bit.” She said lightly. “See you around, My Prince.” She said quietly, then left.

 

Harry shook his head. He apparently had a constant guard now. _Surely_ Tom didn’t intend for them to watch him _that_ closely!

 

So far, he'd delivered the rings to everyone but Draco. It was sometimes hard to separate him from Blaise. Today was one of their attached-at-the-hip days.

 

He _supposed_ it would work out. As soon as Draco _heard_ about the rings being ready, he’d either find Harry himself or make himself available.

 

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor dormitory. He went to get the golden egg, intent on taking a bath. As soon as he touched the handle of his trunk, he noticed the charm on his bracelet glowing green. He let out a relieved breath and made a mental note to clean the handles of all his things when they’d been left alone where Ron could access them.

 

 _That_ had been _too close_.

 

Apparently, the potion had been finished and Ron somehow hadn’t mucked things up. He’d probably had help or had bought the poison pre-made.

 

Who would have helped him, though? Harry didn’t think he had _that_ many enemies. At least, not ones who would prefer him _dead_.

 

He grabbed a towel and his toiletries and headed downstairs.

 

“Where are _you_ going?” Fred asked.

 

Harry grinned. “To take a bath. I got a tip today.” He said, holding up the egg.

 

George nodded. “Good. Let us know if you need help.” He said. “We’re counting on you to win for Gryffindor.”

 

“Why aren’t you just using the bath in the dormitory?” Ron asked.

 

Harry’s grin widened. “I got the password to the Prefect’s bath.” He told him.

 

Ron’s look darkened. “Must be nice to have your dad finally giving you privileges you didn’t earn.” He muttered.

 

Harry looked at him, a brow cocked. “He doesn’t _need_ the password to the Prefect’s bath, he’s got his own in his bathroom, and he wouldn’t favour _me_ , I’m a Gryffindor. I got the password from someone else. Also,” He cast the countercurse for the tongue-tying charm on Ron. “Tell whoever you want. Who my father is is old hat by now.”

 

With that, he left and headed to the Prefect’s bath.

 

Once he had finished playing with the taps—there were so many different types of _bubbles_ —he got in and opened the egg.

 

The screeching caught him off-guard and he dropped it in shock.

 

He cursed and dove down to retrieve it.

 

He paused under the water as he heard singing.

 

The egg _sang_ underwater! Sirens, maybe?

 

He listened to the song, having to surface for air twice to hear the whole thing, then got the egg and set it by the tub.

 

So, something of his was going to be taken. Something he’d _sorely miss_.

 

What could that be?

 

His broom?

 

The duelling robe?

 

Couldn’t be his mother’s journal, he’d left that at Prince Manor, thank Merlin!

 

So what would he _sorely miss_?

 

He decided to ponder that later and got out before he got too wrinkly, drying off distractedly.

 

He needed to figure out how he was going to hold his breath for an hour.

 

First he’d talk to his friends.

 

If none of them had suggestions, surely there was a potion for that.

 

He came out and found _Draco_ , not Theo, waiting for him.

 

“Thought that was where you’d be. Millie said it was a safe bet. I took Theo’s shift since I heard our signifiers were ready.” He held out his hand.

 

Harry snorted. “I don’t have them _on_ me right now. Come on, you can hang out down the hall from the entrance and I’ll run in and get it for you.”

 

Draco followed him. “So, how are you doing today, My Prince?”

 

Harry snorted. “Passably well, I suppose. Oh, let Pansy know she saved my life already.”

 

Draco grabbed his hand and stopped. “What happened?”

 

Harry turned to him. “Well, I opened my trunk, but there was poison on the handle. The bracelet protected against that one, but I need to clean my things before I touch them, apparently.” He said.

 

Draco frowned. “The Weasel.” He surmised.

 

Harry sighed. “Probably. He had access to my trunk. We _do_ share a dormitory.”

 

“You need your own room.” Draco said flatly.

 

“Yeah, but try getting _that_ past Dumbledore. He won’t agree to it.” Harry told him.

 

Draco shook his head. “Yeah, more’s the pity. Well, come on.”

 

Harry began heading back toward the Tower.

 

When they got there, Draco hung back at the corner and waited.

 

Harry rushed in and grabbed a ring, remembering to Scourgify the handle of his trunk before touching it, and brought it out to him. “Here you go.” He said, handing it over. “If it gets warm, it means I need you. If it gets _hot_ , the need is urgent.”

 

Draco nodded. “Alright. Can you call all of us at once?”

 

Harry smiled. “The instructions on the inside of the box say I can. Apparently, I can touch it while saying ‘hopefuls to me,’ and it will call everyone wearing a ring. Convenient, that.”

 

“Very. Are you done wandering for now?”

 

Harry nodded. “For now. Send Theo after dinner, I need to go to the library then.”

 

“Will do. _Stay put_ until then. I assume you’re safe in there?”

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, Draco, I’m pretty sure I’ll be adding two of the people in there as hopefuls before the month is out. Yes, I’m safe. I have a lot more _friends_ than _enemies_.”

 

“Even considering your father? And his bias?”

 

Harry nodded. “Even so. Don’t worry, the Twin Terrors are on my side. For now.” He added.

 

Draco nodded. “Good. See you around, My Prince. Be well.” He said before leaving.

 

Harry hurried back in and sat next to Neville.

 

“What was all that?” Neville asked.

 

“Confidential unless you switch. _If_ you do, I can tell you. If you don’t, it’s better for me that you _don’t_ know.” He said lightly.

 

Neville hummed and nodded. “Fine. Just be safe.”

 

Harry laughed loudly. “Oh, Neville!” He threw his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “You have _no idea_ how safe I am now.”

 

“Okay.” Neville said, confused.

 

Hermione rushed in and sat beside Harry, then whispered, without preamble, “Harry, I think Dumbledore _killed the Selwyns_!” Before she added, “And if he finds out you’ve switched, you could be in _very real_ danger!”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “What do you know?” He asked, before thinking better of it and telling her and Neville, “Dormitory.”

 

They rushed up the stairs to find Ron bent over Harry’s trunk, firing unlocking spells at it.

 

“Really, Ron, trying to steal my stuff?” Harry asked. “Get out.”

 

Ron fumed. “I have as much right to be here as you!” He said hotly.

 

“Unless you want your brother knowing about the poison, which I know was _you_ , you’d best leave. They won’t take kindly to you trying to sabotage the only chance Gryffindor has at the Triwizard Cup this year. Because they’re counting on me to _win_. And I have a shot.”

 

Ron growled, but left the room.

 

They listened to him stomping down the stairs, then cast a privacy charm and sat on Harry’s bed.

 

“So, I discovered that about ten years before her death, Adora Selwyn started talking to people about how she was coming to distrust Dumbledore. He was famous even then, and she felt he was too manipulative, too _cold_. She tried to break ties with him for a few months, before she suddenly changed her mind and left all her assets to him in her will. I found out she was newly pregnant when she died. What you need to know is this: a baby’s magic mixes with the mother’s while she is pregnant, so any abilities the baby has, the mother gains as well. I think the baby was resiting the Imperius he probably had Adora under and he killed them all and somehow saved the baby and kept it in stasis or something, because a foetus can survive a long time like that. You need to go to Gringotts and get tested to find out how distant your relation to the Selwyns was. I bet you’re Adora’s _grandson_!” She said, then added, “Needless to say, I’m _switching_.”

 

Neville gulped. “I will, too.” He turned to Harry. “You need people at your back you can _trust_.”

 

Harry smiled. “Then I’ve got rings for you both.” He got them and keyed them to the names of his friends. “These will let me summon you if I need you. They’re also a mark of a group called the ‘hopefuls.’ It stands for ‘hopeful future Death Eaters,’ but I’m pretty sure if you ask him, Tom will let you stay mine, rather than his.”

 

They put them on.

 

“Welcome to the group.” Harry said happily.


	25. Merfolk

Harry explained the rings to Hermione and Neville some more, telling them about the other hopefuls, then focused his gaze on Hermione. “What makes you think I'm her _grandson_? And why are you so sure she was pregnant? You never said anything like that when we looked them up before.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath. “Well, before we were looking at the _school's_ books, but I noticed discrepancies with the ones I found in the Black library when I looked up the Blacks on a whim. So I realised that the ones the school has have been _modified_. _Tampered with_. They're inaccurate.” She bit her lip. “So I owl-ordered a new one. And Adora Selwyn was listed as the _second-to-last_ of the line. _Baby_ Selwyn was the last. Unnamed, therefore it died before birth, or was never born. _But_ the Selwyn line, as I told you, _never_ had squibs! And even if a child was born severely deformed, they kept the child. They were fiercely dedicated to family. So that baby had to have been your mother, and was, for some reason, kept alive long enough to not be suspected as a Selwyn. I'm _sure_ Dumbledore is behind it. Why else would he have kept Lily Evans, an otherwise unremarkable Muggleborn, so close, unless he knew he had something to gain by it? She had a talent for resisting the Imperius. He'd want to gain her trust early and keep it.”

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “It makes sense, in a way. We can find out for sure if I can get the self-updating book in the Selwyn vault. It keeps track of family members.”

 

“Why didn’t you _tell me_ you had _that_?! _”_ Hermione screeched.

 

Harry winced. “Don’t scream! I'll get it next time Severus and I go somewhere. We can check it.”

 

Hermione huffed. “How long have you known about it?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I found out about a week after you did all that research on them. I wanted an accounting of the Selwyn vaults.” He said.

 

Hermione grinned. “We'll have _proof_.” She whispered.

 

Harry pinned her with a stern gaze. “We do _not. Move. Against. Dumbledore_.” He said firmly. “Not yet. Not without enlisting a _lot_ more help.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Fine, but _please_ find that help _quickly_!”

 

Harry nodded. “As fast as I can. I promise.”

 

*****

 

“He got in. He's coming to see the school tomorrow. Here, this is his glamoured face.” Severus showed Harry a picture.

 

Harry took it. His hair was blue-black rather than the pitch it normally was, and his eyes were blue. His nose was thicker and his lips thinned, but still… “Handsome.” Harry commented, handing it back. “When did you get the picture?”

 

Severus took it back. “This morning, along with his news. How many people are in on this?”

 

“Hermione and Neville know who he really is, along with the hopefuls. Fred and George just know him as Harding. As does the rest of Gryffindor.” Harry told him.

 

Severus nodded. “Good. Tell the truth to those you induct, but only after you bring them into the fold.” He said. “He has no wish to learn of you _cheating on him_ with _himself_.”

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, that would get annoying after the first few times.” He agreed.

 

Severus smiled. “You are gaining your own little army. My little Dark Lord in training. I'm _so proud_!” He said fondly.

 

Harry wrinkled his nose, then muttered, “Not a _Lord_. Geez.”

 

“Of course. My little _Prince_.” Severus corrected.

 

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “They're not _followers_. Not like Tom has. It's a fellowship. I’m slowly letting people see me open up to them, and more people are starting to accept them as not all bad. If _I_ can like them, it’s obviously okay to look past their house.” He explained.

 

Severus smiled. “Your mother was the same way with me. You're _so_ like her.”

 

Harry flushed happily.

 

“Anyway, have you been working on a new memory?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, and I think it’s ready.”

 

Severus went in deftly and watched the scene unfold.

 

It was when he had greeted Tom the last time he'd visited them, but he'd modified it to seem like he'd jumped into the man's arms, wrapped his legs around his waist, and kissed him.

 

Severus pulled out, and his eye twitched. “Tell me what was false.” He demanded.

 

Harry paled at the murderous light in his eyes. “Whoa, calm down. I only _hugged_ him!” He explained. “With my _arms_ , and _not_ my legs!”

 

Severus sighed in relief. “Good. I couldn’t tell. But now I need to drink that image from my head. We'll continue this next week. Remember, be out and about tomorrow, and you may run into—” His eye twitched again, “Your _boyfriend_.”

 

Harry laughed and left after bidding his father goodnight. He noticed he was being tailed, and sighed. “Nev, Mione, what are you two doing?” He asked in a long-suffering tone.

 

They removed the disillusionment charms and grinned.

 

“Taking our first shift as Hopefuls.” Neville replied, then laughed. “We're not very good, are we?”

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. Come on, walk with me. You two don’t need to avoid being seen with me. Just stay alert.”

 

Hermione grinned. “Constant vigilance.” She agreed.

 

All three of them laughed.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he closed the book. “Nothing.” He muttered.

 

Theo gave up his pretence of reading a table over, and came to sit next to him. “What are you _looking_ for?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Hello to you, too. See, I’m researching Sirens—”

 

“Why Sirens? They're native to warmer waters. I _doubt_ they’re going to have the next Task in the _Bahamas_ , Prince.” The last word came out more formally, and Harry could tell he was meaning it as his _title_ , not just his last name.

 

Harry groaned. “What else _sings underwater_ , though?”

 

Theo's eyebrow rose. “Really? _Merfolk_. And we have _those_ in the lake.”

 

“Oh. That makes sense. Well, I need to retrieve something from them as the second task. Something I'll _sorely miss_.”

 

Theo nodded slowly. “Then it’s probably not a some _thing_ , and more of a some _one_. They don’t put as much value in material things.”

 

Harry paled. “That’s even _worse_!”

 

Madam Pince shushed him, and he ducked his head. “Anyway—”

 

“And this is the library.”

 

Harry looked up and locked eyes with Tom. He smiled widely and got up, running up to him and wrapping him in a hug, right in front of Dumbledore. “Tom!” He said happily.

 

Tom's arms wrapped around him and he sighed. “I’ve _told you_ , Harry. It's _Thomas_.” He said, acting like it was an old argument.

 

Harry shook his head where it was pressed against Tom's shoulder. “Nope, you'll always be Tom to me.” He said simply. “Why are you here?”

 

“He is viewing the school as a governor, since he didn’t attend it himself.” Dumbledore explained.

 

“I wanted to see the place. The fact that you are here is, of course, a nice bonus.” He added fondly.

 

Harry grinned. “Let me put some stuff away, I’ll tag along. I missed you terribly.” He said.

 

Theo shook his head, gathering up the books he’d been using. “I've got these, Harry. Spend time with him. I'll catch you after dinner.”

 

Harry inwardly grinned at that. Saved from guard duty for a few hours by the arrival of their fierce leader. His relief at the break was palpable. “Thanks, Theo. I appreciate that.”

 

Theo nodded, then started re-shelving books.

 

“Nice friend you’ve got there.” Tom commented.

 

Dumbledore chuckled at that. “Harry tends to inspire loyalty wherever he goes.”

 

Harry snorted. “Or something like that.” He muttered. He glanced up at Tom, and the man's eyes were _supremely_ amused.

 

“It’s good to have _loyal friends_.” He said.

 

“You should meet Hermione, Tom. I've told her _so much_ about you.” Harry said as they continued on down the hall.

 

“Not too much, I hope.” Tom said mildly.

 

Harry grinned. “Pretty much everything I know about you.” He told the man.

 

“Is it really _wise_ to be telling your friends all my secrets?” Tom asked, frowning.

 

Harry shrugged. “She likes you anyway. I think.”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Hermione Granger is the most perceptive and clever witch of her generation. I hold her in _high_ esteem, despite her tender age.”

 

Harry nodded agreeably. “Yeah, she's _really_ smart. I think you'd get on well with her.”

 

Tom hummed. “We shall see.” He said.

 

“Are you staying for dinner? You can eat with me and my friends.” Harry offered.

 

Tom looked thoughtful. “How is the cuisine here?” He asked.

 

“Wonderful!” Harry enthused. “You'll love it, I promise!”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “By all means, stay! Harry seems so happy to see you, I might as well let him have some extra time with you.” He said.

 

Tom hummed. “I may as well stay, meet your friends. I have two more Professors to meet before we can go to dinner. Let's move on.”

 

Harry happily tagged along, discussing his experience at the school thus far as they walked.


	26. Meeting the New Recruits

Harry sat at the end of the table furthest away from Dumbledore, seating Tom next to him, at the very end. “No offence, but I _doubt_ either Hermione or Neville will feel comfortable sitting right beside you.”

 

“Perhaps you should not have _told them who I am_ , then!” Tom whispered angrily into his ear, so as not to be overheard.

 

Harry grinned at him happily. “Ah, sweet nothings! Tom, you really didn’t strike me as the type.” He said lightly.

 

Tom sighed. “Oh, I’ll _strike you_ , alright.” He muttered as Hermione sat beside Harry and Neville took the seat across from him. He looked surprised at their non-reaction to seeing him. “Um, hello? You _have_ been told about me, right?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You're hardly going to kill us with Dumbledore sitting right up there.” She told him, quietly enough to not carry. “In fact, Harry says you aren’t planning to kill us _at all_.”

 

Tom glared at Harry. “ _Does_ he?”

 

Harry nodded happily, dishing himself up some food. “I do. I think I’m right, but you can be a wild card, who knows?” He said blithely.

 

Hermione _did_ pale at that. “Harry! Watch what you say, please!”

 

Harry poked Tom in the side. “Get food. Eat. I’m not going to have you starve on my watch.” He said firmly.

 

Neville was watching in interest.

 

Tom sighed and dished himself up some food, and Hermione and Neville followed suit.

 

“So,” Hermione began once Tom had started eating, “What are your plans for the changes you want made to the laws? That _is_ your endgame, right?” She asked.

 

Tom turned a shocked look on Harry. “You really _have_ told them _everything_!” He said in shock.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, not _everything_.” He clarified, then leaned in and whispered, “I haven’t told them that you're _big_. Or that I'm your consort yet.”

 

Tom flushed. “Good. They don’t need to know _that_.”

 

Hermione looked interested. “Well, _now_ I want to know.”

 

Harry chuckled. “No, you don't. It's private.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” She eyed Tom suspiciously. “Are you _really_ who Harry says you are?”

 

Tom leaned forward so she could see him better, and his eyes flashed red for a second. “Does _that_ answer your question?” He asked.

 

Hermione swallowed nervously. “Yes, it does.” She said a little breathlessly.

 

Harry hummed. “Risky, that. What if the glamour had slipped?” He asked.

 

Tom looked affronted. “I have better control over my magic than _that_ , Harrison!” He said.

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Um, hello. Laws?” She prompted.

 

Tom turned his attention to her. “Yes, sorry. Well, I want to bring the Old Ways back. I want to make the celebrations of Ostara, Imbolc, Yule and the like holidays _mandatory_ practices. So few families actually _celebrate_ the turning of the year like we _used to_ , and it saddens me. I will make allowances for _Christmas_ , since the children love it so, but aside from that and Valentine’s Day, I see little reason to let the Muggles' commercialised holidays taint the purity of our past history. We need to keep to the ideals we once had and not slip into the chaos that is the Muggle way of life.” He said.

 

Hermione looked surprised. “Is _that_ what this whole war is _about_? How _silly_!”

 

Tom flushed. “And I want the Dark Arts taught in schools.” He added softly.

 

Hermione sighed. “Those kinds of spells are _addictive_.” She said reproachfully.

 

Tom cocked a brow. “ _Are they_? Or is that simply what you have been _told_?” He pressed. He turned his gaze to Harry. “Harrison, if I asked you whether you prefer light magic or dark, as you've learned both by now, which would you say?”

 

Harry shrugged, still eating. “Whichever has the kind of spell I need. Usually light, because Dumbledore.” He added. “Although dark spells tend to be more thorough.”

 

Neville and Hermione looked surprised.

 

“You know Dark Arts?” Neville asked in shock.

 

Harry shrugged again, still eating. “Yeah, some.” He looked up to see the look on Neville's face, sighed, and put down his fork. “Listen,” He said, “Severus is teaching me some Dark spells. I’m letting him because they're _dead useful_. I’m not becoming addicted, the only spells that cause that are the Unforgivables, and I don’t use those.” ‘ _Yet_.’ He added mentally. “He’s taught me the lip-locker, which I have you two under, for your own good, a locking spell, which has kept Ron from finding the rings, and a few curses for self-defence.” He finished.

 

“Self-defence?” Tom asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Crushing curse. In case you try something. _I_ don’t think you will, but _he_ needed to be sure I could stop you, if you ever _did_.” He explained.

 

Tom hummed. “I suppose that’s acceptable. But neither of you need to worry. You will set the pace.” He said firmly.

 

“So I told him.” Harry replied, going back to eating.

 

Hermione was giving Tom a scrutinizing look.

 

“What? Is there something on my face?” He asked.

 

“Do you _love_ Harry?” She asked. “Or is it a _physical_ attraction only?”

 

Harry flushed. “ _Hermione_!” He hissed. “We haven’t _gotten_ to that point yet!”

 

Tom held up a hand, staring intently at her, to cut Harry off.

 

Harry went very still, listening.

 

“At first, the attraction was purely physical. He is under a _dreadful_ glamour right now, but his _real face_ is very good-looking. I admit, that was what prompted my initial offer. But, as I have been getting to know him, I have realised that there is a very wounded young soul in there, one that I want to heal and care for forever. To _protect_. It has very quickly become something _much more_ than physical. My intentions toward him are benevolent, if a bit impure.” He finished.

 

Hermione grinned at the wording of the last bit. “Well, at least you're honest.”

 

Tom nodded. “I try to be. And, in the interests of being _completely_ candid, try not get on my bad side, because I also throw a _powerful_ cruciatus.” He said quietly.

 

“No threats, Tom.” Harry said firmly.

 

“Wasn’t a threat, per se. It was a statement of fact. Ask Goyle. Or Mulciber.” He added at the same low volume.

 

“Dumbledore's coming.”

 

Tom looked up to find the man heading his way.

 

Dumbledore stopped behind him. “Sorry to cut your time short, but dinner is winding down. Thomas, I had one more thing to discuss with you before you leave. Can I speak with you in my office?” He asked.

 

Tom sighed. “Just a moment.” He tilted Harry's face up with a finger under his chin and brushed a kiss over his scar. “Be well, Harrison. I will see you this summer.” He said.

 

Harry flushed happily. “See you then!” He said, watching as Tom and Dumbledore left.

 

Hermione and Neville both looked at Harry.

 

“What?!” He asked.

 

“You've decided.” Hermione said. “When are you going to tell him?”

 

Harry flushed. “Summer.” He answered.

 

Neville smiled. “You've got a major crush, even if it _isn’t_ love yet.”

 

Harry ducked his head. “It’s not.” He muttered.

 

Neville chuckled. “Sure, Harry. Whatever you say.”

 

*****

 

“To fabricate a memory, you need to have two things:” Severus began. “An active imagination and an eye to detail.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“You need to be able to imagine the whole thing, _see it_ in your mind's eye. Not only that, but you must be able to _hear_ the words being said in the exact inflection you want them to be said in the memory.” He added. “And it is time-consuming, because you must envision the encounter taking place in a place you have been before. Incorporate every last detail, because otherwise, the memory will be an _obvious_ fake. Use emotions you are familiar with, and don’t forget body language. It is best to use a true memory as the base, and change things as you have been. When you absolutely _cannot_ , it must be started at least _hours_ , if not _days,_ in advance.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “So how am I supposed to come up with one right now that can fool you?”

 

Severus smiled. “You are _not_ supposed to. I am telling you _how_ to do it, and you have a week to come up with one before I view it and critique it for you. This is highly advanced, it took me months to manage it, but once you have it, you can practice it. On your own. Do _not_ push false memories of the Dark Lord at me when we talk about him, or I may do something rash.” He warned.

 

Harry's face fell.

 

“I will allow it while you _learn_. Not after you know how. I will believe them then, and it is dangerous. I will protect you _fiercely_ , even against _him_.”

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I promise to be honest once I know this well enough. Only Dumbledore will get fabricated memories.”

 

Severus smiled. “Good. Remember that he knows him as Thomas Harding only. Use that face, not his real one.”

 

“I know.” He said, then smiled. “I will be able to have _so much fun_ with this!”

 

Severus shook his head, smiling fondly. “Just don’t get carried away.”

 

“I'll try.” Harry said.

 

“Go back to your Tower and work on this for a few hours each night before bed. It is time-consuming, but the rewards are well worth it.”

 

Harry left and walked back, hearing melodic humming behind him. He turned and saw a blond Ravenclaw behind him, who waved, and Pansy behind her a few feet. She shrugged helplessly.

 

Harry sighed and continued on. When he turned to head to the tower, the girl called out, “Good-bye, Harry! Be well!”

 

Harry turned and stuttered, “Er, yeah. Bye!”

 

Pansy came up as she left. “That was Luna Lovegood. Strange girl, but she never hurts anyone. She’s safe enough.” She shrugged. “Not sure why she followed you all this way, though.”

 

Harry sighed. “Just more weirdness in the life of Harry Prince.” He muttered.


	27. Gillyweed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day! Had Pokemon Go Community Day, then a birthday dinner for a housemate. Got home late. 
> 
> But after the hiatus, I have a few more ideas percolating, so we'll see what happens there. The only thing I am having trouble with is getting the twins to switch. 
> 
> But I will figure it out. 
> 
> You can help if you want.

Harry was looking up the bubble-head charm when the blond Ravenclaw—whose name he had forgotten—sat down beside him.

 

Draco, two tables over, narrowed his eyes, but merely watched.

 

“That’s a little _advanced_ for _you_ , Harry. Ask your father for some of his gillyweed, it will work _much_ better.” She said.

 

“Um, who are you?” Harry asked, thrown off by how she seemed to know exactly what he was looking for.

 

She smiled. “Luna Lovegood. The stones have been talking about you. Such _interesting_ stories! I want to help.” She said, holding out her hand to shake.

 

Harry shook it, bewildered. “Help how? With what?” He asked.

 

“Your revolution, silly!” She lowered her voice. “I want to _join_ you.”

 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked.

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m _hopeful_ that you'll already know what I mean.” She said.

 

Harry paled and saw Draco go for his wand. “How do you know about that?” He whispered.

 

Luna smiled. “The stones speak to me. They have such _interesting_ stories, and they're very lonely. Besides, you'll need me. Your _consort_ will need me.” She added.

 

Draco came over and grabbed her arm. “Come on, we need to talk.”

 

“We _can_ talk. Right here.” Luna said.

 

Draco scowled. “We need to talk _freely_.” He amended.

 

Luna huffed. “Oh, fine. You don’t need to hold me. I'll come willingly.” She said, tugging her arm free.

 

Harry quickly put away the books he had been reading and they headed for an abandoned classroom a few doors down from the library.

 

Harry and Draco sat, both across from Luna, and Luna sighed. “Well, ask your questions.”

 

“How do you know about the Hopefuls?” Harry asked. Did they have a leak?

 

Luna smiled. “The stones told me. They also told me you’ll need me in the group if you want to keep your consort sane. He uses a lot of Dark curses, the addictive and mind-altering ones. There _is_ a potion to cleanse the taint of the residue they leave behind, but the potion and the cleansing need to be done by a clairvoyant with a connection to Lady Magic. You _need me_. And I’m willing to help.” She repeated.

 

Draco bit his lip. “She’s right, he does use the curses you have to use sparingly, a lot more often than he should. He’s already starting to slip back into madness. I’m half a Black, I can see the signs.” He said to Harry.

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t know if we can trust you. I don’t know you from Eve!” He told her.

 

Luna shook her head with a smile. “You don’t _have_ to, silly. I can swear a vow to not betray you. Just trust Lady Magic.” She said.

 

“Lady Magic?” Harry asked blankly.

 

“Don’t take that tone.” Draco warned. “Lady Magic is the one that gifted living beings with magic. She’s a primordial force, you don’t want to get on her bad side. Horrible things will happen.”

 

Luna let out a small giggle. “Harry’s safe. He’s one of her _favoured_ , even if he hasn’t met her yet. He will meet her someday, but she may not show herself until he dies, I don’t know for sure. All I know is he is safe from her. Even if he doesn’t believe right now, she will only look on with amusement. He doesn’t _mean_ any harm, and she knows it.” Luna smiled. “He just wasn’t raised right. But she understands that.”

 

Harry shook his head. “So if you swear that vow and break it, what will happen?”

 

“I will lose my magic. And then I won’t be of any use to you at all. But I wouldn’t break it. Should I swear it?” She asked, drawing her wand.

 

Harry turned to Draco. “Can I trust her?” He asked. “ _Should_ I trust her?”

 

Draco shrugged. “If she swears that vow, you can trust her implicitly. As for if you _should_ , time will tell on that one. It’s a risk. Depends on if you’re willing to take it.”

 

“I generally take more risks than I abstain from. Why not? Swear the vow, and I can give you a ring.”

 

Luna beamed. “Thank you, Harry! I, Luna Athena Lovegood, swear before Lady Magic that I will hold true to Harry and his ideals and never betray his trust. I am his woman henceforth. So mote it be!”

 

Silver sparks shot out of her wand and rained down on her, and she smiled. “There. You can trust me now.” She said.

 

Harry pulled out one of the two rings he carried around with him and keyed it to her name, then handed it over. “You can partner with another hopeful for your shifts until I know you better. I just feel safer that way. Your duties are—”

 

“To gather information for Harry, to protect him from harm, keep him away from Dumbledore if possible, and obey him if he gives an order.” Draco interrupted.

 

Harry glared at him. “Prat. You make it sound like I’m some bloody Lord. Also, you refer to me as—”

 

“I know, My Prince.” Luna said easily, slipping the ring on. “I think it’s cute. Also, I can’t wait to see your true face. The stones heard Pansy talking about it to Millicent. Apparently, you’re kind of a heartthrob in your real form.” She said.

 

Harry flushed. “Great.” He muttered.

 

Draco smirked. “You _are_ pretty good-looking like that. Might even give _me_ a run for my money, with those that go for tall, dark and handsome.” He said.

 

Harry shot him a disgruntled look. “I don’t _want_ any extra attention. Especially not for my _looks_!”

 

Luna frowned. “Can I see you without this glamour?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Summer. I’ll take it off then.”

 

“Okay, I can wait.” Luna said.

 

“Anyway, it’s time for dinner now, so we should get going. Both of you walk with me, but stay alert. Especially for Ron. Likes to fire spells at my back, apparently.” Harry muttered as they left the classroom.

 

They walked to the Great Hall and split up, heading to their tables. Harry sat in between Neville and Hermione and the twins.

 

“Heya, Harry!” Fred said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “How are things going with the Second Task?”

 

“I apparently need to ask Severus for some gillyweed.” Harry muttered.

 

George frowned. “Why?”

 

“Well, how _else_ am I supposed to swim to the bottom of the lake?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh.” George said. “Can’t manage a bubble-head?”

 

“Probably not.” Harry said, then turned to Neville. “How does gillyweed work?”

 

Neville hummed. “Gives you gills, webbed hands and flippers for feet for an hour. You should be fine if you can get some. Think Snape will give it up?”

 

Harry snorted. “He will if he likes me _alive_.” He told the other boy.

 

Neville nodded. “True.”

 

Fred nudged Harry. “Hey.” He said quietly.

 

Harry turned to him. “Yeah?”

 

“Seen you hanging out a lot with some Slytherins. What’s up with that? Aren’t they slated to become Death Eaters?” He asked.

 

Harry tensed. “So what if they _are_? They aren’t _yet_.”

 

“Just wondering if you think there’s any good in them. Any worth?” George added.

 

“ _All people_ have worth, I thought you knew that!” Harry told him.

 

Fred grinned. “So you wouldn’t mind if we told you we want help getting _closer_ to one of them?”

 

Harry frowned. “Who?” He asked.

 

The twins shared a look, then Fred leaned in close and whispered, “Draco Malfoy. Is he single?”

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, but I can only put in a good word. Not like I can order him to be with you or anything.”

 

“Of course not. A good word is all we need; we can do the rest ourselves.” George said happily. “So, tonight?”

 

Harry shook his head. “In a few days. I’m going to be hanging out with Severus tonight. I’ll talk to Draco next time I see him.”

 

Fred smiled widely. “Thanks. You’re great.”

 

“Don’t break his heart.” Harry warned.

 

George shook his head. “We won’t. We want to be with him. But he’d need to switch sides for us to do that. If we can show him how good it can be, maybe he’d stay with us and not join You-Know-Who.” 

 

“And if that doesn’t work? What if he wants _you_ to switch?” Harry asked.

 

Fred grinned. “He’d have to come up with _really good_ enticements.” He said lightly. “But we could probably go for some mayhem. So long as we’re not asked to _kill_.”

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Whatever, guys. I’ll talk to him.”

 

*****

 

Harry slipped into Severus' rooms and the man looked up from his grading. “What, Harrison?”

 

Harry sighed and dropped onto the couch. “I need help with the Second Task.” He said.

 

Severus smiled. “You know I cannot help with that.”

 

“You can in the way I need.” Harry told him.

 

Severus got up and came to join him. “Then what do you _need_?” He asked.

 

“Gillyweed.” Harry told him.

 

Severus frowned. “Why?” He asked slowly.

 

“I have to retrieve something—possibly some _one_ —from the bottom of the lake.” Harry said.

 

Severus nodded. “Mermaid hostages. Yes, that makes sense. I will give it to you. But first, where did you find out about it?”

 

Harry grinned. “Luna Lovegood.”

 

Severus paled. “Of course. She's a menace, and brews potions way above her skill level with ingredients that should _in no way_ create that result. I’m constantly surprised by her. And quite worried, frequently.”

 

Harry grinned. “She's a Hopeful now.” He told the man.

 

Severus groaned and buried his face in his hands. “My life is over.”

 

“Probably so. Gillyweed?”


	28. Something Must be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Ron's bull. 
> 
> Some of Dumbledore's.

Harry looked up as the post arrived. He didn’t know if he should be expecting anything, but Tom had mentioned Valentine’s Day and that he was in favour of _keeping it_ , so Harry had sent him a picture that he had had Colin Creevey and his infamous camera take for him, with the knowledge that he'd be under a spell that would never let him speak of it.

 

The _last thing_ he needed was Severus knowing that Tom would have a picture of Harry in his boxers. It was between them and Colin, who would never be able to tell a soul.

 

Harry grinned as the black Eagle owl landed in his lap, perched atop the box he'd brought.

 

“What'd you bring me?” Harry asked, taking the box and letting the owl perch on his shoulder instead as he opened it.

 

He pulled out the letter, a big box of chocolates, and a small jeweller’s box. He set that aside, opening the letter first.

 

“Harrison,

 

I sent your father a letter yesterday, _do not_ let him confiscate those chocolates. I ordered him to let you have them, and he should obey me, because dire threats were issued. Let me know immediately if he takes them.

 

Each chocolate contains a small dose of potion, enough for a half-hour, so take them one at a time, while you are alone.

 

They are potions to give you fun or useful effects. A few of them will show you possible futures, a few will give you a small measure of luck (use it on your homework, it works wonders!), and there are a few for good dreams, which normally would be intimate dreams, but probably not for you.

 

The necklace, if you have already opened it, is a portkey. It will take you to my Manor house. You probably won’t need it, but if you do, you now have it. It is a one-time portkey, so use it wisely.

 

I will see you soon. Be good for me."

 

Harry smiled. No signature again. Obviously, he was not in the mood to use the fake name, while still wanting to keep his identity a secret.

 

Harry opened the jeweller case and pulled out a pretty rose necklace, the pendant made of emeralds for the leaves and rubies for the flower.

 

Hermione’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. “Well, aren’t _you_ getting spoiled?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded to the diamond earrings she was holding. “Look who’s talking.” He shot back.

 

Hermione blushed. “Yes, well, Viktor is wonderful, what can I say?” She said, flustered, as she switched her studs out for the dangling teardrop diamonds.

 

Harry held out his necklace. “Put it on me?” He asked, turning around.

Hermione smiled and clasped it around his neck, nodding when he turned back around. “Mildly feminine, but it looks good on you anyway. Besides, wizards don’t shy away from more feminine jewellery, I’ve noticed.” She said.

 

 Harry smiled down at the small pendant. “I like it.”

 

The owl nuzzled him and flew off, and Harry sighed. “Back to breakfast, then to class.” He said regretfully.

 

Hermione nodded. “Life as usual.” She said lightly.

 

*****

 

Harry was coming out of defence, talking to Draco happily, when he felt a spell brush his neck.

 

His necklace started to shrink, cutting off his airway, and Draco cast a finite, then whipped around, firing a stunner and an incarcerous at Ron.

 

Ron hit the ground as Harry caught his breath, staring incredulously at his former friend. “Bloody _hell_ , he _really_ wants me dead!”

 

Draco levitated him and headed down the hall in the opposite direction. “The _poison_ didn’t give you that impression?” He drawled.

 

“I figured he didn’t want to _watch_ me die, at least!” Harry snapped. “Where are you taking him?”

 

“Dumbledore.” Draco answered. “That's his _second_ attempt on your life, something _has_ to be done.”

 

“And _Dumbledore's_ your answer?” Harry asked dryly.

 

“Dark Lord's not _here_ , now _is_ he?” Draco shot back as they neared the gargoyle. “We make do when we have to.”

 

Harry shrugged and started firing off sweets he knew of.

 

Finally, it opened for liquorice wand, and they went up, reviving Ron on the way. Draco refused to unbind him, though.

 

They got in to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

 

“What’s this, boys?” He asked, looking disapproving.

 

“Sir, Ronald Weasley just made his _second_ attempt on Harry's life. Something needs to be done.” Draco said.

 

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. “ _Second_?” He asked. “And what was the _first_?”

 

“He poisoned my trunk handle. I was immune to what he used.” Harry lied. Ron blanched at the thought of Harry being immune to an unknown number of poisons.

 

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded. “And this time?” He asked.

 

“He tried to shrink the necklace Harry was wearing and it cut off his airway. While the spell is not malicious itself, using it in that way should _not_ be tolerated.” Draco said.

 

Dumbledore turned to Ron. “What do you have to say, Mr. Weasley?”

 

Ron’s face was a mottled red as he sputtered, “Harry is going Dark! His Dad's changing him, and he doesn’t want me as a friend anymore, and now most of Gryffindor _hates me_ , and I _want him dead_!!”

 

Harry sighed. “They started hating you when you _turned on me_ , Ron. That is _your_ fault. If you had just left me alone when I told you to, we could have just avoided this whole scene.” He said.

 

“Perhaps you two could just let bygones be bygones and put this behind you and start over? You used to be _so close_.” Dumbledore said hopefully.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, Sir, we can’t. And if something isn’t done, I am going to request that my father pull me from the school. I would rather homeschool than stay here in danger.”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Mr. Weasley, I’m afraid this calls for a two-week suspension. I will have a house-elf gather your things, and you will wait here while I Floo-call your parents.” He said in a defeated tone. “You two can leave.” He said to Harry and Draco.

 

They left, and when they were back in the hall, Draco blew up. “A _suspension_?! For two counts of _attempted murder_?! It’s an outrage!” He shouted.

 

Harry shook his head. “It’s _favouritism_. He's a _Gryffindor_.” He pointed out.

 

“Still, he should be _expelled_.” Draco said. “And thrown in Azkaban. We're _students,_ we deserve to feel _safe_ in school. Not like we have to constantly watch our backs.”

 

“To be fair, there’s been someone trying to kill _me_ since _first year,_ so I’m kind of used to it by now.” Harry quipped.

 

“Shut up. Beside the point.” Draco told him flatly.

 

“I’m just saying.” Harry said lightly.

 

Draco scowled. “Well, _don't_.”

 

“Should we head to History of Magic now?” Harry asked with dread.

 

“Why not?” Draco shrugged. “Let's go hear about the Goblin wars.”

 

*****

 

Harry laid in bed, concentrating on the memory he was building. He was almost done adding in the details of his bedroom when Neville came in.

 

“What happened to Ron?” He asked, and Harry sighed as he gave up on the memory for the night.

 

“Well, you saw what happened after Defence, right?”

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, Draco handled it, though.”

 

“We took him to Dumbledore.” Harry said.

 

Neville's eyes widened. “And? Is he expelled?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Two week suspension. He's at home.”

 

“That's bollocks, he tried to _kill you_!” Neville cried. “He should be locked up, not given a _vacation_!”

 

“Draco felt the same way. Dumbledore asked if we couldn’t put it behind us and be _friends_ again.”

 

Neville just stared in shock.

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Harry agreed with his stupefied silence.

 

“That man is _bonkers_.” Neville finally said, digging in his trunk for his shower things.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but there’s nothing we can do yet. I'm talking to Severus on Friday about taking me to Gringotts to get that book. We need to start moving our plans forward. This waiting thing just isn’t going to work anymore.” He said.

 

“Good. We need to find out how far back Adora Selwyn is for you. Try to get an inheritance test done, it will show you who your grandparents are. We'll need one eventually.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will try. We'll have to do all our research on this in here. It’s the only safe place we have right now.”

 

“Your father’s rooms are safe.” Neville pointed out.

 

Harry grinned. “He would rather cut off his cock and _eat it_ than let _you_ into his rooms.”

 

Neville chuckled. “Probably true. I wouldn’t want to be in such close quarters with _him_ , either.”

 

“Hermione he might tolerate.” Harry added.

 

“Are we going to have any other help?” Neville asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Tom, behind the scenes. Maybe Lucius, if we can get him to do some digging in the Ministry. He can feed Draco information. Pansy is already keeping her ears open for me, but the gossip mill here doesn’t really spew dirt on Dumbledore. If anything comes up, though, she will catch it.”

 

Neville sighed. “We're going to need _more_ than that.”

 

“No sense in complaining. We work with what we've got.” Harry said firmly. “Shower now. We can plot later.”


	29. Tom's Decree

Tom smiled as the snowy owl came into sight, right on time. She landed on the table in front of him, pecked him a few times on the hand, then held out her leg, an envelope attached.

 

“Ow! You little—"

 

She clicked her beak at him, and Tom drew back.

 

“Fine. I’m sorry for what I did to your owner.” He told her.

 

She screeched.

 

“Twice.” He muttered.

 

She calmed at that, and let him remove the envelope without further incident.

 

Tom frowned. It was light. He opened it and saw a letter and a photo. He drew out the letter first.

 

“Tom,

 

This needs to be our secret. The photographer is under a lip-locker, so this should stay just between us.

 

Sorry it's not the real me. You'll get a better one in the future.

Harrison Prince"

 

Tom frowned and pulled out the photo, eyes widening as he sucked in a surprised breath.

 

That _naughty boy_!

 

He was on his Gryffindor bed, on his side, grinning coquettishly.

 

Wearing only his _underwear_!

 

As Tom stared, the Harry in the picture raised his top arm, which wasn’t holding him up, and flexed it. Tom hummed appreciatively at the play of muscles.

 

Oh, even in _this_ body, he was growing up _nicely_!

 

The door opened and Tom slammed the picture onto the table, face-down, glaring at the intruder. “ _What_ , Wormtail?!” He snapped as the man came up beside him.

 

“M-my Lord, Lucius is here!”

 

Tom sighed. “Let him in.”

 

Wormtail hurried away, and Tom slipped the photo back into the envelope. He’d be spending more time with it later.

 

Lucius came in and Tom bade him have a seat. “Are you hungry, Lucius?” Tom asked, taking a bite of his sausages.

 

Lucius’ lip twitched. “No, thank you, My Lord. I have already eaten before coming.”

 

Tom nodded. “Very well. What brings you?”

 

Lucius took a deep breath and prayed for a good reaction. Which would be a long shot, but he could hope. “Draco informs me that they have a new Hopeful. A _Seer_.” He added.

 

Tom’s brow rose. “I find myself impressed. That’s quite a stroke of luck.” He commented mildly.

 

“Yes, indeed.” ‘Now for the hard part.’ He steeled himself, and added, “They are beginning to look into Dumbledore’s wrongdoings.”

 

Tom's eyes narrowed. “What?” The word was a deadly whisper. “Why? Does he understand how _dangerous_ that is?! Never mind, he's a Gryffindor, danger is _fun_ to them. How do you know? Are you _certain_?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I am completely sure, My Lord. Draco has asked me to dig around, discreetly, and pass him any information I can find that even slightly incriminates the man.”

 

Tom nodded, thinking. “Yes, do that, pass it to him, then to me. I will amass information from the Ministry, Harry from Hogwarts, and we will pool our knowledge when he is out for the year. He is bright, but foolhardy still. I feel the need to talk to Severus.”

 

“Might I suggest you send a message through me? I have visited him before, Dumbledore will think nothing of it.” Lucius told him.

 

Tom pursed his lips. “Yes, and Thomas Harding only knows him as the father of his current flame. We shouldn’t be seen to be _friends_.”

 

Tom wrote out something and handed it to Lucius. “Deliver this. Stress that while it is a _suggestion_ , I also _strongly_ suggest that he _heed it_.”

 

Lucius nodded. It was an order, then, no matter what Their Lord said. He turned to go.

 

“And Lucius?” Tom said silkily.

 

Lucius froze, dread curling low in his gut. “Yes, My Lord?”

 

“Send in Wormtail.”

 

Lucius felt relief flood him. “Yes, My Lord.” He gratefully left.

 

*****

 

“No way in _hell_!” Severus spat, crumpling the letter in his fist. “They are _not_ using my rooms!”

 

Lucius frowned. “It was more of an _order_ than a suggestion, Severus.” Lucius warned him. “Marvolo wants them to do this work in a safe place. The dormitories are not as _safe_ as your rooms.” He added. “And does your son know how to check for surveillance spells?”

 

Severus sighed. “Not _yet_. But I can teach him.”

 

“You know that it is tricky. He will need at least a week to learn it. He will be putting himself in danger in the meantime.” Lucius reminded him. “It’s far too risky.”

 

Severus groaned. “ _Longbottom_ is a Hopeful now.” He told Lucius in dread.

 

Lucius laughed. He had _heard_ of _his_ potions prowess! “Oh, I pity you, my friend!”

 

“Me, too. I suppose I will talk to Harrison. When he comes for his lesson tomorrow.” Severus said in defeat.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Tonight. It can’t really wait.”

 

Severus scowled. “Fine. After dinner.”

 

*****

 

Harry entered the room, looking nervous. “Why did you need to see me?” He asked.

 

Severus gritted his teeth. “It has been _suggested_ that I allow you to use my rooms for your Dumbledore-centric research.” He ground out.

 

“You don’t sound too happy about it.” Harry said.

 

“That’s because I am _not_.” Severus replied.

 

Harry grinned. “Then just say no.”

 

Severus sighed and sat down. “Considering _where_ the suggestion came from and how _strongly_ it was suggested, that would be an unwise decision to make.”

 

“Oh. So _everyone_?” Harry asked.

 

“No more than two at a time. Keep notes pertaining to it in here. I will set aside a desk drawer for you, Warded so only _you_ may open it. You must be present at any time others are here, _especially_ if I am _not_ , and _do not_ give out my password. Say it in Parseltongue, that should still work. We are in _Slytherin_ territory.” Severus instructed.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. Even _Neville_ is okay?” He checked.

 

“He is not to _touch anything_.” Severus told him firmly.

 

“Don’t worry, he won't. Thank you, though. It's more secure here than in the dorms. More room than on my bed, too. And I feel safer knowing that Dumbledore can’t find anything but the rings if he orders me to open my trunk.” Harry said. “Those are incriminating enough.” He fidgeted a bit, then added, "So, Ron's gone.” He grinned. “Gets rid of some of the stress, doesn’t it?”

 

Severus snorted. “Oh, you have _no idea_.” He agreed. “Are you ready for me to view the false memory, since you are here?”

 

“First, can you take me to Gringotts day after tomorrow?” Harry asked.

 

“For?” Severus prompted.

 

“I need to get an inheritance test done and get a book out of the Selwyn vault. _Actually_ , probably _two books_.” He amended, deciding to also grab to the book of Prophecies concerning Selwyn members. He was suspicious about the one concerning himself and Tom. Something seemed off about it. He just wasn’t sure _what_.

 

“I can take you. We will also get you some new clothes, that will be our cover.” Severus agreed.

 

Harry nodded. “Deal. Hermione will go _mad_ if I don’t get those books soon, now that she knows about them.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “A tragedy, truly. Avoid that at all costs.” He drawled sarcastically.

 

“Hey, _you_ wouldn’t be the one stuck _dealing with her_. I don’t want to go through that, thank you.” Harry snarked back.

 

Severus smirked. “Oh, that level of sass. I’m impressed despite myself.” He said.

 

Harry smiled proudly. “I do try.”

 

“Now, call up your false memory.” Severus said, drawing his wand.

 

Harry called up the memory.

 

Severus went in and watched as Tom, in Harry's bedroom, caressed the boy's face.

 

“I love you, so much.” He whispered.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “I love you, too.” He returned.

 

They tumbled into Harry’s bed, somehow managing to not get injured in the process, and shared a deep kiss, both on their sides, pressed together.

 

Severus pulled out and sighed. “I want to assign detention for intentionally needling a teacher, but I kind of asked for that by allowing you to use him as a subject. _Details_ , Harry. Your _wardrobe_. Your _bedside tables_. They need to be just as distinct as your bed was.” He chuckled. “Even if they are _not_ the focus. Otherwise, the fake is obvious. You need much more practice with _details_. Use your bedroom again for the next one, it has less details than, say, Hogwarts' Great Hall would have.”

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, you're asking for it.” He warned.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately, that is our best option right now. I will live.” He smirked. “Your consort may not, but _I_ will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need to eat something. My blood sugar is so low I started shaking. 
> 
> Need to remember lunch.


	30. Ancestry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but a few important things happen here. Two for future plans, one for future pairings. 
> 
> You'll hopefully like it.

Harry took Neville and Hermione into the dorm and asked Seamus for privacy.

 

Seamus muttered good-naturedly the entire time he was leaving, but left in a relatively good mood.

 

“Severus has given us permission to use his rooms for our research.” He said.

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Even _me_?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “For once. He got an _order_. To let the Hopefuls use his room. That means _you_ , too.” He said. “Just nobody _touch_ anything. He'll _know_.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Still, that’s safer than here, where anyone can walk in or be listening in. There _is_ such a thing as recording spells. And the only spells to detect them are _Dark_.” She warned.

 

Harry nodded. “So I’ll probably learn one sometime.” He mused.

 

“Well, until you _do_ , this is the best option we have. Thank him for me.” She said.

 

Harry grinned. “Which one?” He asked.

 

Hermione thought for a second. “Both.” She decided.

 

Harry smiled. “Will do. We're heading to Gringotts tomorrow, with the cover that we’re expanding my wardrobe, so I will come back with books and clothes. I’m also grabbing a book on prophecies concerning the Selwyn line, because the wording in my mother’s journal about me and Tom seems off.” He explained.

 

Hermione nodded. “People have faked prophecies before, it’s best to look into it further.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Harry agreed.

 

“Alright, I’m going to go get ready for bed. You two get ready, too. We have a busy day tomorrow. Defence and Potions and Charms all in the same day.” She muttered, shaking her head. “It’s madness!”

 

Harry and Neville watched her go in amusement, then got their things ready and headed for showers.

 

“What do you think you'll find about the prophecy?” Neville asked, as they both got under the sprays of water.

 

“Honestly, I hope I find that it's true, and Dumbledore just gave her false _details_ , because if the whole thing is false, Tom went after and killed my Mum for no reason. And he tries not to do that. If Dumbledore goaded him into killing an innocent Witch, he’s going to be so angry.”

 

Neville sighed. “Yeah, probably. Most of his followers won’t care much, though.” He pointed out.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Most of his _followers_ are mad anyway.” He muttered. “That’s why Tom has to rule them with an iron fist.”

 

“You have to do what you have to do.” Neville agreed, nodding.

 

*****

 

Harry and Severus stepped up to the counter. “We need to see Ragnok, please.”

 

The goblin nodded and went to get him.

 

When he got there, Severus nodded to him. “Harry would like to get an inheritance test done, then needs to see the Selwyn vault for artefacts.”

 

Ragnok nodded. “Just a moment.” He drew out a length of parchment. “Prick a finger. This one will need three drops.” He explained. “Standard procedure for the Selwyns, they need the four-generation test before access can be granted.” He told Severus.

 

Severus nodded. “Smart.” He said as Harry's parchment filled.

 

They looked over the parchment.

 

It read:

 

Name: Harrison Severus Prince

 

Inheritance: Dracken, Prince line

 

Family: Severus Tobias Prince (father)

Lily Evans Potter (mother)

James Charlus Potter (adoptive father)

Sirius Orion Black (godfather)

Tobias Samuel Snape (paternal grandfather)

Eileen Prince Snape (paternal grandmother, disowned)

Hector Gerard Selwyn (maternal grandfather)

Adora Prince Selwyn (maternal grandmother)

Charlie Francis Evans (adoptive maternal grandfather)

Rosalie Daphne Evans nee Roberts (adoptive maternal grandmother)

Septimius Constantine Prince (paternal great-grandfather)

Loretta Hester Prince nee Black (paternal great-grandmother)

Tera Loreius Selwyn (maternal great-grandfather)

Axia Suma Selwyn nee Abbott (maternal great-grandmother)

 

Vaults owned: Lily Evans Potter-personal (429)

James Charlus Potter-personal (693)

Potter family vault (649)

Selwyn family vaults (784, 785)

Gryffindor family vault (13)

Prince trust (447) (cannot access until 17 years of age)

 

Heirships and Lordships: Lord Potter

Lord Selwyn

Lord Gryffindor

Heir Prince

 

Harry's eyes widened and Severus cursed, running his finger down the page.

 

“Dumbledore must _never_ see this.” Severus muttered, looking over Harry’s grandparents.

 

“I'll say! Look down here! _I'm_ Lord Gryffindor!” He pointed out.

 

Severus saw the line and snorted. “I’m not surprised in the least.” He said.

 

“Well, at least we know it's me. I'll never tell, so Tom’s cover is safe.” Harry said.

 

Severus sighed. “We need a copy of that.” He told Ragnok.

 

Ragnok nodded. “Of course.” He made a copy and handed it over. “You wanted to visit a vault?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. Whichever Selwyn vault holds the artefacts. I think the information I got before said it was 785.”

 

Ragnok smiled. “That sounds right, My Lord. This way.”

 

Harry’s eyes met Severus' in shock at the formal address.

 

Severus shook his head. “Lord Gryffindor. He was counted as Goblin Friend. They will respect you unless you give them reason not to for as long as you hold that title.” He explained.

 

Harry just sighed and followed the goblin to the cart.

 

The ride down (and down) to the vault was exhilarating, and Harry was winded when they finally stopped. He grinned and got out on wobbly legs.

 

“I'll wait _here_.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry laughed and went into the vault, looking around. “So how am I supposed to find the books I need?” He asked the goblin.

 

The goblin pointed at a bookshelf. “All of them are there, in Alphabetical order. The Selwyns were very organized.” He said.

 

Harry huffed. “That gene skipped me.” He muttered, seeing the book he wanted most on the top shelf. He cursed under his breath and tried jumping for it. After three jumps, a hand reached out and plucked it from the shelf.

 

Harry turned to see Severus, holding out the book to him with an amused expression.

 

He grinned sheepishly. “Thanks.” He turned back and got the second book from a middle shelf. “This is what we need.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Good. Let’s get back up and get you to Madame Malkin's. You need new clothes, too.”

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, if only for appearances.”

 

They took the cart back up and said their goodbyes, then left.

 

Time for more clothes shopping.

 

*****

 

Harry got back to Hogwarts just in time to put his things away in the drawer Severus had set aside for him and rush to dinner.

 

He sat down between Neville and Hermione and Hermione asked, “Got them?”

 

Harry nodded. “Got them.” He confirmed.

 

“Tomorrow?” Neville checked.

 

Another nod. “Tomorrow. After breakfast.”

 

Hermione and Neville nodded their agreement and they all settled in to eat.

 

After dinner, Draco came by and stopped behind the Weasley twins.

 

Harry smiled, leaning back a bit to watch.

 

“Oi! Weasleys!” Draco said sharply, smirking when they faced him warily. “Heard you wanted to talk?” He asked much more nicely.

 

Fred and George nodded excitedly.

 

“Then follow me. I know _just the place._ ” He purred, then turned to wink at Harry.

 

Harry had been very glad the day before when he had mentioned the twins wanting to talk to him and Draco had seemed receptive. Interested. He shot Draco a thumbs-up as the blond turned to lead the way.

 

Murmuring started up.

 

If a Weasley and a Malfoy were going to become friends—or _more_ —what other unlikely alliances would follow?

 

Things were shaking up.

 

And Harry seemed to be at the heart of it all.


	31. Discoveries

Harry, Hermione and Neville entered Severus' rooms.

 

Severus looked up and sighed in resignation.

 

“Hey, I need the books and the inheritance test.” Harry said.

 

Severus hummed and moved from behind his desk.

 

 Harry opened the drawer and got the items out, then went and sat on the floor in front of the table, back resting against the couch. He set the paper down in front of Hermione and opened up the prophecy book.

 

Hermione gasped and started muttering to herself, grabbing the other book and flipping through it. She paused at Adora Selwyn and growled.

 

Harry found the newest filled pages in the book. There was a prophecy about “The lion and the serpent twining together" that was listed as “partially fulfilled,” and Harry smiled. He and Tom must be Fated! After that was the prophecy Trelawney had given him third year.

 

He frowned. “Severus, does your family have a book of Prophecies concerning family members?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed, pausing in his marking. “Yes, though I have never read it. Why?”

 

“Because the prophecy that Mum wrote down about me isn’t in here. But another one I got told later _is_.”

 

Severus' quill snapped, and he whispered, “What?”

 

Harry looked down at the book. “Yeah, 1947 and then one in 1994, which I heard personally. There’s nothing between them.”

 

Severus growled. “Then the prophecy I heard part of, that Dumbledore told your mother, is false.” He said angrily. “And she died for _nothing_!” He slammed his fist onto the desk.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, there’s another thing we can add to the list against Dumbledore. Does that count as murder?”

 

Hermione was writing furiously. “Endangerment, child endangerment—”

 

“False prophecy.” Neville piped in. “That’s a crime. Trelawney can be punished for that one, too.”

 

“Good, let’s get that old fraud locked up!” Hermione said, still writing.

 

“She's not entirely a fraud, though. She gave me a real prophecy in 1994. See? Right here.” Harry showed her the book.

 

Hermione frowned. “But…”

 

“And she might have been under Imperius, to boot. I bet Dumbledore has used it for his own gains before. If it worked once, why not use it again?” Harry pointed out.

 

Hermione sighed. “ _Maybe_.” She said grudgingly. “We won’t do anything with her until we’re sure.”

 

Hermione sighed. “But your mother was kept in stasis for…” Hermione did some quick math, “Almost fifty years. What do you want to do about _that_?” She asked.

 

Harry gave her a flat stare. “Is ‘kill Dumbledore’ an option?”

 

“Er, not yourself, we still need you.” Neville said.

 

Harry grinned. “I'll get _Tom_ to do it!” He said brightly.

 

“Also a bad idea, you want him free.” Hermione pointed out.

 

“True.”

 

“He will be removed from Prison and executed for his crimes against you, anyway. Let him go to Azkaban for a bit.” Severus spoke up.

 

Harry smiled. “Problem solved, then!” He turned and looked expectantly at Hermione. “Anything else we can get out of these books?”

 

Hermione hummed. “Adora Selwyn is listed as ‘bespelled' when she died, but it doesn’t say what was cast on her… Do you have a book like that?”

 

Harry sighed. “Do you want I should just bring the _entire_ Selwyn bookshelf to Hogwarts?!” He asked impatiently.

 

Hermione smiled at him. “ _Would_ you? Thanks.” She said, flipping back a few pages.

 

Harry sighed. He and Neville sat quietly while Hermione checked a few more pages, then closed the book. “Nope, nothing more we can get here.” She said.

 

Harry showed her the prophecy he'd read in the book. “Look here.”

 

Hermione and Neville both read it and frowned.

 

“What is it about?” She asked. “You and Tom?”

 

Harry nodded. “I think so.” 

 

Neville hummed. “It says the two of you will change the world and lead us to ‘a new age of peace and unity with nature.’ Sounds positive to me.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “It really does. We’ll be good together.” He said.

 

*****

 

“The prophecy is not there, My Lord.” Avery said, worried.

 

Tom's eyes narrowed. “But it must be! Neither of us removed it!” He said, clearly agitated.

 

Avery gulped. “No, My Lord, there is no blank spot. I mean the prophecy concerning you two does not have a spot at _all_.” He explained.

 

Tom froze. “It was faked?” He whispered. Then, “I killed the Potters for _no reason_?!”

 

Avery cowered, and Tom turned his wand on the man.

 

After a few minutes of cruciatus, Tom calmed. “Get me my owl, parchment, ink and a quill. I need to send a letter.” He said evenly.

 

Avery, trembling, managed to nod. “Y-yes, My Lord. At once.” He left.

 

Tom sat and fumed. So he had made a mistake.

 

Harry would find out eventually. There was no avoiding that.

 

How would he take the news?

 

Avery returned and Tom wrote out a quick letter to Severus, then sent Lovely off with it. Hopefully she got it to him quickly.

 

Tom was at a loss. Usually, he had a good reason for everything he did, but if the prophecy was not even _true_ there had been no reason to kill the Potters that Samhain night.

 

He had misused the strongest night of the year to commit senseless murder of two talented magical people!

 

He buried his face in his hands and sighed. 

 

“My Lord?” Avery questioned, reminding Tom that he was still there.

 

“Go, Avery. I will call you later.” Tom said, not even raising his head.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Avery said, then left.

 

*****

 

Harry had the Gillyweed, he had his plan, and he just wanted the task to come already so he could get it over with.

 

But he still had a week to go.

 

He groaned and laid his chin on his book.

 

Pansy sat next to him. “Hello, My Pretty Prince.” She said quietly.

 

“Might not want to call me that anymore. Our Lord might think you're trying to steal me away.” Harry warned her.

 

Pansy snorted. “As if I could. Just wanted to warn you, there are discontented murmurings coming from some of the older Slytherins. I don’t think any of them are planning anything, yet, but be on your guard. They don’t like your relationship with Our Lord.” She said in almost a whisper.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Harry muttered.

 

Pansy frowned. “Alright, some of them have contacts in high places. Either through family members or friends that have already graduated.” She told him.

 

Harry grinned. “It was an expression, but thanks for the heads-up.”

 

“I just don’t want you dead. I’m not the only one. The other Hopefuls are fond of you, as well.” Pansy smiled. “And Draco says thank you for telling him about the twins. They’re, and I quote, ‘wonderful.’”

 

Harry laughed. “Glad he’s liking them. Hopefully he can tame them some.”

 

*****

 

Draco reclined on the bed in the Room of Requirement, having just received a very enthusiastic two-person blow-job. “That… Was really great.”

 

Fred and George (who Draco was able to tell apart only when they kissed him) grinned. “And next time,” one of them said.

 

“You can return the favour.” The other added.

 

Draco grinned. “Why not _now_?”

 

“Your brain needs time to recover.” One replied, then kissed him, softly and gently. George, then.

 

“And we can wait. We’ll do a circle of sucking; George and I have done that before. That way, no one gets left out.”

 

Draco grew hard again at the thought of them doing things with each other. “You two often do stuff together?” He asked.

 

“We do.” George answered.

 

“You’ll get to see it plenty, don’t worry.” Fred said lightly.

 

Draco sighed. “How long are we going to do this? Where do you see this going? We _are_ on opposite sides of the war, you know.”

 

Fred frowned. “Well, we were hoping you might switch.”

 

Draco shook his head. “I’m not ending up on the losing side. Your leader’s losing support at an alarming rate.” He said.

 

George sat up. “What do you mean?” He asked urgently.

 

Draco shrugged. “Just that some people I had pegged as Light through and through have surprised me, that’s all.” He said.

 

“Like who?” Fred pressed.

 

“Ask around. You’ll figure it out, you’re smart. And don’t drop people just because they’ve changed their minds. Find out _why_. They have good reasons.” Draco added.

 

The twins looked at each other, then nodded. “We’ll do some digging.”

 

“What we find will determine where we go from here.”

 

“This isn’t the end of the conversation,” Fred warned.

 

“Just an intermission while we figure some things out.” George added.

 

“Good boys. Keep your eyes open. Minds, too.” Draco said.


	32. The Final Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hopefully this one is good. I like it.

Thomas Harding emerged into Dumbledore's office, brushing soot from his robes. “Thank you for letting me come by, Albus. I realize this is _highly_ unconventional, but Lord Prince requested that I join him and Harry for a chat after dinner. I can hardly refuse a request from my dear Harrison's father. I am trying to stay on his good side, after all.”

 

Dumbledore smiled widely. “Not at all, I'm happy to see you! As a matter of fact, I have a question to ask, a small favour you could do for me, if you stop by my office when you are done. I was going to ask Severus, but I think you would be a much more appropriate choice.” He said.

 

Tom frowned. “Of course, I will see you before I leave and hear you out. But now, I really must see my Harrison.”

 

Dumbledore waved toward his door. “Go on. I will see you soon.” He said mildly.

 

Tom left the office and headed straight toward Severus’ rooms, hissing at the wall to let him in. It melted away, and Tom entered.

 

Harry was waiting on the couch for him and smiled, jumping up and rushing to him, hugging him tightly. “Tom! How are you?”

 

Tom sighed. “Worried, angry, happy… Remorseful.” He finished heavily.

 

Harry frowned and looked up at him. “That’s a strange mix. Where are all those emotions coming from?”

 

“The worry,” Tom began, sitting on the couch and pulling Harry down beside him, “Is that you'll dislike me when this conversation is over. The anger is directed at Dumbledore. I am, as always, happy to see _you_.” He smiled, tracing Harry’s cheek.

 

He leaned in slowly, giving Harry ample time to pull away, and kissed him, fingers grazing down Harry’s face and around his neck to cup the back of it, gently holding him in place as they enjoyed the closeness.

 

Severus, sitting at his desk, cleared his throat pointedly.

 

Tom pulled away, smiling at a dazed and flushed Harry.

 

Harry grinned back.

 

“The remorse, though.” Tom said heavily, his levity evaporating, “That is all for you parents. I truly regret going after them. The prophecy I believed in so much was a farce.” He told the teen.

 

Harry nodded. “We found that out yesterday.” He said. “And in addition, I’m the heir of Gryffindor, _and_ Adora Selwyn’s _grandson_!”

 

Tom frowned. “How can that be so? She died long ago, Harry. And your mother was just past twenty when I… Did what I did.” He muttered sadly.

 

“Hermione believes that Dumbledore killed her and kept her unborn baby—my mother—in stasis for fifty years. I think she’s right.” Harry said. “It’s the only thing that makes sense."

 

Tom's eyes widened. “Why would he do such a thing?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I have no idea, but I intend to find out.”

 

“I see. Well, if you know, then I assume I have no cause to worry? I truly am sorry. I try not to kill talented wizards and witches, and I sincerely regret it.” Tom said.

 

Harry smiled and laid a hand on his arm. “Tom, it’s fine. I’m upset about it, of course, but I understand. I don’t blame you.”

 

Tom smiled and took Harry's hand, placing a kiss on the back. “Thank you. I will somehow make it up to you. I don’t know how, yet, but I will find a way.” He promised.

 

“Just stay with me. Wait for me, and be mine when I’m ready. That’s all I want.” Harry told him.

 

“I will wait a millennium for you if I must. I am coming to care for you deeply, Harrison. You are all I want.” Tom said.

 

“Good. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” Harry asked.

 

“Just this.” Tom cupped Harry's cheek and drew him in for another kiss, winding his way through the teen's head, slowly and lazily observing the ebb and flow of stray memories drifting about.

 

He broke the kiss and smiled. “Your mind is beautiful.”

 

Harry smiled and blushed. “I bet you say that to all the people you kiss.” Harry teased.

 

Tom laughed. “Sure I do. Now, Dumbledore wanted to discuss something with me when I left, so I should go do that. I will see you later, Harrison.”

 

Harry watched as he left, calling out a soft goodbye.

 

Severus hummed after he had left. “He really seems to care for you.” He said.

 

Harry smiled widely. “He really does, doesn’t he?” He walked over to the man and hugged him. “Thank you for letting us use your rooms.”

 

Severus laughed. “You are more than welcome. The conversation needed to be had.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “It really did. I’m going to get back to the Tower now. See you!”

 

“Sleep well, Harrison. I will see you tomorrow.” Severus returned.

 

*****

 

Tom walked into Dumbledore’s office and faced the man. “What did you want to ask of me?”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Would you be willing to be Harry's mermaid hostage during the second task?” He asked. “I will spell you to sleep with the others under an aqua tutis charm and place you under the lake for him to rescue.” He said.

 

Tom frowned. “It is safe?” He asked.

 

“Perfectly so!” Dumbledore assured him. “Harry will rescue you and you will awaken when he brings you to the surface. You will sleep through it all.”

 

Tom hummed. “I suppose I can do that.” He said.

 

“Wonderful!” Dumbledore enthused. “I will need you here the night of February 23rd to be put to sleep with the others. Come after 9:00. As late as 11 will be acceptable, but no later, please. I do need to get some sleep.”

 

Tom nodded. “I will come at 10:00. I will see you then.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I will see you on the 23rd, then.”

 

Tom left, deciding he'd check to make sure his glamour was layered well enough that only the darkest revealing charm would expose him.

 

*****

 

Harry was working on his charms homework with Hermione when one of the twins sat beside him. “Hey, Harry, I wanted to know if there’s something Draco knows about you that we don’t?” He asked quietly.

 

Harry went very still. “Like what?” He asked.

 

The twin whispered, “Like something about your feeling about _Dumbledore_?”

 

Harry cursed. “I’m going to kill him.” He muttered.

 

“Oh, don’t do that! We just don’t want to be on the losing side, George and I. Draco says people are switching sides at an alarming rate. If you’re one of them, we'd like to know. We're with you, no matter what. We trust you.” Fred grinned, then added loudly, “You're our fearless leader!”

 

Harry sighed. “Come on, Room of Requirement. Get George.”

 

Feed turned and spotted his brother. “Oi, Gred! Get your arse over here!” He shouted.

 

Harry sighed.

 

They headed to the room and Harry groaned. “What exactly brought this on?”

 

George shrugged. “Draco said people were switching sides at an alarming rate, implied that the light was going to lose. We started asking around, subtly. We talked to Neville and he said if we were losing trust in Dumbledore to talk to you. What does he know that you haven’t told us?”

 

Harry bit his lip. “How serious are you about me being your ‘fearless leader?’” He asked.

 

“We'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if you ask it of us. No matter what happens, we’re with you.” Fred said surely.

 

“Great. Anyway, you know that I was being abused at the Dursley's house, right?” He asked.

 

Fred's look darkened. “Yeah. That much was pretty obvious.”

 

“Well, turns out my Mum told him before she died that they would abuse me. He put me with them on purpose.” Harry said.

 

George growled. “Well, even if you haven’t switched, we will. Or go neutral. Can we go neutral?” He asked Fred.

 

“There’s another option.” Harry said. “You can join _me_.” He said. “I’m not a follower, but I am on Voldemort's side. I’m going to be his consort.”

 

Fred looked at him in shock, then smiled. “Oh, Harry! Wait,” He frowned. “What about Thomas Harding?”

 

Harry chuckled. “That’s Tom's alter ego. It’s a glamour. Fools Dumbledore well enough.”

 

“You _are_ taken.” George said, impressed.

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, very much so.”

 

“Well, if we join you, what do we need to know?” Fred asked.

 

“First off, I need to put you both under a lip-locker. I know it’s Dark, but we can’t have this getting out.” He added when they opened their mouths.

 

“I was going to say that’s fine.” George said.

 

Fred nodded. “Yeah, we understand. And besides, with Snape as your Dad, you’d know at least _some_ Dark stuff. He’s not exactly a beacon of sunshine, you know?”

 

Harry laughed. “No, he’s not.” He cast the spell. “Alright, what you need to know is this: I’m leading a group called the Hopefuls, which Draco is a part of, along with Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy and Millicent from Slytherin, Nev and Mione from Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. It stands for ‘Hopeful Future Death Eaters,’ but Tom has said he might let me keep some. If I induct you and you prove yourselves useful, you might get offered a place with him. He might let you keep me, though. It’s really up to him.” Harry said, then grinned. “Feel like signing up?” He offered.

 

Fred and George huddled together on the other side of the room and conferred for a while, while Harry relaxed as well as he could in that situation and waited.

 

Finally, they came back. “We’re in.”

 

Harry smiled and drew out both the rings he always had on him. Good thing he carried two. He keyed them to the right names, and explained why they needed to go on the right person. He held one up. “Fred.”

 

Fred took the ring.

 

“And yours. If I need you, it will heat up. It should give you an idea of where I am, and when you are able to Apparate, it will lead you to me if you focus on it as your destination. I wear the Master, no one else can call you with that. Gather information for me, watch my back, especially from Dumbledore, see Millicent to be assigned guard duty shifts and be nice to the other Hopefuls. Go, do my bidding.” He said.

 

Fred and George laughed, and they all headed back to the Tower.

 

Harry had to tell Hermione and Neville about their new comrades before bed.


	33. A Hostage Situation

Thomas came into Dumbledore's office, taking in the three children sleeping propped against the wall. “Why is young Miss Granger a hostage? I thought each champion had but one?”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Yes, that’s right. She is actually Viktor Krum's hostage. They have a little bit of a romance going.”

 

Tom hummed. Krum's school already taught Dark Arts. Perhaps he'd like to be offered a spot in Tom's followers? Since his girlfriend was Harry's?

 

But that was a question for another time.

 

“So what do I need to do?” Tom asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Well, Thomas, I need to place a sleeping spell on you. It will cause you to sleep until you have been placed in the lake, at five AM, and subsequently break the surface again.”

 

Tom nodded. “I will allow you to.”

 

Dumbledore smiled, thinking, ‘you'll _allow_ a lot more than that.’ “Thank you, Thomas. Please sit with the others and I will put you to sleep.”

 

Tom sat and got comfortable leaning against the wall.

 

Dumbledore cast a quiet ‘somnus’ and Tom fought the swell of magic back that wanted to lash out at the man. That was encouraging. Apparently, his magic wanted to fight off the Headmaster's spell, but he battled it back and let the spell pull him under.

 

Dumbledore watched Thomas Harding drift into sleep, satisfied. Once he was sure the man was asleep, he walked up to him and conjured a vial. He cast a small diffindo at his arm, and a small backlash of magic hit him full in the face.

 

The spell didn’t do a thing.

 

Dumbledore sighed and banished the vial. He apparently wouldn’t get any blood.

 

He could check for a glamour, though. That spell would not cause any harm.

 

He cast the spell to check his body for signs of cosmetic magic and the man's magic as well as the school's innate magic flared, slamming bodily into Dumbledore and blasting him into the wall. He slid down it, and as he lost consciousness, he thought, ‘he must _really_ be the heir of Gryffindor. The castle is protecting him.’

 

*****

 

Minerva entered the office the next morning to see Dumbledore slumped against the wall, the hostages sleeping against the other wall. She sighed and shook her head before reviving him. “What did you do to Thomas Harding?” She asked as he woke.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “I tried to verify who he was.” He said.

 

Minerva smiled. “And you didn’t spare a thought to what the castle would do to you if you cast a spell that was unwanted against an heir? You _know_ that’s a bad idea.”

 

Dumbledore scowled. “Gryffindor’s heir hasn’t been heard from in generations! Suddenly Harry is dating him? I thought it was suspicious. Apparently, I was wrong.”

 

Minerva chuckled. “Well, let's just hope you've learned your lesson.”

 

Dumbledore groaned as he pulled himself up off the floor.

 

Minerva cast a Patronus for Hagrid, telling him they'd need him. Neither of them could lift Thomas Harding, and clearly a spell couldn’t be used.

 

“Come on,” Minerva said, levitating two of the children. “Let's get them down to the lake. Hagrid can bring Thomas. We'll pass him on the way.”

 

Dumbledore nodded.

 

Harry had apparently picked a good man to be with. Harding would keep him on the light side of the war, Dumbledore was almost sure of it.

 

Gryffindor's heir could be no other way.

 

*****

 

Harry woke up with dread coiling low in his stomach. Who would his person be? One of the Hopefuls? Severus?

 

There was only one way to find out. He had to get to breakfast and take a head count.

 

Harry went to breakfast and looked around. All his Hopefuls were accounted for… Except Hermione.

 

But she could be Viktor’s hostage, they _were_ dating.

 

He checked the Head table and… Severus was there.

 

Harry frowned. Hm. He had no idea who his person was, then. Because everyone else was accounted for.

 

He shrugged and began eating. He managed a bit of bacon and some toast and tea, but otherwise didn’t want to overfill his stomach. Swimming was easier when you weren’t weighted down by a full belly.

 

Soon, breakfast was finished, and he was walking down to the lake.

 

He stood on the edge and cast warming charms on himself.

 

The task was announced, and spectators roared excitedly.

 

When the whistle was blown, Harry ate the Gillyweed, gagging as it went down, but swallowing it down anyway, and dove.

 

Up in the stands, Severus watched in apprehension until he saw flippers break the surface where Harry had dived down.

 

So the Gillyweed had worked. Harry was safe.

 

Perhaps his Lord was less so, but he had hopes that everything would be alright for them both.

 

“Did Harry just use _Gillyweed_?” Minerva asked.

 

Severus nodded. “I’m fairly certain he wouldn’t have been able to cast a bubble-head, at any rate.” He answered. “It’s a little advanced.”

 

Minerva gave him a stern look. “You aren’t supposed to help him cheat, father or not!” She chided.

 

Severus smirked. “I simply supplied him with what he asked for. He would have bought it in Hogsmeade otherwise, and mine is better. It lasts the full hour and won’t make him sick.” He said.

 

“Well, I suppose if he did enough research to know to ask for it, the task has served its purpose.” Minerva said, and they both settled in to watch.

 

After what seemed like an hour of swimming, Harry reached the Hostages. His eyes widened when he saw Tom tied up with the others in his Thomas Harding glamour.

 

He would never admit it later, but he did freak out a bit. He grabbed the knife he had brought with him and sawed at the ropes until they released Tom. He noticed that the little girl tied up next to him was stirring, eyes looking as though they were about to open, so he cut her loose, too, threatening the merfolk with his wand when they tried to intervene. He kicked off from the bottom with both of them, seeing Cedric heading his way with a bubble-head charm as he swam to the surface.

 

Cedric almost passed him on the way up, but paused and grabbed one of the little girl's arms and they dragged her to the surface just as she awoke and began thrashing.

 

Harry broke the surface and cast a sonorous on himself as he led his hostage and the little girl to safety. “Whose idea was it to cast a sleeping spell on a _part-Veela_?!” Harry shouted.

 

Tom winced. “Really, Harrison.”

 

Harry shot him a glare. “She was waking up by the time I got down there. You lot are lucky she’s still alive.” Harry told the judges.

 

All of them looked surprised. Except Dumbledore. He looked unperturbed.

 

Harry sighed in disgust and cancelled the spell. “Can you stay for the day?” He asked Tom, cuddling up to him as blankets were brought. They shared one.

 

“I would have to ask Dumbledore, but he might allow it.” Tom said.

 

Fleur rushed over and kissed Harry on both cheeks, thanking him for saving her sister.

 

Tom growled.

 

“Really, it’s fine, she was waking up, so I worried.” Harry said.

 

Fleur nodded. “Veela are resistant to sleeping spells, she was fighting it off ze whole time.” She explained. “You are a wonderful person!”

 

Harry flushed. “Thanks. Cedric helped bring her up.” He said, looking over at Cedric who was talking to Cho.

 

Fleur nodded. “I thanked him already.” She explained, then smiled at Harry again. “You deserve full marks. Ze grindylows got me.” She admitted, then went to sit with her sister.

 

Once the judges gave the scores, Harry and Tom approached Dumbledore. “Can he stay for the day? I missed him.” Harry asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I don’t see why not!” He said cheerfully.

 

Harry cheered and hugged Tom tightly.

 

Hermione rushed over, Viktor trailing behind her. “Hello, again, Thomas.” She said politely.

 

“Hello, Hermione. It’s good to see you again. While you are awake.” He added.

 

Hermione laughed. “Yes, I imagine I wasn’t very good company whilst asleep.”

 

Tom shook his head. “Dreadfully dull.” He told her.

 

Harry got between them. “Let’s all go have hot cocoa in the Great Hall!” He suggested.

 

Hermione sighed. “It will spoil our lunch.” She complained.

 

Tom eyed her. “Who cares?” He asked. “It's cocoa.”

 

Hermione looked bewildered. “ _You_ like cocoa?” She asked.

 

“Doesn’t everybody?” Tom asked. “Of course I do, come on.”

 

They headed to the Great Hall, got their cocoa and discussed the Ministry (Tom and Hermione) and Quidditch (Harry and Viktor).

 

Both couples were sitting snuggled together, though, so nobody felt put out that their partner was paying attention to someone else.

 

Harry even felt bold enough at one point to put his hand on Tom's leg, since they were sitting across from the other two, and begun sliding it up toward his groin.

 

Tom grabbed the hand and held it for the rest of their chat, much to Harry's amusement.


	34. Time to Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to warn: Trigger! Talk of rape. Harry explains things to Tom. No details, but discussion of the generals.

Tom stopped Harry as they left the Great Hall and backed him into an alcove covered by a tapestry. He leaned in and whispered, “You must have _some_ idea what you're doing to me.”

 

Harry grinned. “I do. I’m not ready to do anything but flirt, but I can go pretty far with that. Am I too close to your breaking point?” He asked impishly.

 

Tom growled and leaned in for a heated kiss, slipping into his mind and speaking once he was in there: “Harrison, you are very close to making me lose my control. You won’t like what you get when that happens. Tone it down some until you are ready to give me at least a _little bit_ of what you are dangling before me. Can you do that for me?” He broke the kiss and raised his head to allow Harry to breathe, and answer.

 

Harry took a few deep breaths, looking into Tom's eyes, searchingly.

 

Tom dropped the glamour enough to let Harry see his real eyes and Harry bit his lip at what he saw in them.

 

Need. Hunger. Yearning.

 

A need Harry wasn’t ready to indulge.

 

A hunger he couldn’t yet feed.

 

A yearning for the things he couldn’t give, not for some time yet.

 

Harry broke the stare and dropped his eyes to Tom's chest.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” He said heavily.

 

Tom tucked a finger under his chin and raised his face, glamour back in place. “No, no, don’t get maudlin. I’m not asking you to stop altogether. Just don’t start feeling me up until you're ready to ‘take me in hand,’ so to speak. You can flirt, that’s fine, just be aware that I am only flesh and blood. Don’t _push_ too much. Alright? My Pretty Prince.” He added, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose.

 

Harry blushed, thinking, ‘I like it much better coming from him than Pansy.’ “Alright.” Harry agreed.

 

“We're in close quarters here and I kind of _am_ looming over you. Is this okay?” Tom realized, looking at the small space they were in.

 

Harry grinned. “Kiss me like that again, and I'll forget where we are entirely. If I had a problem with it, I would have told you so.”

 

Tom chuckled and gave him another breath-stealing kiss.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and gave a small sigh.

 

The tapestry was pulled aside, and Harry’s eyes snapped open to meet Dumbledore’s assessing gaze. He broke the kiss and buried his blushing face in Tom's chest.

 

Tom sighed and turned around to look. He gave Dumbledore a disgruntled glare. “Do you _mind_?” He snapped.

 

“Severus is looking for his son. I was merely lending a hand in the search. If Harry wants to avoid trouble, it would behoove you both to find him. I won't tell him _how_ I found you. I understand young love.” He said, then left.

 

Harry muttered an expletive, and Tom chuckled. “Come, let’s go find your father.”

 

“Bloody parents.” Was Harry’s opinion.

 

Tom smiled, inclined to agree.

 

They headed toward the Tower, and were halfway there when they found Severus.

 

“Where were you two?” He asked in annoyance.

 

“We were making out.” Harry retorted.

 

“Harrison!” Tom whispered.

 

“What?” Harry asked. “It's the truth.”

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I’m going to regret this, but _why_?”

 

Tom cleared his throat. “Harry was teasing. I merely wanted to let him know he was pushing a bit too far with it.”

 

Severus’ eyes snapped open. “Oh? And you were able to convey this with your tongue down his throat?!” He snapped.

 

Tom smirked. “Quite well, actually. His mind was most welcoming.”

 

Severus growled. “You two are having tea in my quarters. Now, it is non-negotiable.” He said firmly.

 

Harry and Tom shared a look, shrugged at each other, and followed Severus to the dungeons, hand-in-hand.

 

They got settled and Severus poured the tea. They were preparing their cups when Severus spoke.

 

“Harrison, you need to tell him.” Severus said flatly.

 

Harry’s hands jerked and he spilled some tea, meeting Severus' eyes nervously.

 

Severus cleaned it and sighed. “I’m sorry, but you two are obviously getting serious, and he deserves to know exactly _what_ he is up against.” He said in a gentle tone.

 

Harry gulped and finished fixing his tea, silently.

 

Tom hummed. “Severus, surely it can wait—”

 

“It cannot. If he has progressed to pushing your limits, you need to know. So you are aware how _essential_ control is in this matter.” Severus said.

 

“I can—”

 

“It's alright.” Harry said softly, straightening up with his tea. He didn’t meet either of their eyes. “He's right, you should know the specifics.”

 

Severus shook his head. “You can be as general as you want, so long as you convey _what happened_. No one is entitled to details but you. He has an idea of what happened, but he needs to know how far things go.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and set his tea down, then turned to Tom. He took a deep breath. “I was raped.” He said flatly.

 

Tom was so shocked, so _enraged_ , that he lost control of his magic. The fire flared, the teapot rattled, and his glamour slipped off completely. “You—what— _who_?!” He finally settled on.

 

Harry sighed. “My uncle.” He whispered.

 

Tom set his tea down. “Muggle?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“He will die by my hand.” Tom said.

 

“I want first blood.” Severus spoke up.

 

Tom nodded. “You deserve that. He is your son. But he stole what is mine by rights, what was Harry’s gift to give. He stole that from you.” He locked eyes with Harry. “He stole that from _us_. What should have been easy will be tricky, but I am prepared to show you how good it can be, slowly. When the time comes, you have the option of being there. Of watching the light leave his eyes.”

 

Harry swallowed, but nodded. “I want— _need_ —to be sure he’s gone.”

 

“Then you will see his end. I warn you now, it will not be pretty. And you will see the most violent side of me. I only ask that it not be all you see of me after.” Tom said.

 

Harry shook his head. “It won’t be. I know you will not hurt me. Only those that did hurt me, or others like me. I know what you _really_ stand for, now.”

 

“Did they do anything else?” Tom asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “They beat me. Starved me. Called me names, worked me like a house-elf. What Vernon did, though… That was the worst.”

 

“Should I only take him, then?” Tom asked.

 

“No.” Severus said. “Take them all. I want Petunia, and Harry wants the son.”

 

Tom smiled. “Will the son be his first kill?” He asked excitedly.

 

“Most likely. When he is ready.” Severus said.

 

“Mm. When you have killed the boy, Harrison, you will be _truly_ ready to take your place at my side. I have introduced you, yes, but to make my followers respect you, you must be willing to curse them when they deserve it—yourself.” Tom added sternly.

 

Harry nodded. “I will be willing to once I can cast the curse. I know they already think me weak.”

 

“Weak-hearted and weak-willed.” Tom agreed. “But we will show them, won’t we, My Pretty Prince?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Harry smiled back. “Yes, we will.” He said.

 

Talk turned to lighter things and they drank their tea, Harry able to relax by degrees as he was distracted by talk of future plans of Ministry takeover.

 

Apparently, all Tom needed to do was make himself known again and they'd be very close already to unseating Fudge. Not many people liked his head-in-the-sand take on life, and replacing him once people knew Voldemort had returned would probably be all too easy.

 

Harry pitched in with the occasional suggestion or question, and Tom and Severus indulged him by answering and taking his suggestions into account, but Harry's heart wasn’t really in it.

 

After a few more hours, Tom stretched. “I really must be going, and you two should get to dinner.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “We will see you over Easter.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “I will have the Muggles for you both. It will be wonderful.”

 

Tom left and Harry turned to Severus. “You know, it'll be nice to get some closure on everything.” He said.

 

Severus smiled and nodded. “It will help you heal. It's easier to believe it will never happen again when the man who hurt you is unmistakably dead.” He agreed.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I imagine that's so. Dinner now.”

 

“Yes, let's get to dinner.”


	35. The Dursleys' New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some threats, minor psychological torture. 
> 
> Mostly just terror and enjoyment of it. 
> 
> And some minor violence that is more funny than anything else.

Tom smiled, holding the tiny slip of paper as if it were gold.

 

Because it was.

 

A number and five little words were written on it, in Severus' spidery script.

 

“4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey"

 

Simple and to the point. There was no wishing of luck, no advice on what he was to do. Severus knew there was no need for that.

 

They were Muggles. They posed no threat to him.

 

He got up and went to get ready.

 

*****

 

Tom knocked on the door. He could be civilized.

 

He also stuck out like a sore thumb in his very expensive tailored suit, but it was the only Muggle clothing he owned.

 

The door was opened by a pig-like teen with blond hair. He opened his mouth, and Tom was almost surprised when words came out instead of a squeal. “ _Mum_! Someone's at the door!” He shouted.

 

Tom fought the urge to sneer at the boy's atrocious manners.

 

A horsey woman came into the doorway, and the boy hurried back to the sitting room. “Yes?” The woman asked. “Can I help you?”

 

Tom smiled charmingly. “Yes, I believe you can.” He said. “May I come in?”

 

The woman looked taken aback, but stepped aside. “Yes, of course. Who might you be?” She asked, closing the door behind her.

 

“I am known by a few names. My friends call me Marvolo, my consort calls me Tom.” His charming smile melted away with the glamour over his eyes and the woman flinched back as his voice dropped to a whisper. “But you might know me better as _Lord Voldemort_.” He said, relishing the words.

 

The woman gave a small scream before Tom silenced her.

 

“Now, now, none of that. You've hurt someone very dear to me, and I’m afraid reparations must be paid.” Tom said evenly, bringing her body into the kitchen and seating her in a chair. He took the chair opposite it.

 

The woman was trying to talk.

 

Tom lifted the spell and she sobbed, “Don’t hurt my baby!”

 

He silenced her again and hummed. “I won't. Nor will I hurt you. I am after your _husband_. You are for Severus. Harry has called your son.” He told her.

 

Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, mouth moving as she tried to speak.

 

“No excuses. You stood by and did nothing, and likely inflicted some damage yourself. Nothing will reverse that. It's futile and you will only anger me further. I am unpleasant when crossed. Well, I’m unpleasant most of the time, but worse when crossed.” Tom warned her as her son came into the room.

 

He turned his wand on the boy and stunned him, and he fell to the floor with a loud “thump.”

 

Tom frowned. “Oh, my, that sounded painful. Well, he has plenty of padding.” He said, unconcerned.

 

“What was that?” Called a voice from the sitting room, followed by, “Tuney, while you're in there, grab me a drink!”

 

Petunia paled as Tom turned his head toward the voice.

 

“Ah, the man I am here to meet. How long will it take him to come find out why you aren’t responding, I wonder?” Tom mused.

 

“Tuney?” The voice called out again.

 

Tom stayed silent, twirling his wand in his fingers, and waited.

 

A fat man with a large moustache came into the room.

 

Tom sneered at him as the man gaped—rather stupidly—at him. And his wand.

 

“ _You're_ Vernon?” He asked in distaste. “Well, I suppose I can see how you overpowered Harry. The boy had no chance against your considerable… _Bulk_.”

 

Vernon turned red and drew in a deep breath before yelling, “We don’t want any _freaks_ here! I demand you leave at once!”

 

Tom stood and bound the man, letting him fall to the floor and sealing his mouth shut.

 

Vernon's eyes widened.

 

“Now, see here.” Tom hissed, standing over the man with his wand aimed between his eyes. “This is how things will go. _I_ make the demands here. You can beg for your life—or for your death, I don’t care, it changes nothing. You will be my guests until Harry and Severus are able to take your wife and son. Then, Harry will watch as I kill you. Slowly. Oh, yes, and _painfully_. Then Severus and Harry will take care of the rest of your pitiful little family as they wish, and at their leisure.” He told the man. He unsealed his mouth and asked, “Any questions?”

 

“Who are you?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Ask your wife; she knows.” He shrank them all down to the size of berries and took off Petunia's silencing spell, then placed them in an unbreakable vial, stoppering it to stop the high-pitched whine that was their tiny voices and slipping it into his pocket. It was going to be a bumpy ride, but they deserved a few bruises for what they had put Harry through.

 

Besides, this was just the beginning.

 

*****

 

Tom took the vial out of his pocket, looked at the miniature family inside, and gave it a hard shake.

 

They bounced around, smacking into the sides and each other, likely gaining many more bruises and maybe a broken bone or two.

 

Tom took them down to the dungeons, holding the vial in his hand, careful to swing his arms much more than usual as he walked down the stairs. Just for fun.

 

He slipped his hand through one of the bars of a dungeon cell and dumped them out, then restored their normal size.

 

They looked severely bruised and battered, but there was no blood.

 

Tom smiled. “You will be fed. Not much, you obviously don’t need it, but enough to keep you alive. You will eat, or the house-elves will spell it into your stomach. You won’t be escaping your fate through starvation. You have about a month until Harry will be here to move you or not as he desires. You _will_ treat Harrison with the respect he deserves, or the consequences will be—” He cast the Cruciatus on Vernon, then continued, “That. You will address him as My Prince. I will be addressed as My Lord. You'd do well to avoid speaking to us unless directly addressed.” He eyed them all, then added, “Do you understand?”

 

A chorus of “Yes, My Lord" answered him, although Vernon's was grudging.

 

It made this all the sweeter.

 

“For now, I'll leave you with this.” He cast a nightmare curse on each of them, and smirked. “I wouldn’t suggest sleeping.” He said before leaving the dungeon.

 

For a day's work, it was good.

 

And he'd managed to refrain from spilling Vernon's blood.

 

He'd keep his promise to Severus, difficult though it would be.

 

*****

 

“I added the twins.” Harry said to Severus as he and Draco and Pansy sat around the table.

 

“You added the _who_?” Severus asked in horror.

 

“The twins.” Harry answered. “They're Hopefuls now.”

 

“I see.” Severus said. “In that case, goodbye.” He walked into the bathroom.

 

“Where are you going?” Harry called out.

 

“To slit my wrists with my straight razor. I cannot live like this!”

 

Harry laughed. “Get back out here! I still need you!”

 

Severus walked out. “I daresay you have all that you need already. You're collecting every miscreant in the school!”

 

“Hey!” Pansy protested. “What does that make us?”

 

“His control group, obviously.” Severus told her. “The _normal_ Hopefuls.”

 

Draco grinned. “So long as you aren’t lumping us in with them.” He said lightly. “I may be dating them, it doesn’t mean I want to be considered _one of them_.”

 

Severus stared at him in horror, then went to his desk, pulled a potion out of one of the drawers, and drank it.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked.

 

“Draught of Peace. My whole life is crashing down around me. I felt it necessary.” Severus answered. “Draco, repeat that?” He requested, sitting in his chair.

 

Draco shrugged. “You heard me. I’m dating the Weasley twins.” He said lightly.

 

Severus groaned, laying his head down on his desk. “Why?” He asked.

 

Draco snorted. “Apparently, redheads just do it for me.”

 

“I did not need those visuals.” Severus muttered.

 

“Yeah, no one did.” Harry agreed.

 

Pansy sighed. “Anyway, we were here for a reason.” She reminded them.

 

Harry perked up. “Oh, yeah! Draco, you said your dad gave you news?”

 

Draco nodded, pulling a letter out of his pocket. “Yes. Apparently, Dumbledore's main platform in the Wizengamot years ago, when he was active in politics, was pushing through legislation to further restrict Dark creatures' rights. He proposed the laws that make Werewolves unable to hold paying jobs or buy houses.”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “But why would he _do that_?!” He asked. “He knows Remus, he’s seen that they’re not all bad!”

 

Draco shrugged. “Yes, but Professor Lupin was a Gryffindor. And we all know Dumbledore’s double standards.”

 

Pansy nodded her agreement.

 

“That man is utterly mad.” Harry muttered.

 

“If you haven’t figured that out by now, you’re even more dense than I had you pegged as.” Severus told him from his desk.

 

Harry whipped around to glare at him. “Hey, _you_ stay out of it!”

 

Severus simply smiled, working on his grading.


	36. Harry's New Look

“Ron’s back.” Neville muttered, watching the redhead walk into the Great Hall.

 

“Yeah.” Harry muttered bitterly. “Can’t keep him away for long with Dumbledore running the show.”

 

“Oi, Ronniekins! Nice to see you! We didn’t miss you!” George said cheerfully.

 

Ron gave him a rude gesture and sat down next to Ginny. “What’s happened while I was gone?” He asked her.

 

Ginny sighed. “Well, the second task was boring. Harry and Cedric tied for first place. But it was underwater, so we didn’t see much. Hermione and Krum are getting awfully close, though.” She added.

 

Ron scowled. “She’s such a slag.”

 

“That may be, but she’s a lucky one to have Krum.” Ginny pointed out.

 

“I thought you liked _Harry_.” Ron said, confused.

 

“I do.” Ginny said lightly. “He’s got the money, political power and looks I like. But you have to admit, with his money and Quidditch contacts, Krum would make a good second choice. He could get me onto a professional team, and I could make my own money that way. I’d be loaded and beholden to no one.” Ginny said, eyes shining as she imagined it.

 

Ron shrugged. “I suppose, but with Hermione with him, your chances of getting him are slim, too.” He said.

 

Ginny scowled. “I know. What’s she got that I don’t?!”

 

Ron shook his head. “No idea, Gin. No idea.”

 

*****

 

Ron had managed to bring several ‘pranks’ from the twins’ room back with him, and he planned to see what they did with a live demonstration.

 

He carefully covered Harry’s bed with the iridescent powder he’d found, having no idea what it was or did.

 

Whatever it was, it couldn’t be deadly. But chances are it would be mightily uncomfortable.

 

He hid the rest of the powder and left the room, smiling smugly. Harry would regret not taking him back soon enough. And he’d probably be _begging_ to be friends again when all was said and done.

 

And Ron would say _no_.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and stretched. He looked down at himself sleepily—and snapped awake, screaming.

 

His scream was very high-pitched, to go with the tits he’d grown overnight.

 

Neville jumped out of bed and opened his hangings, then snorted. “Nice rack. Where’d that come from?”

 

Harry shook his head, staring at the breasts with horror. “I don’t know!” He said.

 

Neville hummed, then asked, softly, “Ron, you think?”

 

“Probably.” Harry said heavily.

 

Neville nodded his agreement. “Well, we’ll just have to hope that’s _all_ he’s got planned.”

 

Harry sighed and got up. “Yeah. Let’s shower. Hopefully Seamus won’t stare too much.”

 

Neville laughed. “Asking for a bit much, there. You make a very pretty girl.”

 

Harry grimaced. “Thanks, I think.”

 

They went to take their showers and Neville politely ignored Harry’s naked body.

 

The other boys did not.

 

As they came in, they each stared, and Harry flushed brightly as they took in his nudity. He was starting to think he'd have to start showering with the girls until this wore off.

 

When Ron came in, Harry glared at him.

 

Ron gaped at him, then smirked. “Nice tits there, _Harriet_.”

 

Harry huffed and ignored him until Ron took the shower right next to him, which all the other boys had avoided, seemingly so he could stare at Harry up close.

 

Harry finished his shower and beat a hasty retreat.

 

Harry got dressed quickly and he and Neville went down to breakfast, meeting up with the twins on the way.

 

“Heya, Harry!” Fred said, then did a double-take, looking over him closely. “One of our products?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Probably. Got an antidote?” He asked.

 

George shook his head. “Afraid not. You have to wait for it to wear off.” He said.

 

Harry scowled. “And now long does _that_ take?!” He asked.

 

“Two weeks.” Fred told him.

 

“Two weeks?!” Harry shouted. “I can’t be like this for _two weeks_! What if Tom visits?!”

 

George grinned. “Hope he likes tits?” He suggested.

 

Harry groaned. “I hate you both.”

 

Fred slung an arm over his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much, My... Princess.” He finally decided with a grin. “It won’t hurt you or leave any lasting damage. Besides the memories of having tits, of course. But you look good with them.” He said.

 

Harry just sighed, shook his head, and continued on to breakfast. With his good-looking tits.

 

*****

 

Harry was walking to the library, not paying attention, when he heard Pansy begin to say his name from behind him. He looked up just in time to run straight into a smirking Ron, who reached out and grabbed his boobs, one in each hand, and gave them a hard squeeze.

 

Harry shoved him away. “You cunt! Just because these are your fault doesn't give you a right to touch them! Leave me alone!” He shouted as Pansy and Luna caught up.

 

“Come on, Harry. He's not worth it.” Luna said, leading him down the rest of the hall and into the library.

 

They all found a table together and Harry sighed. “Everybody keeps staring, and now Ron decides he can just touch me however he wants.” He muttered.

 

Pansy hummed. “That’s not right. Are you okay?”

 

Harry snorted. “It hurts, if that’s what you're asking.”

 

Pansy nodded. “Yes, it can when they're handled roughly. No one likes a brute. That’s the main reason why.” She commiserated. 

 

Luna held out her hands. “I can heal the bruises you'll be left with before they form, if you want. I’m good at healing.” She offered.

 

Harry eyed her hands warily. “You'd have to touch them, wouldn’t you?” He asked.

 

Luna smiled. “Purely clinical, Harry, I promise. Not that I don’t _like_ boobs, but I have my own, and am not attracted to you.” She assured him.

 

Harry sighed. “Sure, why not?”

 

Luna rested her hands on the mounds and they warmed, sending tingles through the tissues.

 

Harry sighed in relief. “Much better. Thanks.” He said as Luna sat back with a smile.

 

“You're welcome, My Prince. I’m glad I could help.”

 

Pansy looked at Luna, impressed. “You have healing gifts?” She asked.

 

Luna smiled. “I have _many_ gifts.” She answered.

 

Pansy met Harry’s eyes. “You're keeping this one around.” She told him firmly.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, yeah, that is the plan.” He agreed.

 

“Good. Now, what did you want to work on first?” Pansy asked, opening her bag.

 

“Hm. Charms?” Harry suggested.

 

“Charms it is.” Pansy said in resignation. She hated Charms.

 

Which was why Harry subjected her to it every chance he got.

 

*****

 

“Can we just try?” Harry pleaded. “I can’t take another morning of them all staring at me in the showers!”

 

Hermione’s eyes softened. “We can try, but you have to promise you won’t look at us.” She said firmly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Listen, Mione, you guys have nothing to fear from me. I’m totally not interested.” He promised.

 

“Alright, let’s see if you can, then.”

 

Harry started up the stairs warily, waiting for it to turn into a slide. He made it to the top and smiled down at her. “So can I shower with you guys tomorrow?”

 

“You have to promise not to look!” Parvati shouted from the common room.

 

“And never tell any of the guys what you hear or see in there! Keep our secrets safe!” Lavender added.

 

Harry nodded. “Anything, just get me away from the boys and their staring!”

 

Parvati shrugged. “He can shower with us until he’s a he again.” She said to Hermione.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine with it.” Lavender agreed.

 

Harry cheered and came back down the stairs, thanking and hugging the other girls. “I owe you guys big time.” He said.

 

Parvati smiled. “And we'll remind you when there’s something we need.” She assured him.

 

Lavender nodded her agreement.

 

*****

 

Harry came into Severus' rooms and sank onto the couch with a groan.

 

“Hello to you, too.” Severus said from his desk. “Why do I currently have a daughter?”

 

Harry sighed. “Ron.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Severus said. “Permanent, or temporary?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Temporary, or he’d be dead already.”

 

“I see.” Severus stood. “Since you are here, and the Dark Lord has collected your odious relatives, would you like to help me with something?” Severus asked, getting up and heading for the door.

 

Harry jumped up. “Sure, what?”

 

“There is a potion that makes the drinker relive every experience they inflicted upon the person who gives it to them. I was going to brew it for you to give to them, but if you want to help, I would not be averse to letting you into my private lab, this once.” Severus explained.

 

Harry grinned. “Sounds brilliant, count me in!”

 

They went into the lab and Severus took down his silver cauldron. “This is a tricky brew,” He explained, setting the cauldron on the rack. “so you will need to follow my instructions carefully. Fill it halfway.” He added, walking over to retrieve a book and some ingredients.

 

Harry was adding the water when Severus came back. He looked at Harry’s hand for a few seconds before asking, “That tremble. Do you always have it?”

 

Harry looked at his hand. It _was_ shaking slightly. “Yeah.” He answered. “Why?”

 

Severus sighed. “You probably do have my and your mother’s skill with Potions, your earlier malnutrition just ensured that you could not implement it to your full potential. The tremor will make you unable to add ingredients at the precise second you should. I can fix it, but for now, I will have you prepare ingredients, and I will add them. We do not have time to fix the issue presently.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. Is that the problem?”

 

“Most likely. I will inspect your preparation, but I have a feeling it will not be a problem.” Severus told him.

 

“We will need two drops of juice from a whimperpod. Do you know how to juice one?” Severus asked, taking a small pod out of a vial.

 

Harry nodded. “The book says to crush it with the flat of your knife, then drip the juice on the knife into the potion.”

 

Severus nodded. “It does say that. It is incorrect.”

 

Harry looked surprised. “It is?”

 

Severus held the pod up. “Whimperpods are so named because if you juice them _correctly_ , they whimper.” He told Harry. “They are alive, and crushing them will release all five drops that they hold, but it also kills them, and you cannot use them again. They are inexpensive, so most Potioneers crush them and throw away the dead pod. However, if you cut a small slit near the base,” Severus cut the pod, and it let out a small, pitiful cry of pain, ”You can squeeze out the juice you need and heal it, then use it again later.” He said, as he did so, squeezing out two drops into a vial.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “So I’ve killed some of them. That’s horrible!”

 

Severus smirked. “You didn’t know better. Besides, like I told you, it is not exactly wasteful to juice them that way. They come very cheaply.” He said, putting the used pod back with the others. “They regenerate, so all you really need is one, usually. I have many, since some potions I brew—poisons, usually—require both the juice and the pod carcass. That and the fact that students are misinformed, and thus, wasteful. But now, you can stop killing the small things and juice them _properly_. Like Draco does.”

 

Harry scowled. “Don’t rub it in.” He muttered.

 

Severus chuckled. “Now, powder me an Ashwinder egg, add five drops of moondew and mash it into a paste. I will slice the ginger root while you do that.”

 

“What’s the ginger for?”

 

Severus shrugged. “Taste. But removing it will alter the effects slightly, we’re not going to chance it just to make the flavour more unpleasant. Though they deserve it.” He added.

 

Harry couldn’t agree more.


	37. Goosed

Harry woke and took stock of his body. Nothing different, nothing new. Which was all to the good, in his book.

 

Still had breasts, though, and that was upsetting, but expected. He got up and Neville was sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Harry grabbed his shower things and smiled. “Going to go shower with the girls. Wish me luck.”

 

Neville yawned. “Have fun. I'll meet you and Mione in the common room.”

 

Harry nodded and left for the girls’ dorm.

 

“Hermione’s up and in the shower. Me and Lav will be in in a minute.” Parvati told him as he walked in.

 

“Alright. Promise I won’t stare.” He said, then went in.

 

“Hi, Harry. Just put your clothes on the shelf over there.” Hermione nodded to the shelf out of the water's range, where deodorants, hair products and make-up were arranged with spaces between what must be each girl’s items.

 

He put his clothes between Hermione’s lip gloss and Sleekeazy’s hair potion and someone else’s wide array of make-up, then undressed and got under the spray.

 

Hermione glanced over and assessed him. “You make a very attractive girl, you know. Slim, delicately built, and perfectly in proportion. It's strange to see you as a girl, but at least you're not cursed with huge tits and a tiny waist. You'd be getting all kinds of unwanted attention, then.” She said, turning her attention back to her own shower.

 

Harry sighed. “I _am_ getting all kinds of unwanted attention, though. Ron grabbed these things yesterday. And squeezed really hard!” He said, jiggling his breasts at her.

 

Hermione laughed. “Don’t do that, it’s weird.” She sobered, then nodded. “That doesn’t surprise me, though.” She said as the other girls came in. “Ron's a pig.”

 

“Oink, oink.” Parvati agreed, setting her clothes down and stripping. “What did he do?”

 

“Grabbed Harry’s boobs and gave them a good squeeze.” Hermione explained.

 

Both the other girls winced.

 

“Must have hurt.” Lavender said. “Sorry you had to go through that. On another note, can I do your hair and make-up when you're done?” She asked, looking hopeful.

 

“I don’t really think—”

 

“Oh, _please_? Hermione seems to be against make-up entirely, and Parvati doesn’t think I’d be able to complement her colouring. I look good, right? I can make you so pretty, now that your hair is longer, I promise it will look good!” She begged, getting under the water and looking at Harry pleadingly.

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose. Just don’t go overboard.” He relented.

 

Lavender cheered. “Oh, thank you! This will be so much fun!” She said excitedly.

 

‘I hope I don’t regret this.’ Was Harry’s only thought.

 

*****

 

Harry waited in the room while the girls left to stand at the top of the stairs and announce him.

 

He had looked at himself in the mirror, and while he was very pretty, he wasn’t sure pretty was exactly what he wanted to go for.

 

He was wearing a skirt, even, and had borrowed a pair of Hermione’s underwear, and had on pale pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow to bring out his eyes, and mascara, as well as concealer, mostly to cover his scar.

 

He heard his name called, and hesitantly walked out to the top of the stairs.

 

There were cheers, wolf-whistles and a few catcalls, and Harry blushed and shook his head, bemused.

 

He walked down the stairs and made a beeline for Neville.

 

“What’s all this?” Neville asked. “Not that you don’t look good, it’s just… Wow.”

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah, Lavender wanted to give me a makeover.” He explained. “Couldn’t really talk her out of it, so I said it was okay.”

 

“Well, you do look good like that. Come on, let’s get to breakfast.”

 

*****

 

Harry was heading out of Defence, talking to Millicent and Lavender about his makeover, when it happened.

 

The back of his skirt was flipped up and two hands grabbed his arse, giving it a nice fondle in the millisecond before he whipped around, shouting, “Oi!”

 

Ron straightened with a grin. “Couldn’t resist.” He said unrepentantly.

 

Millicent scowled. “Resist _this_.” She said, and drew back her arm, letting her fist fly. It connected with Ron’s face with a sickening _crunch_ , and blood began to pour from his nose as he cried out in shock.

 

Ron spat into his palm and two teeth came out, as well.

 

He glared at Millicent. “Bitch. You’ll pay for that.” He said.

 

Lavender and Parvati were smiling.

 

“We’ll take him to the hospital wing. Have a good rest of your day. See you, Harry!” Parvati said cheerfully, taking one of Ron’s arms while Lavender took the other.

 

Harry grinned at Millicent. “Thanks! That was brilliant!” He said.

 

Millicent rolled her eyes. “I hate creeps. Let me know if he does anything else.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Gladly.” He said.

 

“Now, I’m going to leave you with Crabbe and Goyle while I do something.” Millicent said.

 

Harry shrugged and headed back down the hallway, toward the Great Hall. Millicent would be a little late to dinner, but whatever she needed to do was apparently important enough to miss part of a meal.

 

Besides, Harry felt pretty safe with those two at his back. They hadn’t let him down yet.

 

*****

 

“Hey.” Harry said, entering Severus’ rooms.

 

“Hello. The make-up needs to come off.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry chuckled and conjured a cloth, cleaning his face.

 

“Why were you even wearing it in the first place? Not that it didn’t look good, but it’s not like you to wear make-up because of a prank.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, it was Lavender’s idea. She wanted to dress me as a girl and do my make-up today. I said it was okay, but we agreed it would only be for the one day.” He explained.

 

Severus nodded. “I see.”

 

“Yeah, so it won’t happen tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

 

“I wasn’t exactly worried, merely curious.” Severus told him. “Anyway, back to the lab. The potion will need constant attention for the next two hours, then it will be completed. Once it is complete, I can start the potion to correct your trembling. It is a weekly dose you will need for a month, but after that, it will be gone, and your brewing will probably be much improved, since your technique is perfectly fine. Actually, your technique is quite good.”

 

“Was that a compliment? I just got a compliment from Severus Snape!” Harry cheered.

 

Severus shook his head. “You got a compliment from your father. It happens.” He said, amused. “Now grind me a cobra fang.” He said, sliding the vial of fangs over to Harry. “Make sure it is a whole one. No pieces missing.”

 

Harry nodded and began looking for a perfect fang to grind.

 

“According to Ms. Bulstrode, I should be expecting a visit from an angry Dark Lord sometime soon. Any idea why?”

 

Harry stilled. “Shit. She told him what happened?” He asked.

 

Severus turned to face him. “Why? What happened?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Ron. Yesterday, he grabbed the boobs and gave them a squeeze. Then today, he flipped up the back of this skirt and grabbed my arse and groped me. Millicent punched him, though. Broke his nose and knocked out a few teeth. I think he’s gotten enough, we don’t need Tom coming in and making it worse!” Harry said.

 

Severus shook his head. “Nevertheless, Ronald has laid his hands on your body. Especially in this state, that is a horrible thing to do. He should not touch you without your consent. No one should.”

 

“Yeah, but Tom doesn’t need to come and take care of it.” Harry said.

 

“He probably won’t do anything to Ronald. Millicent was doing as she is supposed to. Anything ill that befalls you is to be reported to Tom. The other Hopefuls may defer to you on these things, but my snakes know their orders and they know proper protocol. The Dark Lord will be pleased with Millicent’s actions.” Severus said.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I just wish she didn’t feel the need to report stuff to him. Pansy didn’t report the boob grab, I don’t think.” He muttered.

 

“She should have, but she seems to like you more than the Dark Lord, so she will do as she feels you would want. Millicent takes her duties more seriously. She is practical and will always follow the rules set out for her. It is a good quality to look for in a follower.” Severus took off the stasis charm and began stirring the potion. “My Lord is happy with her family and their ways of rearing children. They make good followers, not very good leaders. Millicent is the only one that has an air of command about her, and that is due to her size and imposing manner.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, she can get people to do as she wants easily. It’s mostly because if you don’t do what she wants you to, she makes her displeasure known, and it usually hurts.” He joked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, she did not make beater for her delicate build.” He agreed.

 

Harry handed over the fang and Severus glanced at it, then nodded. “Mix two drops of armadillo bile with three whole lacewing flies until it is a paste. The flies should break up easily enough.”

 

Harry did as he asked.

 

Severus hummed as he stirred. “And the whimperpod juice.” He said, tipping the two drops in the vial into the potion. “We are almost done, but we will need to keep an eye on it while it settles for forty-five minutes.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “And then it will be done?”

 

Severus hummed and nodded. “It will keep for a year.” He replied.


	38. Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't want Tom going after Ron because Tom is being watched by Dumbledore this time. So Harry defuses the situation. 
> 
> Tom is keeping his anger under control (mostly), but it's because he doesn't want to blow his cover. He can tell he's got Dumbledore's trust--barely--and wants to keep that as long as possible.

Harry was with Fred and George talking in a hallway near Dumbledore's office when he saw Tom and Dumbledore heading his way. He squeaked and hid behind the twins.

 

“Harry? What—"

 

“I can’t let him see me like this!” Harry whispered from behind them.

 

“Oh.” George said.

 

Tom stopped in front of the twins, trying to peer around them. “Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry moaned pitifully. “Just go away.” He said.

 

Tom chuckled. “I’m not going away until we talk.” He said firmly.

 

Harry sighed and pushed the twins aside, stepping out from behind them. “Hi.” He said heavily.

 

Tom took in his current body and smiled. “You’re so _pretty_!”

 

Harry scowled. “I hate you.” He said flatly.

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that.” Tom said. “I came because I heard Ronald was causing you problems. Do I need to have a chat with him?” He asked, eyes flashing red for just a second.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, leave it. He will probably stop now. He hasn’t done anything yet today.” He said.

 

Tom frowned. “Are you sure?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Millicent took care of it.” He assured the man.

 

“I am still not happy with what I heard.” Tom said.

 

“Leave it. I’m fine.” Harry said.

 

“I could make him stop.” Tom offered. “It wouldn’t take much, I’m sure.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t need you fighting my battles for me. This is only going to last a little while longer, and I can deal with it. I appreciate the offer, but no.”

 

Tom hummed. “Very well.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck. “Thank you.”

 

Tom returned the hug. “I just don’t want you being harassed.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “And I can deal with it. Either he’ll stop now, or he’ll learn why he should stop later.”

 

Dumbledore spoke up. “Alright, Thomas, you have seen that he is fine. I really shouldn’t have governors coming to the school all the time. It disrupts routine and undermines the authority of the teachers here.”

 

Tom sighed, letting go of Harry. “That’s you asking me to leave now, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore inclined his head. “I’m afraid so, Mr. Harding.”

 

Tom straightened. “I will see you over Easter, Harrison.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I look forward to it.” He replied happily.

 

Tom and Dumbledore left, and Harry sighed, turning to the twins. “He’s not happy. Did you see his eyes flicker when he offered to _help_?”

 

“Yeah.” Fred said. “Turned red for a second.”

 

“They only do that when he’s really angry.”

 

“He hides it well.” George said, impressed.

 

“He has to, around Dumbledore.” Harry said. “Can’t exactly go on a killing spree while playing Gryffindor’s heir.”

 

“No, I suppose not.” Fred said. “Anyway, where to, Fearless Leader?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Honestly, I’ve put it off long enough. Back to the common room, I have homework to finish.” He said.

 

The twins both groaned.

 

“Boring.” George said.

 

Harry laughed. “I’m sorry, but I have to get two more essays done. I’d rather not do them last-minute.”

 

Fred sighed. “Now you’re starting to sound like Hermione. Where did our Fearless Leader go?” He asked.

 

“To Hogwarts. Back to the common room, knights of flame hair!” Harry ordered.

 

Fred and George took up positions one in front and one behind Harry, and escorted him back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

*****

 

Sunday dawned bright and sunny, and Harry looked down at himself—and saw nothing! He grinned. ‘I can have some fun with this one!’ He thought.

 

He went over to Ron’s bed and jumped up, landing on Ron’s stomach with both knees.

 

Ron woke up and bent double, Harry just managing to scramble out of the way in time, grinning. Harry grabbed Ron’s face and pushed him backwards into his pillows.

 

“Argh!” Ron shouted, flailing his arms around in front of him. “What the bloody hell is going on?!”

 

“Couldn’t tell you.” Neville said, having noticed Harry’s empty bed. “Did you make peeves angry with you or something?”

 

“No!” Ron grunted as Harry, still invisible, punched him in the balls. He bent double again. “At least I don’t _think_ so!”

 

Harry got bored, walked over to his trunk, and opened it. Ron, still bent double, didn’t notice as Harry got his shower things and went into the showers, so focused was he on his very personal pain.

 

Neville followed Harry, then laughed once the door was shut. “Harry, that was brilliant!”

 

Harry chuckled too. “Wasn’t it? This one kind of backfired on him. I have a feeling he just grabbed stuff with no idea what it does.” He said, turning on his shower.

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like something Ron would do. Are you a boy again, then?”

 

Harry checked for boobs. Yep, still there. “Not yet. But since I’m invisible, I can shower here. I’ll talk to Hermione later.”

 

“Alright, makes sense. Planning to do anything else with your invisibility?”

 

Harry grinned. “Just torture Ron.” He said lightly.

 

Neville snorted. “Well, have fun. I’ll enjoy watching it.” He said.

 

“Got to find out how long this one will last.” Harry said.

 

Seamus and Dean came in and saw the occupied-yet-unoccupied stall.

 

They grinned. “Did invisible Harry take some revenge?” Seamus asked, amused.

 

Harry chuckled. “Revenge is sweet.” He answered.

 

They all finished showering and came out, Ron still in bed, curled around his privates.

 

“Going to shower?” Dean asked. “Come to breakfast?”

 

Ron shook his head. “No, guys, I think I hurt too much for breakfast today.”

 

“Huh.” Seamus said, bemused. “That’s a first.” The group left him alone.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting in between Hermione and Neville for lunch when Ron reappeared. He smirked and got up, waiting until the redhead sat down. He got his plate and was dishing food up, when his face was shoved right into the plate.

 

“Argh!” Ron jumped up and looked around, fuming. “Dammit, Peeves, leave me alone!” He shouted, sitting back down.

 

Harry sat down between his two friends and laughed.

 

Neville chuckled, too, and Hermione smiled despite herself. “Really, Harry, you’re enjoying this far too much!”

 

Harry wheezed. “No such thing!” He denied.

 

Later, as Ron was leaving lunch, Harry stood right in front of him.

 

“Boo!” He shouted just before Ron would have collided with him, and Ron jumped and screamed like a girl.

 

“Harry!” Ron realized. “You little shithead!”

 

Harry shoved him, ducked the fist swung at his head, and pulled Ron’s trousers and boxers down for all the students to see. “Payback’s a bitch, innit?” He whispered before walking away, Luna getting up to follow him.

 

*****

 

“That was really rude, Harry.” Luna said, catching up to the boy and sitting next to him on the bench. “But he _did_ deserve it.”

 

Harry looked at her in shock. “You can see me?!”

 

Luna looked straight at him and nodded. “I see many things, Harry, and that invisibility powder doesn’t work on clairvoyants.” She told him.

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “Anyway, he brought it on himself!”

 

Luna nodded. “He did. Although, you might have done him a favour.”

 

Harry frowned. “How so?”

 

“The only attractive thing about him is his penis.” Luna said simply.

 

“Attractive? How?” Harry shouted, feeling like he _should not_ be discussing this with _Luna_!

 

“Well,” Luna began, “It’s very pretty, for a penis. And big. He may be ugly, but his anatomy is very well-built. Although, I assume Percy is the same, and he’s still single. He’d be the better choice, anyway. Since the twins are taken.” Luna shrugged.

 

“What are you even talking about? Do you want to date one of them?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

“Date? Me? Oh, no. At least not one of them. But I can appreciate a well-made male specimen when I see one. Anyway, have fun! You might want to talk when Neville and Hermione come out in a second. _They_ can’t see you.” Luna said, then skipped away, humming.

 

Harry sat for a few minutes, confused, before Neville and Hermione came out of the Great Hall, looking around.

 

“Right here, guys.” Harry got up and walked over to them. “Don’t worry, I’m safe.”

 

Hermione scowled. “Don’t just leave when we can’t see you!”

 

Harry laughed. “Sorry. Won’t happen again, I swear.”


	39. Flexible Harry

Harry woke up and looked down. Finally, the Hell Fortnight was over! He was a he again!

 

He got out of bed and walked over to his trunk, getting his shower things and joining Neville is the shower.

 

Neville glanced over and grinned. “Happy to have your bits back?” He asked.

 

Harry returned the grin. “Am I ever!” He confirmed.

 

They showered and headed down to meet Hermione in the common room.

 

“Happy to have all your boy parts back?” She asked with a smile.

 

Harry nodded. “God, yes! I will never look at girls the same way again! The things you put up with!”

 

Hermione chuckled. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, at least. Maybe all boys should spend two weeks as a girl.” She mused.

 

“I don’t think we really need to do that.” Neville said nervously.

 

“Well, maybe not you. You treats us right already.” Hermione told him.

 

Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“But the rest of the boys, it could probably do some good.” She added.

 

They headed down to breakfast together.

 

Ron was already there, eating.

 

They ignored him and took their usual seats, dishing up their breakfasts and eating as they talked.

 

About halfway through the meal, Harry realized that his charm for poison was glowing every time he lifted his goblet to his lips. He hadn’t noticed it before because it wasn’t glowing green or red, but rather _silver_.

 

“Hermione, can I borrow a piece of parchment?” He asked.

 

Hermione dug through her bag and pulled out a square slip.

 

Harry quickly penned a note to Pansy, asking what silver meant, and folded it into a paper crane, sending it over to her.

 

After a few moments, it came back. Written on the back was a short note: “I don’t know. Don’t eat or drink it.”

 

‘Too late.’ Harry thought, sighing as he pushed his goblet away from him. “Well, I guess a drink with breakfast is out today.” He said.

 

“Why?” Hermione asked.

 

“I have a charm bracelet that tells me if something is poisoned. The charm glows green if it protects against it, red if it doesn’t, and when I picked up my goblet, it glowed silver. Pansy has no idea what that means, but it can’t be good. Whatever it is, I drank some already.” He explained.

 

Neville frowned. “So we'll find out at some point.”

 

“Most likely.” Harry said, nodding.

 

Hermione hummed. “It might be another prank.” She said.

 

Harry sighed, then, “Most likely.” He agreed heavily.

 

He had gotten help from Severus with a spell he could Ward his bed with, but it didn’t protect him from his drinks being spiked. It was unfortunate.

 

However, he had plenty to look forward to in about two weeks.

 

He was going to cast his first killing curse!

 

Too bad he couldn’t share that with anyone. Even Hermione and Neville wouldn’t understand _that_. So they couldn’t share in his excitement.

 

And he really _was_ excited! He felt just a little bad that he was looking forward to it so much, but at the same time, he had been treated so badly, was it any surprise that he was looking forward to getting to treat them to a taste of what he’d lived with? He couldn’t help that he craved his revenge against them when they had all done so much and yet so little at the same time!

 

So much pain and misuse.

 

So little kindness and understanding.

 

It was time for them to feel what that felt like, and beg for the release they could only get from death.

 

And Harry knew he’d relish every second of it.

 

He finished his breakfast and got up.

 

Or, he tried to, at least, but as soon as he tried to stand, he collapsed backwards onto the floor, his knees bending backward rather than holding him up.

 

“Um.” He said. “Why does this not hurt?”

 

Hermione was looking at him, horrified.

 

Neville looked intrigued. “That must be the prank’s effects.”

 

Harry tried to stand again and jerked upright, arms flying into the air, narrowly missing Hermione, and waving around a bit before falling back to his sides before he fell forward, too. “This sucks.” He muttered into the ground.

 

People were noticing, there were some laughs and mutterings going on.

 

Harry jerked upright again, arms flailing wildly around him. “Little help here!” He snapped at Hermione and Neville.

 

“Oh, of course! Sorry!” Hermione said as she and Neville stood and each grabbed an arm, throwing them over their shoulders. “Hospital Wing?” Hermione asked Neville.

 

Neville shook his head. “Fred and George first.”

 

They walked down the table until they got to the grinning twins. “That one we have an antidote for.” George said, handing over what looked like a stick of chewing gum. “Eat that and wait an hour. Then you'll be fine.”

 

“An _hour_?!” Harry shouted as his arms flailed, hitting Hermione, Neville and George in the process. “Why does it take an hour?!”

 

Fred grinned, ducking another arm movement. “It just does, we can’t get it to work any faster! Sorry!”

 

Harry collapsed again, looking up at them. He opened his mouth and Hermione put the stick of gum in his mouth. He chewed and discovered that it was taffy, not gum. He swallowed and jerked upright again. “How did you guys even come up with this?!”

 

George smiled. “Saw something moving like that when we were driving round Muggle London with Dad.”

 

“Got our interest.”

 

“And a new idea was born!” They said together.

 

Harry sighed. And then flailed.

 

*****

 

Draco moaned around Fred's cock, feeling George swallowing around him.

 

He could see Fred sucking George’s cock, just barely, and the sight was turning him on more than he’d ever thought possible!

 

Fred pulled off long enough to warn that he was going to come, and George echoed the sentiment, so Draco paused for a second to add in, “Race you to the finish!” and they all set to sucking with a renewed fervour.

 

George came first with a low growl that set Draco off and as he hummed around Fred, Fred tipped over the edge, and Draco managed to swallow _most_ of it, a small trickle escaping his mouth.

 

George scrambled up to Draco’s mouth and licked the dribble, then kissed him to share the flavour with him.

 

Draco hummed happily into the gentle kiss before Fred shoved George out of the way and claimed Draco's mouth fiercely.

 

Draco blinked as Fred pulled away, smiling, and huffed out a short laugh. “That was fun.” He said breathlessly.

 

George hummed his agreement, leaning back on his elbows, and eyed Draco's body in blatant lust. “You're gorgeous. How did we ever get lucky enough to deserve you?”

 

Draco smirked. “It's not _luck_ , it’s _smarts_. You both decided to switch and that’s why I'm still here.” He told them.

 

Fred grinned. “Best decision we ever made!” He declared.

 

George cocked his head. “How likely is it that You-Know-Who—”

 

“The Dark Lord.” Draco corrected.

 

“What?” George asked blankly.

 

Draco sighed. “If you are following him, or his consort, which you are, you should address him correctly and with _respect_.” He said, then repeated, “The Dark Lord.”

 

George just sighed and rolled his eyes, before starting over. “How likely is it that _the Dark Lord_ is going to want us to follow _him_ instead of Harry?”

 

Draco considered his words carefully. “Well, that depends.” He said. “How loyal are you to _Harry_?” He asked.

 

“Extremely.” Fred answered immediately.

 

George nodded his agreement.

 

Draco hummed. “And, how loyal are you to His cause?” He added.

 

“Er.” George said, looking at Fred. “Not very?” He asked more than said.

 

Draco smiled. “Considering the trouble you two could make for him if he set you a task you didn’t agree with, I think, if Harry pleads your case for you, he'd leave you in Harry’s group _permanently_. It’s just safer to have Harry order you in his place and make you think it’s Harry’s ideas you are following. Eventually, the two are going to become one and the same anyway.”

 

“Well, wait, what exactly _is_ his cause? Because I don’t think Harry would stand for the whole ‘kill all the Muggleborns’ tripe we've been fed.” Fred said.

 

Draco made a face. “No. That’s not right. He wants to impose laws protecting our holidays from erosion, making practicing them mandatory. And also, he wants more Dark Arts taught in schools. Not the addictive stuff!” Draco added at their shocked faces. “Standard things that all Dark children are taught. The lip-locker, which Harry has clearly used on you with only one minor modification so I could discuss things like this with you, locking spells that stand up to ‘alohomora,’ stronger privacy Wards, things like that. _Not_ the Unforgivables!” He finished.

 

“Oh. But not kill Muggleborns?”

 

Draco shook his head. “No. We try not to kill.”

 

Fred hummed. “We might be persuaded around.”

 

George grinned. “If your tight little arse is our prize for joining in.” He added.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, you'll have to _beg_ before I'll give you that.” He purred.

 

“How much do you want to bet we'll get into your pants without begging?” Fred shot back.

 

“Oh, you’re on, big shot. Five galleons too steep for you?”

 

Fed and George both smiled widely. “We're in.” They answered as one.


	40. Liquid Imperius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title should tell you, you will learn the worst of Ron's sins here. 
> 
> This is the last thing he will get away with. There will be no second chances.

Harry and Neville were discussing Transfiguration, when Theodore Nott rushed into the library.

 

“Pansy sent me to tell you that the older Slytherins are mobilising.” He whispered, and Harry's blood ran cold. “She says you'll know what that means.”

 

Harry gestured for him to sit, and Theo took the seat across from Harry. “Do you know who?” He asked.

 

Theo shook his head. “No, only that one of them—a ‘he'—has a contact in the Ministry. He seems to be the leader here, and worse is that the ‘contact' is rumoured to be an Unspeakable.” His eyes flickered around, and his voice lowered further. “Be alert, and be ready for anything, there’s no telling what they have planned.” He added.

 

Harry gulped. An Unspeakable. This was bad news, possibly the worst he had gotten all year.

 

“But no idea who it is?” Harry pressed.

 

Theo took a deep breath. “I think Pansy might have a guess, but she’s working on making sure she’s right, because if she tells you and you go to Our Lord, there’s a high chance somebody will die. Slytherins don’t need to thin our ranks further unless there’s no doubt we’re culling the right person. Take out the root of the problem, or more weeds will sprout.” He said.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “That’s smart, I suppose. This is bad, though. Did she hear any whispers on what is planned? Any hints?”

 

“No, My Prince, nothing yet. She has her ears open, though.” Theo said.

 

“Thanks, Theo. Would you like to join us and work on Transfiguration? We’re trying to get the essay done.” Harry offered.

 

Theo’s eyes glanced to Neville and he blushed, then stammered, “Er, n-no. Maybe another time.” Before fleeing.

 

Harry smiled and looked at Neville. “He may like you.” He said in amusement.

 

Neville flushed. “I doubt that.” He said quietly.

 

Harry hummed. “If you say so.” He said, not convinced in the least.

 

*****

 

Ron was up early and leaned down to squeeze some of the gel he had into Harry’s shoes. This gel was the only thing with instructions, but it was sitting on the twin’s desk with a few other things, including the gender-swap powder he’d found.

 

He rubbed it in and washed his hands, then went to breakfast.

 

Neville woke up and woke Harry up.

 

Harry groaned and got up, unwillingly, and they showered quickly, then got dressed. Harry walked to the door and stopped.

 

“What’s up?” Neville asked.

 

Harry frowned and walked across the dormitory, then back to the stairs.

 

He was high-stepping the whole way.

 

“Another prank?” Neville asked.

 

“I guess, but I haven’t eaten anything yet, and he can’t get into my bed, and I Scourgify my trunk handle before touching it… How did he get it to me?” He asked helplessly.

 

Neville shrugged. “We may never know. Let’s get downstairs and wait for the twins.” He suggested.

 

Harry sighed and nodded.

 

He carefully high-stepped down the stairs, then began skipping.

 

Neville snorted. “Silly walks, I bet.” He noted as Harry paced, his gait changing every other time he turned around.

 

Harry glared at him for his trouble. “Thanks, I couldn’t tell. This is ridiculous." He muttered as Hermione joined them.

 

Fred and George came down and Harry galloped up to them and scowled. “Silly walks?!” He accused.

 

George frowned. “Oh. You need to take off your shoes, socks and Scourgify your shoes, socks and feet. Then it’ll stop. Do we need to remind Ron who the pranksters are in this family?” He offered.

 

“Would you? That’d be great.” Harry said, sitting and taking off his shoes and socks.

 

Fred ruffled his hair. “Anything for you, My Prince.” He said fondly.

 

“So how did this one get past all my protections?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s a gel you put into shoes. We had the tube sitting on the instructions. We hadn’t used it yet, so there’s no antidote. But once it comes off, it stops working. We’ve used it on Percy before we had it completed.” George said.

 

“It worked that once, but after that, Mum told us to stop using things we didn’t have an antidote for, so we had to slow down our testing.” Fred explained.

 

Harry, Hermione and Neville walked down to breakfast with the twins, snorting when Fred changed Ron’s hair to a sickly puke-green colour.

 

“Nice hair, Ronnie. Stop pranking people, that’s our job. Especially Harry, he did nothing to deserve that.” Fred said as he and George sat down.

 

Ron scowled and got up, rushing out of the room to check his hair in a mirror.

 

“How long will the hair last?” Harry asked.

 

“Until he apologises to you. Don’t tell him, though. I think it looks rather good on him.” George said.

 

Harry and Neville laughed.

 

Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Boys.” She muttered.

 

*****

 

Ginny let out a shout as she was yanked into an abandoned classroom, a hand coming down to cover her mouth. She met the amused eyes of an older Slytherin boy.

 

“ _Just_ the girl I wanted to see. I have a proposition for you, involving that boy you like so much. Hear me out?” He asked.

 

Ginny’s eyes widened and she nodded.

 

“Good girl.” The boy removed his hand and let her go. “The name’s Montague, by the way. Now, My Lord and your crush have somewhat of an… Agreement. I certainly don’t like it, and doubt you want him in the clutches of My Lord, either.”

 

Ginny’s eyes widened further.

 

“Don’t get too excited, I’m going to have to put you under a spell so you can’t tell anyone that little titbit. I’m grasping at straws here, but I don’t want to end up dead if you muck this up. So safeguards. Anyway, I have a contact in the Ministry, through my father, who found an interesting Potion recipe in the Department of Mysteries. It’s called _liquid Imperius_.” He said, smirking.

 

Ginny sucked in a breath. “Does it work with people who can throw off the curse?” She asked.

 

“It should, yes, if they take enough of it.” Montague said surely. “Just dose him regularly. Now, if I give you this recipe,” He pulled a scroll out of his back pocket, “I want your promise that you will brew it, get it into him, and keep him far away from my house and My Lord. And, if you fail,” He gazed into her eyes seriously, “I can cast the other two curses in question. I have no problem making you disappear.” He told her, quickly casting the lip-locker curse.

 

Ginny shivered. “I just want to marry Harry.” She whispered.

 

Montague smiled, handing her the scroll. “Then brew this and enjoy your life, _Lady Potter_.”

 

Ginny took the scroll eagerly. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

 

Montague’s smile turned cold. “Oh, no. Thank _you_.”

 

Ginny hurried from the room.

 

*****

 

Ginny found Ron in the library. “We need to talk. In private.”

 

Ron scowled. “Gin—”

 

“It’s about Harry.” She whispered.

 

Ron’s eyes widened and he got up. “Where?”

 

“Room of Requirement?” Ginny suggested.

 

Ron nodded and left the books where they were as he followed her.

 

They got into the room and Ginny turned to Ron. “Do you want to be Harry’s friend again? Really?”

 

Ron scoffed. “Like that will ever happen. That bloody bastard is never going to change.”

 

“He might.” Ginny said, handing over the scroll. “If we use this.”

 

Ron unrolled it and his eyes widened as he read. “Where did you get this?” He asked.

 

“Does it matter? It’s just what we need! You said yourself he was immune to some poisons, and we don’t know which ones! But this could bring him back to us. To you. To me. We could all be _happy_ again.” Ginny said. “Please, Ron, we need to do this. And you’re the one with access to the ingredients that are reserved for older students. I need you to get them and help me with this. Can you? Will you?” She asked hopefully.

 

Ron sighed. “Yeah, I can. What do you want out of this?”

 

Ginny’s eyes shone. “I want to be Harry’s _wife_.” She said surely.

 

Ron smiled. “Good. I don’t need that from him. You’ve got a deal.”

 

*****

 

Harry and Pansy were doing their homework in the library when Hermione came in. “Got room for one more?” She asked.

 

Pansy smiled and patted the seat next to her. “Sit here, Granger, and let me pick your brain for information on this damn charm.” She said.

 

Hermione snorted. “I’m not going to do your work for you.” She warned.

 

Pansy laughed. “I don’t want you to! I only need about three more inches. Read it over, help me out?”

 

Hermione hummed. “Well, I can do that much.” She said, taking the essay to read.

 

Harry snorted. “Do you hate charms that much?” He asked.

 

Pansy shot him a glare. “It’s stupid and boring. So yes.”


	41. Hogsmeade

Harry grinned at Severus. “This one's a doozy. Brace yourself.” He warned.

 

Severus sighed. “Fine.” He slipped into Harry's mind.

 

The memory was very well-done. The details were clear, nothing was blurry or misty.

 

The content, though!

 

Severus watched in resigned, simmering anger as Tom and Harry kissed and Harry stripped his shirt off, pressing against Tom. “I want you.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “Then have me, My Pretty Prince.” He whispered.

 

Severus pulled out of the memory, growling. “These are getting worse. I know you're doing this on purpose.” He accused.

 

Harry grinned. “You'll have to be ready for me to want things. It’s going to happen someday.”

 

“And I will be enraged when that happens. I’m sure of this. But we will talk, and if you are truly ready, I will make my peace with that.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled. “You’ll see plenty of proof that Tom and I are growing closer before I will be ready. It should give you time to ease into the idea.”

 

Severus sighed heavily. “I will have grey hairs in about a year, at the rate you two are moving.”

 

Harry grinned widely. “Oh, I give it six months!” He said cheerfully.

 

“You don’t have to sounds so _pleased_ with the idea.” Severus drawled. “Has Ronald stopped pranking you?”

 

Harry groaned. “God, I hope so! He didn’t do anything today, but yesterday he messed with my _shoes_ , of all things! It's ridiculous!”

 

Severus chuckled. “That is true persistence. Your shoes are disgusting. We will get you new ones over Easter, but they will be for your proper body. This one will have to make do with your current pair.”

 

Harry grinned. “You just want me to stop switching back and forth.” He said.

 

“It would be nice to see you proudly wearing my features in public.” Severus said, only a little bitterly.

 

Harry frowned. “Is that how it seems to you? Like I'm _ashamed_ to look like you? Because I’m not. I’m proud of it. I just want some time to go out with my real face and not be mobbed. Just one summer. Then I will come to school without the glamour and let everyone see the real me. Just give me this year, that’s all I ask.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “You enjoy looking like me?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “ _Everyone_ enjoys it, not just me. Pansy keeps calling me pretty, Tom has done so, too, and I do like it. Especially the obedient hair. But… Anonymity is something I've never really had. Not in the Wizarding World, at least. I'd like to experience it.”

 

“I will let you switch once more. But after this year, let me enjoy Lily’s eyes looking out at me from my face, rather than James Potter's. It soothes something in me that has always been left wanting before. It reminds me that I at least did one thing right. I created something meaningful and beautiful that will live on and carry our name proudly forward. I know you will do so much for the world, Harrison.” Severus said proudly. “You have the power and lifespan of a Dracken awaiting you. There is nothing you can’t do.” He finished.

 

Harry nodded. “I just need to survive long enough to get it.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, the most dangerous part of your life is just beginning, but you have a solid support base already. You'll do fine with that help.”

 

“I know I will. I should get to bed now.” Harry said, yawning.

 

“Yes, you should. Meet me again in a month for your next memory. Try to put it in a more detailed place. Not the Great Hall yet, but a classroom might work.” Severus said.

 

“Mm, abandoned classroom sex!” Harry quipped.

 

“Not if you want your consort to live.” Severus warned.

 

Harry laughed. “I'll use someone else!” He said. “And no sex!”

 

“Good. Now go.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry left, and the door closing cut off the laughter as he exited the room.

 

Severus groaned and laid a hand over his eyes. “He's not afraid to think about sex, but I’m pretty sure actually doing it would still be too daunting. Still, it’s remarkable progress.” He said quietly. “He's healing.”

 

*****

 

Harry got into a carriage with Neville and Hermione to head to Hogsmeade. It was the last trip before the Easter holiday, and Harry intended to get some new charms at the charms shop Pansy had told him about.

 

When they got to Hogsmeade, he split off from the others and went to the store whose sign read: “Charming jewellery—a subsidiary of Chipper's Charms.”

 

He went in and first made sure to pick up bracelets for Neville, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George. He also grabbed three extras for anyone else he added later and bought all the bracelets the charms he was wearing, getting extras for the Slytherin Hopefuls to add to theirs, before looking around at the selection. He grabbed charms against getting drunk and to see through invisibility spells. He didn’t see anything else that interested him at the moment, and paid for his purchases, wincing at the price. It was a good thing he had so much money.

 

Once he was done there, he wandered around, seeing Ron going into the apothecary. He rolled his eyes. Anything he made stood a good chance of turning out to be so much sludge.

 

He went into the Three Broomsticks and glanced around as he walked up to the counter. He did a double-take as he spotted someone familiar in the corner booth. He smiled widely and ordered his drink, then took it over to the booth.

 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked.

 

Tom looked up and smiled. “I knew you’d come here.” He said fondly. “I was only wondering how long it would take.”

 

Harry laughed and sat. “Why are you here?”

 

“Heard from Lucius that this was a Hogsmeade weekend. I figured you’d come, so I dropped by.”  

 

Harry hummed. “And if I spent all my time shopping?” He asked. “And didn’t come by? Or if I’d decided to go to the Hog’s Head?”

 

Tom shrugged. “I would have been upset and went home and tortured Wormtail a bit. Or took it out on your uncle.”

 

Harry’s interest sharpened. “You have them? Already?”

 

Tom smiled. “Severus sent me their address. I picked them up the day after we talked. They are residing in my dungeons for now. Under a nightmare curse. They frequently wake up screaming, but I can live with it. For you.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “You’re so good to me.”

 

“I try to be.” Tom replied. “Although, I’m not sure _good_ is exactly the right word.”

 

Harry’s smile widened. “You’re so awful for me.” He amended.

 

Tom chuckled. “Mm, yes. All for you.”

 

“So Severus and I made a potion to give them. It will make them relive everything they’ve ever done to me.” Harry said.

 

“A good start, I suppose. Although I’d like to see them suffer even _more_.” Tom said.

 

“Well, I had places to go. Come with me?” Harry asked, draining the rest of his drink.

 

Tom finished off what looked like a Firewhiskey and stood, pulling Harry against him and kissing him.

 

It had been a Firewhiskey.

 

Harry laughed as he was released and grabbed Tom’s hand. “Come on!” He pulled the man out of the pub and to Honeydukes, picking out several candies and looking at Tom. “Let me get you something.”

 

“Harry, I can buy my own—”

 

Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled the man down to eye-level. “Let. Me. Get. You. Something.” He repeated lowly.

 

Tom sighed heavily as Harry released him and wandered around, looking at things. He eventually settled on a bag of chocolate-covered cherries. “Here.”

 

Harry took them and smiled, walking up to the register. He paid for his purchases and took out the bag of cherries, handing it to Tom. “Eat them, or I will be angry with you.” He said firmly.

 

Tom nodded. “I like cherries and chocolate. They will be eaten.” He promised. “Probably in front of your uncle.” He added happily.

 

Harry laughed. “Come on, let’s go get correspondence books. I have so much information on Dumbledore, I want to tell you all about it! This will be a safe way to do so.”

 

Tom sighed. “They will need to be ones with strong privacy spells on them.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I can afford those.” He said.

 

“You aren’t going to let me pay for anything today, are you?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Didn’t plan on it. Why?”

 

Tom stiffened. “I am not your kept boy—”

 

“And I’m not yours. Point?” Harry asked.

 

“I have money, Harrison.”

 

“And I will let you spend it on me another time. Besides, the ring and necklace were expensive. Let me pay you back a little bit, yeah?” Harry asked happily.

 

“Very well.” Tom said as they entered the store.

 

Harry looked through the correspondence books with Tom.

 

Tom seemed very fond of both the blood-red and the bottle green.

“You seem to like both of those. Do you have a preference?”

 

Tom picked up the green. “It’s very nearly your eye colour. Although it will change when you inherit, Drackens usually have jewel-toned eyes, so they will lighten a few shades more.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Fine.” He picked up the other one and took them to the counter. “We want privacy spells put on these, keyed to us. The strongest you can put on them.”

 

The shopkeeper eyed Harry. “The strongest ones are _Dark_ , Mr. Potter.” He warned.

 

Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We want things we write kept private by any means necessary. Money is no object, either.” He added when the shopkeeper opened his mouth again.

 

The shopkeeper nodded and cast the spells, then had them both lay a hand on the books and cast the spell again. “They will be blank if anyone else opens them but one of you.” He assured them.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said, and paid for them.

 

They left the shop and Tom led Harry to a small garden area, where they sat together on a bench. “This is nice.” Harry said.

 

Tom smiled. “It is. We’ll rest a while, then find your friends. Once I deliver you safely to them, I will head home. And eat my cherries in front of your relatives.” He said smugly.

 

Harry laughed.


	42. False Aura

Tom walked down the stairs, a vial in his pocket and the bag of chocolate covered cherries in his hand. He came up to the front of the cell and smiled.

 

Pale, wan, tired faces stared at him in fear and resignation.

 

“Hello, worms.” He said cheerfully.

 

No response.

 

He scowled. “I expect a response when I greet you. It will be respectful and prompt.” He said, casting a Crucio at the woman. “Now,” He said after releasing her from the curse, “Let's try again. Hello, worms.”

 

A chorus of “Hello, My Lord,” met his ears, and he smiled.

 

“Much better." He praised. “I saw Harrison today. He got me a gift.” He held up the bag. “Chocolate covered cherries.” He told them.

 

The piggy little boy's eyes zeroed in greedily on the treat. The other two eyed it, but were wary. Tom wasn’t surprised. He was feeding them only what they needed to survive.

 

Tom opened the bag and drew one out, biting into it and humming happily as the juicy fruit burst between his teeth, the thin chocolate shell adding an additional sweetness to the tangy-sweet flavour. Cherries always _had_ been his weakness.

 

“Oh, they're delicious!” He said once he had chewed and swallowed, showing them the glistening chocolate-wrapped insides of the cherry. “See, with magic, we are able to seal the juices inside, so they do not need to be dried before they are coated with chocolate. The result is a wonderfully juicy treat that bursts with flavour when you bite into it.”

 

They all looked interested now.

 

Tom smiled. “You want to try it, don’t you?” He asked. “I will let _one of you_ try one.” He told them, pulling the vial out from his pocket. “The only caveat is that I must get something out of the arrangement.” He dipped the cherry into the potion. “This brew will not alter the flavour, it will not kill you, and it should not hurt—although I have never used it on myself, so I would not know for certain—so feel free to ingest it. You will survive. Here you go.”

 

He threw the laxative-coated treat into the cell and all three dove for it, the piggy little boy grabbing it before the fat man hit him and stole the candy, popping it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly, then his eyes widened in horror and his stomach made an ominous rumbling sound.

 

Tom chuckled as the man frantically tried to get his trousers undone in time, stilling and turning red as he failed, and his bowels released.

 

Tom called an elf, having taken one of Lucius' youngest that was able to work, and pointed at the fat, foul-smelling man who was still shitting himself. “Wait for him to stop, then clean him up. Inform me when it is over.” He said, then went back up the stairs to enjoy the rest of his treat with a glass of wine and pleasant company.

 

“Dolohov!” He called out once he reached the main floor.

 

“My Lord?” The man called down from the top of the stairs, where he was patrolling the place.

 

“Join me in my study for a drink.” He said.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Dolohov said.

 

Tom took his usual throne and smiled, popping another cherry into his mouth.

 

Life was good.

 

*****

 

Harry finished writing everything he had found out about Dumbledore into the book and closed it. “There. Now he knows.” He muttered to himself.

 

He slipped the book into his trunk and closed it, then locked it up and left the room to head to the library. He called Luna with the ring and she showed up just as he left the hallway leading to the Tower.

 

Harry frowned. “Every time I call you, you’re close by. How do you do that?” He asked.

 

Luna smiled. “The stones tell me when you'll be leaving. I make sure to head your way in case I'm needed.” She said.

 

“I guess that makes sense.” ‘In a strange way.’ He added mentally.

 

Luna began humming as they walked toward the library and Harry felt the tight ball of tension in his back begin unravelling.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

Luna stopped and made a questioning sound. “Oh, I'm just soothing the Dracken. It wants out, but it’s not time yet.” She answered.

 

Harry tensed. “How do you know about that?” He asked in a hushed tone.

 

“I can See inheritances, even when they haven’t manifested themselves yet. Yours _will_ come, but later. You could probably use it soon, but you're not ready for what it will mean for you.” Luna said.

 

“Do you know when it'll hit?” Harry asked.

 

“I do.” Luna told him. “But I can’t tell you. Yet.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why not?”

 

Luna shrugged. “The future is changeable. It might change, and I don’t want to tell you one thing, and have something else happen. That’s rude.” She explained. “I will tell you when it’s set for good.” She promised.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

They continued on to the library, Luna humming again until Harry was completely relaxed.

 

Harry got an idea as they sat down. “Luna, do you know what the Slytherins are planning?” He asked.

 

Luna looked sad and pained. “I can’t tell you, Harry.” She whispered.

 

“Why not?” Harry asked.

 

Luna looked down. “It has to happen this way. To prevent something even worse. I’m sorry, but Lady Magic has told me I _mustn't interfere_.” She stressed.

 

Harry sighed. “Is it bad?”

 

Luna nodded. “That’s all I’m allowed to tell you.” She said.

 

“I get it. But if it’s to prevent something worse I guess it won’t kill me. Whatever it is, I’m sure it'll get fixed.” He said. “Now, I need to know how to falsify an aura. Would you know anything about that?” He asked. “Or where I can look to find out how? I know my mother’s family could do it.”

 

Luna took a deep breath. “We're in the wrong place for that. The come-and-go room.” She said, getting up and leading the way.

 

Harry followed her to the room of requirement, and they entered, looking around.

 

The room was mostly bare, with a few mirrors and a few practice dummies.

 

Luna nodded. “Yes, this will do.” She pointed to a mirror. “That’s an aura mirror. If you let your aura out, it will show in the mirror.” She explained.

 

Harry eyed her. “Then why don’t I see yours?” He countered.

 

Luna smiled. “Oh, I keep mine hidden because it’s dangerous to let Dumbledore see it.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

Luna rolled her eyes and Harry looked into the mirror to see her body encompassed by not gold or green, but rather a white, shimmering light. She sighed and it drew back into her.

 

Harry’s mouth was hanging open. “Wow. Okay. So you're really a Seer.”

 

Luna nodded. “A powerful one, and only you can know how powerful. You and your consort. Tell no one else.”

 

Harry nodded and let his aura out. It showed up in the mirror, gold that was swirled with green, dulled in places. Bright emerald green surrounded his hands, though. It was spreading from there.

 

Luna nodded as though she was expecting that. “Now, the important thing is to tell your magic to lie.”

 

Harry frowned. “Uh, how…”

 

Luna smiled. “You still have command of light magic, bring that forward and surround yourself with it. You won’t be able to do this if you slip as deeply into the Dark Arts as your consort has, but as long as you don’t make a horcrux, you should still be able to falsify your aura.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded and concentrated on his magic. He grabbed onto the lightest-feeling part and wrapped it around his hands. He watched in the mirror as they lightened, and smiled, spreading it around to cover the swirls of green, making the dull parts bright again.

 

Luna nodded. “Good. Now hold onto that. Keep it wrapped around you and buy a mirror like this for home. Aura mirrors can be expensive, but if you are going to keep this up, it’s worth it.” Luna said.

 

“How can Dumbledore trust Tom if you can’t falsify an aura that Dark?” He asked.

 

Luna shrugged. “That’s easy. He hides it. Dumbledore sees nothing, which is why he didn’t trust him at first. He knows when an aura is hidden, but there are lots of reasons to hide your aura. Some people aren’t trying to keep anything in particular hidden, they just like their privacy.” She explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry said.

 

“Between you, me and your consort we own most of the school, you know.” Luna pointed out.

 

Harry frowned. “How so?” He asked.

 

“Harry, if you weren’t Heir Gryffindor, the hat would have placed you in Slytherin. You belong there, really, but your bloodline link to another house meant you could choose to go there, instead.” Luna told him. “I know this because Seers are supposed to end up in Hufflepuff, where we'd be safest. As Heir Ravenclaw, I requested to go there, and the hat let me. The Dark faction now owns three-quarters of the school. All we need is Heir Hufflepuff and we can oust Dumbledore once we have McGonagall on our side.”

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, but who's Heir Hufflepuff?” He asked.

 

Luna gave him a blank stare.

 

“What?” Harry asked. “I really don’t know!”

 

Luna sighed. “That’s okay, neither does he.” She said. “It’s your fellow champion, Harry.”

 

Harry frowned. “Cedric?” He asked.

 

Luna nodded. “Yes. He needs to go to Gringotts and claim the title, of course, but once he does that and you get him on your side, we can start planning.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t see him switching.” He said.

 

Luna smiled. “That’s okay. I do.” She assured him. “Anyway, you should get back to your Tower. It’s nearly curfew and you could use an early night. I'll walk with you.” She offered.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, let's go.” He said.  


	43. First Family Easter Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Ended up with more fluff, and no Dursley deaths. Next chapter they die.
> 
> And then more fluff for the rest of Easter Break.

Harry smiled as he got off the train and scanned the parents for Severus. He saw him and hurried over, smiling widely at Narcissa and Lucius who were standing nearby.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy.” He said politely.

 

Narcissa smiled warmly at him. “Harrison. It’s good to see you. Please, feel free to call me Aunt Cissa. After all, you are as good as family to us.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Uncle Lucius will work. In private.” He added in a quiet tone.

 

Harry grinned. “Got it.”

 

Draco came over and grinned at him. “See you at a meeting, I'm sure.” He said.

 

Harry laughed. “You certainly will. You'll also see the other Hopefuls. I’m going to have them come to my house and spend the night when Tom plans to have his meeting. They will make it.” He told Draco.

 

Draco smiled. “Mm, I will see them, too?”

 

Harry nodded. “I'll have them there. Might want to warn your parents, they look confused and worried.” He said before turning to Severus. “How are we getting home?” He asked.

 

Severus held out an arm.

 

Harry took it and Severus Apparated them straight into the family room.

 

“When do we go see the Dursleys?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

Severus laughed. “It is evening, relax and go unpack. We will torment them tomorrow. The Dark Lord will be here for dinner in an hour.” He told Harry.

 

Harry grinned brightly and took the potion Severus held out to him. “I'll take this and get changed.”

 

Severus nodded. “Your core has already been altered permanently, so this time it will simply alter your body back to the way you _should_ look. It will take ten minutes or less.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and went to his room. He undressed and took the potion and gritted his teeth as bones, muscles and tendons stretched. He then put on his green and grey outfit that Tom had liked so much last time and went downstairs.

 

He was heading past the green parlour on his way to the receiving room when a low voice called out, “Hello, gorgeous.”

 

Harry turned and saw Tom seated on the couch and rushed to him. “Tom! You're early!” He hugged him, then turned and sat in his lap.

 

Tom stiffened, unsure of what to do.

 

Harry sighed and relaxed against the man’s chest. “Put your arms around my waist. Just don’t hold on when I try to get up.” He said.

 

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled into his hair. “How comfortable are you like this?” He asked.

 

Harry shifted a bit and sighed happily. “Very.” He answered.

 

Tom slipped the bottom of his shirt up and laid a warm hand on Harry’s bare stomach. “Still comfortable?” He checked.

 

Harry hummed. “As long as that hand doesn’t go lower or too high.” He told Tom.

 

Tom laughed. “No, it will stay there. I just want to feel you.” He said.

 

“Severus won’t like it if he finds us.” Harry said quietly.

 

“I won’t like what?” Severus asked as he came to the doorway. He eyed them. “My Lord.” His eyes zeroed in on the hand. “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s my _stomach_ , not my cock. Calm down.” Harry said irritably.

 

Severus shot him a glare. “Why are you in his lap, Harrison? That’s unseemly.”

 

“No one but us is here, Severus.” Tom said calmly. “It’s fine, no one will see it. I, for one, am pleased he's comfortable enough to do that.”

 

Severus sneered. “I'll bet you are.”

 

Tom's eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched. “What was that?” He asked in a dangerous tone.

 

Severus cleared his throat nervously. “Nothing, My Lord. Sorry. Dinner is ready.”

 

Harry sighed and turned around to press a quick chaste kiss to Tom’s lips. “Let’s go.” He said and got up.

 

Tom let him go with a sigh and followed him to the formal dining room.

 

 *****

 

“I've been thinking.” Tom paused to sip his brandy before continuing, “We should destroy Dumbledore slowly. Make him sweat as he watches himself sink lower and lower in the public's esteem.”

 

Severus chuckled. “It’s a dangerous game, but between you and Harry, there is a growing pile of evidence we could use for that.” He agreed.

 

Harry hummed as he sipped his cocoa. “Keep in mind,” He pointed out, “That I have no choice but to go back there and be under his watch day in and day out.”

 

Severus scoffed. “If it gets too dangerous, you can homeschool. He has no idea where this Manor is.”

 

“You could even come live with me while Severus is at Hogwarts for the year.” Tom offered.

 

“No, he cannot.” Severus said firmly.

 

Tom frowned. “My home is safe! I have at least two Death Eaters patrolling at all times!” He told Severus.

 

Severus snorted. “Oh, yes, Death Eaters who think my son a weak, snivelling coward not good enough for you. That makes me feel so sure of his safety there.” He snapped.

 

“You make a good point. But I intend to call a meeting once Harry can cast a proper Crucio and let him have some fun with those idiots.” Tom told him.

 

“Which makes me feel only marginally better.” Severus muttered.

 

“Well, if I do go to Tom's house, I’m sure I’m given free rein to Crucio his servants. After all, what's his is mine, is it not?” Harry asked more to Tom than his father.

 

Tom smiled. “You are my consort. They should serve you as they serve me.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smiled victoriously at his father.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “You may _visit_. You will not _live there_.” He told Harry.

 

“Well, that’s at least something.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

“I have a room set aside for you. It’s near mine, but separated by two parlours on the second floor. That should put Severus’ mind at ease, I think.” Tom said, looking at the man questioningly.

 

Severus took a sip of his drink, then hummed. “It helps.” He replied.

 

“It’s not like I plan to do anything with him yet. He’s still too young for that.” Tom said.

 

“Keep that in mind.” Severus said.

 

Tom chuckled. “Well, I should get home. I will see you both tomorrow. After lunch?” He checked.

 

Severus nodded. “That is acceptable.” He said.

 

Tom turned to Harry and kissed him. “I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Harry smiled. “See you then.” He replied.

 

As Tom left, Severus drained his drink and sighed. “We should get to bed. Breakfast will be at eight tomorrow.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why so early?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “That is a surprise.” He answered.

 

“Fine.” Harry finished his cocoa and went up to get ready for bed.

 

*****

 

When breakfast was finished the next morning, Severus gave Harry a smile. “Indulge me, as I never got to do this when you were younger, but there is a surprise waiting for you somewhere in the house. You must find it yourself.”

 

Harry frowned. “What am I looking for?” He asked, confused.

 

“An Easter basket. I know you are a bit old for that, but—”

 

“No, that’s great! I never got one as a kid! Thanks!” Harry said excitedly and jumped up, going to search the house.

 

“No destruction!” Severus called after him.

 

He heard, “’Kay!” From the hallway, and chuckled. Harry seemed just as excited about this as he was. He still needed these things, despite how old he really was. And Severus would enjoy catching him up on things he had missed out on.

 

He was heading past a guest room ten minutes later when he heard a grunt and a cheer. “Chocolate!” Harry called out. He poked his head out, looking in the opposite direction Severus was in and shouted, “Thanks!”

 

Severus chuckled, and Harry whipped around.

 

“You're welcome, but there is no reason to shout. And there are jelly slugs as well as a few Muggle treats in there, too.” He said, amused.

 

Harry smiled widely. “You're great!” He rushed over and gave Severus a hug. “ _Really_ great.” He repeated.

 

Severus returned the hug. “I’m just trying to catch up on experiences we never got to have. We have a lot of time to make up for. Now go spoil your lunch.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “Alright.” He said eagerly.


	44. First Family Easter Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE GORE WARNING!!!! This one is not pretty, and not for the faint of heart or those with weak stomachs. Also, reader beware if you have good visualization skills. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Two mentions of rape, just mentions, absolutely no details given. It’s basically just the word rape and, the first time, Vernon screaming. But still, might be triggering. Avoid the short paragraph after the potion is given and the rest of the paragraph in which Severus begins slicing Vernon to pieces after he opens his stomach lining. That should get you past it easily. Just in case.

Harry was vibrating again, but Severus could understand his excitement, so he held his tongue and allowed the exuberance to show as it would. They went through the Floo to Riddle Manor and Tom was waiting in the receiving room for them.

 

“Welcome to my home. Harry, there are Death Eaters on patrol. Keep in mind how you must address me in their presence.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smiled. “Of course, my dear Marvolo.” He purred, and Tom smiled fondly.

 

“There are two places they are not allowed: my bedroom and the dungeons. Only in those places are you allowed to address me more familiarly.” Tom told him.

 

Harry nodded. “I will keep that in mind.” He promised.

 

“He’d better not be going into your bedroom at all!” Severus snapped as they headed out of the room.

 

Tom smiled. “Of course, that will wait until he is older.” He assured the man.

 

Severus growled. “It had _better_ wait until I am dead!”

 

Tom stopped and eyed him. “That can be arranged.” He said evenly.

 

Harry stepped between them. “We can discuss this later. Without threats. Come on, let’s go do what we are here for.” He said.

 

Tom sighed and continued leading them through the Manor to the stairs. He led them down to the dungeons and they all stopped in front of the cells. Tom had moved each Dursley to their own cell so they couldn’t gang up on anyone that entered the cell to torture them.

 

Harry stepped up to the bars. “Hello. My, Uncle Vernon, Dudley! You’ve lost weight!” He said, surprised.

 

Vernon turned red and growled. “You little _freak_! You touch my family and I’ll kill you this time, I swear it!”

 

Tom saw how Harry stiffened at the word ‘freak,’ freezing up, and cast a Crucio on the man. “I told you,” He shouted over the screams, “That you will treat him with proper _respect_! What are you to call him?” He asked, then lifted the curse.

 

“Little shit.” Vernon muttered.

 

Tom sighed and put him under the curse again. “Wrong answer. One more try before I have Severus cut out your tongue before he does anything else. You call him...?” He lifted the curse and Vernon looked up from the floor, glaring balefully at Harry as he trembled with the aftermath of the curse.

 

“My Prince.” He spat.

 

Tom nodded. “Much better.”

 

“What freaky thing did you do to your body? Why do you look different?!” Vernon demanded.

 

Harry smiled. “I was under a blood-based glamour this whole time. The very same blood you liked to spill so often. It’s off of me now, and this is how I really look. I look like my father.” He said, turning to look proudly at Severus.

 

Severus took a step forward and smiled. “Hello, Petunia. Thank you for taking in my son when I was unable to. Unfortunately, you did not treat him properly. And for that, you shall have to pay.” He said softly.

 

Petunia paled. “I didn’t know he was yours! I thought his father was dead!”

 

Severus hummed. “That is a weak defence, indeed. Even being an orphan does not make one deserving of the misery your family heaped upon him. You have much to atone for, and I will make you pay for every scrap of affection you denied an innocent child.”

 

Harry’s smile turned vicious. “And Dudders, you get the honour of being my first kill. I will always remember you. You should feel proud.”

 

Dudley paled and pissed himself.

 

Harry sneered. “Disgusting.” He cast a Scourgify on him.

 

Dudley screamed until he realised he was only being cleaned.

 

“I’m going to kill you _later_ , don’t get all frightened yet. You get to watch your parents die, first. Like I got to when I was only a baby.” Harry told him.

 

Tom stiffened. “Harry—”

 

“I already forgave you, but it doesn’t change the facts. I still saw them die.” Harry told the man.

 

Tom sighed. “That is true.” He agreed heavily.

 

“Anyway, first order of business!” Harry said, clapping his hands together and smiling. He pulled a potions vial out of his pocket. “This little bottle of wonderfulness will let you feel everything you each did to me, from my perspective. It won’t physically harm you, just feel like it. It will leave you sane at the end, but you may wish for death by that time. You may beg for it, if you want, but your pleas will unfortunately fall on deaf ears. Vernon, you get to go first!” Harry said cheerfully. He turned to Tom. “Imperio?” He requested.

 

Tom smiled. “ _You_ cast it, Harrison. I picked up this for you.” He said, handing over a wand. “It’s a blank. You may cast whatever you want with it, and keep it in your bedroom, where it will be safe. That way, you cannot be caught casting the Unforgivables. It will be our secret. Well, ours and my servants’.”

 

Harry took the wand. A warmth spread through him, but it was not as strong a feeling of homecoming as his true wand. “Phoenix feather?” He asked.

 

Tom shook his head. “Dragon heartstring. You will find as you get closer to your inheritance that dragon has a better resonance with you.” He told the boy.

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll need to replace mine when I inherit, then.”

 

“And we will get you a proper wand, custom-made.” Severus said. “Now, you had a plan?”

 

Harry nodded. “Right.”

 

He walked up to the cell and pointed the wand at Vernon. “Imperio.” He cast, and a feeling of power spread through him as Vernon’s face slackened.

 

Harry had him stand, then unlocked the cell door and went in. He opened the potions vial and held it to Vernon’s mouth as the man obediently drank it down, then left the cell and ended the Imperius.

 

Vernon began to shake and scream. Harry watched dispassionately as he fell to the floor, curling in on himself and shielding his neck, head and organs the same way Harry had, so many times. He cried and yelped and begged for mercy that would never come. This went on for about forty-five minutes.

 

Then he arched back and _screamed_ , a sound so raw it was heart-wrenching, and Harry knew the rapes had started.

 

He bit his lip and turned away, tears in his eyes, and felt arms wrap around him. He inhaled and the scent of potions ingredients filled his lungs. He clung to Severus and shed a few tears, listening to the man begging for it to ‘please stop’ and repeating ‘I’ll be good.’

 

“He cannot hurt you. You are safe, and it will never happen again. This is your vengeance. You are merely evening the score. Settling his debts.” Severus assured him.

 

Harry took a deep breath, straightened, and turned back to watch as the man screamed a few more times, whimpered a bit, then stilled and breathed heavily.

 

Harry stepped up to the bars. “How did it feel, Vernon? Did it feel as good from that side as it did from yours? Do you _regret_ it?” He asked coldly.

 

Vernon looked up at him, tears and snot all over his face, and whispered a broken, “Yes.”

 

Harry smiled. “Too bad it’s too little, too late. Regret will not absolve you of your sins, just like it will not take away my scars, both mental and physical.” He told the man. “You still have to die. But this way, you can do it with knowledge of why it has to happen. With both eyes open.”

 

Vernon whimpered as Severus stepped up to the cell. “You wronged _my son_ , and as such, I claim first blood.” He opened the cell and Vernon scrambled to his feet, backing away. Severus cast a body-bind on him and bound him to the corner he had backed into.

 

“You beat him,” Severus cut off his hands, and the screaming began again, “Kicked him,” He cut his feet, but left them attached so Vernon could still stand, “Starved him,” Severus dug his wand into Vernon’s stomach and cast a curse that would open the lining of his stomach, but not let him die as fluids leaked out, burning organs they contacted, “And, worst of all, you raped him and stole his innocence.”

 

Petunia gasped at hearing that, horrified that such a thing had happened in her home.

 

Severus cast a slicing curse and Vernon screamed even louder as the crotch of his pants turned red with blood. “And now, My Lord, you may have _your_ turn.” He said, leaving the cell.

 

Harry eyed Petunia and Dudley. Both were wide-eyed, shaking and sobbing, and Dudley looked ready to vomit. Revenge was sweet, indeed. Now they, too, knew the fear _he_ had lived with every single day he’d spent with them.

 

The fear of his imminent death.

 

Tom stepped up to Vernon, a manic, insane light in his blood-red eyes, and Harry shivered.

 

Tom turned to face him, and spoke softly. “Don’t look away, Harrison. You need to see this to truly understand me, and I want no secrets between us, my darling Prince. You need to _know_ me. _All_ of me. The good, and the bad.”

 

Harry swallowed in trepidation, but nodded, wordlessly. He did need to know how bad it could be, the lengths Tom would go to to protect what was his, and what fate would await _him_ should he turn from the man.

 

He only hoped he never had cause to worry.

 

Tom looked at Vernon and tutted. “You’ll bleed out if we leave those wounds open. Silly Severus. He should have cauterised them for you. Here, I’ll do it.” He said, sounding playful. He aimed for one of Vernon’s bleeding stumps. “Incendio.”

 

Vernon screamed as the wound caught fire, burning bright for a few seconds before Tom extinguished the flame. The wound was no longer bleeding, but was covered in a blackened mass of bubbling, blistered flesh.

 

Tom nodded. “Well, the bleeding has stopped. That is good. What’s that? You want the same for the other arm?”

 

Vernon sobbed and shook his head, repeating, “No, no, no.”

 

Tom shrugged. “Very well, then. Incendio.”

 

Vernon screamed, and it turned into a gurgle as something in his abused throat tore, blood filling his trachea.

 

Tom cast a non-verbal spell, and Vernon coughed up a large amount of bright red blood.

 

“Let’s heal that throat of yours so you can scream for me some more. It’s such a _delightful_ sound.” Tom told him cheerfully.

 

Harry took deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

 

He had nothing to fear from this man.

 

He was loved. He was _treasured_.

 

Tom looked at the blood covering his crotch. “There is still one more area in need of medical attention, it would seem.” He mused, then pointed his wand at the area, and, one more time, cast the fire spell.

 

The trousers and pants burned away as Vernon screamed, a sound born of pure agony, and his flaccid, charred cock fell to the ground.

 

This finally made Dudley vomit.

 

Harry watched with a detached kind of fascination.

 

Tom was in his element, casting curses Harry had never heard of, each scream and cry of pain and plea for mercy or death only making him giddier, drunk on his own power.

 

After fifteen minutes of torture he stopped, and fell silent, listening to the broken man beg for death.

 

“What’s that?” He asked. “End it? Kill you?”

 

Vernon nodded weakly. “Please.” He whispered hoarsely, voice raspy from screaming and sobbing.

 

Tom sighed. “Oh, very well.” He pointed his wand at the man and spoke firmly. “Avada Kedavra.”

 

Vernon slumped against his bonds, eyes wide open and sightless.

 

Petunia was wild with fear, sobbing and shaking and losing her head as she carried on.

 

Dudley could only stare, transfixed and mute with terror.

 

Harry swallowed as Tom cleaned himself off and came toward him, slowly.

 

“Harrison?” He questioned, standing ten feet away from the teen. “Was it too much? Can you still find tenderness for me, somewhere?” He asked, sounding unsure and tentative. He opened his arms for a hug. “I did this for you.” He whispered.

 

Harry took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked up to Tom. He walked into his open arms and cuddled up to his chest, sighing happily as warm arms enfolded him.

 

Somehow, he still felt _safe_ here.

 

“Thank you. But never make me watch something like that again. I don’t think I could handle it if the person hadn’t wronged me personally.”

 

Tom chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Never again, darling.” He promised.


	45. First Family Easter Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much tamer than the last. These two didn't have much to atone for, as Petunia was mostly a yeller, and Dudley was raised that way. 
> 
> Still, they suffer a bit and then they die.

Harry looked up and leaned up a few inches to kiss Tom deeply. “I don’t fear you.” He whispered. “You won’t hurt _me_.” He added.

 

Tom smiled. “I certainly don’t plan to.” He agreed, and kissed Harry again.

 

Dudley made a fake gagging noise. “Gross! You’re a couple of filthy little faggots!” He shouted.

 

Tom growled.

 

Harry broke the kiss and sighed. “And this is part of why he has to die.” He muttered.

 

“Quite.” Tom agreed.

 

Severus smirked. “Mine first, though. Harry, give the second vial to your aunt, please.”

 

Harry walked up to the cell and Petunia looked resigned. “Will it be as bad for me?” She asked as Harry walked in.

 

Harry shook his head. “You didn’t beat me or do anything else like he did. The potion will punish you for _your_ acts, not his.” He told her, then brought the vial to her lips.

 

She obediently drank it down, tears in her eyes.

 

As Harry left the cell, she started crying. After a few minutes, she cried out, “I just want you to love me! Why don’t you love me?!”

 

Harry took a deep breath and battled back his pain at that.

 

That’s all he’d ever wanted, and never got from them.

 

After a few more minutes, her head jerked to the side and she yelped.

 

Harry winced. “Oh, yeah. The frying pan.” He said softly.

 

Severus shot him a startled look. “She hit you with a _frying pan_?!” He snarled.

 

Harry nodded. “Only once. She mostly yelled at me.”

 

“That’s still one time too many.” Severus said firmly. “And yelling is verbal abuse. You did not deserve it. It can damage your ability to feel and understand emotions, especially complex ones. Besides that, it’s a wonder you turned out as kind-hearted and able to love as you are. I’m glad you retained it, coming from such a dark place.”

 

Harry shrugged. He’d been used to worse by that time than _verbal_ abuse.

 

The begging for affection became more intermittent as the potion drew to an end, and for the last few minutes, she was yelling, “I’m _not_ useless! I’m not! There are people who love me!” Through her sobs.

 

Severus drew Harry close to him and Harry cuddled into his warmth. “ _I_ love you.” He assured Harry. “And I don’t just hand those words out for fun.”

 

Harry smiled. “I know. Love you, too.”

 

As the potion eased off, Petunia sniffled and looked at Harry through red, puffy eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “ _So_ sorry.”

 

Harry just looked at her and sighed. “Yes, you are a sorry excuse for a human being.” He told her. “But it’s okay, you’ll stop being so horrible to everyone you’ve wronged now. You’ll stop being anything to anyone.” He said, then looked at Severus. “Alright, that’s all I wanted to say to her. Your turn.”

 

Severus nodded. He walked into the cell, drawing his wand. “You’re a lucky woman, Tuney.” He said conversationally as she hung her head in defeat. “I’m not quite as _inventive_ as My Illustrious Lord happens to be, so your end will be swifter. You still have to pay for what you did, but you were the kindest to Harry, so your payment will take a shorter time. And you will suffer less.” He told her.

 

Petunia swallowed, then whispered. “Thank you for that, at least.”

 

Severus smiled. “You’re very welcome. Shall we begin?” He asked.

 

Petunia nodded in resignation. She knew there was no escape, and she was prepared to see exactly why Lily had parted ways with the man when she was younger. She couldn’t fight it.

 

Severus conjured a pan. “This might be ugly, Harrison. You don’t have to watch it all.”

 

Harry nodded and sat on the floor, taking the bag of malted milk balls he had brought along out of his pocket. He popped one into his mouth and let it melt slowly, as he watched Severus draw back the heavy-looking cast iron pan and swing it, connecting with her head with a sickening _crunch_ and a scream from the woman. He drew it back again and hit her on the other side. She screamed again and dropped to the floor.

 

Severus tilted her face up and looked into her eyes. “Hm.” He cast Lumos and examined them closer. “That’s a rather nasty concussion. Here, let’s fix it so you can properly enjoy this.” He healed her head, then helped her stand. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked.

 

Petunia whimpered.

 

“Now, for not loving a child you were entrusted with, you will get to feel your heart withering away. I will put it to rights after, but it will hurt.” Severus warned before casting a curse that sounded like it was to shrink a heart.

 

Tom sat beside Harry. “That’s a medical spell, believe it or not.” He told Harry. “Potion _Masters_ get some medical training. That’s used to heal an enlarged heart. Severus knows the counter for if it goes too far, but he might cast it incorrectly. He has had trouble with that one in the past.”

 

Harry hummed. “Malt ball?” He offered the bag to Tom.

 

Tom sighed. “Not my favourite, but why not? Thank you, darling.” He took one, and Harry smiled.

 

“Severus says I’m not to spoil dinner, but he let me spoil lunch with the Easter basket he made for me. I’ve never had one before. I _did_ get a little nauseous.” Harry told him.

 

Tom smiled. “Neither have I. Did you know Drackens can become pregnant? So can particularly gifted wizards. Those without enough power need a potion, but we won’t. It will happen naturally for us. And our children will get _magnificent_ Easter baskets each year. Until they tell us to stop giving them.” He promised.

 

Harry beamed at him. “Good. They’ll be very happy, I think.”

 

“I certainly hope so.” Tom agreed. “I will do my best to spoil them.”

 

“When are we going to have children?” Harry asked, as Petunia screamed. He looked over to see her body contorting in unnatural ways, and snorted.

 

Tom hummed. “Well, not until you are out of school. You can take Contraceptus until then, it works on Drackens. Most creatures, in fact, but not living vampires and incubi.” He said.

 

Harry looked surprised. “Incubi? They’re real?”

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, incubi and succubae exist. They are rare, but real. Living vampires are even more rare, but vampires do occasionally become pregnant. The only other way to get a living vampire is by a ritual, but it usually fails due to improper casting.” He said. “It’s very particular.”

 

“Huh. Interesting.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know, but Severus and I will teach you so much about the Dark aspects of our world. We will enjoy it, and you will be very well-rounded by the time you are of age.” Tom said proudly.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m looking forward to that. Did you know that my aura is already changing? I saw it in an aura mirror, and it’s swirled through with green now.”

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, that is not surprising. Once you cast the killing curse, it will begin to turn black around your hands. Are you hiding it?”

 

“Learning to make it look light, actually. I was hiding it for a while, but this way doesn’t raise as much suspicion.” Harry answered.

 

Tom looked impressed. “That is hard to do.”

 

“The Selwyns have a knack for it.” Harry said.

 

“Ah, yes.” Tom agreed. “I remember hearing something about that. You are lucky to be of that bloodline. They had many useful skills, some of which were family secrets. I suspect you could learn a lot from some of the books they held.”

 

Harry nodded. “They’re in the Selwyn vault, and I’m going to go through them all eventually.”

 

“Well, you certainly have a long enough lifespan to do so.” Tom told him, amused.

 

Harry looked over as Petunia let out a scream and saw Severus watching her. He looked over and explained, “Blood-boiling curse. It will get worse, but I will take it off once she is insane.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

Her screams rose in pitch until she stopped screaming and began whimpering instead.

 

Severus cancelled the curse. “Petunia?”

 

She looked up at him. “Snape. You’ve gotten old.” She said.

 

Severus smirked. “And you’ve gone insane. Wonderful.”

 

He cast a few more curses, then looked at Harry. “Are you ready for your turn?” He asked.

 

Harry stood and nodded.

 

“Alright. Avada Kedavra.” He killed her and sighed. “There. Your turn, Harrison.”

 

Harry walked up to the last cell and walked in. “Are you going to take this without a fight, Dudders, or do I have to curse you, too?”

 

Dudley scowled. “I’ll take it, faggot. Just don’t do anything nasty to me.” He sneered.

 

Harry looked unimpressed, and held the vial to his lips.

 

Dudley drank it and began shouting every once in a while, wincing and pleading for it to stop.

 

Harry watched him arch and cry as he felt his own punches and kicks raining down on him. He covered his face and curled into a ball, then flipped onto his back to shield himself from the Smeltings stick as it began to hit him. It didn’t work, of course, and Harry watched in grim satisfaction as he yelped and howled as he felt the many times he had made Harry’s back bleed from his blows.

 

When the potion finally wore off, Dudley was sobbing, trembling and obviously still feeling residual pain.

 

“Get up, you fat fuck. Face your death like a man.” Harry told him.

 

Dudley got up and spat at Harry.

 

Harry wiped the spittle off his face and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you deserve this.” He said softly, and cast the crushing curse.

 

Dudley screamed, a high-pitched sound, as he compressed, and bones snapped. It didn’t kill him, Harry wasn’t enraged or terrified enough for that, but it sounded very painful, all the same. Harry let up on the curse and cast his first Crucio, the sounds of Dudley’s tormented screams echoing in his ears.

 

After about five minutes he let up on the spell and kicked Dudley. “You probably can’t get up, so I won't ask you to stand, but you _will_ kiss my shoes and thank me for ending your pitiful existence.” He stepped closer until his shoes were close enough for Dudley to reach. “Kiss them, and I'll kill you quickly.” He ordered.

 

Dudley whimpered and kissed his shoes. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

Harry smiled. “Avada Kedavra!”

 

A weak dribble of green came from his wand.

 

Harry frowned.

 

Severus and Tom chuckled.

 

“It's a tricky one, Harry. Call up all the anger you've ever felt and pour it into the spell.” Severus suggested.

 

Harry called up every ounce of anger he had felt for Dudley and tried again. “Avada Kedavra!”

 

A beam of green hit Dudley, and he screamed, but didn’t die.

 

“Try every negative emotion you've ever felt. It might be harder for someone like you, with so much love to give.” Tom told him.

 

“Do it, you fucking faggot! Piece of shit!” Dudley screamed.

 

That did it.

 

Harry cast the curse once more, and the green beam of death hit Dudley, and he fell silent, unmistakably dead.

 

Harry smiled. “I did it!”

 

“ _Well done_ , my beautiful Prince! I’m so proud of you!” Tom said, coming into the cell and hugging him.

 

“Lovely work, Harrison. Good job.” Severus said.

 

“Now what?” Harry asked.

 

“Now we find out if your father will permit you a glass of wine for celebration. Well, Severus?” Tom asked.

 

Severus hummed. “I suppose _one_ will not hurt. Where to, My Lord?”

 

Tom smiled. “First, the grand tour, and then we will retire to my study for a drink.” He led them out of the dungeon, calling an elf and telling it to take care of the bodies, and they came out into a hallway. “The dining room is this way,” He led them to the room, done in dark woods and wine reds. “The kitchen is through that door, but it is the elves' domain, I don’t go in there.” He led them out and down a hallway. “There's a parlour there, a guest room there, which Wormtail is using, and another parlour there. A bathroom is through that door, and the last one down here is my study.”

 

He led them up the opulently-decorated stairs and down the hall. “Two more parlours, three guest rooms, and this is your room.” He said to Harry, opening the door.

 

The room was decorated in gold and green, had large windows on one wall, and a huge fireplace. Harry smiled. “I like it.” He said.

 

“Check the bed, make sure it is soft enough.” Tom told him.

 

Harry walked over and laid on it, sinking in. He sighed happily. “It's like a cloud. It’s wonderful.”

 

Tom smiled. “Good. Hopefully it will make you want to visit more often.” He said, amused.

 

Harry laughed. “Maybe.”

 

Tom beckoned him back over and they continued, passing Mulciber.

 

“These two are the parlours that separate our rooms,” Tom pointed at the doors across the hall, “A bathroom and a sunroom are that way.”

 

Harry perked up. “Can I see it?” He asked excitedly.

 

“Certainly.” Tom said, surprised.

 

Harry went in and smiled widely. The whole wall was windows and the room was brightly lit. There were chaises and a few couches, and Harry turned to beam at Tom. “I _love_ this!” He said happily.

 

Tom chuckled. “Good. Come on. My bedroom is here,” He leaned in and whispered to Harry, “You are welcome to come in here anytime.”

 

Severus gave him a hard look. “You are not to come in here, Harry.” He said sternly.

 

Harry smiled innocently. “I won't.” He said, crossing his fingers so that Severus couldn’t see.

 

“I have a bathroom and walk-in closet, and that door is my office, which is full of dangerous artefacts from Salazar's vault, so don't ever go in there.” He warned, pointing at the door at the end of the hall.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

Tom led them back downstairs and to the study and poured them each a glass of wine. “And now, we celebrate.” He said, handing one to Harry and one to Severus. He took the armchair closest to the fire and got comfortable.

 

Harry took a sip of wine. For once, he felt very much like an adult. It was a nice change.


	46. First Family Easter Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Easter fluff. Some family bonding between the Malfoys and the Princes, with Tom invited along.

“Mother, Father, I have something to tell you.” Draco said, nervously.

 

“Don’t fidget, darling. What is it?” Narcissa asked as she sipped her tea.

 

Draco swallowed. “I’m… In a relationship. It may be serious.” He said.

 

Lucius gave him a considering look. “That’s good news. With whom?” He asked.

 

“Fred… _And_ George Weasley.” Draco whispered, flushing.

 

Narcissa went very still. “ _Both_ of them?” She asked.

 

Draco nodded.

 

Lucius sighed. “And they are aware of this?” He checked.

 

Draco cleared his throat. “It was their suggestion. They share everything. A bed, an ambition, and even lovers.”

 

“And _are_ you?” Narcissa pressed. “Lovers, that is.”

 

Draco flushed bright red. “Almost. They… We’ve done things, but not sex. And I will not bottom for either of them unless they _are_ my mates, or I turn seventeen without inheriting. If I am Veela, I will only submit to my mate.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius sighed. “Well, at least your priorities are straight. Stick to that decision, Draco, no matter how much they try to sway you. If they are not for you, you must have _something_ worthwhile to offer your mate that you have not given to someone else.”

 

Draco nodded. “Trust me, Father, I know.”

 

“That being said, you may sow your wild oats while you have the chance. You will not be able to get anyone pregnant that is not your mate, so have your fun while you can.” Lucius told him. “And see if you can change their allegiance. You are beautiful, people will do a lot for a pretty face and the right words.”

 

Draco smiled. “Oh, Harry and I have already brought them over. They are his newest Hopefuls.”

 

Narcissa smiled widely. “Oh, but that’s _wonderful_! Did you hear that, dear? We can put aside the blood feud with those ones!” She said excitedly. “It is good to have more Purebloods turning to the right side.”

 

Lucius hummed. “Yes. Although it seems to me a bit… Unnatural for two brothers to be so very close as they are.” He mused.

 

Draco smiled shyly. “I like it.” He admitted.

 

Narcissa tittered. “Yes, darling, most young men would. Twins are many people’s fantasy. I would have enjoyed if your father had had a twin to share me with.”

 

Lucius shot her a look. “I am a jealous man, Cissa. I do _not_ share.” He said, sounding like they had had this discussion before.

 

Draco smiled. “Well, I’m finding sharing the twins with each other to be extremely rewarding.” He said.

 

Narcissa smiled.

 

“We are content with that much information, Draco. Please stop before you cross the lines of propriety.” Lucius said.

 

“Yes, Father. Do I have your blessing?” Draco asked.

 

“You have my _approval_ , for now. You will receive my _blessing_ if they are your mates.” Lucius told him.

 

Draco smiled happily. “That’s enough for now. Thank you, Father.”

 

“I want to speak with them eventually. Once you become closer. If you come to trust them enough to tell them of your possible Veela inheritance, let me know and I will have a word with them.” Lucius said. “I would have good advice for them.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “Of course you would, dear. You know exactly how one should handle a Veela.”

 

Lucius smiled. “It helps to be one.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

Harry tumbled out of the Floo and grunted as he hit the floor.

 

Severus chuckled. “Sorry about that, Lucius. He had his first glass of wine today.” He explained, helping Harry up.

 

Lucius looked interested. “And why is that?”

 

“To celebrate his first kill.” Severus told him.

 

Narcissa looked interested. “Who did he kill?”

 

Severus looked at Harry. “Do you want to tell them?”

 

“My cousin. He used to beat me. He needed to die.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius nodded. “Well, good job on that.”

 

Tom came through.

 

“My Lord.” Narcissa said, bowing.

 

Lucius repeated the greeting.

 

“Hello, Narcissa, Lucius. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

They both smiled.

 

“You are welcome here, My Lord. You know that.” Narcissa said. “Come, dinner is ready, and Draco is waiting in the dining room.”

 

They walked to the dining room and Draco stood. “My Lord.” He said, then added, “My Prince.”

 

Harry smiled. “Draco. Did you tell them?”

 

Draco returned the smile. “Yes. They approve, and I am to have them talk with Father if we get serious enough for me to share certain information with them.”

 

“Good.” Harry said.

 

Tom sat first, then Harry, and the rest followed.

 

Dinner was brought out by the house-elves. It was a large rack of lamb and vegetables, and it looked and smelled delicious.

 

There were potatoes and asparagus with it, as well as mint jelly, and Harry’s mouth watered.

 

Once they had all been served, they began to chat of Draco’s milestones, and Harry’s training.

 

“Of course, he has only learned a few Dark spells, but we are building on that as we go. He is going to learn detection spells during this break, and now that he has cast the Unforgivables, he will be allowed to show his strength in Death Eater meetings, which will help him gain respect.” Severus said.

 

Draco looked at Harry, surprised. “Which Unforgivables have you cast?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “All of them.” He answered.

 

Draco looked impressed. “Wow.”

 

“You will, too, in time. Harry had good reason to do so early. You will do it before your initiation at seventeen, Draco. Perhaps in sixth year you will get to that point.” Lucius said.

 

Draco nodded. “I look forward to it.” He said.

 

“Of course, we will have to find a suitable Muggle for you.” Narcissa said.

 

“I could give him my aunt Marge, Vernon’s sister. She liked to set her dogs on me.” Harry volunteered.

 

Tom smiled. “That would be acceptable.” He said.

 

“I will figure out where she lives, and we can keep tabs on her until Draco’s ready.” Harry said happily.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, I would like to kill for you, My Prince. You’ve been so good to me so far, making the school trust Slytherins more _and_ finding me two wonderful boyfriends. I do owe you for that.” He said.

 

“Mm, and you can repay me by taking her out. It’s a win-win.” Harry said.

 

Tom smiled. “You two get along so well, I’m very proud of you both for putting aside your previous animosity. It’s important for the Dark faction to have harmony within our ranks. Without it, we stand a very real chance of slipping into chaos. We need order and loyalty and trust. You two set a wonderful example for the others to follow.”

 

Draco pinked. “Thank you, My Lord. My Prince is actually remarkably easy to get along with when he’s not actively hating you.”

 

Tom took Harry’s hand and smiled at him. “He is, isn’t he?” He agreed.

 

Lucius looked at Harry. “So, Harrison, how many new Hopefuls have you inducted, and who are they?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, Draco tells me you already know about the Weasley twins, right?”

 

“Yes.” Lucius answered. “As well as Draco’s current association with them.”

 

“Well, aside form them, there’s Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. She has also suggested adding in Cedric Diggory and then the Dark faction will collectively own the school.”

 

Draco frowned. “How so?”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, Marvolo is Lord Slytherin.” He told Draco.

 

“Everyone knows that.” Draco said, nodding.

 

“I’m Lord Gryffindor, that gives us fifty percent. Luna is Heir Ravenclaw, and Cedric is Heir Hufflepuff. If we can get him on our side, all the Heirs of Hogwarts will be on the same side. We can throw out the Headmaster if we all feel like he needs to go. We just need to get McGonagall to be on our side, or at least neutral, and the school will be a safe place for everyone, not just Gryffindor.” Harry said.

 

Draco nodded slowly. “That… Would definitely be nice.” He said.

 

“Wouldn’t it?!” Harry excitedly agreed.

 

“McGonagall _will_ be a sticking point, though. She’s firmly on Dumbledore’s side.”

 

Harry frowned and nodded. “Yeah. But we’ll think of something eventually.” He said determinedly.

 

After that, talk turned to social circles and Harry mostly listened, gathering information on who knew who, and which families seemed to be light, neutral and dark. He didn’t have much to offer that conversation, but he learned a lot.

 

Dessert was also delicious. It was blueberry cobbler, and Harry greatly enjoyed it.

 

After the meal was finished, the adults retired to the parlour for drinks, while Harry and Draco went to Draco’s bedroom to talk.

 

“So what’s it like, being the Dark Lord’s consort?” Draco asked, curious.

 

Harry hummed as he thought. “It’s nice. He has a soft side, but don’t let that get out, he won’t like it, and the torture he can mete out is really scary. But he’s kind with me. He understands my limits and while he can forget, he does make sure I am comfortable with every new step we take.” He said. “And his kisses curl my toes, the things he can do with his tongue are _amazing_!”

 

Draco smirked. “You’ve not gone further, though?”

 

Harry frowned. “Well, I’m not ready for that. I… Was hurt.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “In that way?!” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry whispered, and nodded.

 

Draco let out a breath. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea; you seem so well-adjusted.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’m getting over it, but Marvolo and I are going slow because of that. There’s a lot I’m just not ready to do yet. But I’m sure we’ll get there eventually.”

 

“And when you do, I’m sure the Dark Lord will make it _especially_ good for you.” Draco said.

 

“I certainly hope so.” Harry said.

 

“The twins and I have a bet going.” Draco said with a laugh. “They think they’ll get to top me before they have to resort to begging. I’m going to make them beg, but the thing is, I can’t bottom for anyone but my mate, if I happen to be a Veela. Father is, and has told me that I have to save at least one thing for my mate, or mates, I do hope it’s both of them, so that I can give them something special I haven’t given to another. I haven’t told them that I might be Veela yet, but if I do, I need to have them talk to Father. Don’t tell anyone about that. A secret for a secret, it’s only fair to give you one since you gave me one.”

 

Harry nodded. “I won’t tell. And thank you for keeping it even, you didn’t have to. I trust you; you keep secrets well.”

 

“I have to.” Draco told him. “Slytherins need to keep some things in reserve for later use, or to keep themselves safe. We’re a house of secrets. Everyone’s got at least one.”

 

“That makes sense.” Harry said.

 

Draco smirked. “So, what happened after you cast your first AK?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “I got my first glass of wine. Severus, Marvolo and I went to his study and had a drink and chatted about plans for world domination. Marvolo is going to tell the Daily Prophet that Dumbledore faked a prophecy, the one about me and him. It’s a fake, it’s not in the Selwyn prophecies book. I checked the Prince one, too, and it’s not there, either. There’s no way it could be real and not be in either book or the Ministry’s Hall of Prophecy. There’s no other explanation except that it’s a fake.”

 

Draco sucked in a breath. “He’ll lose a lot of people’s trust for that.” Draco said.

 

Harry nodded. “That’s the plan. If we can destroy his reputation without him knowing where it’s coming from, Marvolo will be happy. He’s going to do this through an anonymous tip. Later, we’re going to let out the news that he killed the Selwyns. We just need to find out exactly why, and if he did anything else to them first. He took my mother out of Adora Selwyn’s womb and kept her in stasis for fifty years.” He told Draco.

 

“Wow. He’s going to lose all the light families after that comes out, I think. Though you can never know for sure.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Hopefully he’ll lose enough support that we can take him out easily after that, but if not, we’ll find something else we can make known. We’re trying to keep my abuse a secret, but if it has to come out, it has to come out.”

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“Harry?” Severus’ voice called out. “Time to go home. It’s late.”

 

Harry got up. “See you at the meeting.” He told Draco.

 

“See you there, My Prince. Bring me my twins.”

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “I will.”


	47. Of Drackens and Submission

Harry sent off Hedwig with the last letter he had to send. All the Hopefuls would be coming to spend the night tomorrow night, and they would attend their first actual meeting, so the Death Eaters could see them and know that they were friend, not foe.

 

Harry went down to the library and went over to the journals section, taking down the third one for Reynard Prince, the last Dracken in the family before Harry. He was learning that Drackens were fiercely protective and territorial to a fault, but they had great self-control that kept fighting over things to a minimum, since they knew their strength and the inheritance came with a confidence boost as well as ones for magical and physical power. He had also found out that sex drive was high after the inheritance, but before that Drackens preferred acts other than intercourse. They were cuddlers and enjoyed making out and intimate touch, but sex was secondary to them. Closeness and trust was much more important until they inherited.

 

Reynard had been a dominant, and they were much more common in Drackens, but Harry was hoping he’d be a submissive. He didn’t imagine Tom would like bottoming for him all the time. He’d probably do it once in a while, if he came to love Harry enough, but Harry wanted to be protected and coddled and he felt more submissive to the man anyway. He hoped he would beat the odds and be Tom’s submissive, rather than his dominant.

 

Harry was reading about Reynard’s wife’s second pregnancy when Severus found him.

 

“We need to go to Diagon Alley. I need a few ingredients for a potion I’m about to brew tonight, and we should get your new shoes while we are out. Are you busy?” Severus asked.

 

Harry sighed and set the journal aside. “Not really. Let’s go.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “Do you want to get a few new outfits, as well?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed. “I suppose. I don’t have much yet.”

 

“Good. I think dress robes and two sets of shirts and trousers.” Severus said.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Also, we can go get you a few new books. Those journals can’t be particularly interesting.” Severus said with a smile.

 

Harry snorted. “Only if there’s a good book on Drackens. That’s why I’m reading them, there’s good information in there.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “I see. Yes, there is one, but our copy was destroyed a while back, and besides that, it has had two new versions come out since the Prince family has had a copy. We will get you The Essential Dracken. It’s the best source of information, and the Dark Lord has a copy he has been reading. There are, of course, Dracken secrets that are not in that book, or any others, but instinct will instruct you in those areas, and you will be fine.” He told Harry.

 

“I’m mainly just hoping I can beat the odds and turn out submissive.” Harry admitted. “Most Drackens are dominants.”

 

“That’s true,” Severus told him, “but Lady Magic will take your desires into account when she gives you your inheritance. If you truly feel like a sub still, chances are you will be the Dark Lord’s submissive.” He smiled. “But it is still far too early to think of things like that.”

 

“You _hope_.” Harry told him.

 

Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. “I _strongly suspect_.” He corrected.

 

Harry chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

*****

 

Harry looked at the light blue silk Madame Malkins was holding up. “I like it.” He told Severus.

 

Severus nodded. “Then we will get it. Also, a pair of black trousers and a grey shirt. Do not fight me on that, it will look good on you.” He said firmly when Harry opened his mouth to protest the grey.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He said heavily.

 

“We will get you whatever colour dress robes you want to make up for it.” Severus told him.

 

“Hmm. A medium purple?”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, that will bring out your eyes nicely.” He said.

 

Harry looked down at the dark brown trousers he was being fitted for. “I suppose it will work out.”

 

“Next year we will get you silk for your school uniforms. Cotton is so plebeian.” Severus said disapprovingly.

 

“It’s cheaper and—”

 

“Looks it. So silk.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright, then. You’re trying to turn me into Draco.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “I am trying to turn you into a proper young Heir of the house of Prince. Learn to enjoy it.” Severus said.

 

“I suppose I can live with it.”

 

“You can, and you will also learn to like it. It will take time to get used to it, that’s all.” Severus assured him.

 

“I also need new socks.” Harry said.

 

Severus laughed. “How about underwear?”

 

Harry blushed. “Er…”

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, we all wear it.” Severus said, amused.

 

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled.

 

Severus nodded. “Look around when you are done, find something fun.” He said.

 

Harry perked up. “Awesome, okay!”

 

“Underwear does not have to be proper, only you will see it. And I do mean that, don’t show it to your boyfriend any time soon. You should get something you will enjoy.”

 

Once Harry was done being fitted, he wandered over to the underwear section and got some boxers. One pair had snitches on it, one had dragons of different types and one had a swirling design in blue and red.

 

Severus held up a green pair.

 

Harry made a face. “Really? Slytherin colours?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I was actually thinking that it matches your eyes.” He said, exasperated.

 

“Oh.” Harry took them. “They stay at home, though.”

 

“Fair enough, I can live with that.” Severus said.

 

They paid for their purchases and Severus ordered the dress robes, Harry picking out a shade of purple he liked, and they left with their purchases and were told the dress robes would be delivered to Prince Manor in four days.

 

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts, where Harry picked up The Essential Dracken, a book on beginner’s Dark Arts, and a book on Parselmagic.

 

“Keep in mind, if you use any Parselmagic, Dumbledore will know it was you, and that also counts as Dark Arts.” Severus warned.

 

“I’ll remember that, but it might get me out of a tight spot, and you know how often I get _into_ them, so every little bit helps.” Harry told him.

 

“You have a point there. Just be careful.” Severus told him as they paid. “Lunch?” Severus suggested, pointing out a little café a few stores down.

 

“Sure.” Harry said.

 

“Then the apothecary and home.” Severus said. “The trip for ingredients shouldn’t take long, these ones are easy to spot freshness for.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good. I want to get home and get into those books.”

 

Severus smiled. “It’s good to see someone your age excited about learning.”

 

“I can be enthusiastic when it’s a subject I’m actually interested in.”

 

“Potions doesn’t interest you?” Severus teased.

 

Harry snorted. “It does, a little more now that I’m actually better at it.”

 

“You’re doing much better, and it makes me very proud.”

 

Harry flushed happily. It was nice to hear that someone he looked up to was finally proud of him. He hadn’t heard it nearly enough in his life.

 

*****

 

Harry was reading his Dark Arts book and learning that he learned the locking spell and the lip-locker only a little sooner than he should have, because they _were_ in the book, only near the back. The crushing curse was nowhere to be found.

 

Harry hummed and closed the book. Most of the things he was learning were tailored to his circumstances, rather than his ability level. He was happy with Severus' methods, and while he wasn’t learning what he maybe should already know, he was learning things he could _use_ , and that was better than learning things he would find easier.

 

He opened up The Essential Dracken and scanned the table of contents.

 

He turned to the section on family dynamics first.

 

“The Dracken in a family unit always rules the home, and while they may listen to their parents, the mates and other relatives must let the Dracken set the rules and lead most interactions, or the Dracken’s fierce temper usually flares.”

 

Harry sighed. The book made it sound like there was simply no such thing as a submissive Dracken, and that had Harry worried. Could he _be_ submissive to Tom? He really wanted to.

 

Would becoming a Dracken change him fundamentally?

 

Would he still recognize himself after his inheritance?

 

He headed downstairs and found Severus in a parlour.

 

“Severus?” His voice was tentative and unsure.

 

Severus looked up from the book he was leafing through. “What’s the matter, Harrison?” He asked, setting the book aside.

 

Harry walked over to the armchair opposite his father. “I’m worried. I don’t want to change who I am when I become a Dracken, but... The book makes it sound like I will become a dominant. I want to be submissive to Tom. What if it changes me and I’m too different when the time comes? Will I still be myself?”

 

Severus smiled. “I believe it is time to show you something. Come with me.” He led Harry into the library. “What I am about to show you is our most closely-guarded secret. You must tell no one about this. No one but your own children. Your mate only if you can trust him enough.”

 

He pulled down a book and there was a small indent in the bottom of the shelf where it was. He touched it and the wall behind them slid open. “This area is Wizardspace.” He explained, and walked in. He led Harry to a very small bookshelf, which held twenty-five books. “These are Merlin's journals.”

 

Harry gasped.

 

“We are direct descendants of him. He was the first Dracken in our family.” Severus took down a book and pressed it into Harry’s hands. “Read it. He was a _submissive_ Dracken. You will be able to submit to your mate, but you will appear to be the dominant in public. Your submission will be a private matter.”

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you. I feel so much better now.”

 

Severus chuckled and gave him a hug. “Anytime you worry, feel free to come to me. I will either allay your fears, or we will discuss whatever is the matter until it ceases to be a fear or problem.” He told Harry. “Go read, and learn what the future will hold for you as a submissive Dracken.” He urged.

 

Harry nodded. “I will.” He took the journal and turned.

 

“Harrison.” Severus called.

 

Harry turned.

 

“To get into this room, you remove the book Shadow Arts. Touch none of the others. As I warned you, some of them are cursed. But you are allowed to come and go from this area as you please. These journals will be a great source of information and comfort for you. They are rightfully yours as the next Dracken in the family.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded and headed up to his room.

 

Severus smiled. He would be fine.

 

And the Dark Lord would have to accept being seen as the submissive partner in public. Or he would lose Harry.

 

It would be greatly amusing to watch the Dark Lord struggle with the power play between them.

 

*****

 

Harry was waiting near the Floo. Luna would be coming first, then Hermione five minutes later. After another five, Neville would arrive, then the twins.

 

Luna came through and smiled widely. “Harry! Oh, look at you! You're very handsome like this!” She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. “I like it. I bet your consort does, too.” She said teasingly.

 

Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, he calls me ‘pretty,’ so I assume so.” He said.

 

Luna nodded. “Yes, you really are. Am I really the first one here?”

 

“You are. Hermione is next. You and she will need to share a bedroom tonight, is that okay?” He asked.

 

Luna nodded. “I know. There are a lot of rooms here, but you want us close to you, and there are only so many guest rooms in the family wing. I'll share with her, and Neville will be sharing with the twins, right?”

 

Harry nodded. “Right.”

 

“Will we be meeting at Malfoy Manor, or Riddle Manor?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

 

Luna frowned. “Neither am I, which is strange.” She mused.

 

The Floo flared, and Hermione came through.

 

“Oh! Look at you! You handsome devil!” She said.

 

Harry laughed. “That seems to be the general consensus, yes.”

 

“Well, I can see why Tom wants you as his consort.”

 

“About that... We're official, now. All the Death Eaters know.” Harry told her.

 

Hermione nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Are you okay sharing a room with Luna tonight?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione nodded. “That will be fine.” She said.

 

“Good.”

 

The Floo flared again, and Neville stepped through. He looked at Harry and whistled. “Wow. That’s quite a change there. Looks good, though.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “Thanks.”

 

Neville looked around the receiving room. “So, Prince Manor. So far, looks like what I'd imagine a Dark-aligned family home to look like. Little more opulent than ours, but the Princes always flaunted their wealth.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Are you okay sharing a room with—”

 

Fred tumbled out of the Floo early, George right on his heels.

 

“We're here!” Fred announced.

 

Harry sighed. “These idiots?” He finished his question.

 

Neville laughed. “Yeah, I can share with them. It won’t be a problem.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good. Come on, I'll show you guys to the guest rooms.”


	48. One of Us

Harry startled at the knock on his door. He opened it to find Severus there with a box in his hands.

 

“What’s that?” He asked, taking the box.

 

Severus smiled. “From the Dark Lord. Do your friends have cowled cloaks?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “All except Hermione.” He answered.

 

Severus hummed. “We can supply her with one.”

 

Harry went to grab his.

 

“ _Not_ yours. Only one of Prince blood can wear grandfather Septimius' cloak. It would choke anyone else, _especially a Muggleborn,_ to death.” Severus said flatly. “No, you keep that one. I will lend her one of my mother's. One that is _not_ spelled.” He told Harry, who nodded.

 

“Alright.” He went to his bed and opened the box as Severus left, closing the door behind him.

 

The cloak was beautiful, black as pitch and edged in silver silk, with a silver embroidered Slytherin crest on the right breast. Harry let out a shaky breath. It was soft and sumptuous. He put it on and hugged it to him. Under the robe was a note that read simply, “Congratulations, you are one of us now.”

 

He drew the hood up, and it peaked like a proper Death Eater's robe, making Harry smile proudly, but there was no mask to wear with it.

 

Harry assumed that would be fixed when he got to the meeting.

 

He grabbed his blank wand, left his room and went to get his friends. He stopped at the boys' room first and knocked.

 

There was a cry of, “We're naked!” heard before one of the twins, already in their cloak, opened the door, and whichever it was stopped short, then tilted their head. “Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “New robes from Tom. I’m apparently one of them now.”

 

Neville peeked around him, looking confused. “Define ‘one of them.’” He requested.

 

Harry dropped the hood and told them seriously, “I've killed. Well, to be fair, I’ve used all three Unforgivables.”

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Your relatives?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Neville gave him a nod in return. “Well, they deserved it.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks, Nev, for understanding.” He said.

 

“Ah, don’t mention it. I assume at some point we'll have to do the same.” He said.

 

Harry's brow cocked. “Um, honestly, I don’t know about that. If you plan to stay a Hopeful and never become a full Death Eater, you might not have to. Tom and I haven’t discussed that yet.” He said.

 

Neville looked surprised. “Oh. Then I suppose wait and see?”

 

“I'll discuss it with Tom tonight.” He said, turning to head for the girls’ room. “Oh!” He turned back. “And never, _never_ call him Tom. I can get away with it because he wants into my pants very badly. You would die. If he likes you enough, he may give you permission to call him Marvolo, but unless he does, it’s the Dark Lord when talking about him, My Lord when addressing him. Don’t forget it, because he has a temper and I don’t exactly control his every move.” Harry added.

 

Neville licked his lips nervously and all three teens nodded.

 

“Good.” Harry knocked on the door to the room Hermione and Luna were using, and Luna opened it.

 

Hermione was wearing Eileen’s cowled cloak, and a nervous expression. “Um, Harry, Severus told me whose this was.” She said, fingering the edge of it, then whispered, “He also told me to _keep it_.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, and he smiled. “Then either he likes you quite a bit, or he thinks she would have liked you.” He said.

 

Hermione smiled. “Alright. Then I shall wear it and try to do her proud.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “That should do.” He said.

 

Hermione returned the nod, “In that case,”

 

Luna pulled up her cowl, then added, “We are ready.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good. Remember, only address him as My Lord if you have to address him directly, and the Dark Lord if speaking about him passively.” He told them.

 

Hermione nodded. “I am not foolish enough the tempt his wrath.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. We leave in ten minutes. Come on, to the Floo.”

 

They headed to the receiving room and waited for Severus. He came into the room, dressed in full Death Eater garb, and grabbed the pot of Floo powder. “Harry first, then the rest of you. I will bring up the rear. Malfoy Manor.” He said.

 

Harry went through and Draco was waiting with the other Hopefuls. “Are they coming?” He asked.

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, just hang on.” George was next through, then Fred, and Draco beamed and rushed them.

 

“Ah, my love!” Fred dipped him and kissed him. “Did you miss us?”

 

“Terribly.” Draco answered.

 

“Don’t know how you're going to survive the summer.” Harry muttered, and Draco shot him a glare.

 

Neville came through next, and snorted when he saw Draco and George sharing a tender kiss. “Didn’t need to see that." He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Be glad you missed the first one, it was much more dramatic.” He told the other boy.

 

Hermione was next, looking around nervously. “You're _sure_ they won’t kill me?” She asked Harry, standing very close to him.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, Marvolo won't, unless he thinks you're trying to move in on his territory.”

 

Hermione took a step back.

 

Harry grinned. “I was joking. Probably. Either way, probably not the best idea to crowd me at these meetings.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Fair point.” She agreed.

 

Luna came through, and smiled widely. “It’s beautiful here.” She said.

 

Severus came through next. “Alright, new Hopefuls, cowls up. We need to go in. When the doors open again, you are to form a line and walk in, come up to the front where the Dark Lord and Harry will be. You will notice the other Hopefuls standing in front of them, facing the Death Eaters. You will stand in front of _them_ , and when the Dark Lord commands it, you will remove the cowls so that they can see who you are. This is to avoid any mishaps. The Dark Lord does not tolerate friendly fire, and he may involve some or all of you in his plans at some point.” He instructed. He turned to the others. “Come, let's take our places so he can call the others.”

 

They walked into the ballroom, Severus taking his usual spot in the front of where the Death Eaters would gather, and the Hopefuls lining up in front of Tom, cowls down.

 

Harry, his hood up, strode to the front of the room and joined Tom on the dais and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Tom kissed him and then called Severus over.

 

Severus stepped up to him and held out his arm.

 

Tom called the others and the room filled with the sounds of Apparition as dark wizards and witches all over Britain dropped what they were doing and answered the call.

 

Once they were all there, Tom spoke. “My servants, we have good news today! Harrison has been busy, and has five new Hopefuls to add to our ranks.” He nodded to the Death Eater nearest the doors, and he opened them.

 

Harry watched proudly as his friends strode in, heads held high under the cowls, and lined up in front of the uncowled Hopefuls.

 

Tom smiled. “Remove the cowls.” He ordered.

 

The new Hopefuls, as if choreographed, reached up as one and pulled down the cowls, showing their faces.

 

There was muttering, and one Death Eater spoke up. “My Lord, but the Weasleys are _blood traitors_! How are we supposed to just accept them?”

 

Tom turned to Harry. //They are yours to defend, Harrison.// He told him in parseltongue.

 

Harry smiled. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and cast a Crucio, happily listening to the screams.

 

“Listen up!” He said over the screams. “They are _mine_ , and those two are courting Draco Malfoy! His father approves, and they are turning from their family to be here tonight, to be by _my_ side. If you can’t trust them, I can kill you where you stand.” He lifted the spell, but kept his wand pointed at the crowd. “So, who wants to die?”

 

No one spoke, no one moved.

 

Tom smiled. “If there are no more complaints, we will move on to the next bit of news. Harrison, My Lovely Prince, has cast his Unforgivables, and I was there to witness his first kill. He performed beautifully, and has earned his place as a full Death Eater, and my true second. As you can see, I have gifted him his consort robes, similar to all of yours, but with touches to set him apart. Guard him as you guard me, and you will earn my favour. Let him fall in battle, and I will wipe your entire family line from existence.”

 

Some of the Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably, but no one spoke.

 

“He needs his mask. As usual, I wanted to gift him his in front of you all. The robes should make him recognizable, but just in case, you need to know his mask.” He waved his wand, and a beautiful silver mask took shape, with holes for his eyes to look out and a hole for his voice to come through.

 

Tom took the mask into his hand and held it out to Harry. “Congratulations, Harrison. With this, you become one of us. A comrade, but more than that, a leader. My second, and my consort.” He said.

 

“Thank you, Marvolo.” Harry took it and fitted it to his face, and it seemed to adhere to him, fixing itself in place as he moved his hand away from his face.

 

Tom smiled. “One final thing, there are some rules that need to be made known regarding the Hopefuls, now that their number has grown. Any orders for them must come directly from me to Harrison, who will tell his Hopefuls their task. Harry has final say, and has power of veto when it comes to them. If the one I ask for is not ready or able to carry out the task, Harry will tell me so, and must assign the task to another Hopeful, or himself, and tell me who will complete it. Also, if I ask for them to be present for a raid or similar event, they are to be there. They may stand apart from the festivities, but they will be present.” He smiled. “I believe that is all. Does anyone else have anything to add?”

 

Luna turned around. “My Lord, I need a private audience with you and your consort.” She said.

 

Tom looked surprised. “Alright, we can do that. Anything else?”

 

No one spoke up.

 

“Then we are done here. My faithful, you are dismissed.” Tom said, disbanding the meeting.

 

Apparition sounded all around, and soon only those that were leaving another way or lived there remained.

 

Tom looked at Luna. “Alright. We will retire to my guest room here to talk.”


	49. The Cleanse

Tom led them to the room, and they went in, and Tom cast several privacy spells, then turned to Luna. “Why did you request a private meeting, Miss… Lovegood?” He looked to Harry.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yep, that's Luna.” He confirmed.

 

Luna smiled. “My Lord, I can See the taint of madness about you. You use the Unforgivables too often, and without restraint it will make you mad, and you will become a danger to all those around you—”

 

Tom went to speak, and Luna got louder,

 

“ _Including Harry_.” She finished.

 

Tom froze. “How can you know that?” He asked.

 

Luna smiled. “I am a Seer. A very powerful one. I have Seen and spoken to Lady Magic, and she has taught me how to cleanse the taint from you. It must be done at the very least once a year, although more often is preferable. I have the potion to cleanse it with me, in my bag at Harry's home, and I got permission from my father to stay an extra night, which will give us the time to cleanse you tomorrow. I urge you, _beg you_ , to accept my help and let me remove the madness that is trying to creep into your mind even now.” She said.

 

Tom frowned. He turned to Harry. “How much do you trust her?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Honestly, more than you would think, considering how short a time I have known her. She knows things, things she _can’t_ know, and I’ve seen her aura. It’s pure white, looks like she’s caught in a blizzard the way magic just swirls around her. I trust her with my life now that I've seen that.” He told Tom. “Because she obviously trusts me with hers.”

 

Tom sighed. “Very well, we will do this at my Manor tomorrow. I will send Wormtail here and make sure there is no one else there tomorrow.” He said.

 

Luna nodded. “Eat very lightly for breakfast, My Lord. And I’m sorry, but you must be skyclad during the cleansing.”

 

Tom grimaced. “Then we are doing this alone.” He said.

 

Luna smiled and shook her head. “I will need an assistant there in case your magic lashes out, and it has to be Harry. There is a link between you, an incipient mating bond, and it will keep him safe if I need him to restrain you. Your magic will recognize him, he will be fine.”

 

Tom gritted his teeth. “He will see me _naked_!” He protested.

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “He’s going to do a lot more with you naked in the future, don’t be so prudish!” She chastised.

 

Harry stiffened as Tom’s face darkened. “You _dare_ to call me names?” The man hissed at her.

 

Luna straightened and stared at him, defiant. “Yes, My Lord, when you act this way _someone_ has to have the backbone to set you straight!”

 

“ _Luna_!” Harry hissed, horrified that his friend was going to be killed.

 

Luna turned. “ _Don’t interfere_!” She told him, her voice ringing with power.

 

Harry gasped, and drew back. Her eyes were completely white.

 

“ _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , _blessed by my hand, you will submit to a cleansing, or the magic you hold shall be revoked_! _Lady Magic has spoken, and it will be so_!” Luna let out a gasp and collapsed.

 

Harry knelt beside her. “Are you okay?” He asked her.

 

Luna let out a soft, tired giggle. “Wow. She's never used my body before! All of me is tingling!”

 

Tom cleared his throat. “I suppose you do have a connection with Lady Magic, if she is able to use you as a vessel. How could someone so pure survive as what amounts to a fledgling Death Eater?”

 

Luna smiled widely. “Just leave me with Harry and don’t make me kill except in self-defence, and I will be fine. My purity will last if I don’t cast black magic. I have other ways to defend myself, My Lord.”

 

Tom sighed. “Fine. My house, tomorrow morning, ten o'clock. Harry will lead you to my bedroom.” He said.

 

Luna smiled, walked up to him, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, My Lord. I will feel so much better knowing you are not a danger to Harry and his father!” She said brightly.

 

Tom just shook his head, bemused.

 

Harry smiled in understanding. Luna had the ability to set anyone on edge with the slightest effort. She was a very unique person.

 

//I hope you know I am only doing this because I care for you so deeply.// Tom said in a disgruntled tone to Harry.

 

Harry walked up to him and kissed him. //I hope you know I feel the same.// He replied.

 

Luna smiled. “You two are so good to each other. You'll be quite a force when Harry has his inheritance.” She said happily.

 

Harry looked at her, shocked. “Did you understand us?” He asked.

 

Luna shook her head. “Not at all, but the spirit of your words was clear to see.”

 

Tom smiled. “Let's get you two back to Severus.” He said in resignation. “And then you can invade the sanctity of my home tomorrow and strip me before performing secret magic upon my person.”

 

Luna giggled. “It is for your own good, My Lord.”

 

*****

 

Harry watched as Hermione left through the Floo, Eileen's cowled cloak in her bag. He sighed. “Are you ready?” He asked Luna.

 

Luna nodded. “I am. Let's go say goodbye to your father, it will be a few hours before we get back.” She said.

 

Harry found Severus in the library.

 

“Is it time?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said.

 

Luna stepped up beside him. “Don’t hold lunch for us. We'll be a while, and the Dark Lord will give us lunch before we leave.”

 

“Oh, he will?” Severus asked, amused at her surety.

 

“He will.” Luna confirmed.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’ve learned not to doubt her.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “Very well. I’m trusting you to both behave while you are there.” He told them sternly.

 

They both nodded.

 

“We will.” Harry told him.

 

“Good. See you in a few hours, then.” He said, going back to reading his potions journal.

 

Harry and Luna Flooed to Riddle Manor and Harry led Luna to Tom's bedroom. He knocked.

 

“Come in.” Tom's weary voice said.

 

They entered, and found Tom laying on his bed, covered in a sheet.

 

Luna walked over and pushed the sheet down to his feet, and Tom flushed.

 

“Is that really _necessary_?!” He snapped.

 

“Yes.” Luna said firmly. “Besides, look at Harry.”

 

Tom looked.

 

Harry was bright red, trying to look anywhere but at Tom's nudity and failing, as his eyes kept being drawn to Tom's chest, abs, and cock. He was very good-looking, and obviously kept in shape.

 

Tom smiled smugly. “Look all you want, Harrison. It's all for you.” He purred.

 

Luna giggled. “Stop flirting, this is a serious matter! Sit up and take this.” She drew a lavender potion out of her pocket. “Don’t worry, it tastes good.” She assured him.

 

Tom took it and shivered.

 

“Good, it’s working.” Luna said. “Lie down.”

 

Tom laid back and Luna placed her hands on his chest.

 

“Nobody else can talk while I'm doing this; You’ll break my concentration.” She warned, and closed her eyes.

 

Tom sucked in a breath, and Harry watched as he began to glow in various areas, the glow fading from one area before engulfing another.

 

The glow engulfed his head and intensified.

 

Harry watched as Tom gritted his teeth, bared them in pain, then cried out.

 

“Harry, hold his head!” Luna said sharply.

 

Harry came over and grabbed Tom's head just as the man began to thrash it, yelling in pain.

 

“Shh, shh. It's only for a little while, it'll be over soon.” Harry whispered to him, cradling his head in one arm while stroking his hair away from his face with his free hand.

 

“Almost done with this part.” Luna said tightly. Her brow furrowed and Tom _screamed_ , then arched back and fell silent, trembling slightly.

 

“Little bitch.” Tom said hoarsely.

 

“Foul-mouthed bastard.” Luna replied swiftly. “The hardest part is done. It will be easier for the rest. I had to force your magic to recognise mine. It will never be that painful again.” She promised.

 

“It had better not be!” Tom snapped.

 

“Do you _want_ me to make this hurt again, because I _can_.” Luna threatened.

 

Tom winced. “No, please don’t.”

 

“Then shut up and let me work.” Luna said.

 

They all fell silent and Luna continued to work for the next three hours.


	50. Wandless

Tom sighed in relief when Luna smiled and removed her hands from his chest. “Done!”

 

“Thank Merlin! Never again, you hear me?” Tom snapped.

 

Luna shook her head. “Every year, at least, or I remove Harry from your sphere of influence, and I can do that, trust me!” She told him firmly, shaking a finger in his face.

 

Tom scowled and batted the finger away. “Get out of my space, you annoying girl!”

 

Luna hummed. “Be careful with the Unforgivables from now on.”

 

Tom sighed. “I suppose I can try to cut back. But you can’t change who I am!” He told her.

 

Harry snorted. “We don’t want to.” He said.

 

“We just want you to be safe to be around, that’s all.” Luna said lightly.

 

“When do I have to submit to this degradation again?” Tom asked, getting up and going to his wardrobe.

 

Harry tried _so hard_ not to watch his ass as he crossed the room.

 

“Summer.” Luna said. “Then we can get into a routine. Every summer, every winter. It won’t hurt as bad next time, trust me.”

 

“Will it take as long?” Tom asked.

 

Luna shook her head. “No, if we keep to every six months or so, it shouldn’t take more than an hour, maybe two, depending on how often you've cursed people.” She said, then added, “My Lord.”

 

Tom sighed. “Call me Marvolo, you insufferable child, I suspect we're going to be rather close in time, and you _have_ seen me naked, after all.” He told her wearily.

 

Luna smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Marvolo!”

 

Tom just sighed and shook his head. “Better that than foul-mouthed bastard.” He muttered.

 

Luna giggled. “You _did_ call me a bitch.” She pointed out.

 

“You called her a _what_?!” Harry snapped at Tom.

 

Luna patted his arm. “It’s fine, I called him names right back. You were a little distracted at the time.” She reminded him.

 

“Don’t call names. Either of you.” Harry groused.

 

Luna smiled. “It will happen again. But don’t worry, I’ll give as good as I get.” She told him.

 

Harry huffed.

 

Tom chuckled. “You know, Harrison, I think I’m starting to like this one. She’s refreshing. A powerful Seer that isn’t going to grovel and can call me names if I start it is apparently just what I never knew I needed around. Just respect me in front of my followers, Miss Lovegood. And I _do_ mean that.” He said, voice icy cold.

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Of course. If _I_ don’t respect you, none of them will. I know the proper way to act with you, and when I can get away with more sass, don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” She said brightly.

 

Tom turned to her. “Pretty?” He asked, eye twitching.

 

“Very, for a boy. Don’t worry, it’s what Harry likes best about you, after all.” Luna said. “So, lunch time?” She asked.

 

Tom frowned. “You're not going home for that?” He asked.

 

Luna shook her head. “Don’t be silly, we're staying for lunch. What are you in the mood for?” She asked.

 

“Oh, so I get to choose the menu but not the company in my own home?” Tom asked.

 

Luna nodded. “That sounds about right, yes.”

 

Tom smiled. “Fine, come on, you two. Company would be nice, I suppose.” He led them downstairs and into the dining room. “I was thinking of having smoked salmon and perhaps lobster soup?” He suggested.

 

Luna smiled brightly. “Sounds wonderful!” She said approvingly.

 

“I only had some fruit for breakfast.” He explained.

 

“Which was a very good choice.” Luna told him. “Anything too heavy and you likely would have vomited all over Harry. He wouldn’t have liked that.”

 

Harry made a face. “Not at all.” He agreed.

 

Tom chuckled. “Yes, vomiting on one's consort sends _entirely_ the wrong message.” He agreed. He called his elf and ordered lunch for three, then asked them, “Wine?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m too susceptible. We can have a glass with dinner if Severus ever lets me spend the night.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “Mm, I’ll hold you to that.” He purred, then asked, “Sparkling cider, then?”

 

Luna nodded. “If you have grape, that’s my favourite!” She said.

 

Tom chuckled. “I do.” He called the elf back and told it to bring a bottle of grape cider.

 

It brought the drink along with three wine glasses, and Tom poured them each some, ever the gracious host.

 

“Oh, I forgot to ask before, what’s your owl’s name? He's gorgeous.” Harry said.

 

Tom laughed as he handed over the drink. “ _Her_ name is Lovely. I started calling her that when I first got her, and now she won’t answer to anything else, so I am stuck with that.” He said, amused.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. Well, _she_ is very pretty.” He told the man.

 

“Yes, she is.” Tom agreed.

 

They chatted about nothing in particular until the food came out, then set to eating.

 

Tom and Luna were ravenous, and Harry kept sneaking looks at them both as he ate.

 

Once they were finished, they headed to the receiving room. “I will see you in a few days, Harrison. Miss Lovegood, thank you. Both for what you have done today, and for all the times you will continue to do so in the future. I would never want to hurt my Harrison, and I will admit, I was feeling urges to push him into further intimacies sooner than he may be ready for. Those urges have abated.”

 

Luna smiled at him. “Yes, self-sabotage is a sign of an unhealthy mind, and that’s exactly what such an action would have been. I'll see you over the summer, Marvolo.” She said brightly before Flooing back to Prince Manor.

 

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist tightly and kissed him. “Be well. I will visit soon.” He promised.

 

Harry nodded. “See you then.” He said, before leaving as well.

 

He stumbled out of the Floo and Luna caught him with a giggle. “That must have been _some_ kiss! I’m sorry I missed it!” She teased.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, shut up.” He muttered.

 

Luna laughed. “Let's go to the library. I want to see what kind of books you have. I bet you have some good ones!”

 

Harry chuckled and led the way.

 

*****

 

“Ooh, look at this one!” Luna said, pointing down at the book of beginner’s wandless magic. “Multi-coloured bubbles!” She sounded excited.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Er, won't those make a sticky, slimy mess when they pop? These floors are hardwood, you know.” He pointed out. “Severus would kill me.” He added.

 

Luna stuck out her tongue at him. “Spoilsport. We have our wands if they _do_. You live in a magical home now, Harry.” She reminded him.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, yeah, I do! Let's do it, then!”

 

Luna let out a happy squeal and bounced a bit. “Okay, it says to focus on your magic and form it into a ball of energy, making sure that you only fill in the outside unless you want them to be coloured.” She tilted her head. “Or, the harder part is to fill them with coloured magic, and they'll be full of coloured smoke.” She told him.

 

“That… Actually sounds really neat!” Harry said.

 

After about half an hour of trying, they had several smoke-filled bubbles floating around. It turned out that if they stayed in the air and you didn’t actively try to pop them, they just didn’t pop. Harry and Luna watched their bubbles happily.

 

“That was cool. And they hover, too.” Harry said.

 

Luna nodded. “Yes, that’s pretty cool. Can you cast any regular magic wandlessly? Or have you not tried yet?” She asked in interest.

 

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t really tried.” He admitted.

 

Luna got up and placed her wand across the room. “Try to summon my wand.” She said. “Without using your own.”

 

Harry set his wand down and held out his hand. “Accio Luna's wand!”

 

The wand rolled toward him a few inches.

 

Luna laughed happily and clapped. “You almost did it! Try again!”

 

Harry tried again and the wand rolled a little closer.

 

“Like this, Harry!” Luna held out her hand. “Accio Harry's spare wand!” Harry’s spare flew into her hand and she smiled proudly. “Focus your magic in your hand.” She told him.

 

Harry's mouth dropped open. “How did you do that?!”

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Daddy taught me to summon things last year.”

 

Harry hummed. “Alright, one more try.” He held out his hand, tried to push his magic into his fingers, and cast. “Accio Luna's wand!”

 

Severus appeared in the doorway as Luna's wand flew into Harry's hand.

 

Harry smiled proudly and turned when he heard slow clapping.

 

Severus was smiling. “A wandless summoning charm at your age, without it being your own wand? That _is_ impressive.” He remarked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, Luna can do it, too.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “She has always been special. I am impressed that _you_ managed it. I couldn’t do that with my _own_ wand until sixth year.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “So I got it before you did?”

 

“Yes.” Severus said.

 

Harry beamed. “Wow.”

 

“Indeed.” Severus agreed. “Come, you two. Dinner is ready.”


	51. Plans

Harry was laying on the couch, halfway dozing, when Tom found him on the last day of break.

 

“Hello. My, don’t you look listless?” He asked, bending over Harry and looking into his face upside down.

 

“Tom!” Harry said excitedly as he sat up. “You came!”

 

“Many times since the last time I saw you, but if you are referring to my presence _here_ , yes, that too.” Tom joked, sitting beside Harry.

 

Harry snorted. “Pervert.”

 

Tom shrugged. “It was you who said you didn’t want to change me, remember.” He pointed out.

 

“Yeah, about that…”

 

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “Just kidding!”

 

Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and Harry cuddled into his side. “I’m going to miss you when I go back to school.”

 

Tom sighed. “And I, you. But we do what we must. What are you planning on doing after school?”

 

“I used to want to be an Auror, but now I’m not so sure. Mediwizard, maybe? Something like that?” Harry suggested.

 

Tom looked at him, shocked. “That’s quite a deviation. Are you sure?”

 

Harry shrugged. “The Aurors seem to be in Dumbledore's pocket,”

 

“A good deal of them, yes.”

 

“And I don’t want to work for _him_.” Harry finished.

 

Tom hummed. “If you still want to work for the ministry, you might consider becoming a hit wizard instead.”

 

Harry frowned. “A what?” He asked.

 

“Hired killer. You get your orders from the Minister or head of law enforcement directly, and you kill for pay. It’s much more high-risk, but the rewards are equally increased.” Tom said. “And most of them take on side-jobs when times are slow. Assassinations for the right price, things like that. You would choose what you wanted to do, of course.”

 

Harry was staring at him, wide-eyed. “And you'd be okay with that?”

 

Tom smiled. “I would teach you at first, techniques to get you started, but it is more Severus you'd have to worry about. He'd _never_ relax again.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry laughed. “No, I don’t suppose he would.” He agreed. “But I’m leaning more toward Mediwizard.” He said firmly.

 

Tom sighed. “Ah, take away all the fun of me teaching you how to kill undetected.” He mourned.

 

Harry laughed. “You know what? You’ll live. Deal with it.”

 

“Very well.” Tom said.

 

“You can teach me other things, though. Like how to kiss properly. I’m not quite as good as you, yet.” Harry said impishly.

 

Tom hummed, smiling. “Oh, you need more instruction there, do you?” He asked, threading a hand through Harry’s hair.

 

“I think I do.” Harry said, leaning in and closing his eyes. “Teach me what you know.”

 

Tom hummed and leaned down, whispering against his lips, “The first thing you need to keep in mind, is that lips are just as important as tongue. A good kiss can be achieved without ever using your tongue at all, if you know what you are doing with your lips." He kissed Harry chastely, no tongue, but his lips were soft and moved against Harry’s surely, making the teen hum happily against them.

 

“Then, when you are proficient with that, you move on to using your tongue.” Tom said softly, then kissed Harry again, twining his tongue around Harry’s and tracing every tooth, before pulling back. “Also, a hint of teeth can be very sensual, though when you are just starting out, it is best to start with the basics. But a little nip to the lips can be erotic.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh? Teach me.” He requested.

 

Tom hummed and kissed him again, adding a small nip to Harry’s lower lip as he pulled away. “Just a small bit, don’t actually _bite_ unless your partner is into that.” He advised.

 

“Mm, you know so much.” Harry opened his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Tom groaned, laying his forehead against Harry’s. “You are too tempting.” He said.

 

Harry blushed and pulled away. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologise.” Tom said. “Just… Give me a moment.” He closed his eyes and took several slow, deep breaths.

 

Harry was grinning when he opened his eyes again. “Better?”

 

Tom sighed. “It will be better when I finally have you under me, but until you are ready for that, other things will have to suffice.” He said.

 

Harry smiled, then whispered, “I might be ready sooner than you think.”

 

Tom sucked in a breath. “Don’t make promises just yet.” He warned. “I _will_ hold you to them.”

 

Harry grinned. “Not just yet, but… Soon.”

 

“I want you.” Tom murmured. “So badly. Holding back might be the end of me.” He said, as if it was just occurring to him.

 

Harry laughed. “Death by sexual frustration. That would be kind of funny, actually.”

 

“Not for me, the one that has to die of it.” Tom muttered sullenly.

 

“No, I suppose not.”

 

“Die of what?” Severus asked, once again coming upon them at a bad time (although he could have come upon them while they were kissing, which, admittedly, would have been worse).

 

Harry snorted. “Sexual frustration.” He answered.

 

Severus’ eye twitched. “I don’t think I approve of this conversation.”

 

Tom sighed. “Nevertheless, I am feeling the symptoms.”

 

“You are free to go feel them _elsewhere_.” Severus drawled.

 

“Severus, you can’t stop him from having those kinds of feelings. He’s a grown man. He’s older than _you_ , for Merlin’s sake!” Harry pointed out.

 

Severus shot him a glare. “Which is part of why I do not approve!” He snapped.

 

Harry looked at Severus, then at Tom, then back to Severus. He sighed, then said brightly, “Well, _I_ approve!”

 

Tom laughed. “And that does not get me out of trouble with your father, as much as it pleases me.”

 

“It most certainly does not.” Severus snapped.

 

Harry put on his most pleading expression. “Please don’t make him leave! We can talk about something else!” He offered.

 

“Such as…?” Severus asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Um… Well, _not_ becoming a hit wizard…”

 

Severus’ eye twitched again. “Do I even _want_ to know?” He asked Tom.

 

Tom smiled innocently. “Probably not.”

 

Harry sat up straighter. “Plans!” He decided. “For Dumbledore. We never decided what exactly we were going to leak to the Prophet first!”

 

Severus sighed and sat in the armchair in the parlour. “That much is true. My Lord, did you have a preference?”

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, actually. Once you and Harry are safely back there, I am going to send an anonymous tip to the Prophet about the prophecy about us being a fake.” He said, mostly to Harry. “I _know_ they have someone there that can verify my words. And she will be more than willing to write a smear article about such an influential man.”

 

Harry made a face. “You’re talking about Rita Skeeter, aren’t you? I hate her.” He muttered.

 

“She’s very useful.” Tom told him. “And hate is such a strong word.”

 

“She’s the one that told the world about my genealogy test.”

 

“And led me to you.” Severus remarked evenly.

 

“And let Dumbledore know that I knew I was a Selwyn!” Harry added.

 

“He would have found out at some point soon after that. He had opportunity to look at all the tests.” Severus reminded him. “He would have realised you were going to enlist Miss Granger’s help in finding out more about them. He is not a fool.”

 

“He’s an arse.” Harry said.

 

Tom chuckled and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist again. “On that, we can agree.” He said, amused.

 

Severus eyed his hand as fingertips slid under Harry’s shirt and rested low on his bottom rib, but didn’t comment. He did look to be gritting his teeth, though.

 

Harry simply leaned closer to Tom, making the hand slide up a few inches.

 

Tom stilled and held his breath.

 

Severus took a deep breath and tore his eyes away. “Either way, she can be useful here, and we should be allowed to benefit from her methods, whatever they are, without letting our personal feelings on the matter interfere.” He said.

 

Tom relaxed, and let his fingertips rub small, soothing circles on Harry’s side.  “Yes.” He agreed. “We can set our differences aside and focus on the main goal here: dethroning Dumbledore.”

 

Harry hummed. “I suppose so. Is she a follower, then?” He asked. He didn’t know all of them, after all. Most of them wore their masks to every meeting, and he had only heard a few of them actually speak.

 

Tom shook his head. “Not of mine, no. Merely a tool I have used from time to time.”

 

Severus smiled. “She is useful. No one can deny that.”

 

“So long as she doesn’t write anything questionable about me, I’m fine with her being our help.” Harry said.

 

Tom chuckled. “If she does write anything else about you that you find disagreeable or offensive, you can sue for libel. The title of Lord Potter and Heir Prince, even without using your connection to Gryffindor, still hold enough weight that she will be nearly powerless against you if you hold her accountable. Skeeter is not an old name, she has no titles to claim, and you have much more power than you know right now. She knows this. She may think you an easy target, but if she tries anything, we can quickly disabuse her of that particular notion.” Tom suggested.

 

Harry smiled. “I love the way you think.” He said happily.


	52. The Article

Harry was back in his glamour, back on the train, heading back to Hogwarts. And Ron.

 

He was talking about Tom's plans to take his mind off of that unpleasant thought.

 

“He’s going to tell the Prophet that the prophecy is a fake. He plans to get Rita Skeeter’s attention with that and have her do the leg work to investigate it.” Harry told Hermione and Neville.

 

Fred and George stopped their conversation to listen. “Prophecy?” George asked.

 

“Yeah, what’s all this?” Fred added.

 

“Well, there’s supposed to be a prophecy about us, that I’m the one with the power to vanquish him, and that he’ll mark me as his equal, but I’ll have some power he knows not, and neither of us can live while the other one survives. But it’s a fake. It’s not in the Selwyn _or_ Prince prophecy books, and one of the Death Eaters checked, and it doesn’t have a spot in the ministry where they keep the prophecies, either.” Harry told them.

 

George whistled. “False prophecy. Hefty fine, there.”

 

Fred nodded. “Five thousand galleons.” He agreed.

 

Harry deflated. “That’s it?” He asked, upset. “A _fine_?!”

 

Neville chuckled. “Harry, five thousand galleons is a _lot_ of money.”

 

Harry glared at him. “Is it enough to pay for my Mum and James Potter’s wasted lives?!” He asked.

 

Neville winced. “Er, no.” He told the boy. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s been a long time; I’m mostly over it. I just wish he’d get some Azkaban time for getting my Mum _killed_ , is all.” Harry muttered.

 

“At least he didn’t get both of your parents killed.” Hermione said.

 

Harry sighed. “No, but he thought he was, and that’s bad enough.”

 

“What did he stand to gain from the false prophecy, though? Why make one up at all? Did he want your parents dead?” Neville asked.

 

“I don’t think so. He just wanted a ready-made soldier, so he didn’t have to put in the leg work to get rid of Tom. A baby that could be raised up believing that it was their duty to do it would have been perfect for him. If it hadn’t all gone to hell.” Harry added.

 

“Oh. That actually makes sense.” Neville said.

 

“Well, I’m going to grab my things and go change in the bathroom. You guys should change, too, we’re nearly there.” Hermione said.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry got up and dug through his trunk. “So bossy.” He groused playfully as Hermione laughed and left. Harry poked his head out of the compartment to see that Luna had come out of hers and was tailing Hermione discreetly.

 

Good.

 

*****

 

Harry looked down at his copy of the Daily Prophet and sighed. It was his first full day back, and there was no sign of the article.

 

“Be patient, Harry.” Hermione chastised at his downtrodden expression. “Tom probably just sent the tip today. Give her time to verify it, then you can get upset if the article doesn’t come.” She pointed out.

 

“I suppose.” He noticed as he put his goblet back that his charm was glowing silver again. “Great. I’ve been pranked again.” He muttered.

 

Neville chuckled. “Hopefully it won’t be anything _too_ bad this time.”

 

“Why do these things always happen to me?” Harry asked.

 

They finished their breakfast and left, and Harry couldn’t tell what the prank was supposed to even do. Nothing was different, as far as he could tell. He turned to Hermione. “Do I look any different?” He asked.

 

Hermione frowned. “No, still the same old Harry. Maybe it was a dud?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Must be. It'll be fine, though. As long as it’s not doing anything, I don’t have to worry.”

 

They walked into Potions class and took their seats, Harry letting Neville sit next to Hermione and sitting in the empty chair next to Nott. “Hey.” He said.

 

Nott frowned. “I thought you'd sit with Hermione today.” He said, sounding put-out.

 

“Neville and I have an agreement. If you're the only person without a partner, he gets Hermione.” Harry explained.

 

Nott looked even more upset. “Oh.”

 

“You fluster him.” Harry explained. “It’s nothing against you. He likes you a little too much. Try spending time with us in the library. When he's not around volatile ingredients. Then it won’t matter if his hands shake a bit.”

 

Nott looked hopeful. “You think that'll work?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “It will at least get conversation started. You'll have to be blunt with him. Gryffindors don’t get subtle.” He warned.

 

Nott licked his lips and nodded. “Blunt. Okay, I can do blunt.” He said.

 

“Good. Now pay attention, I got Severus to compliment me on my improvement once, I’m aiming to get that again.” Harry said.

 

Nott snorted. “Good luck there.” He muttered before turning his attention to the front of the class.

 

*****

 

Theodore Nott came into the library after dinner and found Harry and Neville sitting (conveniently) in plain view of the doors. He sat down across from Neville and looked straight at him, then blurted, “I like you.”

 

Harry groaned, head hitting the table with a ‘thump.’ “Not _that_ blunt.” He muttered.

 

Neville flushed brightly. “Oh! I... Um... Listen, you're cute, and we're on the same side, both points in your favour, but I barely know you. How about we talk for a while and get to know each other first? We can see where that leads later, alright? It’s not a ‘no,’ it’s not a ‘yes,’ it’s a ‘give me time to think about it.’ I could probably like you easily, but I'm not going to jump into anything right off like that.” He said.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, you certainly got his attention. I'll leave you two to talk.” He said, gathering his things and getting up.

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “I’m supposed to be on guard—”

 

Harry held up a hand. “To be honest, I set this up.” He waved and Pansy and Millicent came forward. “You get the night off. Have fun.” He said, then left with the two girls.

 

Neville hummed. “Bloody matchmaker.” He muttered.

 

Theo chuckled. “Yes, but it gives us time to get to know each other.”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice. Harry has a big heart like that, he wants everyone around him to be happy.” Neville said. “If he's leaving us alone to talk, he obviously thinks you’ll make me happy.” He sighed. “Which is another point in your favour, because Harry is a good judge of character, usually.” He muttered.

 

Theo smiled widely. “Great! So what's your worst subject? Maybe we could help each other out? If we have subjects each other don't, we could work together and probably shorten homework times by an hour or two.” He suggested.

 

“My worst subject is actually Potions, but it’s not because I don’t get the material! I do, I know all the interactions, everything about brewing, it’s just that I can’t _implement_ that knowledge because Snape bloody _terrifies_ me!” Neville said. “Every time he comes near me my hands start to shake, and I cut myself, and he seems to _hover over me_... I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

Theo looked surprised. “Oh! Wait, you know _everything_?” He asked.

 

Neville nodded. “Herbology is my best subject. I know everything about all the plants we study, and a lot of them are also potions ingredients, so naturally, I know the interactions, too. I just panic around Snape.”

 

“That's... Impressive, actually. I mean, I’m good in potions, but there are still a few things that I’m shaky on. Well, how about second worst?” Theo tried.

 

Neville smiled. “Transfiguration.” He admitted.

 

Theo's eyes lit up. “My best! Excellent, let’s get to work on that, then you can help me with my Herbology.” He said.

 

Neville laughed. “Alright, sounds like a plan.”

 

*****

 

“Is there a charm to detect pranks?” Harry asked as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. “Only, the charm I have glows silver, and it’s not very noticeable. I don’t realise that my food or drink has something in it until I’ve already eaten or drank it.” He said.

 

Pansy frowned. “That could be a problem.” She said. “I don’t think so, but are pranks really that important to avoid?” She asked.

 

“I guess not, but I still don’t like them.” Harry told her.

 

“No, I suppose not. Well, I can take a look at Chipper's Charm and see what they have next time I’m there, but if you're talking about Fred and George's wares, I doubt the charm will protect against those.” Pansy said.

 

“Probably not, but glowing red gets my attention better than silver.” Harry told her.

 

Pansy nodded. “Alright. Also, the Slytherins seemed to be watching you more closely during meals. I think the older ones have made their move already. Be careful. Some dark curses might come your way, or your friends might start to turn on you, things like that. Just be ready for anything.” She warned.

 

Harry nodded. “I will be.”

 

Pansy smiled. “Good.” When they got back to Gryffindor Tower Harry bid them goodbye and went in.

 

Fred and George hurried over. “Our leader returns!”

 

“Where’s Neville?” Fred asked curiously.

 

“In the library.” Harry answered with a smile. “With Theodore Nott.”

 

George smiled. “Ahh. Romance?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled wider. “That’s the hope.” He confirmed.

 

“Well, good for him!” Fred declared. “He deserves his own sexy Slytherin! We all do!”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, Slytherins for everybody.” He agreed. “Hey, did Ron take anything else out of your room this break?” He asked.

 

Fred and George shared a look. “No, mate.” George said.

 

“He stayed at school this break, with Ginny.” Fred added. “Something about a project he was working on.”

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. Alright, then. Never mind.”

 

“What’s up?” George asked.

 

“Probably nothing.” Harry said. “I thought I got pranked earlier, but it was probably nothing I need to worry about. He’s not a potions genius like you two.”

 

Fred pretended to swoon. “Ah, recognition feels so good!” He said, in false rapture.

 

Harry snorted. “Right. I’m going to go chat with Hermione now. You two have fun.” He said.

 

George grinned. “Oh, we intend to.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled, looking down at the Prophet.

 

_Dumbledore Duped or Prophecy Poser?_

_My readers, do I have a story for you today! The Prophet received an anonymous tip that there was a certain faked prophecy about a boy rumoured to defeat the Dark Lord._

_I looked into it, and what I found out was startling!_

_As you know, there is a place in the Department of Mysteries where prophecies are held. When I checked there, looking for this particular prophecy, it was nowhere to be found!_

_Was Dumbledore tricked into believing a false prophecy? If so, why did he not try to turn it in and get told it was a fake? Why has he been spreading word about it if he found out it was fake?_

_So many questions have been raised, and this reporter wonders if there is not something more sinister at work here._

_Perhaps Dumbledore himself had something to do with the false prophecy and decided to spread it by word of mouth even knowing it was a fake._

_Can he really be trusted if he would do something like that?_

_Does he truly have the best interests of the Wizarding World at heart?_

_I know I will be watching him more closely. I urge all of my readers to do the same._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry set aside his paper and ate his breakfast. Now all he had to do was wait, and people would start asking questions.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting in the library with Luna when Daphne and Astoria Greengrass came up to him.

 

“Potter, can we talk to you?”

 

“Sure, but please don’t call me by that. My proper surname is Prince.” He corrected them evenly.

 

Daphne’s eyes widened. “And you’re familiar and okay with all that that name entails?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m all in.”

 

Daphne hummed. “We’d like to join you.”

 

Harry looked around. “How so?”

 

“Draco has been dropping hints to us, and told us to go ask for rings from you. He says once we have them, he can explain what all it entails. We’re interested in bringing down Dumbledore, and perhaps joining the other faction once we are old enough to do so.”

 

Harry smiled and drew out his two rings, keying them to their names. “Talk to Draco, and welcome to the Hopefuls.” He said, handing them over.


	53. Unwilling Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Imperius Potion is here! Updates may be slower due to my difficulties writing things like this, but I will do my best and hopefully it will all work out well. 
> 
> Enjoy! (But not too much, poor Harry is having a tough time.)

Dumbledore folded his hands and laid them on his desk, sighing deeply.

 

This was bad.

 

Someone had found out that the prophecy was a fake, and there was only one person it could be.

 

Harry.

 

But the damage was already done, what more could he do?

 

He could watch the boy’s outgoing post, but he could have sent that during the break, as he simply hadn’t sent anything out since coming back, and there was no telling when the tip had been sent to the Daily Prophet’s office.

 

Dumbledore straightened.

 

Or… Perhaps it had been _Severus_. He had the Prince prophecy book, what if he had checked it for prophecies after finding out Harry was his son? He had loved Lily so deeply; he’d see the need to avenge her death and put the person responsible in their place.

 

Perhaps it was him.

 

There was no need to move too rashly when there was question about who it had really been.

 

Losing Harry, that would hurt, and the boy definitely hadn’t written his will yet, so Dumbledore would not be able to reclaim the Selwyn vaults if he had to kill the boy.

 

But losing Severus… It would be a blow to the Order, that was true, but he wasn’t as _necessary_ as Harry was.

 

They could afford to lose him.

 

And Harry would be more malleable in his grief, he and Severus had grown close, very close, in a very short time.

 

Truly, the boy bonded with people far too easily.

 

But he could use that to his advantage.

 

*****

 

Harry was finishing his drink, ignoring the charm glowing silver, since Ron's pranks hadn’t worked yet, and turned to Hermione. “What do you think Ron is up to lately?” He asked, then frowned, wondering why he had even asked that.

 

“Being his usual obnoxious self, I assume.” Hermione replied.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Harry agreed.

 

He frowned and kept silent for the rest of lunch.

 

As they headed to potions, Neville spoke up. “I’m going to sit with Theo today.”

 

Harry looked his way, surprised. “Really? I thought he made you almost as nervous as Severus?” He asked.

 

Neville smiled and shook his head. “No, now that I’ve gotten to know him, he's sweet. I’m not nervous around him anymore, and he offered to take over anything that needs steady hands when Snape comes by. I'll just stir while he hovers, that can be done with shaky hands perfectly fine.”

 

Harry smiled back. “Well, good. I’m happy for you.” He said, then took his seat with Hermione.

 

“They look really cute together.” Hermione said in approval, watching Theo and Neville set up, both smiling and blushing just a bit. Theo was deferring to Neville and let Neville set the cauldron up and started setting out his tools as Neville went to get ingredients.

 

Harry met up with him in the supply cupboard. “You're getting the ingredients? You normally sit in your seat and let the other person get them.”

 

Neville chuckled. “Theo doesn’t know how to tell fresh dandelion root from older, and he wants the potion to turn out usable, so he's turning to me for this part, since I know what I'm looking for.” He pulled down a small jar and shook his head, pulling down another one. “Use these. Those in your hand are older, they'll be less potent.” He said, handing the jar to Harry.

 

“Oh!” Harry took them and smiled. “Thanks. Roots get me every time.”

 

Neville smiled. “Yes, they can be tricky.” He agreed, then went back to his seat with his hands full of small jars and vials.

 

Harry gathered up the rest of his stuff and returned to Hermione, setting stuff down. “Neville seems happy. He actually got up and got the ingredients today. He usually stays in his seat and hopes Severus doesn’t come by.”

 

Hermione smiled. “It’s nice to see him come out of his shell a bit more. Theo is good for him.”

 

“I hoped they would get along well; they seem to complement each other.”

 

They set up their area and began the potion.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting with Pansy, working on Charms, when Daphne came by and sat across from him.

 

“My Prince.” She spoke lowly.

 

Harry looked up. “Um, hello. What?”

 

“I have news. My parents, as well as the parents of several other unaligned families, are telling their children to avoid being alone with Dumbledore. I assumed this would be information you'd want, and Draco tells me that any other political information I get is to be delivered to you. That you can see that the information reaches the _correct ears_.” She finished.

 

Harry nodded. “I can. Thank you.”

 

Daphne nodded and shot a smile at Pansy. “Have a good night, Pans. See you in the dorms.” She said before leaving.

 

Pansy flushed.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked her.

 

“It’s called flirting, My Prince. I don’t suppose you’re very familiar with the concept.” Pansy said sarcastically.

 

Harry grinned. “Don’t have to be, do I? I pretty much have a stalker-boyfriend.” He joked.

 

Pansy snorted. “Or something like that.” She agreed.

 

Harry chuckled. “Seriously, though, are you interested? Going to see where that could lead?” He asked.

 

Pansy sighed and rested her chin on her hand, looking at him. “I haven’t decided yet. I’ve never been attracted to a girl before her, and it only just started this year. I’m not sure if I want to pursue it. But she is really pretty, and fun, and she makes me happy... I’m still deciding, but I’m leaning that way, yes.”

 

Harry smiled. “You two would definitely be a power couple if you got together. Nothing would stand in your way.” He said.

 

Pansy smirked. “And I do like power.” She added.

 

Harry laughed.

 

*****

 

It was two days later when it happened. He got up, totally unaware of why he was doing so, ignored Hermione’s questions, and headed over to Ron’s side of the table.

 

By the time he got there, everyone was watching him.

 

“Ron.” He said.

 

Ron turned to face him, and his eyes lit up. The Imperius potion had finally kicked in! “Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry for not taking you back. I miss you.” Harry internally panicked at the words leaving his mouth. ‘What the bloody hell is going on?! Why can’t I stop this?!’ He held out his hand. “Friends again?”

 

Ron smiled and took his hand. “Sure, mate. Come on, sit with us.” He patted the seat next to him and Ginny leaned over the table.

 

“It’s good to have you back where you belong, Harry.” She said.

 

Harry noticed everyone staring at him in shock. “It’s good to be back.” He answered. ‘No, it’s not! Somebody help! What’s wrong with me?!’

 

None of the words were able to leave his mouth, though. The only things coming out were things he was sure Ron wanted to hear from him.

 

“So, what’s been up with you lately? And why are you hanging around with all those slimy Slytherins?” Ron asked, distaste colouring every syllable.

 

Harry shrugged. “They were convenient.” He said, trying desperately to stop talking badly about his friends. He really did care for them, they were true and loyal to a fault, they just picked who they gave that loyalty to more carefully. But they had been wonderfully welcoming when he switched over and he didn’t want to do them a disservice by cheapening that connection with untrue words. “I don’t need to hang out with them anymore, now that I’ve got you two back.” He said.

 

Ron smiled and nodded. “You don’t need Hermione or Neville, either.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “I... Guess not.” He said reluctantly. ‘Great, now what am I going to do? I’m losing everyone that means so much to me! All my true friends!’

 

Hermione came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, why are you over here? Come on, let’s get to class.” She said.

 

Harry shook the hand off and sneered at her—an expression that felt _all wrong_ on his face. “I don’t need you. Or Neville. Go on without me, I have my first friend back. I don’t need anybody else.” He snapped. ‘Oh, God, Mione, I’m so sorry!’ He thought as her face took on a look of dismay, then suspicion.

 

“Alright, Harry. Be safe.” She said, then left.

 

Harry felt his heart break. ‘Don’t leave me alone with them! I _do_ need you!’ He screamed in his head, wishing the words would oblige him by reaching his mouth and coming out.

 

Ginny sniffed. “The only girl you need is me, right, Harry?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

 

Harry smiled, feeling sick to his stomach as he confirmed, “Yeah, Gin. You’re something special to me. Always have been.”

 

Ginny beamed. “I always thought we were meant to be.” She said happily.

 

“We must be. That’s the only thing that explains the connection I felt the first time I saw you.” Harry told her. ‘Okay, now I’m going to need to wash my mouth out with soap. _And_ bleach.’ He decided.

 

“Well, I’m done. Ready to go to class?” Ron asked, getting up.

 

Harry nodded and stood. “See you after class, Ginny. We need to talk.” He said.

 

Ginny smiled widely. “Yes, we do.”

 

She thought of the marriage contract she and Dumbledore had written up for Harry to sign.

 

The headmaster didn’t know what exactly they had planned, but she had assured him that Harry would consent to it, and he would eventually come to his office to sign it.

 

Soon, they would be doing that.

 

*****

 

After class, Harry found Ginny in the common room. He went and sat with her. “How have you been? We haven’t spoken in a while. I’m sorry.” He said. ‘No, I’m really not, you were mostly a stalker that hero-worshipped me, and I want absolutely no part of that! Why is this _happening_?!’

 

Ginny smiled. “It's fine, you’re here now, I can forgive you for being led astray. It happens sometimes, but those that are fated will always find their way back to each other in the end.” She cocked her head. “Have you thought of the future? Marriage and things like that?”

 

“Yeah.” ‘But not with _you_!’ Harry thought frantically.

 

“I actually had Dumbledore help me draw up a marriage contract. I knew you’d come back to me eventually.” Ginny said.

 

“Oh?” Harry asked, interested in knowing what exactly she thought he would agree to.

 

“Mm-hm.” Ginny hummed. “See, it states that I will give you three children, hopefully at least one will be a boy, but I’m not going to fight Mum for a record or anything, and that I will get an allowance each month. It’s not much, just two hundred galleons. Also, once I’ve had your children, I’m allowed to have lovers, because you don’t want to be the only intimate touch I’ll ever know, do you? That’s not really fair to me.”

 

Harry nodded his agreement, while he seethed inwardly. ‘You little _bitch_! If I’m going to marry _anyone_ , I’m asking for full fidelity!’ He thought, the words held inside by whatever force was compelling him to complacently go along with everything Ron and Ginny said and did right now.

 

“Of course, if I like something, I will teach you to do it, so you will be the perfect lover in a few years, so don’t worry.” Ginny added. “Do you want to sign it? We will be so good together. We can have Dumbledore and Ron witness it for us.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure, why not? We can do that right now.” He suggested.

 

They went up to Ron and Ginny got his attention.

 

“Ron, I explained the marriage contract we drew up to Harry, and he wants to sign it now.” Ginny said, holding tightly to Harry’s hand.

 

Ron looked up from the broom he was waxing. “What, like, _right_ now?” He asked in irritation.

 

Harry nodded. “Immediately.” He confirmed.

 

Ron sighed, but set his broom aside. “Fine, let’s go to Dumbledore’s office. I’ll sign as your witness, mate.” He offered to Harry.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Great, thanks!” He said cheerfully.

 

‘Why am I doing this? The contract is ridiculous, it gives Ginny all the power in the relationship, and I don’t even love her! I love _Tom_!’ Harry thought frantically, while his outward body and manner seemed perfectly at ease and happy with the way things were going. ‘Why can’t I _stop this_?!’

 

They got to the gargoyle and Ron started listing off sweets. It opened for “Cockroach cluster” and they went into the office.

 

“My Boy! Mr. and Miss Weasley! What can I do for you?” Dumbledore asked happily.

 

Ginny smiled and tossed her hair—right into Harry’s face. “Harry and I would like to sign the marriage contract now, if that’s all right with you.” She said haughtily.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Of course, I have it right here.” He said, pulling a scroll out of his desk drawer.

 

Harry and Ginny took the two seats in front of the desk and both signed the contract.

 

Ron signed as Harry’s witness, Dumbledore as Ginny’s.

 

“I’ll hold onto this until you two are ready to make it known that you are affianced.” Dumbledore told them. “I wish you two happiness and many children.”

 

Ginny smiled. “We’ll definitely have that.” She said.

 

 

 


	54. Going to Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldn't take long. The hopefuls are on top of things. 
> 
> Severus has obligations, but he can cut them short if a student asks for help with something important. And he had four of them at once.

Harry woke and took stock of his mind. He felt clear-headed, and he smiled.

 

He sat up and noticed the Ron was up, too, waiting for him. “Hey, mate. Shower?”

 

Harry opened his mouth to tell him off, but what emerged was, “Sure, let me grab my stuff.” ‘Damn! Why isn’t this stupid prank or whatever it is _over with_ yet?!’ He got his shower things and went into the showers with Ron.

 

They took their showers and were about to head down to breakfast when Neville woke. He yawned and called out, “Harry?”

 

“What?! Ron and I are trying to get to breakfast.” Harry snapped.

 

Neville looked hurt and shook his head. “Never mind. See you later.” He said heavily.

 

Harry cursed himself all the way down to breakfast, where he sat with Ron and Ginny and ate.

 

*****

 

“Harry is still under the influence of whatever it is that Ron did to him yesterday.” Neville told Hermione, Fred and George as they headed to breakfast.

 

The other teens nodded their understanding.

 

“We can talk to Snape after breakfast. It’s a Saturday, we don’t have classes anyway.” Hermione said.

 

Fred and George sat across from them. “You don’t need us for this, do you?” George asked.

 

Hermione frowned. “I suppose not. Why?”

 

Fred grinned. “We might have stolen something rare and expensive from his storage room recently.”

 

Hermione groaned. “No, you two don’t need to come. You’re going to be in so much trouble if he finds out, though.”

 

George shrugged. “Hopefully he never finds out.” He said lightly.

 

Ron, Ginny and Harry finished their breakfast and left first, and Hermione looked up to the Head Table to see Severus watching their progress out of the hall suspiciously.

 

Draco and Theo got up to follow them, it being their turn on guard detail.

 

Once they were out of the hall far enough not to cause a spectacle, Draco caught up with them. “Harry!” He called out, and Harry turned.

 

“What, Malfoy?” He asked, drawing his wand.

 

Draco frowned. “What are you doing, hanging around with someone who tried to kill you? Are you daft?”

 

Harry snorted. “I forgave him for that. We’ve been friends since first year.”

 

Draco blinked in shock. “Alright, what about his sexual harassment?” He tried.

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, that? That was nothing. I’m over it.” ‘I am _not_! As a matter of fact, when I get out of this prank or spell or whatever this is, I’m going to castrate him!’ He inwardly seethed. ‘Thank you, Draco, for trying your best.’

 

Draco hummed. “Alright, then. Whatever. Carry on.” He went back to Theo. “Change of plans. We’ll have Crabbe and Goyle tail them today. We have to see Snape.”

 

They went back in and sent Crabbe and Goyle after Harry, then left the hall at the same time as Neville and Hermione.

 

“Going where I hope you’re going?” Draco asked.

 

“Snape just left through the staff entrance. We’re going to his office.” Hermione told him.

 

Draco nodded. “Smart woman. We’ll join you. Something is _very wrong_ with Harry.” He noted. “Where are the twins? Why aren’t they coming to help their friend?”

 

Neville shook his head. “They stole something from Snape’s private storage room.”

 

Draco hummed and nodded. “I see. I’ll talk to those two idiots later.”

 

Theo snorted.

 

Neville moved closer to him and held his hand on the way to Snape’s office.

 

They got to the door and Hermione pounded on it.

 

It was wrenched open and Severus snapped, “ _What_ , Miss Granger, is so important you have to attempt to break down my door?!”

 

Hermione winced. “Sorry, Sir, but there is something very wrong with Harry!” She said. “He’s been saying rude things, and hanging out with Ron again, and I don’t know what else to _do_ but to come to you!”

 

Severus looked over the four teens. “And it took four of you to tell me this?” He asked.

 

“We need to do something!” Draco said.

 

“So we do.” Severus took Draco into his office. “A moment, please.” He said to the others before closing the door and throwing up a privacy spell. “The password to my rooms is ‘basil.’ My Floo is connected to Malfoy Manor only, you may use it. Get to your home, use that Floo to contact the Dark Lord in Riddle Manor, and _bring him here_. I cannot leave my office except in cases of emergency. When the Dark Lord gets here, _in his glamour,_ mind you, we will find Harry and take him to Gringotts, where they can purify him and purge whatever has happened out of his system. I’ve found some ingredients missing, and a few of them are used in a very _illegal_ potion. If it is what has been used, the goblins are our only hope. Pray that he is not under the potion known as ‘Liquid Imperius.’ Because if he is, there will be deaths coming.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened, and he nodded.

 

He took down the privacy spell and opened the door. “Go, Draco. Time is of the essence here.”

 

Draco took off toward Severus’ rooms and Severus turned to the other students. “I will wait with you here. When Thomas Harding gets here, we will get Harry and take him to Gringotts.” He explained.

 

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

 

Severus sighed. “I _suspect_. Pray that I am wrong.” He said heavily. “I didn’t know who was stealing the ingredients that are missing, but they are controlled substances and I think it may have been Weasley that needed them. However, if he made what I think he made, he did it with an accomplice. He is not skilled enough to brew the potion I am thinking of.” He frowned and his eyes narrowed. “His _sister_ is. And she would have had definite motive, as much as Weasley did. I will need them both bound and taken to the Headmaster’s office while I go to Gringotts.”

 

Hermione straightened. “I can help with that. I’m quick with stunners.” She said.

 

“I can bind them once they’re stunned. Father taught me that one last year.” Theo offered.

 

“Good. We will have this taken care of quickly.” Severus said.

 

Thomas Harding came down the hall, leading Draco back to them. “What is going on?! All I could get from Draco is that it is about Harrison.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. I suspect he is under Liquid Imperius, delivered by Ronald and Ginevra Weasley.”

 

They were lucky they were alone in the hall, because that news made Tom’s glamour _completely_ slip, not just from his eyes. He hastily set it to rights and composed himself. “I see.” He said coldly. “We can pick them up from Azkaban this summer, and their execution will be public.” He finished. “Lead the way.”

 

Severus turned to the others. “Where are they?”

 

“Umm…We don’t know, Sir. Crabbe and Goyle are following them, but we have no way of knowing where they went.” Draco said.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “Search party it is, then. Come, we will find them.”

 

They looked for twenty minutes before finding them in a hall near the library, the three teens talking about nothing important.

 

Severus walked up to them and bodily hauled Harry out of his seat. “I’m taking you to Gringotts, Harrison. _Now_.”

 

Hermione and Theo bound and stunned Ron and Ginny, and several teachers, as well as a bunch of students, began to stop and watch the spectacle.

 

Dumbledore and Minerva arrived, and Hermione explained what Severus suspected.

 

Both seemed appalled at the very notion, but just watched on as Severus and Thomas Harding sorted out the situation.

 

Harry, at this point, was fighting back, fiercely.

 

“I don’t need to, I feel fine!” Harry shouted as a crowd formed.

 

Severus tried again to wrap his arms around him as he snarled, “You are not fine, and we’re taking you to _Gringotts_!”

 

Harry threw his head backward, which Severus managed to dodge, but it allowed Harry to slip out of his hold. Harry turned and landed a solid kick to Severus’ groin.

 

The man bent double, groaning in pain, and ground out, “ _So_ grounded!”

 

Just as Harry was about to land a second blow, three stunners hit him, and he crumpled.

 

Tom, Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

 

Hermione covered her mouth, horrified, and rushed forward to check his pulse. “Multiple stunners have been known to stop _hearts_ , oh no!” She muttered, grabbing his wrist.

 

Tom’s eyes widened. “They what?!” He snapped. “Is he okay?” He knelt beside the girl.

 

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she dropped his wrist and felt along his neck. “Oh, God, I can’t find— _There_! He’s okay.”

 

Multiple sighs of relief were heard.

 

“He is going to regret that low blow when he comes back to his senses.” Tom remarked.

 

“Everyone can leave now, show’s over. We’ll be taking him in, and he’ll be back to himself next time you see him. No more odd behaviour.” Draco said, shooing people away.

 

Severus sighed. “He’s strong. Be careful, Harding. Don’t get on his bad side. And _you’re_ carrying him, in case he wakes before we get there.” He said to Tom.

 

Tom snorted. “Fine by me. He’s light, anyway.” He picked up the limp form, bridal-style, and bent his head to lay a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll get you fixed right up, Harrison.” He murmured to the unconscious teen.

 

Severus pinned Dumbledore and Minerva with a stern look. “Do not do anything with the Weasley children before we return with Harrison. He has the right to address his attackers.”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Honestly, Severus, the boy was not physically _hurt_ —”

 

“He was mentally _assaulted_ , Albus, and there will be as many answers as he wants from those two! In private.” Severus added.

 

Minerva nodded. “We will keep them bound in Albus’ office. Aurors will be called after Harry has had a chance to speak to them.” She promised.

 

Severus nodded, satisfied, and he and Tom headed to Gringotts.

 

*****

 

They got to Gringotts and Severus called for Ragnok.

 

The goblin hurried over. “What is the matter?” He asked, aware that it was urgent. Harry’s limp form was cradled in Tom’s arms.

 

“We need a private meeting room, immediately, and then we will need a purification. First we need to make sure this is what we think it is.”

 

Ragnok nodded. “Follow me.”

 

He led them to a meeting room and Severus helped position Harry so that Tom would be able to hold him still when they revived him, then cast the charm.

 

Harry rebelled for a moment, and Tom held him fast, praying for forgiveness from the boy as he kissed him, delving into his mind.

 

‘Tom?! Oh, God, Tom, what’s happening?! I can’t control my body, my mouth, I’ve been doing horrible things to people! What’s going on?’ Harry’s panicked mental voice asked.

 

‘We’ll fix it, we’re at Gringotts now. Just wait, it will all be over soon.’ Tom promised, then broke the kiss, and Severus stunned Harry again.

 

“Liquid Imperius?” He asked.

 

Tom growled. “Yes, but it’s so much _worse_ than the curse, Severus! He’s in there, he’s aware, and he sees and hears what he’s doing, but he cannot stop it! He’s a prisoner in his own body!”

 

Severus nodded and turned to Ragnok. “Can you purify the potion from him?” He asked.

 

Ragnok’s eyes were wide, but he nodded. “We can, but we will need help if his magic is to be fighting the purification.” He rang a bell, and a smaller goblin entered the room.

 

Ragnok gave him an order in Gobbledygook and the goblin’s eyes widened before he rushed off. “We need the help of our two allied clans. Three Gornells must join together when the subject’s magic will be fighting them, and so we will call the Gornells of the other two clans to our aid, and perform the ritual. You cannot be in the room at the time. You would not be able to stand by and watch what must be done.” He explained.

 

Tom looked ready to argue, but Severus placed a hand on his arm. “We understand. How long will it take?”

 

“Severus, I can handle—”

 

“Two hours. It is a lengthy process, but we can handle things.” Ragnok assured them.

 

Severus nodded.

 

The smaller goblin rushed in and said something to Ragnok, who frowned and replied. The goblin explained something, and Ragnok nodded thoughtfully. He replied again and the goblin rushed back out.

 

Ragnok sighed. “One of our allies is in-between Gornells right now.” He said heavily. “They have a second-degree initiate that is next in line, and while we can use her, the ritual will take an extra half an hour. We will keep you apprised of how they are progressing when you ask, but it will take longer. The second-degree initiate is ready for this task, just not as spiritually strong as she would be once fully initiated as Gornell of her clan.” He told them.

 

“That is fine, we will wait as long as it takes. Just help him.” Severus pleaded.

 

Ragnok nodded. “We will. He is Goblin Friend, and we will do everything in our power to get him free of this.” He promised.

 

*****

 

Tom laid Harry in the middle of the circle, still clothed, and left the room.

 

“He must be nude for this. You are his father, you may disrobe him. His mate should not see him nude until they are joined.” Ragnok said.

 

Severus nodded. “I agree.” He said, and started removing Harry’s clothes. He worked quickly, undressing him without paying much attention to his body. Harry deserved as much privacy as Severus could afford him, but unfortunately, there was little to be done about this.

 

“Place his clothing in the corner.” Ragnok instructed, pointing to the corner nearest the door they had come in through.

 

Severus did so.

 

“Now leave. I will come and inform you when the ritual is complete. I must supervise. He is my charge for the duration, I am here to provide him comfort. He may need a familiar face during this, once he is lucid again.” Ragnok said.

 

Severus sighed and nodded, then left, heart heavy and mind suffused with worry he’d hoped he’d never feel for his own child.

 

He joined Tom in the hallway, waiting.

 

“What’s going to happen? Did he tell you?”

 

“He said he will come get us when it is over. We have to wait.” Severus said.

 

Tom growled. “If he is irreparably damaged by this—”

 

“He isn’t. He will come back to us. I have to believe that.” Severus said.

 

Tom sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. “Merlin, I hope you’re right.”

 


	55. The Purification

The Gornells and the initiate entered the room, and Ragnok bowed, then sat down.

 

The three goblins formed a triangle around the boy, then began a chant.

 

Harry awoke, and began moving, thrashing around in an effort to shake off the goblins’ magic.

 

The initiate moved to physically restrain him, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him down to the floor.

 

She began to glow, indicating that she was using her spiritual power to help keep him down, and Ragnok watched her as she held him down. He understood why this needed to be done, but it was hard, still, to watch one his nation counted as friend be treated so. To have a goblin subdue him physically was hard to watch. Even a Gornell initiate needed to use their body sometimes. Spiritual power was great, but when a wizard fought the ritual, it was not enough.

 

She held him down, and the Gornells’ voices rose as they called upon the ancestors, asking for strength and assistance in purifying the mind of a person who had no wish to be bound to another’s will.

 

Ragnok added his silent petition for a successful and painless purification.

 

Harry chose that moment to begin screaming in both agony and rage, and Ragnok bowed his head to _truly_ pray.

 

*****

 

Harry lay on the floor, trembling, crying and gasping for air, as his body recovered from the ritual’s aftermath and the after-effects of the potion working its way out of him.

 

Ragnok came up beside him as the Gornells had left. “Are you well now, young Lord Gryffindor?”

 

Harry’s breath hitched, but he choked back a sob and nodded. “I will be. Ragnok, I said and did such _awful_ things, I—How can I ever beg forgiveness for what I’ve done?”

 

Ragnok sighed. “Those that truly mattered will forgive you if your regret is sincere. They will understand. You did not mean for any of it to happen.” He said comfortingly, handing Harry his clothes.

 

“I was aware the whole time of what I was doing.” Harry whispered, dressing himself.

 

Ragnok nodded. “That potion is illegal for many reasons, that being one of them. It is a horrible thing to do to anyone, especially because the mind is lucid while under another’s control. If it is kept on for more than a month, it has been known to cause irreversible madness. But it is over now, and you are free of it.” He said. “The person who gave it to you will find themselves in Azkaban in short order. We will testify on your behalf if you call us to do so.” He offered.

 

Harry nodded. “It might come to that. Thank you.”

 

“We are happy to help you.” Ragnok said. “Come, your father and mate wish to see you.”

 

Harry stopped him. “If we do call you to testify, you will have to leave out anything about me being Lord Gryffindor. We are using that as an alias for Lord Slytherin, to keep Dumbledore unaware of who he is.”

 

Ragnok nodded. “We can keep that secret. I will come myself if it comes to that. Goblins are immune to Veritaserum, and I will be willing to lie for you. You have proven yourself an honest man in most things, the deceit must be necessary.”

 

“It is. Thank you.” Harry said.

 

Ragnok smiled. “It is our pleasure to help you, young Lord Gryffindor.” He assured the teen.

 

Harry and Ragnok left the room, and Severus was the first to reach Harry, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Harrison, it’s good to see you well again. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry hugged him back and sighed. “It was horrible. But I’m better now, and I will keep a closer eye on my bracelet. It tried to warn me, but… I was stupid.”

 

Severus pulled away and held him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. “You were being a Gryffindor. They never _do_ use their common sense. I’m convinced most of them don’t even _have_ any to speak of.” He groused.

 

Harry laughed. “That actually might be true. I’m going to let my Slytherin side have more say from now on.” He promised.

 

Harry looked at Tom. “Hey.”

 

Tom grabbed him, pulled him close, and kissed him.

 

Harry tensed for a second at the manhandling, but was able to quash that impulse and melted into the kiss, sighing.

 

“I _refuse_ to lose you! Never do that to me again.” He said vehemently once he broke the kiss.

 

Harry smiled. “I don’t plan to, trust me. Oh! Severus, there’s a marriage contract between me and Ginny! I signed it!” He said worriedly.

 

Severus smirked. “But _I_ did _not_. If a Prince with a living parent signs a marriage contract, it is invalid unless their parent signs as their witness. It will be fine, it is just paper with words on it, it means absolutely nothing without my signature.” He assured Harry, who sighed in relief.

 

“What about your Mum?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“They eloped. That is why she was disowned.” Severus told him.

 

“Oh. Hey, Severus, do you know a castration spell?” Harry asked conversationally.

 

“A dark one, and I am not letting you cast it on Weasley in front of Dumbledore. As much as the boy deserves it, you don’t need to get revenge in front of the leader of the light. Revenge will be private, over the summer. You will get it; you just have to wait.” Severus told him.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He said. “Oh.” He flushed. “Sorry about kicking you in the balls.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “You are grounded until the end of the school year.”

 

“What’s that even mea—”

 

“No Hogsmeade.” Severus told him.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “That’s not _fair_! I was under the potion!”

 

“Or I could kick you, would you prefer that?” Severus snapped. “It is still tender, even now. You are grounded.”

 

Harry groaned. “Fine, I’ll take the grounding.”

 

“Good choice. We are going back to the school. You will face your former friends, and they will answer for their sins. Then they will be held in the ministry until their trial. They will go to Azkaban; we just need to find the rest of the potion. Luckily, Legilimency is an easy way to find it as well as where they got the recipe. It is very hard to come by.” Severus told him. “We will deal with them, then you will apologise to your true friends and things will be set right. They will forgive you; they are loyal and were very worried for you.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Let’s go back.” Severus turned to Tom. “You may return home. We will see you later.”

 

“First,” Tom turned to Harry. “The Triwizard cup will be a portkey. You will come to me, bring Viktor Krum and I will offer him a place in my ranks. Hermione will be happy to know he will be safe from me. We will spin a pretty tale of Voldemort’s return and you will tell Dumbledore. Then I can put some plans into motion. There will be little death, don’t worry. We just need my return to be made public.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, I’ll bring you Viktor.” He said.

 

Tom kissed him once more. “Be safe. I will see you soon.”

 

“See you later. Oh, and don’t kill Wormtail. I want him as a birthday present.” Harry said.

 

Tom frowned. “Alright, I’m not even going to ask. He will be alive for your birthday.” He promised, then left.

 

“Come, we will Floo directly from Ragnok’s office to Dumbledore’s.” Severus said.

 

Ragnok led them to his office and bowed. “We will see you, Lord Gryffindor. Don’t let this happen again. Watching you struggle against the ritual was hard on me. You are my favourite human.” He admitted.

 

Harry laughed. “And you’re my favourite goblin. See you!” He left.

 

He got to Dumbledore’s office to see Ron and Ginny bound and awake.

 

They both glared at him as Severus returned.

 

Harry glared right back. “Why did you do it?” He asked them both.

 

“You need to stop hanging out with mini Death Eaters! They’ll lead you right into You-Know-Who’s hands! They’re not your friends! Not like we are!” Ron shouted.

 

“ _Friends_?! _Friends_ don’t as good as _poison_ the people they claim to care about!” Harry told them. “What about you, Ginny? Was it all about the Slytherins?”

 

Ginny had tears in her eyes. “I want to marry you! I look just like your mum, you look like your dad, we’re a perfect match!”

 

“I do look like my dad.” Harry said. “My real body looks just like Severus.”

 

Ginny made a face.

 

“And even if I was interested in girls, what makes you think I’d want you? I _have_ someone I plan to marry. He’s Thomas Harding, Lord Gryffindor. He’s a better catch than you, by far.” Harry told her. “That’s all I had to say to them.” He told Severus.

 

Severus stepped up to Ron. “This may hurt, but we need to know where to find the rest of the potion. Let me in, and this might not hurt very much.” He said, then cast his spell and dug around in Ron’s mind. “Thank you. Unfortunately, that did not tell me where you got the recipe.” He turned to Ginny. “Your turn.” He repeated the procedure, and pulled back out, frowning. “Lip-locker, and it was cast by someone who can keep me out. That narrows it down to four Slytherins. I will find out which it was.”

 

He and Harry left the office and retrieved the rest of the potion, bringing it to Dumbledore’s office. “You may now call the Aurors, Albus.” Severus told him.

 

Minerva watched as the Aurors came and took the two students and the potion away. “It’s a sad day for Gryffindor House.” She said. “They will probably go to Azkaban for this.”

 

Severus nodded. “I intend to see that they do.”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Severus, surely they can be given a second chance—”

 

“This _was_ their second chance! They have terrorized my son! Either you expel them now, or Harry will be withdrawn from the school. Right now.” Severus snapped.

 

Dumbledore looked pained, but signed the forms expelling them both.

 

Severus turned to Harry. “Find your friends. Make amends and explain what happened. I will see you later on. Come visit after dinner.”

 

Harry nodded. “I will. Love you.”

 

“And I, you. Be safe, Harrison.” Severus said. As Harry left, he turned to Dumbledore. “If one more student causes problems for my son, both he _and I_ will leave this school.”

 

Minerva gasped. “Severus, you are the best Potions Master in this area! The youngest _ever_ to receive their Mastery!” She protested.

 

Severus nodded once. “So you know how badly you need me.” He said to her, then turned back to Dumbledore. “You have been warned. You will get no others.” He said, then left without a backward glance.

 

Minerva sighed. “We need to keep a close eye on Harry and make sure he has no more problems with the students. Severus does not make idle threats.” She said.

 

Dumbledore hummed. “Yes, we do need to keep an eye on him. Very closely indeed.”

 

*****

 

Harry found Hermione and Viktor in the library, and sat down across from Hermione. “I'm sorry, Mione. I could see and hear everything I was doing.”

 

Hermione smiled. “It’s alright, I forgive you. You didn’t mean any of it.” She said.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Any idea where Neville is?”

 

Hermione pointed toward the back of the library. “He’s with Theo.” She said.

 

“Great.” Harry waved to them both, getting waves back and a friendly smile from Viktor, and headed further in. He found Neville and Theo working on something, heads close together as they talked. He cleared his throat. “Neville?”

 

Neville looked up. “Harry! You're back! Are you okay now?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry for what I did under the potion. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said.

 

“Water under the bridge.” Neville said. “You wouldn’t have done that if you had been thinking straight.”

 

“No, I wouldn't have.” Harry agreed.

 

“Want to come study with us?” Neville offered.

 

“Actually, I was going to find Draco and—”

 

“No, you’re not.” Theo interrupted.

 

Harry frowned. “What?” He asked.

 

“You’re not going to find Draco. He's in the come-and-go room. With the twins.” He explained.

 

Harry flushed at the insinuation. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Theo said. “So go get your things, come back here, and work on Transfiguration with us.” He told Harry. “You can talk to Draco when the three of them resurface.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Be right back.” He went to go get his bag.


	56. Aftermath

Draco closed the door behind himself and turned to glare at his boyfriends. “Really, you two? _Thievery_?”

 

Fred smiled bashfully. “Oh, haha. You heard about that.”

 

Draco gave them an unimpressed stare.

 

George sighed. “We'll return what we took.” He said.

 

“Once we're able to _afford_ to.” Fred added.

 

“At least it’s not illegal for us to have it! We've had to steal things we were too young to buy before! He never notices!”

 

“We don’t take _much_!”

 

“It’s for a good cause!” They said together.

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “You two are in trouble. You should both be punished.”

 

Their eyes lit up.

 

“Then _punish_ us.” George said eagerly.

 

Fred nodded vigorously.

 

“I’m going to put a charm on you.” Draco told them. “It’s Dark, of course.”

 

They eyed each other warily. This didn’t sound like fun so far.

 

“You will both be unable to get hard until I take it off.” Draco said.

 

Their eyes widened. “Wait a second!” Fred said.

 

“That’s not what we meant!”

 

Draco continued as if they hadn’t spoken, drawing his wand. “I will take it off after a week. If you two can be good and _keep your sticky fingers to yourselves_!” He snapped. “Or I can stop seeing you entirely. It’s up to you, but a Malfoy does not date thieves.” He told them.

 

Fred and George hung their heads. “Fine. We'll stop taking things.”

 

Draco cast the charm and put his wand away. “If you need ingredients you can't afford, talk to me. I can afford anything money can buy. Don’t resort to stealing again.” He said firmly. “Now come cuddle with me, since that’s all you’ll be allowed to do for a while.”

 

Fred and George perked up and they all cuddled together on the couch.

 

Draco asked about their plans, and listened as they explained their dream, their wares, and their experiments.

 

Sometimes sex just wasn’t as important as simple bonding time was.

 

*****

 

Harry came into Severus’ rooms. He was frowning.

 

“What’s the matter, Harrison?” Severus asked. Sitting in front of the couch sipping his cup of tea. He indicated for Harry to make a cup as well.

 

“Well,” Harry set to making himself some tea as he spoke, “I wasn’t able to apologize to Draco today. He spent the whole time holed up with the twins.”

 

Severus’ lip curled. “That is something I don’t want to hear. At all.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Still, it’s the truth. Why did you want me to come here?”

 

Severus sighed, looking at his tea for long moments. “Two reasons. Firstly, you wanted to learn the castration spell. There are three kinds—well, four, but one is too violent, and I will not teach it to you unless it becomes apparent that you need to know it. That is, if the Dark Lord wrongs you badly enough to deserve it.” He told Harry.

 

Harry perked up. “Yes, teach me!” He said eagerly.

 

“Do not cast these in school. You may practice them on Muggles or your former friend once we are home. The first one removes the cock. It is a sweeping motion over the groin, and the incantation is, ‘demoveo coles.’”

 

Harry repeated the incantation, and Severus nodded.

 

“The next one is very similar but will only remove the balls. The incantation for that is ‘demoveo ablatisque testiculis,’ and the wand movement is the same.”

 

Harry murmured the incantation, twice, slowly, then more quickly as his mouth got a feel for it.

 

“Good. The last one I will teach you will cause the cock and balls to stay attached, but they will cease to work entirely. That is, he will become impotent and sterile. This one is only a punishment if they are planning on having more children and you plan to let them live. Ronald will not have that luxury, so you will not use this on him unless it is simply for practice, but you may have cause to use it in the future. The wand movement is a swirl over the groin area, and the incantation is ‘sterilis in aeternum.’ As it sounds, that one is very much permanent, and there is absolutely no counter for it. Use it carefully, and be sure you want to end the family line of the one you are casting it on.” Severus warned.

 

Harry nodded. “I will be responsible with that one, I promise.”

 

“Secondly,” Severus took a sip of his tea and looked at Harry searchingly. “Are you feeling any residual guilt over what you did under that potion?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Only a little bit. I was rude to Hermione, Neville and Draco while I was under it, but Hermione and Neville have forgiven me. I still need to apologise to Draco, but I’m sure he’ll forgive me, too.” He said. “I’m still upset over it, though.”

 

Severus hummed. “Put it aside. You did nothing of your own will. Only things you choose to do are your fault. This was completely out of your control. There was absolutely nothing you could do about it.”

 

“Intellectually, I know that. Emotionally, things are a bit foggier.” Harry mumbled.

 

Severus moved to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “You can throw off the curse, so you think you should have thrown this off just as easily, right?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded wordlessly.

 

“This potion takes several applications in people like you. It’s likely he has been dosing you with it since you returned from Easter break. That’s two weeks, Harrison. Even you cannot fight off something that has been added to your bloodstream for so long a time. You are lucky we caught it before it caused irreversible damage to your faculties. It could easily have caused you to become obsessed, either with Ronald’s approval or with Ginevra’s love for you. I am glad that is not the case.” Severus told him. “Don’t worry over it. It is over, and you said you’d keep a closer eye on that charm of yours, so it should not happen again.” He finished.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t apologise for that. You _can_ apologise for the _worry_ you cause, there is a good deal of that, too.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, sorry in advance for all the grey hairs.” He teased.

 

“Brat.” Severus said fondly. “Anyway, I have something for you here.” He pulled a vial out of his pocket, handing it to Harry. “Hearts-ease. One dose. It should get rid of the guilt you feel for tonight, but I expect you not to need it after. The only reason you would need to continue it is if you suffer from depression, and I am fairly certain you don’t. Which truly is remarkable, because you have plenty of reason to. I am not, however, encouraging that.” He said jokingly.

 

Harry laughed and took the potion, downing it. He sighed and smiled in relief. “Wow. I do feel better. Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem, Harrison. I have spoken with Lucius and we will be seeing an attorney tomorrow to discuss the details of the case against the Weasleys with him. Bring up everything Ronald and Ginevra have done, no matter how inconsequential it seemed at the time. Anything could be something important. You might just not have known it at the time.” Severus advised.

 

Harry nodded. “I will.”

 

“Good. Now get to your dormitory. I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you.” Harry left, calling Millicent as he walked.

 

She showed up quickly and they chatted about Quidditch all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

*****

 

The next day, Harry detoured by the Slytherin table before breakfast. “Draco.” He said.

 

Draco looked up and smiled. “Harry. Good to see you back in control.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for pulling my wand on you and being rude.”

 

“You were under a very serious potion. It’s fine, so long as you don’t let it happen again.” Draco said.

 

“I don’t intend to.” Harry said seriously.

 

Draco nodded. “Then there’s nothing to worry about. All is forgiven, we’re still friends.” He said. “Go eat.”

 

Harry smiled and headed back to his table for breakfast.

 

“So you meet with the attorney today, don’t you?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Severus and I are meeting him in the Three Broomsticks. Apparently meetings with the attorney are the only times I’m allowed in Hogsmeade for the rest of the year.” He said.

 

Neville frowned. “Why?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, I _did_ kick Severus in the balls. He grounded me for that.”

 

“You were under the Imperius potion.” Hermione protested.

 

“I thought that was a good defence, too. He said either I was grounded or he could kick me back.” Harry told them.

 

Neville winced.

 

“I took the grounding.” Harry told them.

 

“Harsh.” Neville muttered.

 

“Apparently it was a really good kick. He was still tender when I got out of the purification.”

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Wow. Maybe not so harsh, after all.” He decided.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, maybe. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

 

“No, I suppose not.”

 

“Maybe we can stop by Honeydukes on the way back. I’d like some chocolate. All my Easter candy has been eaten.” Harry mused.

 

Hermione chuckled. “I wouldn’t push your luck.”

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s worth asking, at least.” He decided.


	57. Building a Case

“I have decided,” Severus said as they headed toward Hogsmeade, “That grounding you for something you did under the potion was a bit rash.”

 

Harry looked surprised. “Yeah?”

 

“Although it hurt for a good long while.” The man groused.

 

Harry hid his smile. “Sorry.”

 

“You will not be grounded, but you will _never_ get away with that kind of thing again, potion or no.” Severus said.

 

“I can keep from doing that again, I think. So long as I’m not put under it again.”

 

“And you will keep an eye on your bracelet?”

 

“Closely.” Harry confirmed as the Three Broomsticks came into view.

 

Severus nodded. “Good. You may start now.”

 

“I started at dinner last night.” Harry muttered.

 

“Well, you may _continue_ now, then.” Severus amended.

 

Harry nodded.

 

They went in and got drinks, both butterbeers, and sat at their usual corner booth.

 

A few minutes later, a man in formal dress robes came in. He spotted them and hurried toward them. “Hello, hello!” He shook their hands, Severus first, then Harry. “Marcus Reynolds, at your service. I hear your case is against two Weasley children?” He asked.

 

“We want them tried as adults, as the crimes they committed are heinous.” Severus said.

 

Marcus nodded. “I will see what I can do. There are some crimes that earn a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, child or not, so this may fall under that. What exactly happened?” He asked, taking out a quill and parchment.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Ronald Weasley has been harassing me since the beginning of the year for being Severus’ son, something I had no control over. He started off by trying to poison me, then progressed to shooting spells at my back and trying to make the necklace I wear choke me to death.” Harry said, fingering the small pendant he wore constantly. “He got a two-week suspension for those two attempts on my life.”

 

Marcus’ eyes widened. “Attempted murder is punishable by five years in Azkaban, he should have been locked up for ten!” He said, aghast.

 

Harry shrugged. “He’s a Gryffindor, and Dumbledore favours us, even when we are obviously in the wrong.” He explained.

 

“I see. And when he got back?” Marcus asked, writing furiously.

 

“He had some of his brothers’ pranks with him, things they had not finished testing that he had no idea what they did, or even if they were safe.” Harry said.

 

Marcus sighed. “There is little we can do about that; pranks are not criminal.” He said.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, but what he did while I was under one of them probably was. He used one that turned me into a girl for two weeks, and while I was female, he grabbed my boobs and squeezed them, hard, and another time he flipped up the back of the skirt I was wearing and grabbed my ass.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Two counts of sexual battery, then. Unwanted touching.”

 

“Pretty much. After that, he gave up until Easter break.” Harry turned to Severus. He knew more of what had happened, due to Legilimency.

 

Severus picked up the tale. “Ginny Weasley was approached by someone, I think an older Slytherin student of mine, and was given the instructions for how to brew the potion known as ‘Liquid Imperius.’” He began.

 

Marcus sucked in a breath. “Life sentence for that one, regardless of age. That one is worse than the curse it’s named after.” He said.

 

Harry nodded his agreement to that.

 

“She and Ronald stole controlled substances from my stores, bought some other things, and proceeded to brew the potion. After the break was over and we returned to the school, they began administering the potion to Harry, who thought he was being pranked. Since there was no effect, he ignored his charm bracelet alerting him to tampering—something he has promised _not_ to do again.” Severus said, shooting a sharp look at Harry.

 

Harry nodded and lifted his butterbeer. “Totally not tampered with. The charm is dull right now.” He confirmed.

 

Severus nodded in satisfaction. “Good. While under the influence of the potion he said derogatory things about most of his friends, said rude things directly to three of them, and signed an invalid marriage contract to Ginny Weasley—”

 

“Hang on right there for a second.” He turned to Harry. “You’re the last remaining Selwyn, correct?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“And that makes you Lord Selwyn?” Marcus checked.

 

Harry frowned. “Yes, but I have no idea what that means, so—”

 

“That’s why I’m here. The Selwyn are part of the sacred twenty-eight, and as Lord Selwyn, you are protector of the title of Lord Selwyn, which makes her crime not pushing an invalid marriage contract on a Lord, but worse, it is Attempted Line Theft.” Marcus told him.

 

Severus looked supremely amused at the news, and Harry’s frown deepened. “What’s that?”

 

“It doesn’t matter that the Weasleys are also of the sacred twenty-eight, except that they should know you’d have the same protections their oldest has. Line Theft is when a Lord of a member of the sacred twenty-eight, one of the most ancient and most noble houses—of which Selwyn was and is one of the most revered—is coerced or otherwise forced into an unwanted marriage. It is to protect their interests, because each member of the sacred twenty-eight holds not one, not two, but _at least_ three Wizengamot seats, each of which counts as a vote for you or your named proxy. You could even have a proxy for each seat, although assuming they would all vote the same, such a thing would be rather redundant. That being said, Line Theft means she was attempting to steal your bloodline’s status for her own or her children’s gain. That is a _serious_ crime.” Marcus told him.

 

Harry looked surprised. “Oh. Well, that makes me feel a bit better about that.”

 

“That charge will certainly stick. _Especially_ if you can get that marriage contract as evidence.” Marcus told them.

 

Severus smirked. “I will talk to Minerva. She can get into the Headmaster’s desk while he is not there and retrieve it for us. She will do that for you, Harrison.”

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, probably. She likes me quite a bit.” He agreed. “Oh! Both of them have also been telling people I’m going Dark. Just because Severus is my father.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Slander. Also a crime, but it’s just a fine. We can sue the family for that.”

 

“The _whole_ family?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

“The _parents_. Why?”

 

Severus snorted. “Molly and Arthur are firmly in Dumbledore’s pocket. They will not associate with you once we move against him openly.” He told Harry lowly.

 

“Fine, then. Do that, too.” Harry told Marcus.

 

Marcus nodded and added that to the list of charges he had written down. “Do you have any witnesses I should subpoena?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. His two closest friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom witnessed the change in him first hand, as did I. Draco Malfoy noticed something was wrong as well, as they have recently become friends, and his boyfriend, Thomas Harding, can attest to the fact that he and Harry are in a serious relationship and he would never have thrown that aside to marry Ginevra Weasley.” He said.

 

“Alright.” Marcus took down the names.

 

“Also, the goblin Ragnok said he would testify on my behalf to confirm I was under the potion and got a purification.” Harry told him.

 

Marcus looked up, surprised. “A goblin will testify for you?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m Goblin Friend. Yes, he’s willing to.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Goblins never lie, that will help you greatly.” He murmured.

 

Severus bent to whisper to Harry, “Are you sure that’s wise? What if he tells them—”

 

“I explained about Lord Gryffindor, and he understands.” Harry whispered back.

 

Severus sighed in resignation and leaned back. “Fine, then. If you’re sure.”

 

“I am.” Harry said firmly.

 

Marcus finished writing and looked up. “Is that everything?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I think so.”

 

Marcus smirked. “Also, I heard you talking about moving against Dumbledore. If you take him to court, I’ll represent you in that, too, if you like. If your case is strong enough, of course.” He told them.

 

Harry laughed. “We’ll keep that in mind.” He said.

 

“Alright, I will get things started and will see you in court in probably a month, or thereabouts.” He said. “I will write to your witnesses and get their stories and draw up my questions for them.” He told them.

 

Severus smiled. “It was a pleasure doing business with you.” He said, shaking the man’s hand.

 

Marcus smiled and shook Harry’s next. “Oh, the pleasure is all mine. We will bring those two down for what they’ve done to you, Lord Selwyn, I assure you.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “I look forward to it.” He said, sounding just this side of bloodthirsty.

 

Marcus left and Harry and Severus finished their drinks.

 

As they got up to leave, Harry turned to Severus. “Honeydukes?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus shot him an incredulous look. “Did you finish that entire basket _already_?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed and smiled. “It was all really good.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “You may get three things, you little glutton.”

 

Harry cheered. “And something for Tom?”

 

“One thing for your boyfriend, yes.” Severus said wearily. “Does he let you spoil him willingly?” He asked curiously.

 

“Nope.” Harry replied, popping the ‘p.’ “It’s like pulling teeth every time I go to buy him something. Which just makes every victory all the sweeter.” He added.

 

Severus chuckled. “Only you two. What a pair.”

 

“We go well together. Neither one of us can _always_ out-stubborn the other.” Harry said. “I win some, I lose some. Keeps things interesting and fresh.” He said happily.

 

Severus laughed.

 

*****

 

“So Ginny got an extra charge I didn’t expect her to get for the marriage contract she tried to force on me.” Harry said.

 

“Oh?” Hermione paused in her eating. “And what charge would that be?”

 

“Attempted Line Theft.” Harry told her smugly.

 

Hermione frowned. “But... The Potter’s aren’t part of the sacred twenty-eight.” She said, confused.

 

“No, they're not.” Harry agreed. “But I’m also Lord _Selwyn_. And _they_ are.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Right. So are the Princes, but you aren’t Lord of that family yet. That's Professor Snape.”

 

“Yep. You can call him Professor Prince if you like, he won’t mind. He's wearing the signet openly now, it’s not a secret.” Harry told her.

 

Hermione hummed. “I’m fine with Snape. Unless he'd prefer the other?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” He said. “I don’t think it matters to him much right now.”

 

“That charge—Attempted Line Theft—is twenty years in Azkaban.” Neville told Harry. “It’s a pretty big deal.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wow, that long?” He asked.

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah. The sacred twenty-eight carry most of the power, and with you having two Lines as well as the Potter seat, you might be the second most powerful person in the Wizengamot.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh, yeah? Who's the first, then?”

 

“Dumbledore.” Hermione answered. “Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock gives him a _lot_ of power.” She told him.

 

Harry grinned, then leaned in to whisper, “Our attorney offered to work for us if we go after him.”

 

Hermione and Neville grinned.

 

“Going to take him up on that?” Neville asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Probably. Eventually.” He said. “We need more evidence against him, but it’s piling up nicely.”

 

Hermione nodded. “It certainly is. He's an accomplice to Attempted Line Theft, too.”

 

Neville hummed. “Yes, but being an accessory to it is only a fine. Three hundred gallons. It’s not a pittance, but it won't break his bank.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Every little bit helps. We want him brought low by whatever means necessary.”


	58. The Veritaserum Charms

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, sitting next to Hermione.

 

“Writing to your attorney.” She answered. “I already wrote him a letter telling him he should also contact Fred and George Weasley, as they are Ron’s older brothers and witnessed his crimes and their effects on you.”

 

Harry hummed. “I suppose I should have told him to talk to them, too. Good thinking.”

 

“He might not use them considering the familial connection and the fact that they are minors still living with their parents, but he might. If they testify against Ron and Ginny, do you think Molly and Arthur will kick them out?”

 

Harry shrugged. “If they do, I’m sure they could live with us. Or Tom.” Hermione winced at the first, then her eyes widened alarmingly at the second.

 

“Tom would be a very bad idea if you want them to survive very long.” She said.

 

“True. Maybe they could live with the Malfoys?” He suggested instead.

 

Hermione nodded slowly. “That’s viable. Lucius would probably put up with them for Draco’s sake, I get the feeling he can get anything from his parents.”

 

Harry grinned. “He _is_ their only child. That makes one very special to their parents.” He pointed out.

 

“Very true.” Hermione agreed.

 

“Should I leave you alone?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione sighed. “If you want me to get this done in the next two days, that would be a good idea. Steer clear of Neville, too, he’s working on the same thing. Draco is probably doing the same. That leaves the other Hopefuls or your father.”

 

Harry hummed. “I’ll go find Luna.” He said. He left the tower and called her.

 

She showed up in minutes. “Hello, Harry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help. But now Ron is gone, so he can’t hurt you later like he would have.” She said.

 

Harry smiled at her. “I understand. It was horrible, but if he was going to do something worse than that later, I shudder to think what it would have been.”

 

Luna nodded. “It was much worse. It would have ruined your life.”

 

“If you can tell me what he was going to do, I’d like to know.” Harry said, walking to the Room of Requirement.

 

Luna sucked in a breath. “He was going to poison your latent magic near the end of next year. That would have either killed you slowly or made you go mad when it was freed during your Dracken inheritance. You would have killed Tom the first time you saw him after that, and then killed the rest of your potential mates when you came back to school. It would have been horrible, and you wouldn’t have lasted very long without a mate to stabilise you.” She told him.

 

Harry paled. “How do you do that?” He asked.

 

Luna shook her head. “I’m not spreading that knowledge, but it can be found in the restricted section. Don’t go looking for it, please. The book it is in has a spell on it. If you touch it, it compels you to complete the potion or ritual that will fulfil your darkest desire. It’s a horrible thing, but it works on anyone who doesn’t handle it with gloves on, unless they are a Seer.” She explained.

 

“Why do we have a book like that _here_?!” Harry asked, aghast. “Isn’t that a bit _dangerous_?”

 

“Dumbledore planted it.” Luna whispered as Harry led her into the aura room. “He’s quite vicious, really.”

 

Harry growled. “Of course it was him.”

 

Luna watched as Harry undid his work on his aura, letting the black around his hands and forearms show and revealing that the rest of his aura was laced with green. Nowhere was still pure gold.

 

Luna smiled. “Pretty. You’re all green now though some of it is still a little yellowish. You’re becoming a true Dark wizard. A proper consort for a Dark Lord.” She said in approval. “You will make a wonderful Dracken. They’re always at least a _little_ Dark.” She told him.

 

Harry smiled. “So I’ve heard. Did you know Merlin was a Dracken?”

 

Luna nodded. “Yes, and his mate was the father of king Arthur of Camelot. Arthur was his youngest son.”

 

Harry’s smile widened. “Did you know he was a _submissive_ Dracken?” He asked.

 

“Of course I knew that, silly! Who do you think you’re talking to? Really.” Luna said in amusement.

 

Harry sighed. “Right. You See all and know all.” He said. “Will I never surprise you?”

 

Luna shook her head. “Probably not. But I like you anyway. You’re fun to be around, and you’re pretty to look at when this glamour is off.” She told him.

 

Harry laughed. “So, Luna, what spells should I know for the third task?”

 

“I shouldn’t help you, but the things you will come across are…”

 

*****

 

Harry walked into Charming Jewellery and looked around, on the search for anything that would help him with he trial. Pansy had said something about there being charms to make the wearer immune to Veritaserum, but they were special order only, and there was probably something else that would help.

 

He didn’t see anything besides a charm to make one more persuasive, but picked that one up, getting one for each of the Hopefuls, then went up to the counter to inquire about the Veritaserum ones.

 

The girl working the counter nodded. “We have those, but they’re expensive.” She warned.

 

Harry brushed his hair away from his scar and grinned. “I can afford it, and I need them badly.” He told her.

 

The girl’s eyes widened, and she nodded. “They’re seven galleons each. How many?” Harry frowned and decided to get one for each of the rings he had, both ones he had already given and those he hadn’t yet.

 

“Twenty.” He said.

 

The girl whistled, but filled out a form. “They’ll be owled to you in four days. They will come in a small, discreet box. Hogwarts?” She checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Not at all, Mr. Potter, happy to help!” She said cheerfully.

 

*****

 

Minerva waited in the alcove until she saw Albus head to dinner, then slipped into his office and opened the desk drawer Harry had told her to check.

 

There, sitting right on top, was a scroll. She pulled it out and read it quickly.

 

It was the most horribly unfair marriage contract she had ever seen, and she had no idea why Albus would have condoned such a thing! She rolled it back up and took it with her, heading back to her rooms for the dinner she’d told Albus she’d be taking in her rooms that night.

 

She’d deliver the contract to Severus later that night.

 

*****

 

“I just… Don’t understand. Why would Albus consent to such a thing? How would he think poor _Harry_ would? No one would consent to that if they were thinking straight! It’s horribly unbalanced!” Minerva said, handing the contract over.

 

Severus read it and scowled. “Oh, Ginevra will _pay_ for trying to push this through!” He said, so angry his voice was little more than a whisper.

 

“I just don’t get it.” Minerva said again, softer this time.

 

“He may have thought marrying them was the only way to keep Harry from turning Dark. They have been telling everyone that I’m changing him, perhaps Albus was led to believe Harry was turning from the light and marrying him to a Weasley was the only way to keep him from turning Dark. Although with him dating Thomas Harding, you’d think Albus would be certain of his loyalties. The man _is_ Lord Gryffindor, after all.” Severus said.

 

“I’m sure Harry will grow into a wonderful young man; he needs no coercion to know what is right and wrong. He is a wonderful boy, with a strong moral compass.” Minerva said.

 

Severus nodded. “I believe so, too. He may be learning some Darker spells now, but they are solely for his protection; I am teaching him nothing harmful unless the person he uses it against has harmed him first, or made him fear for his life.” It was only a _small_ lie.

 

Minerva sighed. “Albus may be getting a little mad in his old age. I will keep a closer eye on him. He has done too many questionable things lately. He may not be fit to run the school much longer.” She admitted. “I need a drink. Good night, Severus.”

 

“Sleep well, Minerva.” Severus returned, putting the contract in a Warded drawer in his desk.

 

*****

 

Dumbledore sighed. He had almost had the Selwyn vaults back. It would have been _so easy_! All he had to do was get Harry married to Ginny Weasley, wait for her to have their children and grow tired of him, and help her dispose of him. She would have handed over at least the artefact vault, she had no use for it and would have been thankful for his help in marrying the man she wanted.

 

But that was all lost now, and the vaults were out of his reach once again.

 

 _Why_ had he waited so long when going through the vaults? If he had just spent an entire day there instead of a few hours here and there so as to not arouse suspicion, he could have found the artefact he’d wanted so badly. The strongest time-turner ever made was in there, somewhere, and he wanted it! If he got it, he could go back _years_ instead of hours, and undo so many mistakes!

 

But it was looking like he’d never get it.

 

It was probably hidden, since his cursory searches had turned up nothing, and he hadn’t had time to do a thorough scouring of the vault. It was unfortunate that the blasted thing couldn’t be summoned unless you knew its actual name, and Adora had never shared that with anyone.

 

Now it was Harry’s, and the boy didn’t even know what he had!

 

It was infuriating!

 

He sat and seethed, then got up to go to bed.

 

Maybe he’d get another chance to right what had gone wrong.

 

He’d just have to bide his time and wait.

 

*****

 

The owl landed in front of Harry and he smiled, feeding it some bacon and taking the small box.

 

The charms were finally here!

 

He opened the box and put one on his bracelet, then passed some over to the twins, Hermione, and Neville.

 

“Immunity to Veritaserum.” He explained. “Put them on. They didn’t come cheap, but I think we’ll all need them soon.” He told them.

 

Hermione put hers on with a disapproving sigh. “This is wrong, but if it helps you win this case, I suppose it’s worth it.”

 

Harry grinned. “You know too much to be without it.” He told her.

 

“I suppose that’s true.” She conceded.

 

Neville just smiled and thanked Harry.

 

The twins both smirked and Harry knew they were going to find ways to test them out for fun.

 

He’d have to get the others delivered to the other Hopefuls, starting with Draco, who would also be testifying for him.

 

The others didn’t have any immediate need for them, but better safe than sorry. If they would ever need them, it was better to have them sooner.

 

Luna stopped by the table on her way out of the Great Hall and held out her hand to him. “I’ll take mine now, Harry.” She said.

 

Harry handed one over and smiled wryly. “is it bad that I’m getting used to this?” He asked.

 

Luna shook her head. “No it’s perfectly fine. I want you to be used to me. It’s no fun if I constantly bewilder you. You should be used to my ways by now. I’m not going to change any time soon, after all.” She told him.

 

Harry chuckled. “Go on, I’m going to leave with Neville and Hermione and head to class now. See you later.” He said, taking the charms out of the box and slipping them in his pocket before vanishing the box.

 

“Have fun, Harry. It’s going to be a good day.” She told him.

 

Harry smiled. “No Ron or Ginny. I wholeheartedly agree!” he said happily.


	59. Harry's Testimony

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Fred and George followed Severus into the Ministry and they headed down to the courtroom after checking in.

 

Marcus was already there, along with Ragnok and Tom in his Thomas Harding glamour, and Harry smiled. “Can I borrow my boyfriend for a moment?” He asked.

 

Marcus nodded. “Be back quick, but you can go into that room for a moment for some privacy.” He said indulgently, pointing to a meeting room.

 

Harry pulled Tom into the meeting room and kissed him. “Are you wearing that bracelet I sent you?” He asked.

 

Tom sighed. “Yes, I will be able to lie under the Veritaserum just fine, Harrison. Thank you, but tell no one I have one.” He ordered.

 

Harry laughed. “I won’t. It'll be our secret.” He told the man.

 

They left the room and re-joined the others.

 

“The trial will start in fifteen minutes. You will all give your side of events. You will be questioned and cross-examined, then the defence will be questioned, and I will cross-examine them. They have Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley as witnesses. I have a feeling this may take more than one day, as we have so many witnesses. If it does, we will reconvene tomorrow and every weekday until a verdict is reached.” Marcus told them.

 

Harry grinned. “Every extra day I can spend with Tom is a plus.” He said.

 

Tom sighed. “Thomas.” He corrected.

 

“Sure.” Harry agreed.

 

Everyone could tell he didn’t mean it.

 

“We also got the help of an expert on the potion used. He will answer some questions regarding the potion's effects. Alright, let’s go in.” Marcus said.

 

They went in and sat near the stands, in the seats reserved for witnesses for the prosecution. The witnesses for the defence were on the other side of the stands, and Molly and Arthur looked incensed that Fred and George were going to testify for Harry.

 

Draco noticed this and leaned close to Fred. “If your parents kick you out for this, Father has said you can come live with us. We have plenty of room. He'll even let you share a room and a bed.” He whispered.

 

Fred looked surprised. “You told him?”

 

Draco nodded. “He doesn’t understand why, but he won’t try to stop it.” He explained.

 

George leaned over Fred. “Thank you.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “They know how much you mean to me.” He told them.

 

The Minister and the others trying the case filed in, and the room quieted.

 

Ginny was brought in first by two Aurors, clad in grey Azkaban robes, and sat in the chair in the middle of the room. The chains came to life, securing her to the chair. She looked furious.

 

Fudge sat up straighter. “Right. Let's begin.” He said. “Criminal trial on the seventeenth of June,” He began, and Harry noticed Percy further down the row, taking his words down on a long roll of parchment, “into crimes committed by Ginevra Weasley and Ronald Weasley against Harrison Prince. Both are charged with use of the potion known as Liquid Imperius and slander against Harrison Prince. Ginevra Weasley is charged with the additional crime of Attempted Line Theft, while Ronald Weasley is charged with Sexual Battery and Attempted Murder. Speaking for the prosecution, Law Wizard Marcus Reynolds. For the defence, Law Wizard William Whittaker.” Both were sat closer to the floor, getting their things together as they prepared to question the witnesses. Neither were paying the other any mind.

 

Fudge continued, announcing himself, his senior undersecretary, who looked like a toad, and Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Once he finished, he looked down at Marcus. “Mr. Reynolds, would you like to begin?” He asked.

 

Marcus looked up. “Yes, thank you, Minister. The prosecution would like to call the Imperius potion expert, unspeakable Gary Richards, to the stand.”

 

The man came forward and sat in the chair.

 

“Mr. Richards, can you tell us the effects of that potion on a Witch or Wizard, please?” Marcus asked.

 

The man nodded. “Certainly. The potion works almost exactly like the Imperius curse, making the drinker act in accordance with the will or wills of any persons that add their magic to the potion at the proper time during brewing. Magic can be added by up to three persons, and each will influence the drinker equally. The potion takes a week to take effect in the drinker, two if they can fight off the Imperius curse, and the only difference between the two is that the potion, unlike the curse, leaves the drinker in command of their faculties, but unable to act in accordance with their true thoughts and feelings. The potion has been known to cause irreversible madness in those kept under the effects for more than two months.” He told the room.

 

“Thank you. No further questions, Minister.” Marcus said.

 

Fudge nodded. “Mr. Whittaker, do you need any points clarified?” He asked.

 

William shook his head. “No, Minister.”

 

Fudge nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Richards. You may leave the stand.” He told the man. He nodded and moved back to his seat.

 

“The prosecution would like to call Harrison Prince, Lord Selwyn to the stand.” Marcus said next.

 

Ginny looked surprised at how Harry was being addressed. Clearly, she hadn’t taken his other Lordship into account.

 

Harry sat in the chair for witnesses and Marcus came up to him. “Lord Selwyn, do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

An Auror came up and administered the requisite three drops. “What is your name and titles?” He asked.

 

“Harrison Severus Prince, Lord Potter, Lord Selwyn, Heir Prince.” Harry recited, the charm allowing him to leave out the Gryffindor Lordship.

 

The Auror nodded. “It is working.” He declared, then went back to his seat.

 

Marcus nodded and began his questions. “Lord Selwyn, when did you notice the effects of the potion?” He asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “I noticed them about two weeks after coming back from Easter break, on May 5th.”

 

“And how long were you under the potion after that?” Marcus asked.

 

“I was taken to Gringotts on May 6th and went through a purification to purge the potion from my system. I was under the potion for one full day.” Harry answered.

 

“During that one day, Ginevra Weasley had you sign a marriage contract to her, is that correct?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes, that is correct.” Harry answered.

 

Marcus took a scroll out of his pocket and set it in front of Harry. “Is this that contract?” He asked.

 

Harry leaned forward and read it. It was the same exact contract, still signed and everything. “Yes, that’s it.” He answered.

 

“May I read it aloud?” Marcus asked him.

 

Harry forced himself not to smile at that. “Yes, you may.” He said.

 

Marcus cleared his throat.

 

“Harry Potter, Lord Potter and Ginevra Weasley will wed once both have completed their Hogwarts educations, in a large ceremony with at least three reporters in attendance. Ginevra Weasley will receive an allowance of two hundred galleons monthly. Ginevra Weasley agrees to bear Harry Potter three children. After these children are born, Ginevra Weasley is allowed to take lovers provided she does not have their children. Signed by Harrison Prince and Ginevra Weasley, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley.” Marcus ignored the muttering that had broken out around the room and turned back to Harry. “Well, it appears she was allowed to take lovers. Did she explain whether or not you were allowed the same?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I was not. If she learned something from them that she liked, she said she would teach me to do it for her.” He said.

 

“That’s not really fair, now is it?” Marcus asked.

 

“No, it is not.” Harry replied.

 

“Did you, at the time this contract was signed, have a significant other that you were serious about?” Marcus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, my boyfriend, Thomas Harding, Lord Gryffindor.” He answered.

 

Marcus smiled. “Would you have chosen to sign this contract of your own free will?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I would not have.”

 

“And you claim that they were also spreading tales that you were turning Dark?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered.

 

“Do you identify yourself as a Dark Wizard, Lord Selwyn?” He asked.

 

“I do not.” Harry answered.

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.” He said.

 

William Whittaker, Ron and Ginny’s Law Wizard, came forward. He was a round, balding man with small eyes that were perpetually squinting, and a habit of taking on cases that he knew he could not win, because he believed that even the most hopeless cases deserved someone to stick up for them. That belief had done his record no favours.

 

“Lord Selwyn, have you been the friend of Ginny Weasley since her first year at Hogwarts?” He asked.

 

“A friend, yes.” He answered.

 

William nodded. “And you were aware that she had feelings for you?” He asked.

 

Harry could see where this was leading. He didn’t like it one bit. “Yes.” He answered.

 

“Is it possible that you led her to believe that you had feelings for her that matched her own, inadvertently?”

 

“No.” Harry said firmly. “I never once said or did anything that would give that impression.”

 

“She claims you saved her life in her first year.” William pressed.

 

“I would have done the same for any of my friends, whether I had feelings for them or not. That’s what friends do.” Harry said.

 

William looked down at the papers he held. “Have you ever cast a Dark spell?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I have cast a Dark locking spell on my trunk, yes.” He admitted. That spell was not a crime, far from it.

 

William Whittaker jumped on that admission. “Is that not what a Dark Wizard does, though?”

 

Harry sighed. “So do grey Wizards, or Light Wizards that enjoy their privacy.”

 

William gave up that line of questioning, knowing he was defeated. “No further questions.”

 

“Lord Selwyn, you may leave the stand.” Fudge called down.


	60. More Witnesses

“The Prosecution would like to call Hermione Granger to the stand.” Marcus called next.

 

Hermione went down and sat in the witness seat.

 

“Miss Granger, do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes, I do.” Hermione answered.

 

The Auror came up and administered three drops, then asked, “What is your name and blood status?”

 

“Hermione Jean Granger, Muggleborn.” Hermione answered.

 

The Auror nodded. “It is working.” He sat back down.

 

Marcus came forward. “Miss Granger, you and Harry have been friends since your first year, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And how did you become friends?” He asked.

 

Hermione smiled. Time to show William Whittaker just what kind of person Harry was. “Harry and Ronald Weasley saved my life from a mountain troll.” She answered.

 

“Whose idea was it to go after you and save your life?” Marcus asked.

 

“Harry’s.” 

 

Marcus smiled. “So Harry would save anyone’s life if they were in danger, correct?”

 

“Yes, he will save anyone he can.” She answered.

 

“And have you ever fought with him?”

 

Hermione flushed. “I was at odds with him at the beginning of this school year for a time, yes. I sided with Ron when Harry’s name came out of the Goblet of Fire and Ron turned on him.”

 

Marcus nodded. “And why did you side with Ronald over your friend?”

 

“Well, Ron was my friend, too, and he has a very commanding personality. Plus, I liked him back then. Before I knew how shallow and petty he really was.” She answered.

 

“So it was a crush that led you to turn on Harry temporarily?” Marcus asked.

 

Hermione flushed. “Yes, Sir, it was.”

 

“And when he took you both back as friends, were there any conditions set?”

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes. He said that if we turned on him again, to be sure that was what we wanted, because there would be no second chances. He said he didn’t need fair-weather friends.”

 

“Was it really fair of him to call you both such a thing?” Marcus asked. Hermione and he had discussed him playing devil’s advocate for this one question.

 

“I believe it was, Sir. We betrayed him for a silly reason, and it was unfair of us.” She told him.

 

Marcus nodded. “Alright. When he went under the effects of the potion, how did he act toward you, and how did you react?”

 

“He became cold and distant, almost immediately, and I was instantly suspicious, but I believed it was a prank, since Ronald had pranked him several times already this year.” She answered. “When it didn’t end after twenty-four hours, I and three of his other friends went to Professor Snape to gain his assistance in getting the Harry we knew and cared for back. We knew something was very wrong. Harry is intensely loyal to those he cares about, and our bonds with him are stronger than most friendships because of it.”

 

Marcus hummed. “And when Harry was back to his senses, what happened?”

 

“He apologised immediately for what he had done, the things he had said to hurt us, and we forgave him. He is not the type to intentionally hurt anyone that did not hurt him worse first.” Hermione said.

 

“Regarding the marriage contract, do you believe Harry would willingly sign such a thing?” Marcus asked.

 

Hermione shook her head adamantly. “No, Sir! He and Thomas Harding are very serious, and I believe they will eventually marry!” She said.

 

Marcus smiled. “Thank you. No further questions.” He said.

 

William Whittaker came forward. “Miss Granger, why did Harry turn on Ronald and Ginevra Weasley when it was so out of character for him to do such a thing?” He asked.

 

Hermione immediately bristled. “Because they turned on him first. Ronald stopped being his friend when Harry told us his father was Severus Snape and Ginny sided with Ron over Harry, so Harry cut his ties with her, as well. He only wants loyal friends that are going to return the loyalty he so willingly gives.”

 

“Why did you not ‘turn on him’ with Ronald and Ginevra this time around, if Ronald has such a commanding personality?” William asked.

 

Hermione huffed. “Because I took his words about not needing fair-weather friends _seriously_ , plus I understood that having a father that was a Dark Wizard who had atoned for his mistakes didn’t change who Harry was at the core. He is still a wonderful person. Also, I was over my crush the instant Ron turned on Harry. He stopped being attractive when I saw how petty he was.” She said firmly.

 

William seemed to regret that line of questioning. “No further questions.” He said.

 

Fudge nodded. “Hermione Granger, you may leave the stand. Thank you.”

 

Hermione stepped down and rejoined the others.

 

Marcus cleared his throat. “The prosecution would like to call Neville Longbottom, Lord Longbottom to the stand.” He said.

 

Neville made his way to the seat and sat.

 

“Lord Longbottom, do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?”

 

Neville nodded. “Yes.” He said.

 

The Auror came over and administered the potion, than asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord Longbottom.” Neville answered.

 

“It’s working.” The Auror confirmed before sitting back down.

 

Marcus stepped forward. “Lord Longbottom, how long have you and Harry been friends, and how long have you been as close as you are now?” He asked.

 

Neville licked his lips nervously. “We’ve known each other since first year, and we’ve been friendly, but we only really became close this year, when Ron and Hermione stopped being his close friends. He needed a friend, and I was willing to be there for him. He surprised me by staying my friend when he got his old friends back. He’s always been loyal and kind.” He answered.

 

Marcus hummed. “So you’ve known him for four years, and been close for seven months, is that correct?”

 

Neville nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He answered.

 

“Do you feel you know him well in spite of that?” Marcus asked.

 

Neville smiled and nodded. “He has shared secrets with me recently that he’s only shared with a few others.”

 

“I see. Well, have you ever known him to betray a friend?” Marcus asked.

 

“Not unless the friend betrayed him in some way first.” Neville stated.

 

“How did you find out he was under the Imperius potion?” Marcus asked.

 

“He was rude to me, and snapped at me first thing in the morning, which is very unlike him. He is usually a very happy person in the mornings. And he takes great care to be nice to me, because he knows that I react badly to harsh words and manners.” Neville admitted.

 

Marcus nodded and didn’t press further. “Alright. When you and Miss Granger went to get help from Professor Snape, what exactly did you think was going on?”

 

“I had no idea, other than it was some cruel prank that was lasting longer than most pranks do. We had no idea just how bad it really was.” Neville told him. “Only Professor Snape had any suspicions of what exactly was wrong.”

 

“Would Harry Prince have signed the marriage contract to Ginny Weasley in his right mind, do you think?”

 

Neville snorted. “Pardon my French, but _hell_ no.” He answered. “He is head over heels in love with Lord Gryffindor, Sir. I believe they are Fated.”

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.” He said.

 

William stepped forward. “Lord Longbottom, why are you and Harry so close when you have only been close friends for so short a time?”

 

Neville smiled. “Harry is a good judge of character. He also makes friends easily and is steadfast once he does, unless they betray him first.”

 

“If he is such a good judge of character, doesn’t that mean that Ronald and Ginny are good people, since they were also his friends for so long?”

 

Neville shrugged. “They might be good _people_ , but the fact remains that no matter what kind of people they are, they have recently done some horrid _things_ , and they should not get away with them.”

 

William pressed his lips together tightly. “No further questions.” He said.

 

“Thank you, Lord Longbottom.” Fudge said. “You may leave the stand.”

 

Neville went back and sat in his seat.

 

“The Prosecution would like to call Draco Malfoy, Heir Malfoy to the stand.” Marcus called out.

 

Draco went down and took the seat.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

Draco sighed. “Yes.” He said wearily.

 

The Auror administered the potion and asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Draco Malfoy, Heir Malfoy.” Was the answer.

 

“It is working.” The Auror announced.

 

“Heir Malfoy, how long have you known Harry Prince?”

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, Harry and I have known each other for four years now.”

 

“What was your relationship previous to this year?” Marcus asked.

 

“Very antagonistic. I daresay I was his greatest rival, and took great pleasure in needling him and getting explosive reactions.” Draco said with relish.

 

Marcus chuckled. “And what changed that relationship?”

 

“Harry began to respond to me in a positive way, and I realised I wanted to be his friend more than his enemy. We grew somewhat close over the past five months.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “And how did he react to you while under the potion?”

 

Draco hummed. “The exact same way Ronald and Ginny Weasley still do, with distrust. That’s how I knew something was wrong. Harry would not turn on what we have been building like that. He is growing close to me, and seems very happy to be doing so.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Do you think he would willingly sign that contract to Ginny Weasley?”

 

Draco shook his head. “No, Sir. He has talked to me about Thomas Harding, and they seem to be very close. I have met the man through my father, and he also seems very enamoured of Harry. They are well-suited, and very much in love.”

 

Marcus nodded in satisfaction. “Thank you. No further questions.” He said.

 

William approached Draco. “Heir Malfoy, you are a Dark Wizard, correct?”

 

Draco frowned. “Yes.”

 

“Why is Harry your friend if he is a Light Wizard?”

 

Draco scoffed. “Wizards can be friends with whomever they please, Light and Dark has no bearing on that. Plus, Dark Wizard does not equal evil. Also, Harry might be my friend for a number of reasons. He may feel a kinship with me, since as Severus Prince’s son, his core is Dark, too, or at least grey. He might be my friend because he wants to make his father happy, and Severus is my Godfather. He might be my friend simply because I have never played him for a fool and treat him in accordance with how I expect him to treat me.” He answered.

 

William jumped on that. Again. “You say his core is Dark?”

 

“He’s a _Prince_.” Draco stressed. “It can’t be anything other than Dark or grey, no matter how Light his mother was. He comes from a long line of Dark Wizards. That does not make him evil, or even mean he casts Dark magic. It is a simple core alignment, nothing else.”

 

William nodded, seeming satisfied with that. “No further questions.” He said.

 

Fudge nodded. “Heir Malfoy, you may leave the stand. We will take an hour recess for lunch.” He announced.

 

Harry was glad for the chance to get up and stretch his legs.

 

“Come, let’s go get something to eat.” Severus said, leading them to the Ministry cafeteria. “That could have gone better. I have a feeling we will be holding these trials on two different days.”

 

Harry nodded. “It wouldn’t surprise me.” He turned to Draco. “Well, the other side _loved_ your testimony.”

 

Draco shrugged. “It was true. Dark does not mean evil. Don’t read too much into it, _Lord Selwyn_.”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. “You’re just jealous.” He said.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Sure I am. Anyway, you two are probably up next.” He said to Fred and George.

 

They sighed. “Probably.” George said.

 

“Not looking forward to it.” Fred added.

 

“We’ll probably get kicked out.” They said together.

 

Draco shrugged. “And then you’ll come live with us; it’s not the end of the world.” He said lightly. “Far from it.”


	61. The Last of the Prosecution

When they got back in and settled, Fudge called for the trial to continue.

 

Marcus stood and called out, “The prosecution would like to call Fred and George Weasley to the stand, to testify together.”

 

“Objection! They are two separate people!” William called out.

 

“They have agreed to take turns answering questions, and as both are twins, their answers would be the same. They live together and are never apart.” Marcus told the room at large.

 

“Overruled. It is unorthodox, but they are allowed to testify together, provided there is no trouble.” Fudge called out.

 

“There will be no disagreements, Minister.” Marcus assured him as Fred and George sat side-by-side, the size of the seat barely fitting them both.

 

“Misters Weasley, will you both consent to Veritaserum?” They noticed their mother seething in her seat, glaring at them with murder in her eyes.

 

“Yes.” They answered together.

 

The Auror administered three drops to each of them and asked Fred, “What is your name and blood status?”

 

“Fredrick Gideon Weasley, pureblood.”

 

He repeated the question to George, who answered, “George Fabian Weasley, pureblood.”

 

“It is working.” He confirmed, then went to sit down.

 

“Misters Weasley, what is your home life like?” Marcus asked.

 

“Mum favours Ginny above all the other children, because she’s the only girl.” George began.

 

Fred continued, “We are constantly being yelled at for our pranks, and we’ve used them on Ginny once and got grounded during the day and were not allowed to sleep in our room for a week.”

 

“We had to sleep on the couch, with no fire lit in the fireplace.” George finished.

 

“We learned then that Ginny was not to be aggravated in any way.” They said together.

 

“Ron also is favoured, but not to the same extent.” Fred told him.

 

George nodded. “He is the youngest, and favourite of the boys, because he listens to everything Mum says and rarely gets into trouble, since we are usually in trouble instead.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Would you say that either of them get away with things they shouldn’t?” He asked.

 

They both nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes, Ron recently took some of our pranks from our room that were in development, not ready to be used, and used them on Harry. Mum would have sent us a howler for using pranks we hadn’t tested thoroughly, but he didn’t get told off at all, either publicly _or_ privately.” Fred told him.

 

George added, “We get in trouble for pranking people even if the prank is finished, safe, and ready to be used. He was using ones that in some cases didn’t even have antidotes yet.”

 

“So would you say your mother doesn’t discipline her two youngest children?” Marcus asked for clarification.

 

“Not enough.” Fred said.

 

“They think they can get away with anything.” George confirmed.

 

“And you two seem to be the scapegoats of the family?”

 

“Most of the time, yes.” They answered together.

 

“Did your mother ever seem to encourage her daughter to idolize Harry Potter?” Marcus asked.

 

Fred and George laughed.

 

Fred recovered first and told him, “She used to tell Ginny bedtime stories about him and his heroic deeds.”

 

George nodded his agreement. “She used to say Ginny would be in school with him and maybe they’d even fall in love and get married.”

 

“So she encouraged her to become his wife before she had even met him?” Marcus asked.

 

“Oh, yes.” They both answered seriously.

 

“Thank you both. No further questions.” Marcus said.

 

William walked up to them. “Do you two ever use pranks that are not fully tested?” He asked.

 

“We have in the past.” George said.

 

“But not in the last few years.” Fred added.

 

William hummed. “Has anyone ever been injured by one of your pranks?”

 

“Not one of the ones _we_ used, no.” George said.

 

“Ron sexually assaulted Harry after using one, which could be counted as injury.” Fred told him.

 

William eyed them both mistrustfully. “But _you_ have never caused injury yourselves?” He asked.

 

“No.” They both answered together.

 

William hummed. “No further questions.” He said.

 

“You may both leave the stand. Thank you.” Fudge said.

 

“The prosecution would like to call Thomas Harding to the stand.”

 

Tom walked up and took the seat.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” Marcus asked.

 

Tom nodded. “Yes, I do.”

 

The Auror dosed him and asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Thomas Gene Harding, Lord Gryffindor, Goblin Friend.” He answered.

 

Harry let out a silent breath. The charm was working.

 

“It is working.” The Auror confirmed, then sat down.

 

Marcus approached the man. “Are you in a serious relationship with Lord Selwyn, Harrison Prince?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “I am.” He answered.

 

“How serious is it? Do you plan to marry him someday?”

 

Tom hummed. “It _is_ serious, I care for him very deeply. I am not sure I am exactly marriage material, though. I never _planned_ to marry. I may someday change my mind, though, who knows?”

 

“If you don’t plan to marry him, why were you so upset that someone else had tried to trick him into marriage?” Marcus asked.

 

Tom frowned. “I am a possessive man, and Harrison is mine, at least for now. I asked him for full fidelity, and until such a time as we part ways, I intend to hold him to his promise of exclusivity. He is to be with no one else, and neither will I be. Plus, if he _is_ to leave me, I at least want him to be happy. He would not have been happy in that contract.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Admirable sentiments, though I would expect nothing less from Lord Gryffindor.” He said. “If you do plan to marry, will you be going through with a contract?” He asked.

 

“If my Harrison wishes it. I will do whatever he wants if we _do_ take that step someday.” Tom told the room at large.

 

Harry smiled so widely his cheeks began to hurt. He’d get Tom to properly propose if it was the last thing he ever did!

 

“Thank you, Lord Gryffindor. No further questions.”

 

William moved forward. “Why do you not feel as though you are marriage material, Lord Gryffindor? Surely you want to pass that line on?”

 

Tom sniffed. “I am not so sure I would make a good husband. I would be possessive, possibly smothering, and my intense passion is not for everyone, it would take a singular type of person to withstand it for any long period of time. I don’t want to trap someone that cannot handle that intensity in a relationship they will someday have cause to regret or resent. I am a commanding presence, and not everyone would flourish under my care.” He said.

 

William was at a loss. “No further questions.” He said.

 

“Thank you, Lord Gryffindor. You may leave the stand.” Fudge said.

 

Marcus came forward again. “The prosecution would like to call Severus Prince, Lord Prince, to the stand.”

 

Severus went up and took the seat. “I consent to Veritaserum.” He said before Marcus had time to ask.

 

The Auror came forward and dosed him, then asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince.”

 

“It is working.” He returned to his seat.

 

Marcus clasped his hands behind his back and surveyed Severus for a moment, then asked, “What was your relationship with Harrison like before you discovered your relation?”

 

Severus winced. “Antagonistic.” He answered honestly. “We were frequently at odds, and the word ‘hate’ was tossed around quite a few times. We didn’t get along until I looked deeper and knew him better, which took my discovering our relation to achieve.”

 

“Why did you hate him so?” Marcus asked.

 

“I believed him to be the son mf my childhood enemy and the love of my life. Proof that she wed and loved another man more than me. It broke my heart to see him, looking so much like James Potter, but with Lily’s eyes.” Severus said heavily.

 

Marcus nodded. “And now how do you feel about him?”

 

“I discovered that he needs healing, he needs family, and I can offer that for him. We have grown very close indeed, and I love him as much as any father should love their son and Heir.” Severus said.

 

“When he was under the potion, what exactly did you do to get him free of it?”

 

“I called Thomas Harding and with the help of his friends I stunned him and took him to Gringotts to be purified of the potion’s effects. It was the longest two and a half hours of my life.” Severus said.

 

“Do you approve of Harry’s relationship with Lord Gryffindor?” Marcus asked.

 

“I do, but it is hard to watch him grow up so fast. He is growing closer to him every time they spend time together, and I feel as though I am losing my son after just getting him. I know he still loves me, but it is hard to share him while we are still learning each other.” Severus said.

 

“Would you have approved of any relationship he had?” Marcus asked.

 

Severus nodded. “If he seemed as happy as Thomas makes him, I could do nothing but approve. I only want him happy with his choices.”

 

“Did you approve of his friendship with Ronald Weasley while they were still friends?” Marcus asked.

 

“I approved until Ronald made it clear he hated me enough to denounce his friend for simply being my son. There is no reason to hurt someone like that over something they had no hand in.” Severus said.

 

“No further questions.” Marcus said.

 

William came forward. “Did you have any particular distaste for the Weasley children before Ronald and Ginevra stopped being friendly with Harry?”

 

Severus nodded. “I did, but I did not tell Harry who he could and could not be friends with, nor did I try to influence him one way or the other. I have supported all of his friendships, regardless of my personal feelings on the matter.” He answered. “Harry knows his friends are his decisions to make, and I will not make them for him. If he asks, I am here for advice, but he is free to befriend whomever he wishes.”

 

William frowned. “No further questions.”

 

This trial was clearly not going his way at all.

 

“Thank you, Lord Prince. You may leave the stand.” Fudge called down.

 

Marcus stood and called the last witness. “The prosecution would like to call the goblin Ragnok to the stand.”

 

Ragnok stood and walked down, taking the seat.

 

“Veritaserum will not work on a goblin, so we need your word on your honour that you will speak the truth.”

 

“On my honour as a goblin, I swear to speak the truth.” Ragnok said.

 

No one except Harry seemed to notice that he did not swear on the honour of the goblin nation. Goblins testified so rarely that their normal oath was nearly unknown to anyone.

 

Everyone assumed that was normal for a goblin oath.

 

“You were the one to watch over Harry while he underwent to purification, is that correct?” Marcus asked.

 

Ragnok nodded. “Yes, I watched over the young Lord.”

 

“Can you verify what he was affected by and whose magic it contained?” Marcus asked curiously.

 

“Certainly. It was indeed the Imperius potion, and the magic in it was that of a Weasley, although I am not familiar enough with the youngest two to verify that it was without a doubt their magic. All I know for sure is which family the brewers were part of.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “That is enough for us, thank you. Why did you agree to testify for Harry today?”

 

Ragnok smiled. “Lord Selwyn is Goblin Friend. We will do anything in our power to assist him if he needs us, unless he does something to anger us or offend us.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.”

 

William came forward. “You say you cannot verify that it was Ronald and Ginevra that made the potion, only that it is a Weasley?” He asked.

 

Ragnok nodded. “I can verify that it was _not_ the Heir, the parents, or the twins. I am familiar enough with their magic to recognise it.” He answered.

 

William looked upset by that. “No further questions.”

 

“Thank you, Ragnok of the goblin nation. You may leave the stand.” Fudge said. “We will now hear the witnesses for the defence.”


	62. End of Ginny's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the slight cliffie! It will be resolved tomorrow morning! The chapter is almost ready!

“The defence would like to call Albus Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore, chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, to the stand.” William said.

 

Fudge looked down at him. “Albus Dumbledore, you recognise that your titles of chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump will not give you any additional help in this instance?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore nodded as he took the seat. “I am aware, Minister.” He said sombrely.

 

“Very well.” Fudge said, settling again.

 

William began without using Veritaserum.

 

“Lord Dumbledore, what is your perception of Ginevra Weasley? Is she a good student? Do you think she is a good person?”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Ginevra is a wonderful student; she gets very good marks. She is studious, helpful to her friends, and never seems to act out in class. She is also a very nice person to everyone. She will defend those who are not in a position to do so themselves with a ferocity she gets from her Gryffindor nature. She is popular and well-liked in her year.” He said.

 

“Do you think she came by the potion on her own?” William asked.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “No, I believe she was tricked into using it. The scroll she was using has been found and entered as evidence, but there is a possibility it could have carried a confundus charm on it that made her unaware of what it is until she began brewing, and a compulsion to finish it once started.”

 

Marcus stood up. “Objection! Those spells would have still been active even now if they had been on the scroll; the instructions are clean of any spellwork or tampering.”

 

“Sustained. There will be no supposition, Mr. Whittaker. Facts only, please.” Fudge said.

 

William nodded. “Lord Dumbledore, has Ginevra Weasley ever shown any interest in any dark magic or potions before this incident?”

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “No, the darkest thing she has ever cast before is her infamous bat-bogey hex. That is hardly dark.” He said, amused.

 

William looked satisfied. “No further questions.” He said.

 

Marcus stepped up. “I call for Veritaserum.” He stated, looking up at Fudge. “On the basis that all of my clients were questioned under its effects.”

 

Fudge nodded. “Fair. You may have it, and the Weasley parents should use it as well.”

 

William looked furious as Marcus asked. “Lord Dumbledore, do you consent to Veritaserum?”

 

Dumbledore looked resigned. “Very well. Yes, I consent.”

 

The Auror used it and asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore, chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump.”

 

“It is working.” The Auror said, amused at the overly-long answer.

 

“Lord Dumbledore, what is your perception of Ginny Weasley?” Marcus asked him again, to make sure he had been telling the truth.

 

“She is a beautiful young girl.” Dumbledore answered.

  
“Is she a good student?” Marcus asked next.

 

“She gets good marks, not outstanding, but well over most others her age.” Dumbledore answered, looking sour.

 

“Do you think she is a good person?” Marcus asked.

 

Dumbledore frowned and tried to fight the truth serum before answering, “She is decent, but she, like everyone else, has her flaws.”

 

“Do you think she came by the potion on her own and brewed it willingly?” Marcus asked.

 

“No, I think she was given the potion _by someone else_ , but it is clear she did brew it willingly.” Dumbledore answered.

 

“Lord Dumbledore, has Ginny Weasley shown any interest in Dark magic before this incident?”

 

Dumbledore fought the serum, oh, it was clear he was fighting, but eventually, he was forced to answer truthfully. “She has been caught several times looking at dark books in the restricted section. I have tried to guide her away from that, but I am not sure how successful I was.”

 

Marcus looked interested. “So you lied to us.”

 

“Yes.” Dumbledore spat.

 

Fudge stood up. “You are hereby stripped of your title of chief Warlock, and will be held in contempt of court!” He said angrily.

 

Dumbledore fumed.

 

“No further questions.” Marcus said.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, you may leave the stand.” Fudge said in clear disapproval.

 

William looked nervous. “The defence calls Molly Weasley, Lady Weasley, to the stand.”

 

Molly came down and was seated.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” William asked.

 

Molly sighed. “Yes.”

 

The Auror came up and dosed her, then asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Molly Weasley, Lady Weasley.” She answered.

 

The Auror nodded. “It is working.”

 

William stepped forward. “Lady Weasley, how active are you in the raising of your children?” He asked.

 

Molly looked composed. “I do most of the child-rearing. Arthur works, but I am a homemaker.” She said.

 

“Is Ginny a well-behaved child?” William asked.

 

Molly smiled. “She is a firecracker and has a fierce temper, as well as being very independent. She gets into her fair amount of scuffles with her bothers, but what child doesn’t?”

 

“Has she ever gotten into trouble for practising magic she should not have?”

 

Molly shook her head. “My Ginny never gets into trouble.” She said firmly.

 

William nodded. “So she never misbehaves?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t say _that_! She never misbehaves badly enough to get in trouble for it!” Molly corrected him.

 

William was starting to look nervous.

 

It sounded like Molly was confirming what the twins had said, and that could be bad for their case.

 

The only damage control William could use at this point was…

 

“No further questions.”

 

Marcus came forward, and William was sweating bullets.

 

“What is the worst thing your daughter has ever done?”

 

Molly frowned. “She once killed a snidget that belonged to the twins.” She answered, not seeing where this was going.

 

Marcus’ brow rose. “In cold blood?” He asked.

 

Molly shook her head. “I’m sure it was an accident.” She said.

 

“How did it die?” Marcus asked.

 

“It bled out.” Molly told him. “She tore the wings off.”

 

Marcus looked surprised. “And she did not get into trouble for that?” He asked.

 

Molly shook her head. “She had to apologise to the twins, of course, but I scolded her for it and that was that.” She answered.

 

“Did you encourage her to fall in love with Harry Potter?”

 

“We talked of him. She had questions, and I answered them. I told her that she would be in school with him and that _maybe_ he would love her. I did mention that she looked like his mother did. Boys seem to be drawn to girls that look like their mothers.”

 

“I see.” Marcus said. “No further questions.” He said, feeling his point had been made already.

 

“Molly Weasley, you may leave the stand.” Fudge said.

 

William stood. “The defence calls Arthur Weasley, Lord Weasley to the stand.”

 

Arthur came forward and sat.

 

“Do you consent to Veritaserum?” William asked.

 

Arthur nodded. “I do.”

 

The Auror came forward and administered the potion, then asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Arthur Septimus Weasley, Lord Weasley.”

 

The Auror nodded. “It is working.”

 

“How much of the child-rearing do you do?” William asked.

 

Arthur shrugged. “Enough so that my children know I love them and their mother, but I mostly let my Molly handle things. She knows what she is doing.”

 

“And how often are you home with them?”

 

“Every weekend and night. When I am not at work, I am home with my family.” Arthur said proudly.

 

“And how often did your wife let Ginevra get away with things she should not have, to the best of your knowledge?”

 

Arthur frowned. “Molly only tells me of things they get in trouble for if I need to be told so I can reinforce the punishment. Ginny has never needed that.”

 

William nodded, satisfied.

 

“No further questions.”

 

Marcus came forward. “You do not help with the discipline of the children?” He asked.

 

“I do not, I leave that for Molly.”

 

“So your children must consider you a rather weak figure. What have you done to discourage that view?”

 

Arthur looked affronted. “I am not weak! And my children would never think that!”

 

“Should we ask your children what they think of you?” Marcus asked, indicating the twins.

 

Arthur sat up straighter. “Yes! Ask them!”

 

Marcus turned and asked Fudge, “Permission for them to speak out of turn?”

 

Fudge looked interested. “Granted.” He said.

 

Marcus turned to Fred and George. “Misters Weasley, do you consider your father a weak man?”

 

Fred shook his head. “Not _weak_.” He said.

 

“But submissive, definitely.” George added.

 

“Thank you, that is enough.” Marcus said. “So they think you submit to your wife in everything. You might want to do something to change that view, though it seems the damage is done at this point. No further questions.”

 

“Ginny Weasley will now be given the opportunity to speak for herself.” Fudge said. “Veritaserum, please.”

 

The Auror dosed her and asked, “What is your name and blood status?”

 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley, Pureblood.” She answered.

 

“It is working.”

 

William came forward and asked her, “How did you come by the instructions for the potion?”

 

“I was given them by another student.” She answered.

 

“Who was the student?” William asked.

 

Ginny looked upset. “I can’t say.” She said. “I’m under a spell.”

 

William nodded. “That is fine. Would you have looked for this potion on your own?”

 

“No!” Ginny said vehemently. “I had no idea it even existed!”

 

William nodded. “No further questions.”

 

Marcus came forward. “Why did you bring the potion to your brother and ask for his help?”

 

Ginny frowned. “There were some ingredients I couldn’t get. They are controlled substances, and I’m not old enough to get into that storage cupboard.” She told him.

 

“Why did you brew the potion?” Marcus asked.

 

A dark look came over Ginny’s face, and Harry shivered where he was seated.

 

“I wanted to be Lady Potter! I deserved it! Harry’s loved me since my first year, he even saved my life! We’re destined for each other; I just _know_ it! And I couldn’t be with him as long as he has _Lord Gryffindor_. How am I supposed to compete with that?!”

 

The fact that she was able to say that under Veritaserum meant she believed it to be true.

 

Harry was appalled that his actions had been so badly misconstrued.

 

Tom leaned over and whispered, “She’s _not_ supposed to compete with me; that’s kind of the whole point.”

 

Harry smiled.

 

“If given the chance, would you do it again?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes!” Ginny said. “Except I’d do it _right_ this time!”

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.”

 

Fudge stood. “There will a short recess while we deliberate; then the verdict will be given.”


	63. Sentencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go before the next one starts! Woot!

Harry was cuddling with Tom when the Minister and his group filed back in.

 

“We have reached a verdict.” Fudge said. “The decision was unanimous. Ginevra Weasley, you have been found guilty of using an illegal and dark potion, underage use of a controlled substance, slander, and attempted line theft. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban with limited visitation rights, in a maximum-security cell, and fined for five hundred galleons, which your parents will pay.” He looked at the Aurors that had brought her in. “Take her to the boat. Wait for her brother’s verdict before taking her away.”

 

The Aurors hauled her out of the chair and dragged her, screaming at first before she was silenced, out of the room, amid Molly’s loud sobs.

 

Molly glared death at Fred and George. “ _You two_!” She screeched. “You are no longer welcome in my house! You will get your things after this, and you will stay gone! I never want to see your faces again!” She yelled.

 

Fred and George looked at each other, then back at her. “That’s going to be difficult,” George began.

 

“Because we intend to be famous. But fine.” Fred added.

 

“We’ll move out.” They told her together.

 

“I will get two Aurors to accompany you to her house to get your things.” Severus assured them.

 

Tom perked up. “ _I_ could go.” He said eagerly.

 

Severus gave him a stern look. “ _You_ will _not_.” He said.

 

Tom sighed but settled into his seat petulantly, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Harry poked him in the side. “Don’t pout.” He whispered to the man. “You’ll give yourself a bad name.” He said in amusement.

 

Tom huffed. “I’ll give _Thomas Harding_ a bad name, but fine.” He relented, sitting the way he always did, straight-backed and proper.

 

Two more Aurors brought in Ron and sat him in the chair.

 

“Previous testimony will stand. Is there additional evidence to his other crimes, sexual battery and attempted murder, two counts each?”

 

Marcus stood. “There is. The prosecution would like Harrison Prince, Lord Selwyn, to return to the stand.”

 

Harry got up and took the stand again.

 

“The Veritaserum has worn off, correct?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry replied.

 

“Will you consent to take it again?”

 

Harry nodded. “I will.”

 

The Auror gave him another three drops, and asked, “What is your name and titles?”

 

“Harrison Severus Prince, Lord Potter, Lord Selwyn, Heir Prince.” He said.

 

Marcus came forward after being assured it was working, then asked, “In your words, tell us what happened the two times Ronald Weasley attempted to end your life?”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “The first time, it was a poison. He covered the handle of my trunk with it, but I have an immunity to certain poisons, and while I could detect it, it did nothing to me, besides alarm me a bit. I learned to start cleaning my items before I touched them. The second time, I was leaving class on Valentine’s day, and he shrunk the necklace I had just received. Draco Malfoy and I took him to Dumbledore for that, and he received a two-week suspension.”

 

Fudge shot Dumbledore a sharp look. “We should have heard of this sooner. I wonder if we shouldn’t remove him from his position of Headmaster. Clearly, something needs to be done.”

 

Dumbledore kept his mouth shut and simply watched Harry.

 

Marcus nodded. “And the sexual battery charges?” He asked.

 

“Well, when he came back from his suspension, he had brought some of the items the twins were working on, pranks that were still in development, to the school with him. He used them on me without even knowing what they were. The first one turned me into a girl for two weeks. The first day I was a girl, he showered next to me and he kept _staring_. Later on, he grabbed the boobs I had grown and squeezed them—hard.”

 

He saw Amelia Bones wince in sympathy and smiled grimly.

 

“I started showering with the girls after that, and the next day Lavender Brown suggested giving me a make-over. She did my hair and make-up and dressed me in a skirt. Ron took the opportunity later that day to flip up the back of the skirt and grabbed my arse in both hands. Both of those instances are ingrained into my mind forever.” Harry finished.

 

Marcus nodded. “No further questions.” He said.

 

William came up to Harry. “Did you tell him to stop after the first instance?” He asked.

 

Harry scowled. “I shouldn’t have to. He should know to keep his bloody hands to himself! It’s basic human decency!”

 

Amelia Bones was nodding in agreement.

 

“Do you know what poison he used on your trunk handle?” William asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. Only that I was immune.”

 

“No further questions.” William said.

 

“Harry Prince, you may leave the stand.” Fudge said. “Is there any further testimony from the prosecution?”

 

“There is not.” Marcus said.

 

“Very well. All previous testimony will still stand. Does the defence want to call anyone back up?” Fudge asked.

 

“The defence calls Albus Dumbledore back to the stand.”

 

The Auror came forward and gave him more Veritaserum and confirmed one last time that it was working.

 

William faced his witness. “What is your perception of Ronald Weasley?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “He is a very lacklustre student, and gets mediocre marks. He gets by, but he is in no way outstanding at anything.”

 

“Has he demonstrated any interest in dark arts before?” William asked.

 

“He has looked into some darker spells, but would never use them and does not show as much interest as his sister does. He is very dedicated to the Light.” Dumbledore told them.

 

“No further questions.” William said.

 

Marcus came up. “If he is so dedicated to the light, why would he try to kill another student?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore considered the question. “He believed Harry was going Dark, and wanted to spare him the madness Dark Arts invariably cause, I believe.”

 

“Why would he believe that Harry was going Dark?”

 

Dumbledore shrugged. “Most likely because of who his father is. Severus is most assuredly a Dark Wizard, and children usually follow in the footsteps of their parents.”

 

“So it is an assumption. He has no proof.” Marcus said.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “It is a suspicion, but I believe it is a well-grounded one.” He said.

 

“No further questions.” Marcus said.

 

“Lord Dumbledore, you may leave the stand.” Fudge said. “Ronald Weasley will be given the chance to speak for himself.”

 

Ron was given Veritaserum and William came up. “Why did you believe Harry was going Dark?”

 

“Look at who his dad is! How could he not?!”

 

William nodded. “No further questions.” He said, knowing that anything else would only make him look worse.

 

Marcus came up next. “Why did you try to kill Harry?” He asked.

 

“He turned all of Gryffindor against me!” Ron spat.

 

“And why did you give him the potion?”

 

“I just wanted my friend back.”

 

Marcus nodded. “By any means necessary?” He asked.

 

Ron nodded.

 

“No further questions.”

 

“There will be another short recess while we deliberate.”

 

Harry sighed and cuddled into Tom’s side again. “Hopefully he’ll go away, too.”

 

“If he does not, I am sure your twins will tell me where their family home can be found. He will go away one way or another.” Tom said firmly.

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, they’re _my_ twins?” He teased.

 

Tom grimaced. “Severus has told me tales about them. They are all yours.” He said.

 

Harry laughed. “Are you really scared of a couple of teenagers?” He asked.

 

“Scared? No. Wary, yes. I’ve been told I should be, for my good health.” Tom told him.

 

Harry hummed. “Well, it couldn’t hurt.” He conceded before the Minister and his group filed back in.

 

“We have reached a verdict.” Fudge announced again. “The decision was unanimous. Ronald Weasley, you have been found guilty of using an illegal and dark potion, slander, two counts of sexual battery and two counts of attempted murder. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban with limited visitation rights, in a maximum-security cell, and a fine of five hundred galleons, which your parents will pay.” He looked at the Aurors. “Take him away and take them both to Azkaban.”

 

The Aurors hauled an unresisting Ron to his feet. Right before he left the room, he looked at Harry and yelled, “You’ll regret ever meeting me!”

 

Harry shook his head and said sadly, “I already do.”

 

Tom pulled Harry aside after they left the room and handed him a few pictures. “You’ll need Severus’ help to do it in time, but formulate a fictional memory of my resurrection in this place.” He handed Harry some pictures of the graveyard. “You’ll need it after the Third Task. The Triwizard cup will be a Portkey. Bring Viktor Krum to me. I will offer him a place in my followers then.”

 

Harry smiled. “I will.”

 

He looked over and noticed Percy Weasley standing a few feet away. “Hey, Percy.” He said mildly.

 

Percy cleared his throat and came closer. “I hear you’re turning from Dumbledore from the twins. Is that true?”

 

Harry flushed. “I’ve actually thrown my lot in _entirely_ with the other side.” He admitted quietly.

 

Percy nodded slowly. “They say you lead a faction that is halfway between neutral and a full Death Eater?”

 

“I do.” Harry confirmed. “They’re called the Hopefuls. It stands for Hopeful Future Death Eaters. Tom picks those he wants from the group when they come of age and offers them a place as a full Death Eater.”

 

Percy shifted uncomfortably. “Can I join and not have to join Him all the way?”

 

Harry saw Tom nod out of the corner of his eye. “That should be fine. I can let him know you want to stay with me. I have a ring with me now, if you’re really sure?” He offered.

 

Percy nodded. “Please.”

 

Harry keyed him to the ring. “I won’t call you while I’m at Hogwarts, but if it warms, you need to concentrate on it and Apparate where it leads. If it’s hot, drop everything and come immediately. And I need to put you under a lip-locker so you can’t tell anyone about us.”

 

Percy nodded and let Harry cast the spell.

 

Harry smiled. “Welcome to the group. We’re happy to have you.”

 

“Happy to be part of it.” Percy said. “Can I contact Bill and Charlie and drop hints? I think they’ll join you, too.”

 

Harry shifted. “Hints. You won’t be able to do more.” He said.

 

Percy nodded. “Hints are all I’ll need. See you around.”

 

“See you, Perce.” Harry said.

 

They left and headed back to Hogwarts, Fred and George heading with a few Aurors to pick up their things at home before returning.


	64. Voldemort's Back

Harry nodded. “I think it’s ready.”

 

Severus drew his wand. “Let _me_ be the judge of that.” He slipped into Harry’s mind and viewed the memory.

 

It was almost perfect, just needed a little more detail and a few modifications to the ritual. The ending was a little rushed, but it showed Harry getting free and racing back to the cup where Viktor was. It would hold up to scrutiny, just barely.

 

“Very good.” He murmured once he pulled out. “I only needed to help with that thrice. You’ve done a very good job.”

 

“Think I’m ready for tomorrow?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes.” Severus said. “It will do.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good.”

 

“Make sure you hold that in your head instead of what really happens. Don’t muddy the waters at all.” Severus warned.

 

Harry shook his head. “I won’t.” He promised.

 

“Good.” Severus handed him a potion. “Sweet dreams. Take it and you won’t have nightmares about Tom’s false memory face. I know it’s hard to look at.”

 

Harry took the potion with a smile. “Thanks. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Be ready. The task starts just after dinner.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll be ready.” He said.

 

“Good luck.” Severus said.

 

Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower, thanked all the students that called out “Good luck" and “We're rooting for you,” and went to bed.

 

*****

 

Harry had faced an acromantula, a spell that flipped him upside-down, a boggart and a skrewt before he found Viktor.

 

“Thank God I found you! Listen, the cup is a Portkey.” He told the other teen. “We need to get there first and touch it together. It will take us to Voldemort. He wants to offer you a place in the Death Eaters.” Harry explained.

 

Viktor frowned. “How do you know that?” He asked.

 

“I don’t really have time to explain, I just do. Trust me.” Harry said.

 

Viktor nodded. “I do. But von’t he _kill_ you?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. I’m his consort.”

 

“You are dating Lord Gryffindor.” Viktor said as they continued down a path.

 

“He's really Voldemort in disguise. Fools even Dumbledore.” Harry said, amused.

 

Viktor nodded. “I see.”

 

They came to a sphinx. She was beautiful, with the body of a lion and the torso and head of a human. “The closest way to your goal is past me.” She said. “I will let you pass if you correctly answer a riddle. Answer wrong, and I attack.” She said.

 

Viktor nodded. “I can solve it.”

 

The sphinx smiled, and recited, “Rich men need it. Poor men have it. If you eat it, you die. What is it?”

 

Viktor thought for a while, then answered, “Nothing.”

 

The sphinx smiled and stepped aside.

 

Harry grinned and followed him past.

 

They went down two more paths before coming to the cup. They walked up to it and each grabbed hold.

 

They whirled and twirled and swirled through the air, finally landing—in Harry’s case, hard—in the graveyard where Tom had had his resurrection, so many months ago.

 

Tom was there, not in his glamour, and Harry smiled. “Hi.”

 

Tom sneered at him. “Graceful, darling.” He drawled.

 

Harry scowled. “I don’t like Portkeys.” He groused.

 

Tom smiled at him. “And they obviously don’t like you, either.” He said, deeply amused.

 

Harry made a rude gesture.

 

“Later.” Tom assured him. “Viktor Krum.” He said, turning his attention to the older teen. “Your girlfriend is one of my consort’s followers. I offer you a choice—you can be one of mine, or remain neutral and I will _advise_ my followers not to harm you. They may not listen.” He warned.

 

Viktor stiffened. “Vhat do I do to become one of yours?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “I will find a Muggle who has harmed a Wizard or Witch, and you will cast all three Unforgivables Curses on them in front of me—and my followers, if you opt for a public initiation.” He said.

 

Viktor thought for a moment. “Very vell. I vill become your follower.” He said.

 

Tom smiled. “Good. Now, Harrison, you have the memory prepared?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I need a cut on my arm.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Tom drew out a dagger and cut a small slice in Harry's arm. “That should work. They don’t know when you left, so you can go back now, it will be fine.” He said. “We will just pretend you got here much earlier, that’s all.” He turned to Viktor. “I will stun you, to avoid unwanted questions. Harry will take you back.”

 

Viktor nodded.

 

Tom stunned him, and Harry grabbed Viktor's arm. “Bye, then.”

 

Tom kissed him. “Be well, Harrison. I will see you in a few days.”

 

Harry smiled widely, then schooled his features into a look of horror, and grabbed the cup again, disappearing in a rush of colours.

 

Tom chuckled. His little actor.

 

*****

 

Harry and Viktor landed on the lawn of Hogwarts, outside the maze.

 

Dumbledore came over and Harry told him. “Voldemort's back! He used my blood and came back!”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! I'll drop my Occlumency shields and let you see the memory!” He offered, holding the fake memory front and centre.

 

Dumbledore watched it, Harry seeing flashes of it—the cauldron, the cut, Voldemort coming out and Harry getting free as he called the Death Eaters to him—and drew back out of his mind, since Harry had not let him in any further. “That is troubling. Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey.” He said.

 

“Viktor’s been stunned, he just needs to be revived. He didn’t see anything.” Harry explained.

 

“I see. Severus, can you revive him?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “Minerva already did. I’m staying with my son.”

 

“Very well.” Dumbledore said.

 

They headed up to the Hospital Wing and Poppy had Harry in his usual bed almost immediately as Dumbledore left to inform Fudge of what had happened.

 

“He's perfectly fine, Severus, but I want him to stay overnight.” Poppy was saying.

 

“The _hell_ he is! He just saw the Dark Lord return—" Severus shouted.

 

“And has a history of night terrors!” Poppy shouted back.

 

“Which is why he will be _staying in my rooms tonight_!” Severus yelled even louder.

 

Harry winced. “If it’s all the same, I’d rather stay with Severus.” He said quietly, then added cheekily, “Or do I have to shout it?”

 

Poppy smiled at him. “No, dearie, if you want to stay with your father, that’s all right with me.” She levelled a stern glare at Severus. “He has _some_ healer training, and he had _better use it_!” She added sharply.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course I will, you bloody woman! I am very familiar with treating trauma.” He groused.

 

Poppy smiled. “Then everything is fine.” She said. “You're free to go, dearie.” She said sweetly to Harry, then went into her office.

 

Harry turned a bemused look on Severus. “Does she hate you?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Not at all, Harry. We get along very well. We just hadn't had our yearly shouting match yet.” He explained.

 

Harry gave him a searching look. “Right.” He said slowly. “Well, anyway, let's get down to your rooms. I could use some cocoa and sleep.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I might even allow you a splash of Firewhiskey in it to celebrate your first big lie to Dumbledore going so well.” He whispered as Harry got up.

 

Harry perked up at that. “Really?” He asked excitedly.

 

Severus hummed. “A _small_ one, but yes.”

 

“Great!”

 

*****

 

Fudge appeared at breakfast the next morning to congratulate Harry and Viktor on their joint victory and award them with their one thousand galleons of prize money.

 

“You take it.” Viktor told Harry once Fudge had left.

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t need it.” He said.

 

“Neither do I.” Viktor told him. “Quidditch pays very well. I only entered in the hopes that I could get chosen and not have to take N.E.W.T.s.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked. “Just to avoid the tests?”

 

Viktor gave Harry a flat look. “Harry, how many N.E.W.T.s do you need to play professional Quidditch?”

 

Harry thought for a second. “Um... Zero?”

 

“Exactly.” Viktor confirmed. “Vhy take the tests if I do not _need_ them?”

 

Harry grinned. “You have a point. And I do have someone I can give this to.” He shrank the trunk of galleons. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Viktor said before slouching off to the Slytherin table.

 

Harry sat down and handed the shrunken trunk to George. “Happy late birthday. Get yourself a shop already.”

 

Fred’s eyes widened. “Harry, are you _sure_?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Think of it as an investment. I want 1% of all profits deposited in the Potter vault monthly.”

 

George grinned back. “We'll give you 10%!” He told Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “If you really want to.”

 

Fred smiled widely. “We have a silent partner!” He cheered, rounding his brother and hugging Harry.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, yeah, love you guys. Make me proud.” He said.

 

“We will.” George vowed.

 

*****

 

Breakfast passed without further incident and soon they were on the train, headed home.

 

There were plans made to meet up, promises to see each other at any meetings that summer, and extra plans put in place for everyone to spend the night at Harry's for his birthday party, which Severus had told him in no uncertain terms he was definitely going to have, at least this year.

 

Harry smiled. “Keep in mind who my father is. It’ll probably be some stuffy, boring affair that'll kill us all slowly.” He warned.

 

Fred smiled. “That’s why you need _us_ there!” He said. “We'll make it lively!”

 

“You'll get yourselves _killed_ , is what you’ll do.” Harry corrected. “If he doesn’t kill _me_ first for being your friend.” He added thoughtfully.

 

“Well, at least we'll all die together.” George said cheerfully.

 

“Happy birthday to me.” Harry muttered.

 

When the train finally reached the station, they all disembarked together. Fred, George and Draco headed over to Cissa and Lucius and Harry headed over to Severus, bidding goodbye to Neville and Luna and Hermione as they split off toward their guardians.

 

“See you in July!” Luna called, waving cheerfully.

 

“See you!” Harry returned.

 

“Ready to take that blasted glamour off for good?” Severus asked.

 

Harry laughed. “Am I ever!” He eagerly grabbed onto Severus' arm. “Let's go home.”

 

 

End Part One

 

 

Story continues in Part Two: The Slytherin Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, this story ends. The second part will be going up tomorrow.


End file.
